


How can Always Winter be Always Warm?

by Ayzlynn



Series: Lives of a Dragon King in Winter [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Setting, Au: magic, Canon Divergent, F/M, Jonerys, My Mythos belongs to me, Setting: Winter Fortress, Time is a River not a Road, Winter Fortress belongs to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 145,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzlynn/pseuds/Ayzlynn
Summary: Have you read No Northern Fool? Have you wondered what Jon’s life would be like if Aerion’s wife and son survived, and somehow Lyanna fell for the Northern Dragon Prince and never went to Harrenhall, so Jon is their son and really was Aerion’s grandson?Although Robert never rebelled, the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms are tiring of their paranoid, insane king. Lord Stark suggests a solution to keep his old friend the queen safe. Marry Princess Daenerys not to her nephew Aegon but to her extremely distant cousin, a Prince of Winter.Aerys sees a way to strengthen his House and save his daughter from what looks like a loveless marriage.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lives of a Dragon King in Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537573
Comments: 255
Kudos: 333





	1. True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is to prove I can be kind to Jon.

“I do not care what your good-father-to-be has suggested or wants. You have no right to even talk about your sister’s future with him”

“It would be a great match for our House. Ned loves him more than he loves me. He even agrees we should consider the idea.” Brandon had to convince his father to agree to the match.

“I must have stuttered.” Lord Richard Stark cursed to the side of the Hall. “I tell you what, if Robert Baratheon can get here before Prince Valian, he can woo your sister; if Aerion and his son arrive first, Lyanna marries the prince.”

Brandon grinned and said, “Deal!” A triumphant look on his face, he rushed to the Rookery to send the message. Robert would arrive before some Prince from beyond the Frostfangs. Holster Tully and Jon Arryn would be so grateful.

“My eldest is an idiot.” Richard shook his head.

Two days later, Lyanna Stark opened her door to a bouquet of Winter Roses. She smiled. “Did you strip my rose bushes?” She asked angrily, though she was anything but angry at the gift.

A beautiful deep masculine voice replied. “No, I stripped Mother’s, she will be livid when she finds them bare.” The handsomest face Lyanna had ever beheld poked itself around the doorframe, amber eyes and hair so blonde it could be silver, but she saw the flecks of gold.

“Great! Your mother will rescale you before I can wed you.”

“Want to elope?” He smiled his beautiful smile.

“No, I want my father to walk me to the Heart-Tree.” She frowned at him. His smile lit up the room as he beheld her adorable pout.

Brandon went to see his father, one of the servants had come to him saying they needed more cattle. The kitchen had asked him when the various meats would be arriving, Brandon was confused, what was going on? He found Lord Rickard before the fire with a white-haired man of his own age.

“Ah, Brandon.” His father noted his son lingering at the door. “Has your brother and Lord Baratheon arrived?”

“No. I only sent the raven to The Eyrie two days ago, it probably will only land today.” Why would his father ask such a stupid question?

“Guess you win.” His father said to the other man. “Where is Valian?”

“Wooing his betrothed I would think. That boy is way past smitten.”

“Lyanna tells me it is ‘true love’.” Rickard chuffed. “Then she has been saying that for years. ‘I think I will marry Valian, Father, he is a brilliant swordsman.’ That is important you know.” Rickard smiled at his old friend.

“He never shuts up about her either. ‘I think Lyanna Stark shall be my bride, she is the best rider I have seen in ages.’ The lad is seventeen, he hasn’t even lived ages.” The king chuckled at his son’s words. “I was never so enthralled with a girl.”

“Don’t tell Valeryia that, she will never let you go home.”

“At least I can sit by your fire and share old adventures.”

“No, I want to see my grandchildren once in a while. Your queen would never let Lyanna bring them back to see me if you were here.”

“I see!” Aerion huffed in mock offense. “Now we got that out of the way, what plans were you thinking for the Wedding?”

“Lyanna wants simple. Lucky for me Brandon here, has sent word to The Eyrie that will bring Eddard home and we have already got the feast being arranged, really just need Ned to show.”

“Excellent!”

“Won’t Valeryia wish to attend?”

“No, she has her own celebration planned for the return. Definitely not simple.”

Valian had walked around Winterfell arm-in-arm with the girl who lit his life up like the sun at midnight. He has been under her spell since he was a young boy, when his father had visited his old friend Lord Stark. The little dark-haired girl blushing from behind her mother’s skirts as King Aerion had lifted Valian off his mount and set him on the ground to feel ground under his little boots for the first time in days. She had been dressed in blue as she always was and she had a winter rose in her hair, and three of the fingers on her left hand in her little pink lipped mouth. Their fathers had introduced them, and Lady Lyarra had laughed at the way they had needed to be pushed a few little steps at a time until they simply held their little hands out and held on arms outstretched, blushing and looking at their feet instead of each other. He had kissed her cheek good-bye that visit, and she had cried that she did not want him to go home. On that first trip home, he had asked his father if maybe next visit they could take Lyanna home. His mother had heard her quiet son find his voice as he told her every second of his time with little Lady Lyanna, several times.

This visit, he would finally get to take her home, to be his Princess and Queen. Her little raven curls had grown into long raven waves of hair, that now were held back by three Winter Roses. Lyanna carried the bouquet he had given her in her hands as they walked, raising them to her nose every so often to inhale their scent and to hide her blushing cheeks, Valian was sure. Lyanna was the kind of girl any boy would wish to be his queen, even if he was not a prince, with a throne waiting for him. She was brave and beautiful. She was courageous and courteous. A girl who could be as wise as she could be whimsy. Her heart was kind, and Valian loved her with all of his.

As usual Valian had achieved the impossible, making Lyanna feel all soft and gooey on the inside, and she was smiling like one of those silly dreamy girls, who listened sighing to the love stories. Lyanna Stark was no soft girl, she rode better than her brothers and she could hold a sword as good as any boy in their castle home. She did not sigh at boys or feint when they looked at her. Brandon had girls swooning left and right and allowing him to take liberties they really shouldn’t just because he smiled at them. Her brother was too wild for the heir to Winterfell. Ned would be a better Lord of Winterfell, after their father than Brandon would be, and Brandon hated that Lyanna was not shy about voicing that belief.

Lyanna was currently swimming in joy, her father had said King Aerion and Prince Valian were visiting and that Valian had a question to ask her. He hadn’t asked her the question unless she counted the suggestion about eloping, but they had agreed years ago they would be married when they ‘grew’. Their first son was to be called Aegon, after an ancient ancestor of Valian’s and their second son would be called Oleski after another ancestor of his and their daughters would be named Rhya, because that is what Lyanna wanted and maybe Lyarra, after her mother. There would be many more but that should keep them going for a few years.

“Are you ready for me to fly you away after the wedding?”

“It is a shame. I was to go to a tourney at Harrenhall in a few months. Set to be the grandest of events, even the king would be there.”

“Would you prefer the wedding be after this tourney?” If that is what she wished, Valian would accommodate her.

“Never!” Lyanna turned to gaze at her wonderful prince. “Brandon has been talking up one of Ned’s friends like he is possible marriage material. I do not want to give him ideas.”

“Why would your brother want to match-make you?”

“To get into some girl’s skirts I would guess.” Lyanna was sure it was for a selfish reason. Not because Brandon was selfish, he was impulsive and rash and did not look to consequences. Usually Brandon could not see beyond the girl before him and how to get her to gift herself to him, because her Brother would never take from a girl.

“I thought he was betrothed to a southern girl.”

“An Andal family no less.” Valian gasped and she smiled at his humour. “I know!”

“Sacrilege!” He grinned at his beloved. “Is she nice?”

“I don’t know. She thinks little of us Northerners and our Old Gods.”

“Well, that is just insulting, I mean we are born of the Blood of the Old Gods, and the First Men.”

“Take me away from these Andal and false God invaders from the south, my Dragon prince.” Lyanna falsely swooned into Valian’s waiting arms.

“As you wish, my wolf-maid.” He caught her and swung her up into his arms. “Did you want me to carry you or can you walk yourself?”

“I think I can walk.”

“Good because my arms would get tired, it is a terribly long walk into the Frostfangs and the Lands of Always Winter.” She laughed at her beloved prince.

Robert did not know this girl Jon Arryn and Holster Tully thought would be a good match for him, thought Ned said she was comely. The thought though of being related by marriage to his best friend and the man he considered more a brother to him than Stannis and Renly, was reason enough to take a look at this girl. Ned said she was a tomboy and was more likely to go on the hunt than stay at home, it intrigued him, but ultimately she would need stop being so, he however would have time to break her of that habit and train her into the habit of keeping his chambers warm for his return. Lord Jon had spoken of how his Cousin Aerys was insane and needed to be curbed of his tendencies, that if the Lords Paramount could present a united front Aerys would have no power. Lord Tywin Lannister had not committed to joining what Robert guessed would be called a Lords Council, set to control the king. Lord Tully and Lord Arryn, himself as Lord of Storm’s End, Lord Stark by virtue of Brandon marrying Cat Tully and himself marrying Ned little sister Lyanyra? Fuck! He had better learn her name properly by the time they got to Winterfell. Ned always called her Lya, but was he mixing Ned’s mother’s name with his sister’s? Jon Arryn needed him to get this right. He was not concerned with if Lyarra? No that was Ned’s mother’s name. Lyanna? It did not matter whether she was as comely as Ned thought her to be or a horse-faced hag, this was about alliances and keeping House Targaryen under control. Robert could always fill his time and bed with prettier girls if necessary.

When they approached Winterfell, Robert got to see this girl as she rushed out to see her brother returned. She was beautiful with her pale skin and dark-hair, eyes like a storm cloud. A body like a lithe doe, she was going to be a delight. Ned swung out of his saddle to embrace the girl and be embraced by her. His friend looked happy to be home and Robert was liking Winterfell already.

“Oh, Ned, I was so worried you wouldn’t make it home in time.” She smiled a vibrant smile at her brother. Robert too swung from his horse and came around so Ned could introduce him to his new Betrothed.

“In time? For what?” Ned asked confused but saw Robert wanted an introduction, he knew Robert would love Lya as much as he did. “Lyanna, this is my friend Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End and my foster brother.” Lyanna turned to Robert and smiled brightly.

_ Very delightful_. His was a wedding night he no longer felt he could wait for. The girl extended her hand as she detached from her brother and face him. It was not orientated to be kissed but to be shaken. She would learn as Lady of Storm’s End. He took her hand and pulled slightly to embrace her, which she was resistant to.

“You might want to remove your hands from my betrothed, before I remove them from you.” Came a male voice. Robert in his surprised loosened his grip and Lyanna wriggled free, and stepped back to stand beside the young fair man that had threatened Robert.

“Ned, this is Prince Valian. You have arrived in time, for our wedding. Which is tomorrow.” Lyanna looked up with devotion in her eyes for this man. “Valian, this is Ned, do you remember him?”

“I do, I do not think he remembers me so much.” Valian’s eyes hardened as he looked at Robert before he looked to his brother-by-law-to-be. “I am glad you arrived in time, Lord Eddard, your sister was concerned you may miss our nuptials. Shall we walk them in, my love?”

“Yes, my love.” She smiled up at her beloved.

Robert was livid, he stupidly raged at Lord Stark about breaking his promise.

“I promised if you beat Prince Valian here you could try to woo my daughter. You failed, and now as I said to Brandon, she will marry Valian.” Lord Rickard glared at his sons.

Ned knew even if Valian disappeared in a puff of smoke, Robert would never be allowed near Lyanna so long as his father lived. By the look on Lyanna’s face at evening meal, his tomboy sister had found a man she wished to be a girl for, so even if Valian did disappear, she would mourn him into perpetuity. He counselled Robert not to push it or Lord Arryn and Tully’s plans to unite the Lords to control the Mad King’s power would be bereft of one lord, the Lord of The North and set Lord Rickard to be firmly in House Targaryen’s camp.

The wedding, was beautiful and although Robert scowled through it and Brandon pouted, Ned smiled at how beautiful and joyous his little sister was. The feast was exhaustive in its grandeur, obviously the father of the groom had spared nothing for his eldest son. He sent out meals to the common folk for two miles around Winterfell. His son was wed, and his House would continue. Ned did not inform Robert that House, was House Targaryen. It just might have been too much for his friend. He was glad to have been saved by the fact their House had split from The Conqueror’s before the Conquest so their symbol was not a Three-Headed Dragon.

Robert rode off the next morning, having gotten so drunk he offended Lord Rickard with his behaviour and as Ned had worried turned his father’s loyalty firmly back to the Targaryens, simply to oppose the Lords who thought to curb their dynasty. Lord Rickard had sent a raven to King’s Landing stating House Stark would uphold its oaths to House Targaryen in these turbulent times. It would squash Jon Arryn’s plans, everyone knew if House Stark supported the monarchy, none could topple it – it was a strange truth of the realm. Some whispered Aegon and Torrhen had performed magic rituals to bind their Houses and their fates. Truth was The North was loyal and they were hard men, they were an army harder to break than most.

Lyanna and Valian did not think about all this politics and what their marriage had changed in the realm of the Seven Kingdoms, they simply basked in the joy of being in love and together, about to embark on their great adventure, marriage. For they were lucky, theirs was True Love.


	2. Diminutive Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short exert from Jon's happy childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is very *very* short.  
I am having writers block on No Northern Fool, as I just can't do wrathful Aegon at Daenerys, so thought write something happy.

She was the first-born child, she was a princess, she did not see why she must suffer these babies. She had far better things to do than watch them roll around on the ground, it was so undignified. Oli was tossing snow everywhere as he jumped up, well struggled to his wobbly feet and stomped around. Zahra pushed him over to stop him doing that, he plopped heavily, and she waggled her finger at him making him pout. Then she felt little hands on her back, and she was suddenly face down in the snow.

“Zahra, you failed to remember they come as a twin pack, you pick on one you must beware the other.” Her father laughed at her plight.

“They are silly Athair!”

“They are babies, Sweetling.”

“Silly Babies.”

“They will not be so silly when their swords protect you when you are bigger.”

“Jon, you are silly!” The fair princess reprimanded the little dark prince.

“Za!” He said loudly and tried to hug her.

“No, Jon you are a silly baby.” Then his silver twin grabbed her from the other side. “No, Oli!”

“Aegon, Olesander, stop terrorising your sister.”

“Za!” They both hugged her tighter.

“Oh, if you must.” She gave into their love and adoration of her. Valian smiled at his diminutive Dragons. Zahra complained about her little twin brothers constantly, but she also ran into their room everyday since their birth to give each of them a kiss good morning. They followed her as much as they could on stubbly, stumbling little legs, enraptured by their big sister. Valian and his beloved bride, Lyanna watched all of them enchanted by their children.

Zahra was their first-born, they had showered her with gifts and love, then when she was two or so, the twins had arrived, Aegon and Olesander. Aegon was Valian’s little Direwolf boy, with his dark hair and eyes, and Olesander was his little copy, Oli had the same hair colour as Valian and his mother cooed how Oli looked just like Valian had at that age, but Oli’s eyes were Lyanna’s storm grey, not Valian’s amber. Zahra was Valian’s colouring all the way, his hair his eyes but she had Lyanna’s features. The boys did resemble their father in appearance even when not in colour.

Aegon, or Jon as they called him, ‘On’ as Oli called him, was Valian’s most treasured child, for his colouring and his little personality. Jon was a delight of a child, he barely cried, and he tended to be found at his father’s feet now he could sort of locomote himself. Valian would just look down and there he was sitting quietly. Oli nattered, and gurgled incessantly, explaining the world in baby-speak, only Jon understood him, but he stilled talked your ear off. Lyanna laughed at him saying their children had him wrapped around their tiny fingers, he usually said no they didn’t as he picked them up to sit them on his knee to cuddle them.

All the children were fascinated by Valian’s harp playing, or lute playing, even his playing of the violin and flute. Jon had started to try to mimic his father but had achieved little yet, but then he was only now approaching the age one. Zahra would dance around the room entrancing her little brothers who jealously watch how her legs worked properly, desperately kicking theirs.

Valian would say he didn’t know what God to thank for his wife and children, but he did, and he thanked them every day. He was sure no man had ever had such a joyous little family. As the years passed it only grew and his children never failed to surprise him and fill him with pride.

His diminutive, delightful Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: House Targaryen is in real danger and Lord Stark offers a solution. Will Aerys take it?
> 
> I want to get to the happy Jonerys bit, but go back and do happy Jon childhood, so there maybe a lot of flashbacks or I may write childhood stuff then rearrange the chapters. I will see what works.


	3. Targaryen Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys faces the end of his line until a Lord comes to him with a suggestion.

The Lords of Westeros were getting restless and ornery. Aerys knew his throne and his dynasty were in trouble, he may be mad, but he wasn’t stupid. Even his son Rhaegar was losing faith in him, that wasn’t true, because again Aerys was mad not stupid, Rhaegar was starting to plot against him. What little sanity the raving man had left understood his lords were conspiring to bring him down and they had convinced Rhaegar to be the spearhead. People loved Rhaegar the perfect Prince, the hope for the realm, what a great king he would be. They were right, he would. But Rhaegar failed to note one thing in this plan, House Targaryen had to fall.

Rhaegar wasn’t stupid either, he knew it would not be easy to rebuild the kingdom, it would be hard and long. There were Great Houses he could trust, Houses he couldn’t. He had been trying to curb his father’s insanity most of his life. The Lords however had lost their patience and they wanted Aerys off the throne. Rhaegar was at the point where he was deciding how to topple his father without having to kill him.

Aerys was paranoid, so he had spies _everywhere_. So, he knew Rhaegar was not as safe as he thought. Rhaegar thought he had at least half the Great Houses loyal to him. He was wrong. House Tyrell, that was really it. Houses Arryn, Tully, Lannister, Baratheon, even the Greyjoys were for open rebellion now. House Martell was in closed rebellion, in that Rhaegar thought his wife’s House was in his corner and they were not. Rhaegar may have counted House Stark as loyal, and it was, but they were not going to join any rebellion until old Rickard died and power moved to his sons. Brandon would rebel, but Eddard was a question mark. It was all about wives. Brandon’s wife Lady Catelyn Tully would kiss her Father Holster Tully’s cock if he asked, well that is what Aerys believed. Eddard’s wife Ashara Dayne was sworn to House Martell, but her Brother was a Kingsguard, so she may influence her husband in either direction. Also, Eddard was a good and loyal son, he may support the Targaryens because Rickard had.

Aerys knew when they came for him, they would take Rhaegar down too. Because these lords wanted power and Rhaegar would not give it to them and feed their greed and arrogance. Aerys problem was he had married Rhaegar badly, if he had betrothed him to a loyal House, maybe he would have faith in their House’s future. Problem was who was loyal? Rickard Stark was and had been solidly so for years, but his only daughter had been married off to a foreign prince. Well, that is what Aerys told anyone who asked, he knew full well, Valian was not foreign. That marriage had in fact saved his throne, without Rickard’s help the rebellious lords had failed to be strong enough, and they had pissed the Warder of the North off by assuming they could meddle in his daughter’s life and marriage. Terrible move.

To try to keep House Martell from slitting their throats Aerys had agreed to Rhaegar’s son Aegon to marry his own daughter, little Daenerys. He would have married her to his son Viserys, but he had married some foreign girl Aerys did not understand. Went off to see Essos, came back with an unacceptable wife. Rhaella loved her instantly, so Aerys could do nothing, because House Stark did not stay loyal for love of Aerys, or hate of other Houses, Rickard Stark was loyal for his friend Rhaella. If Aerys had sent Cyrah away, Rhaella would have been very angry and Aerys’ power would have waned. Still, as Aerys looked at his little girl, the only light he had in his life - for he felt the past had snuffed out any chances of happiness in Rhaella; that was a shame he had loved his little sister fiercely once – he hated she was to marry the boy. Aegon did not make Daenerys happy, he was a good enough boy, but he wasn’t good enough for Daenerys, she gazed at her betrothed as if he were a curious creature, she must endure. Aerys did not want Daenerys to endure, he wanted her to be happy, like Rhaella should have been allowed to be. He may be mad, but he wasn’t a monster, he did not want to curse his daughter as his father had cursed his sister. He would have actually wished for Daenerys to find love and marry, but that was not to be. Still, in Aerys opinion, it could have been a better option than Aegon for Daenerys. He simply was not what Daenerys wanted in a prince.

Why he was worried about this when his realm was about to explode, he did not know. All he knew was House Targaryen needed an injection of strength, he did not know from where.

Lord Rickard Stark arrived on a ship and he strode the streets of King’s Landing with a purpose, he would not be distracted, and he refused the counsel of the other Lords in regard to dealing with ‘His Madness’.

“Be respectful!” Rickard growled. “He is still your king.”

Aerys was concerned he had finally pissed Rickard off enough he had come to kill him, which strangely to the unstable man was an acceptable end to his life.

“Lord Warder of The North, to what…”

“Hush it Aerys.” Rickard did not have time for this. “Rebellion is in the air and your family is soon to be in danger.”

“You mean Rhaella your friend is soon to be in danger.”

“At least you aren’t stupid as well as mad.” Aerys hated being called mad, even if he was.

“Have you come to save her?”

“You are not strong enough to stand against your enemies. You know it, I know it, and worse, they know it. The North cannot save you, we are not able to take on the other six kingdoms for you.”

“Five, House Tyrell is still loyal.”

“House Tyrell’s symbol is a flower; it’s lord is as strong as a flower too.” Aerys nodded it was true.

“So, The North against the rest of the kingdoms.”

“Even we would fall. I may have a solution.”

“What solution?” Aerys was wary.

“An alliance of marriage.” Aerys narrowed his eyes, what could this Northman be talking about.

“With whom?”

“You have a daughter; I have a grandson…”

“The North cannot fight alone…”

“Not a Stark grandson. A Targaryen one. It will seem strange, but her husband’s name won’t even change. Aegon Targaryen, Prince of Winter, is only a few months older than your Daenerys, he will inherit a vast and wealthy land. With a vast army.” Aerys was suddenly interested. “And a substantial navy.”

“He is but a prince what influence does he have?”

“He is his father eldest and most favoured child, his other grandfather and grandmother’s joy. Aerion is about to abdicate, I am not sure it won’t be for Aegon instead of his father. Your daughter at the very least would become the Crown Princess of the Lands of Always Winter, if not the Queen. If you think The North men are tough soldiers, you will see their betters, as much as I hate to admit it.”

“I do not know.”

“They have Giants, fucking Giants, Aerys.”

“I know nothing about this lad, and she is my baby girl.”

“He is a lad with a good heart and a good head. I hear Daenerys is not impressed with Aegon of Dragonstone. Maybe she will find Aegon of Always Winter more stimulating.”

“He may come woo her.”

“No. You will take her north to him.”

“Why?!”

“Because he doesn’t need you, you need him.”

“Will this save House Targaryen?”

“It is the best chance you have.”

“I will prepare Daenerys for travel.”

Aerys just announced it at dinner, with no lead in, and no explanation. Everyone was shocked, dumbfounded. Only Cyrah smiled at the news.

“Daenerys you are no longer marrying Aegon, I required you to marry another.” He ignored the questions, of ‘who?’ and ‘why?’, he refused to say anymore on the subject and just started talking about the chicken he was eating.

“I do hope he is a lovely boy.” Cyrah said as she smiled at her good-sister. “At the very least you will get to see another part of the world.”

Elia Martell and her son Aegon did not see the bright side. Rhaegar heard it from both of them all night, Aegon was so loud Rhaegar sent the littler children off to stay with their grandmother for the night.

The girl in question was exceptionally quiet. She did not know what to think to be honest. She had grown her entire life thinking she would marry Viserys, so when he returned from Essos with Cyrah she had breathed relieved and had to smile at her brother’s comment when he returned and while their father screamed, not noticing Viserys wasn’t even listening.

“You can thank me anytime you like, for rescuing us from the travesty.” Truthfully, she did. She had been born in turbulent times and everyone seemed to just hate her father more every month, she understood he was insane, but she loved him anyway. Her brothers were far more centred than her father, Rhaegar was a king, even though he wasn’t and Viserys was his stalwart prince supporter. Both were good men, but then they say her father was once too. Everything else did not really matter, because to Daenerys her brothers were always there to protect her and make her smile. They still called her Little Daenerys due to the age gaps and because she was a petite little thing, though they both knew she was a Dragoness at heart. Small girl, giant Dragon.

Then she had been ‘gifted’ to Aegon as his betrothed. She hated being ‘gifted’. Aegon was a lovely boy, he was handsome and intelligent, even kind and generous. A girl would be thrilled to be his bride, yet Daenerys wasn’t. She would say she was sick of silver because she seriously was. Daenerys thought it was something else though, she thought it was lack of love. Princess Daenerys watched how girls hotly gazed at her betrothed, even though she was standing there and how Aegon would smile back, but he remained loyal. Daenerys felt no heat in regard to Aegon, she loved him; he was family, her nephew. Her heart was not on fire and as a Dragon she felt it should be.

She was glad to have escaped a loveless marriage, but had she, was it just another version? She supposed it was just relieving because she and Aegon were not going to grow to love each other, they had been given enough time and it had not happened. So, this arranged political marriage maybe a chance to grow to love someone even if there was nothing to begin with.

Scariest thing of all, they left in a week.


	4. Little Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exert of Jon's childhood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just set-ups, so you get a feel to his joyful life.  
He still needs to be a bit broody though, because how would it be Jon if he didn't brood a bit?

Little Prince Aegon looked across the room, and he sighed sadly, his little face all scrunched up in displeasure. Crown Prince Valian came to his tiny son, he smiled at the little boy who pouted at this father. Olesander was happy to be mingling and making friends, but Aegon had always been more reserved.

“What bothers the little Dragon prince?”

“I don’t like them.” Aegon pouted. Valian looked around at all the tiny people over running the Fortress in the Grand Ballroom. His father, King Aerion had invited every lord and their child to the fortress so the little royals could possibly find their future spouses. It was too soon.

“Oh, Jon, there are some very pretty little girls here.” Valian assured the small boy.

“Are their hearts?” Jon thought it was more important the little ladies had pretty hearts, rather than pretty faces. Athair had always said Isha’s heart was as beautiful as her face, he wanted to marry a girl like his mother, beautiful inside and out.

“You won’t know if you don’t talk to them.” Valian suggested a plan to his contemplative son.

“Yeah, I will. Oli will tell me.” Or of course, as always Jon could hide behind his out-going little twin. Oli never minded because when people wanted to do more than talk Jon was ready to step forward. The little fellow was just shy when it came to girls.

“Is there no little girl you like here?” Valian asked but had seen there really wasn’t. His father had expected his grandsons to just find a girl as easily as Valian had. There were not too many Lyanna Starks in the world though.

“I will marry Hybri!” Aegon found a solution.

“No, Hybri is your cousin, you cannot marry your cousin.” Valian said.

“Third cousin twice removed.” Lyanna corrected her husband. Then she looked thoughtful. “Or is it second cousin thrice removed?”

“She is a cousin. So, find another.” Valian shook his ivory head at his wife. “Is there no other little girl you like?”

“I like Evelyn.” Aegon said to his father with joy.

“There you go.”

“Evelyn is my sister!” Aegon crowed with a bright smile.

“Evelyn is not your sister.” Valian told his son with a firm voice.

“Evelyn is my cousin!” Aegon knew she was special to him, he just couldn’t name how.

“Evelyn is not your cousin.” Valian sighed at his son’s determination to categorise every little girl as close but no flame to him.

“Evelyn is my friend!” Aegon thought it more, but he knew not what, until his words were better. He knew when his words were better, he could say what Evelyn was to him.

“That could be true, do you want to grow up and marry Evelyn?” Valian, thought Evelyn Warden would not be a bad choice, House Warden was a loyal and powerful House, and they did caretake the Direwolves.

“No, she will grow up and marry my Lion.” Aegon declared as happily as if he was saying yes. Aegon loved his Lion, he was his best friend and he had been waiting for him to show up for ages.

“I am sure that means something to you.” Valian however was confused. His little dark son nodded firmly.

“I is back!” Oli said loudly and threw his arm around his brother.

“What did you find?” Valian asked, his fair son. “A girl to love and marry?”

“No! I am not made for one girl.” His words got his parents assessing him closely. “She is not here.”

“Who is not here?” Lyanna asked, her sons mystified her some days, but they also thrilled her to pieces.

“Either of our brides.” Oli said all serious with a shake of his ivory gold hair.

“Did not think so.” Aegon frowned and dropped his eyes to the floor, then trudged off to play with Hybri. Lyanna and Valian shared a confounded look but then they smiled to think their little guys were looking for a girl to love as much as their Athair loved their Isha. Their children were so delightful.

“I would agree.” Valian’s mother, Queen Valeryia’s voice cut into their circle as Oli rushed off to follow Aegon. Valian’s mother was every inch a queen, from appearance to attitude. Her voice spoke volumes of how unimpressed she was by the tiny ladies in the room. “None are fit for my little Aegon.”

“_Our_ little Aegon.” Valian reminded his mother that Aegon was not her property.

“Your father asked all these unsuitable girls, none are worthy. Pretty but plain really. A King of Dragons and Direwolves deserves something more special as a queen.”

“These girls are the daughters of the Lords of our Realm.” Valian reminded her who she insulted.

“He has plans to ask foreign sovereigns to send their daughters, they will also be unsuitable.”

“Really, Mother Valeryia.” Lyanna was not cowered by the powerful queen, because she knew her heart was a flame of love. “Who would suit?”

“I do not know. I will know her when I see her.” The Queen glanced around at the little ladies. Some were beautiful little things, but not enough for Aegon. “She is not here.”

“Will you Mother?” Valian smiled amused at his stern looking mother.

“Just as I knew Lyanna was perfect for you when I saw her. I will know when I meet the girls, my grandsons are to wed. They are not here.” Then she glided away before some simpering lady decided to talk to her.

“She is right you know.” Valian looked around. “None of these girls are the ones Aegon and Olesander will marry. Maybe Zahra will find a little boy amongst them.” He supposed if nothing else it gave the realm a chance to gather and discuss matters of importance. Living in the Lands of Always Winter made travel more difficult than in southern realms, their people were more proficient at traveling over snow and ice, but it still was not easy.

“Maybe we should consider the Seven Kingdoms.” Lyanna suggested.

“Suggested Houses in the south, my love?”

“House Dayne, you and Arthur always got on very well.”

“Except Ashara is married to your brother and Arthur is a Kingsguard.” He smiled.

“Arthur has an elder brother that could have daughters for all we know, and there are Daynes at High Hermitage.” She knew there was no real option in House Dayne.

“I wonder some days if you could have fallen in love with Arthur Dayne.”

“I do like his lavender eyes, but no. Not in this life. In this life I have only loved you.” She smiled at him with love.

“I know I am very desirable.” He nodded. She tapped him on the chest to reprimand his false arrogance.

“House … Mormont?”

“I think Aegon would wonder about that one.” Jon had never disliked a Mormont but his current interest in House Mormont was the giant half-Umber that was part of it. Berac was Jon’s Bear and the ladies were a bit rougher than most would accept as queen.

“I could think of some, but not for _my_ Aegon.” Lyanna said.

“Then we will need depend on Mother knowing when she meets her.” Valian grinned.

The little boy bowed low, so low he almost fell over. “What are you doin’?” Aegon asked.

“Showing rever… ants?”

“What are rever-ants?” Oli asked. “Where are they? I don’t see you showin’ us nothing.”

“Maybe they are river ants.” Aegon said to help.

“Still don’t see anything.” Oli said.

“Oh, Oli be nice.” Little Princess Hybri said softly to her cousin. “Hello, I’m Hybri.”

“Hello, I am Rafe, Rafe Eagleson.”

“Oh, you have birdies.” Hybri said with awe. This boy’s House trained the Great Eagles.

“Eagles. They don’t much like being called birdies.” Rafe responded.

“Oh, sorry.” Hybri collapsed in a little at his words. Hybri was the sweetest little girl in the Realm, she was delicate and sometimes fragile, she had not had an easy life, both her parents had died making her an orphan and only because Valian and Lyanna scooped her up to add to their brood did she not have a lonely life.

“It is okay. They might let you call them birdies.” Rafe said softly, as he regretted his words had upset the princess. He looked at her big light blue eyes and pouting little pink lips, rosy cheeks and strawberry hair. Princess Hybri was one of the prettiest little girls here. She was also the nicest girl here, she even out shone Evelyn Warden, in her kindness and demureness.

Rafe’s father, Lord Damien Eagleson, was talking fervently to Lord Harold Warden about a marriage match between their tiny heirs. Rafe hoped the little princess got a nice boy to marry, because she was so sweet, she made a boy’s teeth hurt, she needed a nice boy.

“You are such a nice boy, Rafe.” Princess Zahra said to the little boy. He looked at her with his hazel eyes curious to why the Targaryen Princess would say such of him. “Letting Hybri call your Eagles, birdies.”

“I just said they might let her.” He found Princess Zahra bossy, and hard to handle. She was his age but, she told him what to do at every opportunity. Rafe had been taught only the best manners by his patriarch Lord James Eagleson, so had no defence against the head-strong princess he had to try to bow and be noble. He was only six, so he was not that good at it yet, so as usual when it came to Zahra, Rafe ran away.

“Oh.” Hybri said disappointed to see the little nobleboy rush away.

“That wasn’t nice, Zahra!” Oli said.

“You scared Rafe away.” Jon said also with disappointment. “Rafe could be our friend.”

“He still can be, I was saying nice things about him.”

“But you are always bossy. It is okay with us but be friendly to others.” Jon laid down the law. Athair said Rafe’s House was important, like Lynie’s. Eagles and Direwolves, supporting Dragons.

Then Hybri just started to cry and Zahra threw her hands in the air, as her twin brothers looked at her with displeasure. She decided it was a better use of her time to go cuddle her little sister and start a war for the throne with her brothers.

Alys was only a few months old, but she better get in good quickly, because Zahra had learnt early, all it took was a look and Aegon had everyone loving him, he had done it to her when he was born. Had her racing in to kiss him good morning every day. No she would free Alys of his spell. Put her under her own.

Aerion watched his grandchildren with glee, acting like tiny adults, thinking they had the entire world figured out. Valeryia had just told him to send all these unsuitable girls home, but they were not here for future betrothals, they were here to play, and then when play turned serious in the future old playmates would be old allies. Learn to love who you rule, rule with love of those that love that you rule. This was strengthening his realm.

Of course, Aegon’s little bride wasn’t here, the boy was four, his bride wasn’t anywhere, four-year-olds do not marry, unless the world has gone totally mad. Speaking of mad, Aerion had heard disturbing tales from below The Wall, his distant cousins were in free fall. Their reign could be in jeopardy, he hoped not. Rickard was sworn to House Targaryen and if Aerys was at war, Rickard was at war; and if Rickard was at war so would Aerion be.

Not for Aerys but for Rickard and his devotion to Rhaella. Their devotion to their old friend, Rhaella. Aerion hoped Aerys had been treating her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Targaryens travel North.


	5. North We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overview of Daenerys' feeling of travelling north into her new home, her excitement at her big adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short, this is a Jonerys story thought and we will just get to the point, then I will expand the chapters hopefully.  
To be honest epic size chapters are taxing and exhausting. they also start to take ages to post. It might be shorter quicker chapters and posts.  
Who knows? My mind and fingers merge and what comes out comes out.

Rhaegar was to stay behind as his parents took their daughter ‘north’. In the end, it was Viserys who stayed as Aegon and Elia decided to attach themselves to the party, and Rhaegar needed to go to ensure someone didn’t end up dead on the trip. Aerys left most the Kingsguards in the capital, only taking Sir Barristan and Sir Arthur.

Aegon did not stop complaining, and it caused Daenerys to shrink away from seeing her great adventure on the ship voyage North. As the word spread people wondered why north? There was no powerful ally north, House Stark had no boys of an age available. Lord Brandon’s eldest was a fire-hair girl and Eddard’s twin sons were already promised to Houses Tyrell and Lannister.

Lord Rickard Stark, had said they needed to go far beyond their own borders; it was strange but this explanation, just made the princess even more excited. She pretended in the presence of her brother and his family the degree of excitement she felt. Her nephew and good-sister seemed angry and offended that King Aerys had changed his mind about her marriage.

Daenerys, just bit her lower lip in excitement. A new land with new experiences and new people. She couldn’t wait! Yes, it was scary but her wild heart wanted more than the Red Keep.

Aerys had them stop at Eastwatch by the Sea, to meet with Old Maester Aemon, his great uncle. He hoped to get a bit of information about this Northern Dragon House. Aemon shrugged and said he did not talk to them. He said The Citadel had no idea and he would not be telling them.

Aerys understood, The Citadel was as traitorous as everyone else. He only trusted what little he did of Pycelle because of the man’s ambitions. He would not jeopardise his position or power. So, they travelled on, Aerys hoping for an ally against his traitorous lords and Daenerys hoping for adventure.

“Little Dragon.” Aerys came to Daenerys as she stared over the side of the ship at the icy water.

“Father.” She turned to look at him with large amethyst eyes and rosy cheeks from the cold.

“I do not know how you feel about this change.” He could be arrogant to the rest of the world, but his little Daenerys melted his mad heart.

“I understand it is necessary.” She did. She understood their House was in danger, their family was. This alliance could keep everyone she loved safe.

“Lord Stark says he is a good lad, that he will be a kind husband.” Aerys frowned, he had not always been one to her mother. “I want you to be happy, so if you meet this boy and hate him, I will not make you.” Like his own father had made his sister.

Daenerys smiled her bright smile. “I haven’t even met him, to know one way or the other.”

“If you wish to turn around and marry your nephew Aegon again.”

“No!” She blurted out too quickly. “I mean, no, our House needs me to at least try.” She was willing to try. There was more hope in a stranger of love than with Aegon. Also, Aegon deserved a girl who adored him, she did not.

“These lands will be very different for ours.”

“Yes, but that makes it all very exciting. I know you love me, Father. I am willing to do this, and I am not bending my head with oppression, but with duty.”

“Love is the death of Duty, Great Uncle says.”

“Maybe Duty will bring me love.” She smiled as she looked out over the icy seas. He saw expectation in her, and she was expecting greatness. He was glad she was not burdened by this. As the journey continued, Daenerys just kept getting brighter. Hope bloomed in Aerys that his children and grandchildren would be safe.

They landed in a place called Hard Home, it was a bleak little port, but the people were friendly enough to gift them hospitality. Aegon and Rhaenys were surprised to meet the first people who did not bow to them, Daenerys found it fascinating. Rhaegar explained, these were Free Folk, they bent the knee to no king, that is why they lived beyond The Wall.

Aegon found it infuriating at first only because he had been surrounded by sycophants before this, they were all Aerys would allow around him. He was confronted with so many new ideas with Daenerys being taken away as his wife-to-be. He wasn’t the only worthy husband for her; There were people who had their own opinions; and voiced them; he wasn’t as important in the world as he thought. Still it was all the Starks fault for giving his grandfather an alternative for Daenerys’ groom.

His forward journey would be no easier as the royals found the lands, they were giving Daenerys into were harsher than they had known. The temperature was beyond bearably cold, the landscape beautiful but stark. One could not hate the colour white in The North or the Free Lands or whatever they called this place.

The mountains when they got to them were treacherous and difficult to navigate. If Lord Stark had not travelled with them, they would have been lost. Aegon asked why this ally wasn’t sending them help. To be given a troubling answer from his grandfather. “He doesn’t know we are coming.”

Rhaenys, Elia and Rhaella kept to the Wheelhouse and carriages. Daenerys was constantly popping out whenever they stopped to have a look at her new home. She saw it was not colourful, but as she gazed out, she thought it was, the land was not just a blanket of white, no there were many varied hues of white. Her new lands sparkled in the sun like diamonds, she was in love. She wanted to go experience the snow but was told uncertainly ‘No!’. She accepted this, surely in the decades she would live here she could go experience the snow.

She was so excited; she could barely contain herself. At night she would imagine her new life, as her new groom was also Targaryen, she could only see his silver hair and blue eyes, but she hoped his face was at least different.

When she dreamed though, she dreamed of dark knights and blue roses. She was not sure why, but she was just content to think She would be helping her family and her people and go to escape King’s Landing.

The future felt bright and warm to Daenerys and for everyone else’s worries she was just happy she felt free. Like the whole world had opened up to her. A Daughter of Flame; A Queen of Ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have noticed the time is alternating. Current, past.  
Next Chapter: A past interlude of tiny Targaryens.  
Introduction to Aegon's Lion.


	6. Winterfell In Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella takes a trip that has tiny Targaryens meeting.  
Feisty little Dany; Noble little Jon.  
We meet Aegon's Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because a reader put the thought of 4yo Jon meeting 4yo Dany even though that was not the plan, into my head and then I had to do it.

Rhaella, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms rarely left the Red Keep, but one day the queen not only left the Keep but she left the South, and went to survey The North, she took her youngest children, Viserys and Daenerys with her. Many lords thought with the current turmoil, it was more likely King Aerys had sent his wife and children to the crown’s most stalwart supporter House, to safety while Rhaegar smoothed the feathers of their ruffled lords.

Although Rhaegar had suggested such, Aerys was against sending his second son and baby girl so far away, where there were miles of roads on which to attack them. Rhaella however just packed them up, boarded a ship with a Direwolf banner and sailed north to the safety of Lord Rickard’s protection. She brokered no argument from her husband, saying she was their mother and as such she decided how to protect them.

Aerys had sulked and ranted about how disrespectful it was of his queen to act like his rebellious lords. Sir Gerold Hightower was there to remind him that if Aerys kept Rhaella in the south and she was harmed, Aerys would be facing an angry Direwolf Lord, so he had a choice. Aerys chose to rant but not send the soldiers to haul his wife back after all.

He would face the other lords and their armies, rather than Lord Rickard in a rage. It hurt every time he disagreed with Rickard over Rhaella. Usually he had a black nose and eye from the disagreement. He couldn’t even get angry because Rickard Stark was usually right. Well, Rickard was always right and Aerys had been being a bit of a little shit at the times.

Daenerys wobbled along in the heavy furs she had to wear to keep warm. She would shake her head and stamp her foot every morning since they had entered the cold climes of The North, not wanting to don the heavy clothing. She had decided she would go exploring. She had decided that yesterday but was caught and held captive in the rooms the big stern man had put her mother and her brother.

Today Daenerys would escape! So, after her mother put her in the thick furs and while she ensured Visy was warm Dany escaped out the door and into the wide world of Winterfell’s halls. She just kept going forward turning randomly when she came to a cross hall. She would be free!

The princess made it outside to the courtyard and looked around. She could see the top of a giant tree with red leaves in the distance and it looked pretty so she headed for it on determined little legs. As she pasted into all the trees, she saw a man ahead of her pass behind a tree, he had long silver hair, it must be Rhaegar. Rhaegar had come to visit!

Daenerys ran as fast at her legs would carry her toward where Rhaegar had gone, she came to a clearing and the giant red leafed tree. She just stared up at the tree with awe. She backed up and ran into someone, she spun to apologise and there standing behind her was a little boy in black furs, with a mop of black curls on his head. He was a sweet looking boy, with his joyous smile.

Prince Aegon stared down at the little girl, she was tiny, his father would say he was tiny too, but she was shorter than him, she was Hybri sized. Her eyes were gigantic, purple and shiny.

“Hail.” He said down into her wide eyes.

Dany was stuck in the air. She couldn’t move, she did not know why, but as this boy gazed down with his sweet smile, she was not worried. “Hi.” She said softly. “Should I not be here?”

“The Old Gods love everyone.” That was his opinion, others spoke like they didn’t, but Jon thought they did. Old people just didn’t understand the Gods right.

“Why are you here?”

“I am playing hide and seek with Athair.” He said with excitement. “What are you doing in the Godswood?”

“Escaping.” She admitted though it seemed silly she was too little to strike out on her own.

“Oh. That sounds fun!” The little boy’s dark eyes lit up. “Maybe I can help.”

“Do you live here?”

“No. I am visiting. We go home tomorrow at dawn.”

“Why?” Daenerys found she did not like that he was leaving so soon after she found him to play with.

“All good things should be started at dawn.” That is what his Athair said, so it must be true.

“Oh, I will miss you.” Somehow, she knew she would have enjoyed her time here more if he was around.

“I will miss you too.” Jon wasn’t sure how he could miss a girl he did not know. He thought he would though because she was escaping, and he would never see the brave little girl again.

Then the two tiny children just stood staring at each other because children do not know small talk. Shoes crunched on frosted grass. Lord Eddard came down the path towards them.

“What do we have here?” He asked the red-headed toddler in his arms.

“It is me!” Jon answered exuberantly, he liked his Uncle Ned. “And this girl.” He pointed at Daenerys. “You need to look away Unca.”

“Oh, why do I need do that?” Ned asked with a smile at his nephew, and a grin at his enthralled niece in his arms. Everything enthralled Sansa at her age, the world was new.

“She is escaping, we cannot watch her go.” Jon then smiled at the girl once more and turned his back on her. “Quick before they catch you.” He looked up at his grinning uncle. “Look away, Unca.” Dutifully Lord Ned looked away but the little toddler in his arms did not. “Sansa!”

“It is okay, I think I am caught.” Daenerys sighed.

“No, cover Sansa’s eyes Unca. We must help the damsel.”

“What a chivalrous boy you are. I came to find you.” Ned grinned at his nephew, so ready to help anyone.

“I am finding Athair.”

“Your mother needs you back in your rooms to pack.”

“Oh, if it is Isha. Okay.” The boy again smiled at the little girl. “I hope you escape.” Then he rushed off.

“What are we escaping Princess Daenerys?” Lord Stark asked the girl.

“My rooms. I wanna be outside, Mother keeps us inside.” She explained quickly.

“That is because even here bad men may find you and hurt you.” The lord tried to explain, it was about her safety.

“Are you a bad man?” She squinted at him and asked with a tone that said she wanted a true answer.

“No.”

“Are you a bad man lying to make me believe you?” Again, she gazed at him with suspicion.

“I am a Stark. We are known for our words being honest.”

“Okay.” She accepted that as reason to believe him and looked down the path the little boy went down. “Is he coming back?”

“Did you think you might like if he did?”

“He was nice.” Daenerys said matter-a-factly. “Wanna play?”

“I thought you were escaping.”

“Your castle has some nice stuff. I might stay awhile.” She looked down the path again. Ned laughed.

“Shall I escort the princess back to her prison. Your mother is frantic to where you are.”

“We will tell her I was playing hide and seek.”

“Were you?”

“I wish I was.” She glanced down the path again. “Do all north boys have dark hair?”

“Many of us Stark-Blooded ones, yes.”

“Good to know.” She headed back toward the castle. She would have to find Rhaegar later.

Rickard watched his little grandson as he wandered around the castle with a little Winter Rose bud in his hand looking at every door with an intense expression, after twenty minutes the little lad was getting quite frustrated and he was huffing every few steps. Rickard figured his little Ice Dragon was looking for a tiny silver haired girl, because Ned had said the two had ran into each other earlier in the day in the Godswood and Jon had wanted to rescue the little girl and help her plight to escape.

Jon was in the entirely wrong wing of the castle. So, Rickard decided to help the little lad. With a smile he approached the furrowed brow and pouting child.

“Jon. What are you doing?”

“I is seeking.”

“We are seeking.” Oli popped out of nowhere.

“How about you come with me? I have a friend to check on.”

“Nah, I is bored.” Oli said. “I do not think the Angel is reals.” So, the fair twin bounded off, leaving Jon with their grandfather.

“I will keep you company.” Jon said looking up at his grandfather. Jon figured his grandfather was lonely because unlike Athair he did not have an Isha to love and talk to. He needed company, and currently Jon couldn’t find any himself so he would happily hold grandfather’s hand. Which he did, Lord Rickard had to bend a little to keep hold of the little boy’s hand but he did not mind.

The little girl peeked out from behind the grand lady’s skirt, and Jon peered from between his grandfather’s legs. He smiled at her and stepped back into the hall behind them. His grandfather was busy talking to the lady. With only a few looks around the door the girl came out to see him.

“I thought you might be sad you didn’t escape so I bought you this.” Jon thrust his little rose bud out before him. “To make you feel good. My Athair gives Isha these to make her smile.”

It must work on all girls because the little girl smiled at her gift. “Ta.” She went all red in the cheeks.

“Are you cold?” He asked as her cheeks were very pink from the chill. So, he stepped forward and hugged her. “There you go you can have some of my fire to warm you.” After a minute he stepped back because she felt quite hot and he figured it had worked. She was smiling at her feet. He did not know why, though she did have adorable little feet. So they both stared at her feet.

Lord Rickard, finished his plans with Queen Rhaella and stepped out into the hall to see two tiny Targaryens staring at the princess’ feet.

“She is escaping again.” Rhaella said looking around the door. Wondering which of Rickard grandsons this was. When she was younger, she had dreamed of running after little dark-haired boys. A little silver-haired girl kept her busy these days, the child never stopped since she had gotten her legs to work.

“She is a brave little thing like her mother I hear.”

“She is much braver than me. She is also much more talkative, though apparently not now.”

Rickard smiled at his old friend and tapped the little boy’s shoulder, he looked up with dark eyes similar to his grandfather. Rhaella thought him adorable. “Shall we go get you ready to fly?”

The little one looked disappointed. “If I must.” He smiled at the little girl and followed his grandfather. “I hope you escape!” He called to the little girl.

“Come inside Dany.” Her mother said as she looked down the hall.

“He was nice.” She looked up at her mother as she followed her inside.

“Direwolves tend to be sweet girl.”

* * *

Jaime Lannister had left the Kingsguard, allowed to relinquish his vows after Aerys discovered his father had been speaking with other rebellious lords, his last act had been to accompany Princess Elia to Dorne for a visit to her brothers after the birth of her son Aegon, so the Dornish Princes could meet their nephew.

Jaime had stayed in Dorne for near on a year and when he returned, he had two infants, a boy and a girl. Geron and little Ella, who was named for the princess who had caused him to go to the lands that allowed him a year of love with the mother of his children, before he lost her with the twins’ birth.

The twins were almost entirely Lannisters, with their mysterious Dornish mother only giving them a slight tan to their skin. Golden hair and bright green eyes, they became their grandfather’s instant joy, and even lessened the tension Lord Tywin had with his dwarf son, Tyrion as the twins found their Uncle fascinating. They spread joy and light throughout Casterly Rock and laughter returned to the Lannister House.

Jaime was devoted to them, but never spoke of their mother, except to say with much pain that he loved her. His sister Cersei, who was exceptionally close to Jaime found him reserved more than she thought he could ever be with her. He would simply tell her, the twins he was concentrated on, were his children.

As time passed, the truth of this became evident, Jaime would not agree to marry another and gave every moment he could to his bundles of joy. The twins although spoiled by their family were sweet children, with kind hearts and quick minds. Geron followed Jaime everywhere, and Ella would trail behind, the twins doing everything together, in the end Ella had to learn how to wield a sword because she was always there, and Jaime couldn’t bear her tears.

Geron did not help as he always asked his sister where her sword was if she was restricted from practice by their grandfather or sword master.

“Did you lose it El?”

“They said no.” His little sister would pout. They were only an hour different in age but Geron knew he was older, so he protected his little sister – also she was a whole width of a little finger shorter.

“Why El?”

“I no know, Geron.”

“Here you have mine, I get one for me.” Then the little golden boy would un-belt his sword belt – because ‘I need to have a belt like you Father, to carry my sword and have two hands!’ – give it to his sister Ella and go get another wooden sword. Always asking for his replacement with the best manners and an irresistible smile.

Even Cersei, who hated Jaime had found love in Dorne, slowly fell for the little angels.

Lord tywin had great hopes for his little Lion Geron, but every time he spoke of Geron being Lord of the Rock, the little boy would say:

“No, I am to be Aegon’s Lion.” Tywin did not like that, he had no interest in his grandson serving Aerys’ grandson, but Geron would not be swayed and Jaime said his son could do anything he wished with his life. Then Geron would say Ella could be Lord of The Rock.

This adherence to his plans annoyed Tywin and as Geron would grow it would annoy him more as the boy became more the perfect Lion to lead their House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Daenerys sees The Lands of Always Winter.
> 
> Hope you liked it. I do enjoy writing the little Targaryen stuff.


	7. The Lands of Always Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys sees the true lands she will live in, but only from the window of the wheelhouse.  
They come to her new home. Lord Rickard gives her a little insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those you have read No Northern Fool will recognise the Castle descriptions.  
Changed some titles.

Once they reached the foothills of the Frostfangs they were officially in the Lands of Always Winter and Daenerys fell more in love with her new home. There were roads, to travel on. She had not expected paved roads in the ice. There were forests and plains, great herds of beasts could be seen on the plains, an abundance of animals in the woods and forests and the sun was so much bigger and only rarely in the sky. The land seemed stuck in twilight or dusk and to the princess it seemed beautifully romantic of a light level. She saw great forests of red leafed trees, like the trees of the Godswoods some Houses kept.

Lord Stark told her The Old Gods reigned here. She would not find a sept anywhere. If she wished to follow The Seven, she would be given space, but the Lands of Always Winter had no time for Summer Gods. She told him she wasn’t all that devoted if she were honest. He gave her an insight into her future husband, saying Aegon was very devoted to his Gods.

Rhaenys spoke of the angry and ghoulish faces of the Heart-trees of the South. Lord Rickard laughed, saying they were not in the South. He told them Children of The Forest still roamed these woods. He had hoped to inspire in Daenerys the thoughts of adventure and curiosity, all he got was Rhaenys and Elia refusing to exit the Wheelhouse. And words about heathens and pagans, and savages.

They journeyed ever onward towards a great dark mountain. Eclipse, Lord Rickard called it. He said her new home the Winter Fortress stood atop it and there were a hundred villages winding up the mountain of terraces.

“Lucky it is summer otherwise all the roads would be frozen and iced over.”

“This is not summer. It is snowing.” Elia pointed out.

“This is Winter.” Rhaenys agreed with her mother.

“Yes, well it is Always Winter.” Lord Stark replied and Daenerys giggled at the joke. Rhaella and Aerys were amazed how happy their little girl was at this new chapter in her life and Rhaegar could not help but be overjoyed to see her energy to be in this place.

Eclipse was a monster of a mountain, so tall it blocked out the sun. Eclipsed it even. As they climbed up the mountain it became even more beautiful, the terraces that indeed wound around the mountain and the snug little villages on the various terraces, as they climbed it got warmer and green fields appeared on some of the terraces.

The day They reached the summit and came upon the Fortress was jaw dropping. The Fortress was gigantic, and it seemed to have an intricate spiral to it. Set at the rear of the great plateau it sat on. It was carved of obsidian – both black and yellow, almost golden- and it shone like it wore an icy armour. The tiled rooves of its spires were a deep dark blue and there were gold trimmings. Some green vine crawled up the walls at well, as if growing off the water in the ice.

Before the great gates was a strange spiral stone structure with what appeared to be an altar at its centre. Nine stones stood in a circle around the altar and they were cold to touch. Something felt wrong about these stones, so none approached them.

“Seems this place is not so prefect.” Aegon spoke down into Daenerys’ ear.

His father, Rhaegar walked over to peer at the altar stone in the centre, A true Dragon. It had the same spiral pattern as the outer stones with a tighter turn upon its top. “If it were wood, I would say it was a tree stump cut at this height. With all the rings though, it would have been an ancient tree.

The ‘guests’ turned again to the castle before them. The Castle was beautiful in architecture, great walls with turrets on the corners and some tall spires that reached into the frozen air. Layers within layers of defences it appeared from outside. Buttressed sloped walls, it too looked black stones smoothly set together. The sheen was from the ice that covered the stones, it truly was as if the fortress wore a set of iced armour. The party approached the giant gates of the Fortress, they were white wood, with red veins and they were tall enough a literal Giant could have walked through them. Not that any except Lord Stark might have even seen a true Giant.

They stared at the great gates, speculating how the miracle of opening them was going to be achieved. They swung open at a sedate speed and it seemed by magic. Standing in the centre of the gateway was a woman, an exotic looking woman. Now was the moment of truth, had their voyage been for naught.

She was a tall woman with copper skin and jet-black hair, her eyes were dark and angular, she wore a rich silken robe of bright colours also decorated with a draconic theme but no form the Targaryens had encountered. Her clothing bewildered them; it was cold, and she had on the type of clothes one would wear in Dorne.

“There are great wheels that do allow the miracle.” She said as she walked slowly through the gates to greet them, her accent was foreign, was she Essosi? Perhaps Lord Stark was incorrect because this woman did not seem surprised to see them. “My name is Myra, I am the Chancellor of this Fortress, King Aerion Targaryen welcomes you and bids you come in and be warmed.”

“When did he sight us?” Lord Stark asked with a smile.

“He did not. Prince Aegon did, when you landed at Hard Home, he took no mind until your party touched the Frostfangs.”

“That’s my little Ice Dragon.” Rickard said with pride.

“Indeed.” Myra said with the emotion of a rock. Then she stepped out of the way so they could pass below the gates.

The inner courtyard had another set of standing stones with a central altar, these were different though, there was no spiral pattern and the stones were different from each other, some large, some small and all carved with strange patterns. There were nine stones again and one was a huge piece of gold, with a sapphire circle within it. The aura of the circle was different, it had a peaceful feel and a serenity. Then opposite the first gate there was a second much smaller one, but Myra lead them to the right, around a bend to a giant portcullis. Beyond the portcullis was a bridge over a deep moat that seemed still and black. Across the bridge was a second portcullis and another set of giant white gates beyond.

Once they were over the bridge and through the doors, they found themselves in another courtyard. They could see stabling facilities on the side of this bailey and another set of large doors, but they could also see windows and balconies on upper levels. The men dismounted and took their horses toward the stables.

Myra indicated the wheelhouse, carriages and carts should be left here, she said someone would come to take the horses from the riders. They could leave them or wait for the stablehands. Aegon held onto his steed, determined to tell the servant to care for his horse properly.

Princess Daenerys took the opportunity to take a small walk around the courtyard, she probably looked ridiculous with how bundled up she was in furs to keep out the cold. She removed her hood to reveal her silver hair, a similar colour to her white furs coat and hood. She spun to see everything around her and reversed into someone exiting the stables. She spun to apologise and stopped stilled by the person before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Princess and The Stableboy.  
Daenerys runs into a handsome boy.


	8. Stolen Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the little Targaryens of Winter and their early childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping with the alternating present-past-present thing for now, will probably peter off as I go.

People can tell you a thousand things are the greatest moments in your life, but for Valian Targaryen the greatest moment was when Myra placed the little blue, black and gold blanket in his arms and he looked down to see a little black curl in a tuft of black hair upon his new and first born son’s head.

Aegon Targaryen was not the first to wear the name or even the only one currently, though his parents were not to know that yet, but to his father he was the most important one. He opened his little eyes to look at his father with large soft dark blue eyes and give a little yawn before closing them again, as if pleased with the father he had chosen.

Valian wondered what colour they would be when he was older as many were born with the dark blue eyes to only have them change. Zahra had them, and now she wore eyes as amber as her father. Valian hoped for Lyanna’s grey.

Lyanna groaned as a wave of pain hit her. Valian stopped gazing amazed and in love with his son to his wife. Was she alright? He went over to her with concern.

“It is just the placenta.” Myra told him. “Once the princess has expelled it, she can rest and recover.” Valian however was taking no chances, he knew many women were lost in childbirth. He took their son to see his mother, after a few minutes Lyanna whispered to him.

“It doesn’t feel like the placenta.” She said as her teeth released from gritting them in pain. Lyanna was concerned, Valian was concerned, but little Aegon was serene, a state they would learn was regular for him.

The placenta came out screaming with its own little tuft of ivory hair and dark blue eyes. “Twins.” Lyanna breathed.

“A boy.” Myra said with slight surprise. She cleaned him and handed him still screaming to his father as Valian handed Aegon to his mother.

“Well, hello Prince Olesander. We were not expecting you this round.” Valian said, Olesander stopped screaming for a moment looked at his father then Olesander just screamed. He did not calm until he was laid in a cradle with his twin, at which time he just shut his mouth and his eyes and went to sleep. Something else their parents were to learn: Oli minus Jon was a terror for the ears.

Zahra was thrilled, as only toddlers can be. Suddenly she had two babies and they were her only thought when she woke. She would jump up and crawl out of her little bed to run across the nursery to kiss them awake in the morning. When she was moved to her own room she would bang on the door until she was let in.

Lyanna recovered much quicker after the twin’s birth than she had with Zahra. She was on her feet and beside their cradle within days and constantly checking on little Aegon.

He was so quiet. More than Zahra had been, or Oli was. The little fellows had their own personalities too. Oli was still loud and constant, but Aegon was quiet, he never made a sound, even when hungry, it seemed almost like he let Oli do all the noise making.

Valian’s mother the queen came to look them over. She clucked over them and told Zahra she was very lucky and Lyanna she was very proud of her. Valian’s father, King Aerion came to see the little guys and was just as enraptured as everyone else. Valian and Lyanna did not know how the babes got any sleep with everyone visiting them, but they never seemed cranky, even Oli’s crying was not because he was cranky.

They learnt to smile early and the proud parents found their little boys liked to hold hands whenever they could, they were much happier when in physical contact with each other. Lyanna said she would love Oli more because he looked like Valian, but she loved them both equally. It was not hard to, as they were a little pair. The only way to tell them apart was their hair colour.

Their eyes had turned the deep grey of Lyanna’s and Valian was thrilled. Then he had been thrilled every moment since he had married the beautiful girl, who gave him beautiful children. His life was a cacophony of joys.

They learnt some months after the birth, from Lord Rickard Stark when he came to view his new grandsons, having left Eddard and Ashara in charge of Winterfell, with their own twin sons, that Valian’s distant cousin, Rhaegar had also named his new son Aegon. Rhaegar’s was a year or so older.

Apparently Rhaegar had just become a brother again, according to a raven Lord Stark received. Aerys and Rhaella had had a little girl, Daenerys. Queen Rhaella had almost died during the birth but was steadily improving. She was of an advanced age to be bearing children, but this daughter would be her last. The other Targaryen monarchs had lost too many.

How strange it would be for the little princess to have a niece and nephew elder than her. Rhaegar was six years older than Valian and had not had an easy life trying to cover for his insane father, Aerys. He hadn’t even gotten to marry a girl he loved, though they heard he had grown to, which was good Valian supposed.

Rickard also brought news, that Lord Robert Baratheon, the oaf from their wedding had married a girl and had a son about the age of Rhaegar’s son, a bit younger and Jaime Lannister had returned from Dorne with twins, but no wife.

“The Realms are just bursting with children.” Rickard said.

“Bursting with twins too.” Aerion replied with a smile of amusement. “How’d Tywin take it?”

“Not well to begin with but his lineage is continuing so what could he do?” Rickard snorted.

By the time they were two, the twins simply learnt to sit still while they were showered with kisses and cuddles. Aegon was serene and silent and Olesander was a burbler, also still though. Oli laughed a lot, but Jon tended to just smile. He had developed a killer broody face and his brows furrowed like a champion’s.

Still they were delights as children went and Valian had had cause to tie a string to their ankles with a bell on them, so he could stop ladies from just carrying them off. One of those delights was the habit Oli developed early, of patting Jon’s hair like he was a puppy to his elder brother’s annoyance, thought he never stopped him, just adorably growled at him.

Lyanna found it joyful to watch her husband lavish her children with love and affection, and he needed only the slightest excuse to ditch his duties to spend time with his children, until they were older enough to go with him, the realm grew used to their Crown Prince being trailed by an ever increasing clutch of little heads and feet.

There was a jest that you could hear Crown Prince Valian coming from a mile away because of the patter of feet and the children chattering and giggling. Valian paid them no heed, because he wasn’t hiding his little joys for anyone and even on the most frustrating of days the little brood could bring a smile to one’s face. Even the terrifying King Aerion could have a smile and a laugh coaxed out of him by the tiny Targaryens.

Valian’s only concern was Aegon’s obsession with the creatures of the realm, mostly Dragons and Direwolves. But really anything of a nature you would wish not to find your child near let alone touching. One day he had found Aegon diligently hugging something in his bed. Valian thought a stuffed animal, he found a Dragon Hatchling, and found a very unimpressed mother Dragon searching for it.

“Shh!” Aegon had told the hissing Dragoness. He did not want the angry mother to wake the dozing Hatchling. Valian did not want the enraged mother eating his son. He nearly died when Aegon tapped her on her enormous snout to reprimand her.

“Give the baby back to the mummy.”

“No.” Aegon was a stubborn little thing.

“Mummy Dragon is afraid her baby is hurt.” Valian explained to the two-year-old.

“My Dray-gon.” Aegon said with a furious furrow to his forehead.

“Athair give Aegon a Dragon later, Aegon give Mother Dragon her Hatchling now.”

“My Dray-gon.” Aegon cuddled it closer.

“Aegon, all the Dragons will be yours one day, maybe today you can give this one to Athair and you can ask before you steal Dragon Hatchlings.”

“Wolf-wolf be lonely.” Aegon titled his head as he looked at his father with giant eyes.

“Wolf-wolf?” Hell, what else was he hiding? Aegon threw back his blanket to reveal a Direwolf cub curled under his blanket.

“Get cold, Ath-ar.” Aegon explained the conundrum.

Valian looked over his shoulder to the giant Dragon eye in the window, as if asking her how to deal with these things. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. He pushed his arms out and indicated Aegon was to hand over the Hatchling, which the obedient little boy did, then he took it to place it in its mother’s jaws and returned for the boy and the cub.

“Well, we will return wolf-wolf to it mother and he will be warm.”

“She.” Aegon informed his father.

“She will be warm.” Valian nodded and had arms thrown around his neck.

“Lub you.”

“I love you too.” Valain was in for a surprise when he got to the Direwolf dam as in her den was an ivory haired Dragon prince curled up to replace what his brother had stolen.

“Oli!” Jon called.

“Jon!” Oli got up and gave his father space to replace the cub, then climbed into his father’s arms. The she-wolf just looked up as if to say thank you and she had accepted whatever had just happened.

“You are lucky, you will be a King of Dragons and Direwolves, Aegon. They would have eaten anybody else who tried that.”

“I was a wolfie!” Oli said with joy to his father.

Valian only laughed, usually children would be afraid of such fearsome creatures, but not his children. These two and their sister could conquer the world. Probably wouldn’t as their natures were not of tyrants but of nurturers. He was sure his children would go down in history as builders.

He cuddled the two little boys closer as he returned them to the human places of the Fortress, to be presented with his next problem a Zahra with gold leaf all through her hair, making herself a tiara apparently. She couldn’t find hers as someone stole it – it was in the Treasury where it was always kept when not on her head. Zahra reminded her father she was too little to know where the Treasury was.

Delights, his children were delights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Daenerys ran into that boy.


	9. The Stable Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting, though they don't realise.
> 
> More Jon specific after meeting.  
Update: Another run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short so I can post quicker.  
This one feels too short though.
> 
> I have nothing written to continue this one and have started next one but as said this is short.  
UPDATE: So I made it longer.

Princess Daenerys took the opportunity to take a small walk around the courtyard, she probably looked ridiculous with how bundled up she was in furs to keep out the cold. She removed her Hood to reveal her silver hair a similar colour to her white furs coat and hood. She spun to see everything around her and reversed into someone exiting the stables. She spun to apologise and stopped stilled by the person before her.

He wore furs of black. He was taller than her and she gazed up into dark grey or brown eyes that looked curious of her and friendly. The face that held those eyes was handsome and Daenerys’ knees weakened slightly at his comely face and mop of black silky curls. She wasn’t sure why, she had seen handsome boys before, he felt special.

“Stableboy!” Aegon interrupted the gazing scene. “Take my steed in and make sure he is given good grain and a rub down. You may not be used to these fine steeds but do treat him well.” Daenerys watched a dark eyebrow arch in displeasure at the way Aegon spoke to the lad. Her own face said she was embarrassed by Aegon’s arrogance.

The stableboy’s eyes left Daenerys and went to the prince looking down his nose at him. He looked the prince up and down and did not looked impressed, but he licked his lips and nodded at the visitor.

“I would be honoured to help a guest of King Aerion. You are his guest, aren’t you?” He said in a low and husky voice, that caused a little fire to ignite in the princess’ belly.

“Of course, I am. You, ignorant boy!” Aegon was feeling uneasy, this Fortress was awe-inspiring and not even Highgarden could compare to it. To be honest he had castle-envy. He was not usually this rude to servants, but he was striking out at the lad, so he did not embarrass his grandfather with their hosts.

“Alright.” The boy smiled at Aegon and Daenerys sighed for the beauty of it. “Just we were not told anyone would be showing up, today.”

“Why would _you_?” Aegon asked as if the stableboy was thinking himself too important.

“Anyway, expected or not, I welcome you to the Winter Fortress.” The lad smiled at the beautiful girl, then everyone else as an afterthought.

“We do not need your welcome.” Aegon snarled. He watched this stableboy dare to smile at his aunt, a princess! He also watched as she blushed when the boy smiled at her, she did not blush when he looked at her.

“Aegon!” Daenerys said to her nephew. Both young men looked at her, the dark-haired boy had a confusion to his gaze.

“Do not speak to me as if in reprimand, he is a stableboy and you are a princess, he shouldn’t even be near you.” Aegon then took her arm and led her away from the peasant boy.

“Sorry.” She said with an adorable quirk to her eyebrows, as she was led back to the rest of the party. The stable boy just smiled at her, completely amused by these strange teens.

“Nice.” Olesander came out of the stables, dressed in grey furs. His ivory gold hair braided down his back.

“Do not speak like that, she is a princess.” He tried to mimic Aegon’s arrogant tone, with a smile.

“Will we be battling over the pretty girl?” The fair boy asked the dark one with a grin.

“We should.” Jon did not stop gazing after her.

“Really?” Oli was not expecting that, Jon never said yes. His head snapped to try to see why this girl was different, why she had caught his brother’s interest. She was very beautiful, but they had met very beautiful girls before and his elder had not even give them a second thought.

“For that girl. Yes.” Jon finally looked back to his task as she disappeared from view. He waved a hand and a stable hand came to take Prince Aegon of Dragonstone’s steed. “Give him good grain and a rub down, put him next to Belarion.”

“Why?” Oli asked.

“Such a fine steed should be next to fine steeds.” Aegon of Winter smiled with mischief.

“Oh, you want to show off your better horse.” Oli smirked back at his brother’s act of supremacy. The other prince must have annoyed his brother, because Aegon’s head was as cool as their homeland, he did not bend to jealousy or pettiness.

“Belarion is not a trophy, or a status symbol.” Jon said with some offense.

“Still, it is nice to remind people, we may live in the middle of nowhere, but we are still something.”

“You think me conceited?”

“Nah, but there is a pretty girl up for grabs to impress.” Oli grinned teasingly.

“For you. I am to be king. Grandfather and Grandmother are very particular about who will be queen.” Having finished his tasks, Jon knocked the manure off his boots and headed into the fortress through a side door. The Queen would not endure manure on her floors.

Jon did not give the visiting prince a second thought as he headed back through his home to the royal wing. He did give the visiting princess a second thought, Olesander was a lucky fellow if their grandfather could be convinced.

“Jon.” The prince turned to the rough voice of his maternal grandfather. He smiled at the sight of the old Direwolf.

“Grandfather. Are you here to see Isha?”

“I had thought to take the opportunity, to see my little girl.” He grinned at his grandson. “While Myra gives my travelling companions the tour.”

“Depending on how friendly she is feeling you could have much time or little.” Myra was a force within the Fortress. She had been there and the same Jon’s whole life. Sometimes she was colder than the Frostfangs.

“Not very I would say by earlier. However, I would imagine she will ditch them in the visiting dignitary quarters to recover our journey.”

“Was it harsh?”

“On me, not so much. On the southerners, quite.” Rickard walked with Aegon toward the royal wing and noted how tall his grandson had grown, how he looked a prince when he wished to. He guessed Jon preferred to be Jon, rather than Aegon, as he watched the lad smile warmly to every servant they passed.

“Why have you brought these strangers?”

“They are your distant cousins.”

“So distant they are not even related anymore.” Jon countered; these were not his relatives any more than the Tullys of Riverrun. Alright, maybe more than the Tullys, though Uncle Brandon was married to a Tully.

“That my lad, could be about to change.” Jon half-smiled at the idea, but as nice as it was for Olesander it meant little to his life.

“Lucky Oli.” Aegon said as he knocked on his mother’s door and opened it to be bowled over by his tiny siblings who had been laying in wait for his return. Four little bodies dove for his legs as their elder brother directed them.

“Aenys, why do you encourage them?”

With a shrug, the only slightly older boy, replied: “Evil.” Lord Rickard laughed, none of his grandchildren had proven themselves evil yet and he was glad to see they had not developed airs from their paternal grandmother. He turned as his daughter came running for him as if she were still the young girl that had left Winterfell all those years ago. He caught her and watched over her shoulder as Aegon moved away.

“I have brought him a bride, even Queen Valeryia might condone.” He whispered to his daughter.

Lyanna looked back over her shoulder. “Have you told him that? Hopefully when they meet, he will like her.”

“They have already met. I didn’t tell him, in case Aerys screws it up with Aerion.” Lyanna sighed, her father was right, King Aerion had a severe dislike of King Aerys.

“Athair, Aegon is so duty bound, it is like he has no joy for the future at times.”

“Too serious.” Rickard smiled. “She is a bright thing, Lya, she will light up his world. He may give her the wings she needs to fly. She has been so caged with them.”

“Well, I will meet this girl and we will see if I as _just_ his mother like her.” She grinned at her father.

“I am sure you will _just_ love her.” Rickard smiled.

“As long as he does eventually.”

“Poachers.” Lord Harold Warden said with hatred.

“What could they possibly want of Direwolves?” Valian asked concerned by the sight before him.

“Some Essosi medicines call for Direwolf ears dried and ground.” Myra said blandly to the disgusted looks on the faces of the men around her. “I don’t use it.” She said as if they had accused her.

“Direwolf ears?” Valian could think of a certain boy who would not like that explanation.

“We drove them off, but not before they had taken her ears. I do not know what they would have done if they got to her cubs. Poor little darlings.” Lord Harold loved the great wolves like they were loyal hounds. He was more attached than the Starks of Winterfell, whose sigil was the Direwolf.

“How many?” Prince Aegon asked as he entered the throne room and stared angrily at the mutilated She-wolf. “How many cubs did they steal the dam of?”

“She was caring for two litters, we had transferred the cubs of another attacked female to her.”

“How many?” Aegon did not look at the lord, just kept his eye on the broken symbol of his mother’s house.

“Over the two litters, eleven.”

“Eleven.” Aegon sighed that was a lot of cubs to rehome. Even Balance could not take on eleven cubs.

“They are old enough they could be hand reared.” Lord Harold advised. “But each one will take dedicated care. Eleven is an extremely overwhelming number to nurture.”

“Then we will delegate their care.” Prince Aegon announced. He knew as the future king these were events he must deal with. “I must contemplate how.” He nodded to his father, grandfather and their lords then left to contemplate.

“Thank you, Lord Warden.” Crown Prince Valian said,

“Remove the carcass and have it treated with respect.” The king said as he gazed at the travesty before him. Lord Harold gave the orders and men came to remove the mutilated Direwolf. Aerion indicated for his son to walk with him.

“Your good-father has brought me a conundrum.”

“Our visitors.” Valian had heard someone was coming but had no indication of who. That was until House Targaryen arrived at the foot of their mountain some week ago. “Why are they here?”

“I had a quick talk to Rickard after he visited your darling wife.”

“And?”

“They want an alliance.” Aerion looked uncomfortable.

“An alliance?” Valian could guess the alliance, but best to give his father the space to voice it.

“Aerys wants his daughter to be our future queen.”

“On what terms, is he asking this?”

“The Seven Kingdoms is about to lynch him.” Aerion did not look or sound surprised. “He wants our alliance and our armies, and he is willing to pay for it with his daughter.” Aerion did not sound pleased.

“What is she like, this daughter?” If they wanted his favourite child, this southern Dragon House better be offering a wonderful jewel.

“She is Aerys daughter, how good could she be?”

“She is Rhaella’s daughter, how bad could she be?” Valian rebuffed his father’s argument.

“I do not know.”

“We should at least converse with Aerys, he travelled an awful long way.” Valian advised. He was also thinking Lord Stark had brought them, to presumably smooth the way, that had to say something.

“Do you think Aegon will be interested in this Dragon Princess?” Aerion had no idea and hoped Valian would.

“I don’t know Athair, I haven’t met her yet.” Valian smiled at his father’s frustration. He understood it. Aegon was to be king and he had shown no interest in any girl that had been put in front of him.

Aegon, Prince of Winter, needed to solve this problem and as always he did it with company, for once it was not Olesander, but this time it was Belarion, his black stallion. He immersed himself in brushing him down and doing the everyday care a steed of his calibre deserved. Aegon had already done this today, but Belarion was not going to stop him doing it again.

Aegon hummed as he worked. Belarion liked Aegon’s songs, sometimes his rider would play a harp for him and actually sing. It calmed the steed and the boy, connected them.

“What a lovely melody.” A lovely voice said which stopped the humming. Aegon spun to see the girl from before, the Dragon Princess from below The Wall.

She still wore heavy furs, not used to their cold climes. Her hair was silver opposed to the Ivory of his family and her eyes a bright purple, almost amethyst. No, definitely amethyst. Her face was divine with the smile it wore, and he found himself gazing at her wordlessly.

“I did not mean to interrupt you.” She looked guilty and her smile faded a little. “I was just complimenting your…”

“Melody.” Aegon found his voice. Daenerys gazed at this stable boy as he stood brush in hand caught by her interruption. He was very handsome, and his black silky curls made her fingers itch. Still she wasn’t here to… except she was here to see him.

“I wish to apologise for Aegon.” She said taking a step closer to the boy. Wondering if all the servants of this realm were so comely.

The lad shook his head violently at her words and his expression became one she wasn’t sure of. His brow furrowed. This girl was speaking his name but not talking about him, it was quite disconcerting. He had to shake his head to get a handle on the weirdness of it.

“Did an insect fly up your nose?” He looked at her with askance. “Only my pony used to do that when a fly, well flew up her nose. So, did an insect…” She looked concerned and almost like she was going to try and investigate if one had as she stepped closer and dropped her head slightly below his, then tilted her view upward.

Aegon stepped back from her, she was too close, and it was not appropriate. His brow flattened and his lips turned up in their own brilliant smile as he laughed. “No.” He continued to laugh and soon she joined him with a darling laugh of her own. Aegon could only equate it to water over small stones. Beautiful. Oli was very lucky.

Aegon was glad he had decided to come to the stables for his contemplation. It was turning into a lovely time. Again, he thought Oli was very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Daenerys' new home.  
Some reactions to the place.  
Her side of the run in.


	10. The Princess and The Stable Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryens settle and Daenerys goes for a walk.  
Our lovebirds find each other endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't turn out exactly as planned. Daenerys hardly explores her new home. But turns out she had a more indepth conversation with Aegon of Winter than expected.

Chancellor Myra lead them through great doors into a hall with vaulted ceilings and corridors that led away. Old paintings hung on the walls and fine furniture lined the sides of the room, still Myra did not stop, she walked them out the other side into another large bailey, with gates of white across it.

There were doors off this bailey, which Myra informed them were quarters for soldiers, knights and servants. In the centre of the central yard was a carving in black stone of a more ferocious looking Dragon, though different from the Dragons of their legends, for it had separate forelimbs.

This one was crouched on its back legs holding point down a golden sword before it. The Dragon’s eyes were carved of blue gemstone and as one stared at it, it seemed to stare back, Daeron – Rhaegar’s second son, said it was following him.

There was a quietness about this Dragon image, and although it looked ferocious it also looked calm, as if it was waiting for someone to take the sword from it. The ground was paved with small stones of many colours that crunched together under the royal party’s feet.

Daenerys noted Lord Stark had deserted them, she figured he probably didn’t need the tour, were they getting a tour?

Again, Myra did not linger, heading further into the keep. Another wall which provided more rooms and corridors, they did not walk straight through this one but diverted left down a corridor and into a plain blue painted room, with thick deep blue curtains, edged in gold threads and tassels.

Myra pulled on a cord to open the drapes to reveal another set of doors, carved with Dragons on one side and wolves on the other. With a light push the giant white doors opened onto a great expanse that must have been a garden once and in the centre of the garden as a massive block of granite, square and smooth.

Atop the granite block was a tower, but there appeared to be no way to get to the level the door was on, it was over one hundred feet up and the granite was smooth as glass. The tower however looked to be of a beautiful design, and it was the only part of the Fortress so far that was white with a deep blue roof. Behind it stood the remainder of the fortress.

“What a stupid design.” Elia whispered to her eldest daughter.

“What would it’s purpose be?” Rhaenys asked, she understood her mother was still offended by Grandfather Aerys’ decision to marry Daenerys to someone after he had agreed to her marrying Aegon. It was not like her grandfather was doing it for no reason. House Targaryen walked a tightrope, they needed back-up.

“The King’s Holdfast.” Myra said as if asked to explain the place.

“Where’s the door?” Visenya asked, Rhaenys thought her little sister was at least smart enough to unravel the secret. Though only thirteen, Visenya had a greater grasp on the world than most thought. She felt for her mother, though, this weather and the long journey had not been easy on her.

“There isn’t one.” Myra kept walking forward. She veered off to the left. “The Guest royal apartments are this way.

“How do you get up there then?” Daeron asked.

“Magic.” Myra said to the snort of many of the adults. Daeron simply looked up at the tower with curiosity.

“Who can open it then?” The little prince asked.

“The King, Crown Prince Valian and Prince Aegon.” Myra answered coolly.

“My brother?” Daeron looked at Aegon with disbelief, Aegon wasn’t magic. “I think you are wrong. Aegon isn’t magic, maybe Dany can, I think she is magic.” Daeron worshipped his aunt, she was the nicest girl he knew. As he only knew under ten girls, it wasn’t amazing, but he thought it was, especially as all his family girls were nice.

“Who is Dany?” Myra turned to look at the small prince. He just pointed at Daenerys but said nothing. Myra nodded, at least the boy was straight. “But no, not your brother, we have our own Aegon here.”

“Is he better than my Aegon?”

“I do not know your Aegon.”

“He is pretty fantastic.” Daeron explained.

“Daeron, son, perhaps the lady would like you to stop with the banter.” Rhaegar said to his inquisitive son.

“Okay.” Daeron accepted his father’s counsel, because his father was smart and wise and not crazy like grandfather.

Rhaegar was staring around at this Fortress Lord Stark had suggested as Daenerys’ new home. He was overwhelmed by this fortress and its architecture, the walls within walls, the size of the levels and the many spires on the walls.

This would be a difficult place to siege. He had seen many of the castles of the south, some were mighty, but nothing compared to this.

They entered a new set of grand doors and finely furnished corridors, the colour scheme remained, black, blue and gold. Everyone was weary from their journey so did not take much notice of the route they took to arrive at the doors that Myra led them too. Though the doors were large and carved with a crown and a sceptre.

“I will arrange for you to have an escort around the fortress whenever you are ready.” Myra said as she opened the doors on a lavish apartment beyond. “There is a central living space and rooms enough for all your party to have their own. Even an office should you require. There are two separate bath chambers as well as three privies. There is also a kitchen, below this level, but as you brought few servants, I guess you will eat in the main Dining Hall. Again, when you wish there will be someone to escort you around.”

“Thank you.” Queen Rhaella spoke for the first time.

“Of course, should you require anything, simply ask. I will arrange for an audience with the King as soon as possible.” Myra bowed to leave.

“I want a few hours rest first.” Aerys commanded.

“You will get it, the King is busy for days.”

“I am a visiting king.”

“A visiting king without invitation or notice. He will see you as soon as we can arrange it. Lord Stark may expedite your meeting, nothing is known.” Then she closed the doors and was gone.

Elia found a room to lay down, this journey was terrible on her health. She knew she could not complain, her husband had planned to stay in King’s Landing so she did not have to suffer the long travel. She however wanted to see this groom, Aerys thought better than her Aegon. Elia was a princess, she understood, it was political. She understood, it was about the safety of his family, and her family.

She also knew Aegon would fester a hatred if he did not get to see what Daenerys and their House would benefit for this alliance. She guessed as Aegon gazed around him and came after a while to check on his mother’s welfare he saw it. Her son understood that their House needed a strong ally.

“This Fortress.” He breathed at her. Aegon had always talked to his mother.

“I know you care very deeply for Daenerys, but for all of us to be safe, she must be given away.”

“I know, but I could have…”

“Aegon, House Targaryen only has House Stark as a great ally.”

“What of House Martell? Uncles would…”

“Your uncles would go to war for you, and me, and your siblings. Not for Aerys and he knows it. As long as your grandfather sits the throne we are all vulnerable.”

“Then maybe Father should…”

“Hush!” She did not need Aerys deciding Aegon was a traitor and having his head removed. Poor Rhaegar did not have his father’s trust because Lord Tywin Lannister had inferred as long as he had Rhaegar he didn’t need Aerys. Somehow Aerys took that as Rhaegar’s failing to be loyal.

While everyone settled, Daenerys got jittery. She wanted out, to explore this place that could be her new home. She wanted to start at those stables and see everything to the back of the Fortress. She blushed as she realised, she wanted to start at the stables so she could apologise for Aegon to the stable boy.

Blushed because although she did wish to apologise, she wished to go back to the moment and have it again without Aegon’s interference. A chance to speak to the lad without Aegon at all, even as a thought. She thought it was a silly endeavour, she was here to possibly marry a prince and she was trying to catch a minute with a servant boy.

Daenerys slipped away and retraced her steps until she was at the stables. She cautiously walked in, she knew nothing of this place and the boy she sought wasn’t going to be the only one here. She found the stables strangely deserted, but could hear someone humming so headed to ask them where she might find the offended boy.

As she rounded the corner she saw Aegon’s horse and beside it a mighty steed, of jet black and flowing mane. So grand Aegon’s beloved steed looked like a pony. The humming came from the stallion’s stall. As Daenerys peered in she saw the Stable boy from before. Humming as he worked.

“What a lovely melody.” Daenerys said to announce she was there and because it was a lovely melody. Hummed by a lovely voice, or throat in this case. Lovely boy. She tried not to sigh over a servant boy.

The lad spun in his surprise to hear her voice and she worried for a moment she may have overstepped.

He was still wearing black but no longer furs, but just a heavy coat and breeches, she supposed he was more used to the cold than her, in her heavy furs. The delightful looking boy gazed at her silently.

“I did not mean to interrupt you.” She felt guilty and her smile faded a little. “I was just complimenting your…”

“Melody.” He finished her sentence in his low husky, sent shivers up her spine voice. Daenerys gazed at this stable boy as he stood brush in hand caught by her interruption. He was very handsome, and his black silky curls made her fingers itch. Still she wasn’t here to… except she was here to see him.

“I wish to apologise for Aegon.” She said taking a step closer to the boy. Wondering if all the servants of this realm were so comely.

The lad shook his head violently at her words and his expression became one she wasn’t sure of. His brow furrowed.

“Did an insect fly up your nose?” He looked at her with askance. “Only my pony used to do that when a fly, well flew up her nose. So, did an insect…” She looked at him concerned, she stepped closer and dropped her head slightly below his, then tilted her view upward, maybe she could check his status.

The boy stepped back from her, as if he thought to place an appropriate distance between them. His brow flattened and his lips turned up in their own brilliant smile as he laughed. “No.” He continued to laugh and soon she joined him with a laugh of her own.

“So, no insect?” She queried.

“No, my nose is all clear.” He smiled widely at her humour.

“Good.” She smiled coyly at him. “So why the … reaction as if one had?”

“It is just you speaking of Aegon of Dragonstone.”

“Oh? Why would my speech of my Aegon cause that?” It caused it again. The ‘my Aegon’ was part of this one.

“Just when you say Aegon…”

“Oh, when I am speaking of my Aegon.” She smiled at the confusion. “Because The Lands of Always Winter has an Aegon and the Seven Kingdoms has an Aegon… It would be very confusing.”

“Like having a fly up your nose.” Aegon grinned.

“Which luckily you do not.”

“No, I do not.”

“Well, I am sorry, but how am I to refer to him if not by his name?”

“Pompus arse.” Aegon said before he could stop himself and saw a surprised look on her face, his brow knitted in realisation of his mis-speech.

“Well, I can’t do that.” She finally stopped looking surprised, Jon nodded of course she couldn’t. “What if I slipped up and said it to his face?” She smiled cheekily.

“He’d finally know what he was acting like?” Jon smiled.

“He isn’t usually this bad. I think he is a little jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“He has Castle-envy, realm-envy. Envy.”

“Maybe he is mourning the loss of marrying the most beautiful girl in the two realms.” Jon asked himself why he said that. The Princess was obviously not expecting that either as she went silent and just gazed at him, then she blushed.

“Thank you, but really I believe it is the castle. This land and this castle are beautiful, and it seems so peaceful and serene. Our realm is in turmoil. I think he is a bit overwhelmed. He really is a nice lad.”

“Probably why he is _your_ Aegon. It must be hard to have to come all the way here to a strange land, knowing you must give up the prince you love.” It was peculiar, to be speaking of someone else and saying his own name.

“Umm, no.” Daenerys had found it very easy, to come here and as she did not love Aegon in any form like that she found the whole experience enlivening.

“No?”

“Yeah, I don’t love Aegon… of Dragonstone. The thought of marrying my nephew was disturbing to be honest.” His boy was so easy to talk to, maybe if her new husband was boring, she could come talk to this lad. Maybe she was making her first friend in this majestic land.

“I can only imagine.” He couldn’t at all really. He thought to change the subject because he was not liking the turning in his stomach with this one. “This pony of yours, where is it?”

“In a ditch.” She said with an annoyed expression.

“Sorry? In a ditch?”

“Dead in a ditch.” She huffed. She looked at his confounded expression and realised that had come across weird. “She died years ago and she was buried. I didn’t shoot her in the head with a crossbow because she cantered wrong.” He still looked disturbed but he was approaching a smile at her words.

“Because that is a reason to shoot a pony in the head with a crossbow.” He nodded in amusement.

“My father, had a cat hung, drawn and quartered once because he thought it changed its fur colour when he wasn’t looking to trick him into feeding it again.” Jon stared shocked by the recount.

“That is disturbing.”

“Worse thing was…” He hung on her words, “…it was a hound.”

“What?” He had never encountered someone that insane.

“Oh, the Lords of our realm are not wrong to want my father off the throne and Rhaegar on it. They are just doing in a very disrespectful manner.”

“And if they remove your father, they may remove your entire House.” Jon guessed the political minefield. Daenerys nodded. “Everyone dies because they want a stable king.”

“Rhaegar would be a good and stable king, but father won’t abdicate, because he is irritated by the Lords’ presumptions, I think.” She did not know why she was telling this stranger this, but he was so easy to converse with, it just felt natural to confide in him.

“So, your father, who must be mad but not stupid, is looking for a powerful ally to make them back off.” Jon saw the intelligence of the plan.

“Hence, here we are, and I must be endearing.” She smiled at him.

“Well, I am sure you will endear the prince to you. You seem quite endearing.” He gave her a friendly smile.

“And I am not even trying yet!” She crowed brightly to get a chuckle from the lad.

“Dany!” A masculine voice, she knew to be Rhaegar’s called.

“There is no Danny here.” The stable boy looked confused.

“That’s me. My brothers call me Dany. I should go.”

“Okay.” He sounded disappointed.

“What is your name?” He was about to say Aegon, but that would be confusing too.

“My siblings call me Jon.”

“Well, Jon I hope to see much more of you in the future, because I hope to be staying here a long time to save my family.” Then she walked away, repeating ‘Jon’ in her head and smiling.

“I hope to see more of you too, Dany.” Jon said as she disappeared out the door, she wouldn’t have heard him, and he thought maybe for Oli, he should avoid the girl. She was far too nice, and he was far too loyal of a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next chapter she will explore the Fortress more and see the boy more too.  
Don't plan a long holdup to the meeting, just some interactions so once she realises or whatever, she has a good measure of this young man she is to wed. And he of her. Mostly it will be while Aerys and Aerion bicker and yell at each other.


	11. Tuft of Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Rhaegar and Dany bonding as requested.  
The Winter King is not impressed.  
Aegon's Lion arrives.  
Oli has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how long I debated about the chapter title. I may change it, but I had to call it something. the title is the name of a major character in the chapter. You will see.  
Other option was "I am not wobbly!"

Every morning Daenerys rose early and went exploring and she always found herself gravitating to the stables first, for the chance of seeing and speaking to her only local friend. She did think of him as her friend, she felt she would not be thinking of him as a servant, because princesses would not be overly courteous with servants. Princesses would definitely not seek a servant in a strange land she was resigned to being wed to a prince and future king of.

Daenerys wondered absently why Lord Rickard would have encouraged her father for seeking the Heir to the Throne. She understood why her father would want her to be a future queen here, it would make the alliance more threatening for the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. She doubted the King of Winter would give up his heir for an alliance he did not need, an alliance which only gifted their line with a pretty face.

Daenerys knew she had many other virtues, she was not a scared little princess. She was intelligent enough to know King Aerion would not take the first demand well. Would counter with a lower born grandson, if even contemplating the union of their Houses. These people did not know her, why would they see her value?

Disappointingly Jon was not there. Daenerys felt her day was a little drearier. She sat in the lush green garden after a short walk around the opulent corridors and rooms she had found.

“It is strange to think just outside those gates is ice and snow.” Rhaegar said as he came to sit beside his little sister, so little compared to him in age, she could be his daughter. If she married his son, she really could be. Her brother however had seen what his son and wife had not; Daenerys was not happy to marry Aegon.

“Yet, it is so warm in here. It is a mystery.” Daenerys answered. She sounded intrigued and Rhaegar knew his sister was wanting the answer to a thousand little mysteries to this land.

“A mystery you wish to investigate.” He smiled at her, she was beautiful beyond the compare of many, but she was also smart and brave. As Rhaegar gazed at the lightness to her, he was glad for his father’s one sane act of the last few years, taking a chance to strengthen the Realm and to free Daenerys of a realm that would constrict her. Rhaegar did not know if this realm would too, but at least there were a thousand things to learn about this _new_ world.

“Oh, I do!” She spun to face him, and he could see her excitement.

“I see that. But Dany you do not have to marry some boy you do not like to save our family.”

“I haven’t even met him. I could look at him and fall instantly in love.” She doubted it and Rhaegar knew she was more grounded than to believe it possible.

“Well, he will.” He smiled to get a smile from her. “You however, sister have been wanting to escape from royal life your entire life, if father succeeds you will be more chained in it than ever.” She frowned; he was right. “You will never find what you have been searching for around every corner, for years.”

Daenerys knew what he referred to. She knew Rhaegar was not sure of what she had checked around every corner for. She did not know exactly what it was either anymore. But it had been real she had a dried rose bud in a wooden case to prove it. She was a princess; she could not search for that mystery little boy who offered to help her escape but had to leave at dawn. Ever since Daenerys rose before dawn to challenge the rising sun.

He said ‘athair’ told him all good things start at dawn. She hated dawn, because the rising sun had stolen a playmate she had not gotten to even know, away from her. She told the dawn all its flaws every morning, daring it to start something. No longer, she had matured and was not that silly anymore, but she still rose prior to dawn. She had hoped the dawn would one day bring back what it had taken away, but it never did. It was only a routine now for her.

“Maybe I have found something better.” She gazed at him, with only a slight smile.

“What or who were you looking for?” He asked softly, for he felt it was a precious memory for her from her childhood.

“A friend.”

“Did you not have enough friends and playmates as a child, Dany.” He was concerned for he knew as with his own childhood they had been few and far between. People rightly worried for their children’s safety.

“No,” She shook her head lightly and smiled at her protective wonderful big brother. “Rhaegar, not a faceless friend. I had a playmate one summer for one night, I just wished to find them, to have a few more hours to play with them.” She smiled to allay his fears for her.

“Alright, then why do you rush off so early every morning before anyone can stop you?” He thought she must have a purpose.

“Exploring.” She looked around. “Exploring my new home.”

“Dany this may not work out, King Aerion is averse to giving father an audience.”

“We must just be patient.” She did not want to go home due to her father’s impatience.

“Patience may not help.”

“Why?” This had to work, her family depended on her, she could not go back. She had seen this land and she had fallen for it and she would marry a fat, ugly boorish boy, if necessary, to stay here and save her family and her realm.

“Dany, you need to know, King Aerion despises Father. If we had arrived without Lord Stark, we would never have set foot in his realm, he would have had us pushed back.”

“What did father do?” She knew her father had done many horrid things in his madness, but these Targaryens were so far away what could her father have possibly done to anger them?

“Nothing, and many things, it was more Great-Grandfather and Grandfather.” She looked distraught she had been so prepared to do this. “More Grandfather.”

“What?” How had her ancestors doomed them?

“King Aerion’s father, King Aenar of Winter, the Frost King approached King Aegon the Unlikely, to marry his son to our mother and bind our Houses back together. Great-grandfather refused as he had other plans.”

“He begrudges us for Great-Grandfather marrying our parents?”

“Not exactly. Aerion came south to meet mother and although he loved her, it was platonic. He agreed with King Aegon on whom he wished to marry Mother to. Grandfather, married her to Father against King Aegon’s wishes and our parents’ too, but he forced it and that Daenerys is why King Aerion hates Father. He bowed his head to hurting his sister and Aerion’s friend. He hates Grandfather for doing it and Father for not refusing and our House because it is all built now on Mother’s pain and heartache.”

“Who did Aegon want Mother to marry?”

Rhaegar shrugged. “I do not know, and no one will speak his name. Our parents and King Aerion may be the last people to know.”

“Maybe Lord Stark knows.” Daenerys looked thoughtful.

“The North Lord? Why would a man who never went to court know?”

“Why does a man who never went to court, stand between us and our enemies? How are he and Mother so close? She always fled north when King’s Landing was dangerous. He is King Aerion’s dutiful friend, he may know the secret too.” Daenerys romantically thought maybe her mother went to the castle she had wanted to live her life in.

It was the way her mother smiled when Lord Stark spoke, how she relaxed when he walked in the room. Dany had noticed the differences even as a child in her mother when Lord Rickard Stark was present. Now Daenerys was a teen and had more understanding of emotions, she thought her mother had once had a crush of Lord Rickard, and he still had a place in her heart.

“Oh, Dany.” Rhaegar smiled at his sister. She turned to look at his tone. “You are of the age to see romance everywhere. I was at your age and for far too long afterwards.”

“Father says Lord Stark is loyal for Mother not him.”

“A friendship.”

“A friendship you just said should not be. If he never went to court, when were they in each other’s company to be friends? Maybe it is not me being naïve Rhaegar.” She said offended by his assumption she was some swooning girl, he knew better.

“Father is so insane he would never have allowed Lord Rickard to live if he imagined Mother…”

“Really? No offense to Father, but there is no way Father would best Lord Stark. He is the only man I have ever seen Father flinch from. From a mere look.” She used her regal knowledgeable voice on her brother, and he sighed.

“Our life would have been better if our Father was Lord Stark.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t swap Father most days.”

“Because you are his little princess, he is easier on you.” Rhaegar said tiredly. Daenerys understood, she had seen how their father treated his sons, he was proud and loved them, but he distrusted them more than his lords.

“Because I could never have his throne and therefore am not a threat. You and Viserys would be good kings. Don’t tell Vis but you’d be the better one.” He put his hand over his heart in an oath.

“If Father thinks you could not knock him off his throne and take over the realms, he is not mad, he is stupid.” Rhaegar laughed.

“Yes, but we are not telling him I have an eye for his pretty seat.” She giggled.

“Pretty? You have seen it; it is not pretty. Imposing, impressive, not pretty.”

“What do you think this realm’s throne looks like?”

“Already planning the usurption?”

“No, but the rest is so beautiful, surely it will be glorious.” Her eyes lit up with her imaginings.

“You really wish to stay little Dany?” He saw it, the desire, the fire this cold place spurred in his sister.

“I really wish to attempt to save us, without one of my brothers having to don armour and draw a sword.” She turned her head to stare at him, her excitement gone, a deep concern evident in her. “I cannot be a sword maiden, let me do the only thing a daughter and sister can do for her family.”

“I do not doubt your dedication or your ability, I just do not wish to see my sister give herself up to a wedding bed for our family. What if you hate him?”

“Shall we wait until we meet him before we paint him a monster?” She smiled but he saw the slight fear she was trying to hide.

“The Queen has voiced a concern about the roses.” An older man said to a younger man, Rhaegar and Daenerys listened to gain knowledge of the realm, knowing the queen liked roses was helpful. Daenerys was also attracted by the mop of black curls on the younger’s head.

“I shall have manure brought to you as soon as possible.” Yes, that was Jon’s low husky voice, she shivered a little which was covered by how cold it was here.

“Not by you though?” The older man, who was obviously a gardener by his dress, asked with apprehension.

“Not unless you think me bringing it will make it more magical or something.” The young man sounded as if he would swing the shovel if the old man ordered it.

“I was just worried…”

“Do not worry, Harold,” The lad laughed. “It will give you more wrinkles and you may have to retire earlier, then we would all worry for the Queen’s roses. Then I would get wrinkles before my time. As would everyone else. Let us stay young and unworried.”

“As you say your…”

“You’re here!” A silver haired boy with familiar features rushed toward the pair. “Thought you fell off the mountain.”

“We have been apart for ten minutes, Olesander.” Jon replied tiredly. Sometimes Jon did not have the energy to deal with his twin’s crazy hyper version of life.

“Torture every minute, it was, and for _your_ information, it has been thirteen.”

“How did you survive?” Jon had a sarcastic tone.

“I had to eat my smaller siblings, there is one less Dragon Princess.” Oli’s voice was full of mock regret.

“Which one?” Jon asked the silver prince.

“The really adorable one, who steals my limelight.” He clapped Harold on the back. “Been trying to get rid of her for ages, was almost going to marry her off to the little southern prince. Darren? Is his name Darren?”

“Most likely it is Daeron.” Jon replied to the query.

“Sounds very similar, I am probably right, and you are most likely wrong.” Oli said to get a roll of Jon’s eyes.

“What do you want Oli?”

“Love, attention, a beautiful bride and fast horse.” Oli said with a cheeky grin. “A whole lot more too, want to go discuss it over a pint of ale?”

“Oli it is barely passed dawn.”

“So, you are saying I should have started earlier as my time is running out?” Oli came to throw an arm over Jon’s shoulder. Dany thought they did look very similar. Maybe like in the Seven Kingdoms, bastard sons were kept close. Unrecognised bastard sons.

“No, I am saying you are in a mischievous mood.”

“Great let us go get into mischief. My elder twin is a bit of a dour party-pooper, we might want to avoid him.” Jon just grunted at the prince.

“Is that the stable boy Aegon was rude to on our first day?” Rhaegar asked as the two boys wandered away. He was a little worried by the silver prince’s words of his twin being a dour boy.

“I am unsure.” Daenerys looked away because her brother knew her lying face.

“Why are you looking at a tuft of grass?” Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at his little sister, he also knew her avoidance moves.

“Oh, was I?” She looked back at him with large eyes to appeal to his soft spot for her.

“As you got an up-close look at the boy when you ran into him, I am sure you can answer my question.” Damn big brothers!

“Ye-es-s.” She admitted.

“Why are you acting like that?” Rhaegar knew she wouldn’t lie to him, but why was she acting as she was. “Have you seen him more since?”

“Why would you ask that?” The tilt to her eyebrows said she was trying to not answer the question.

“Well, I did find you at the stables the other day. It took you a moment to exit them as if you were preoccupied.”

“Are you suggesting, at this pivotal time in our visit I am…” She wasn’t really sure what he could be asking her about. “… fraternising with a stable boy I don’t know?”

“How do I know if you know him? How often have you wandered off to say hello?”

“Rhaegar you imply much! I was just apologising for Aegon’s bad behaviour.”

“So that explains day one. Have there been other days?”

“No!” She looked away again. “I might…” she turned back because she knew that had not flown. “… have had a run -in or two with him.”

“Well don’t do that.” She looked offended by his command. “He’ll think you a drunk or clumsy and if that gets back to the King and Queen, Father will never convince them you would be the queen they want for their grandson, unless they want a wobbly queen.” He grinned at her.

“I am not Wobbly!”

“Yet, you are about to throw one.” He smiled at his sister.

“Oh, I…” No, she would not let him tease her. “I am not wobbly.” She said much calmer.

“Yet, you keep bumping into one of their servants. Not a good look little sister.”

“Oh, hush. See now I won’t even talk to you.” She turned from him to stare at her tuft of grass and totally ignored his laughter.

_ Damn Rhaegar!_ He was patient enough to outlast her sulk. He could probably sit there all day making her stare at the tuft of grass and she was over the little tuft. She suddenly felt she should apologise to the tuft for insulting it for being boring. “Are you just going to sit there torturing me?” She said over her shoulder when it all got too much.

“It is what big brothers do.” He said with amusement.

“Well, you are supposed to be mature and adult. Meaning, not teasing their sisters.”

“That does make sense.” She nodded at him as if telling him he should listen to her wisdom. “I find it does not affect me still wishing to tease you.”

“You have children my age!”

“I do and I try to tease them too, keep you all humble.”

“Can’t imagine Elia likes that.”

“Oh, she has a great sense of humour.” He defended his wife. He saw Daenerys’ quirked eyebrows and knew she disbelieved him. “She doesn’t around Father though.”

“Did you love Elia when you wed?” He saw she was not as stoic as she pretended about doing her duty.

“No, I didn’t even know her. I grew to love her; she is a lovely and intelligent woman.”

“How long did it take?”

“I grew to be fond of her as she carried Rhaenys. I believe I could not say I loved her in truth until Aegon was a year or so old, after she returned from Dorne and visiting her brothers. She seemed torn before that trip away and after she returned, she was fatigued and ill but when she recovered her strength, it was like something inside her had changed. Whatever had been holding her back from committing to our marriage completely had disappeared, and we endeavoured and succeeded at finding something within each other that we loved. It wasn’t easy and it took hard work.”

“Then I will try to be patient and work hard with this Aegon of Winter, to find something I can love about him.” Daenerys said with conviction. “When do you think we will meet the other Targaryen family?”

“Tonight.” Came her father’s angry voice. “Do you know how long he made us wait?!”

“Yes, we have been here with you.” Rhaegar responded. “We have noted your count of days.”

“It isn’t even an intimate get to know one another, they were _already_ having a dinner. With other _lords_!”

“Father, we did show up unannounced.”

“Are you saying I am unimportant?!” Their father exploded to the shocked looks of the people around them.

“No, I am saying if he knew, we may have been given more of a royal welcome.” Rhaegar shook his head as he spoke low, doubting this outburst would not filter back to the resident king.

“Lord Rickard was sure to have informed him.”

“It was our duty to request or at least inform him we wished to visit. You just packed us up and headed into the horizon.”

“That is nice.” Daenerys said with a smile, getting the attention of her father and brother. “Headed into the horizon.” The princess sighed.

“What’s wrong with her?” Aerys pointed at his daughter as he spoke to his son.

“I think it just maybe Father, that something is right with her.” Rhaegar smiled at his little sister.

“Anyway, we need to get ready for this insulting dinner, at least you do.” He said to Daenerys.

Cold blue eyes stared down at the Targaryens in the garden. This was exactly why the king had not made time to see this insane man. Why would he listen to this man who could not speak at a civil volume and had angry outbursts? Aerion growled to himself and his wife only tsked from her chair behind him.

“He is insane!” Aerion replied to her tsk.

“We already knew that, why are you irritated by it now?”

“What if that daughter of his is insane?”

“What if she is?” Valeryia was far too calm about this incursion into their realm by the other half of House Targaryen.

“You do know why he is here.”

“An alliance of marriage.” She replied calmly, thinking how this visitor irritated her husband so easily, Aerion was not easy to anger.

“Exactly, how can he think I would give one of my grandchildren to his family. I bet he wants Aegon.”

“Well, he can’t have my Aegon, so he will need think again.” Valeryia was very particular about her eldest grandchildren.

“Zahra, for his Aegon.” Aerion did not like that idea.

“They say he is handsome.”

“He is rude! He treats Aegon like a servant.” That truly annoyed the king. They should not treat his heir like a servant. “Ordered him to stable his horse.”

“That is probably because Aegon was in _Jon_ _mode_ and looked like a servant boy.” Valeryia found it disturbing how common her grandsons could appear at times. They were not crass or anything, were always perfect princes in demeanour, just not always in appearance. Sometimes you could not tell them apart from the servants they were talking too.

Aerion turned to smile lovingly at his queen’s cranky face. “It does bother you mightily that they mingle with our subjects so freely, doesn’t it?”

“I am all for connecting with the subjects, but they sometimes do not act like they are royal personages and better than the subjects.”

“That is because as I always tell you. They are not. We are descendants of a bloodline and monarchy that does not stand above their people.”

“Aerion, we have been married for decades.” He nodded. “Have I not changed your thinking yet?” He shook his head. She dropped her embroidery into her lap in frustration. “And, Valian is worse than you about it and Aegon worse than Valian. If I cannot fix you after all these years what hope do I have with Aegon?”

“None.” He smiled.

“We are the royal family.” She tried once more to impart the difference in social status. As she looked at her husband’s smile of amusement, she huffed in annoyance. “You people are animals.”

“Us, people?”

“Yes. You and all your descendants.” She spoke as if she had married beneath her station and was now regretting following her heart.

“So, our children and grandchildren?” Sometimes his wife amused him no end.

“None take after me in attitude.” She sighed heavily.

“Good, because you are an elitist snob.” She might be the daughter of an old Valyrian House but, the Valyrians sometimes forgot they started as goat herders. Aerion’s ultimate grandfather had been a Stableboy in early life and his father was a slops boy before him. They were from occupations that were nothing to be proud of, but the men themselves had been ancestors to be proud of.

“Excuse me? I am a queen!” Though even she knew that was only because her husband had fallen in love with her. Valeryia would never change her husband in truth, even if he had been a common boy.

“Yes, and an elitist one.”

“Queens are elite.”

“Queens are just ladies with extra fancy gold headdresses.”

“My fancy headdress is spectacular thank you.”

“I know. It cost me a fortune.” He laughed.

“Aegon never even wears his!” She huffed again. “I found it under a pile of rubbish beside his bed. No respect.”

Aerion’s eyes narrowed. “Firstly, why were you in his room?”

“I was checking on some things.”

“Snooping.”

“Checking on my grandson.”

“So definitely snooping. Secondly, Aegon rarely has rubbish, he is a tidy lad. What type of rubbish?”

“His rubbish.”

“Oh,” Aerion nodded. “His musical instruments, books and other important to him, things.”

“A prince does not need a hundred instruments. A prince only needs to play one instrument.”

“Valian plays three. At last check.”

“Waste of time. He still plays them too.”

“He really shouldn’t. I mean he caught Lyanna years ago.”

“Exactly!”

“I know a certain queen who still likes to hear her husband tune his lute.”

“Yes, well.” She blushed as she realised, he had caught her in a hypocritical statement. “Still Aegon could dabble in less things.”

“That lad does not dabble in anything. He seriously pursues all his interests. You are just upset he does not use his talents to woo girls. Girls, I might add you would not deem good enough for him and refuse to let him have.”

“No girl is worthy of my Aegon.”

“Or as Valian says, you do not want him to be someone else’s Aegon.”

“No worthy girl has presented herself.” She picked up her embroidery and started it again. “I share him with Lyanna and Valian.”

“How kind of you to share him with his parents and siblings.”

“It is very kind of me, you are correct.” She ignored his sarcasm. “Anyway, I will know when I see her.”

“So, you say.” He looked down at the girl Aerys was pushing in front of him to get ready for their meeting that evening. She was small and delicate, she had a face of an angel and the expression of a queen as she glared at her father’s pushing of her. “Maybe you will see a girl soon.”

“I will, when I do.” She would not be moved to idly accept some girl; the girl needed to be perfect. Aegon was a perfect prince, son and grandson, he deserved the perfect wife, Valeryia would not be influenced.

“Why didn’t you hitch a ride with grandfather Rickard?” Oli leaned over Jon and basically leaned on his head.

“Like Old Tywin would let me travel with Targaryens. Also, Lord Rickard set off from King’s Landing.” Geron explained. “We Lannisters, do not walk in the lairs of Dragons.” He tried to sound arrogant like his grandfather.

“Oli get off my head!” Jon growled up at his twin.

“I am busy discovering Lannister’s story.” He hushed his squashed brother.

“There is a seat free beside him, why do you have to climb on me to talk to him?”

“I missed you for thirteen minutes this morning and had to eat a little sibling, I must be in contact with you constantly to save the other little Dragons.”

“Thirteen minutes.” Geron smiled. “How did he survive?” Jon just looked defeated.

“That is why there is one less Dragon Princess, I ate her.” Oli smiled then he frowned. “Aegon doesn’t hold my hand anymore like when we were little.”

“Which one?” Geron barely knew the littler children.

“Lysenya.”

“No, she was the really adorable one!”

“Which is why she had to go.” Oli shrugged.

“You arrived just in time.” Jon said as he attempted to push his twin off him. “I was about to go out.”

“Out?” Geron looked around confused.

“Of the Fortress. We have poachers and I am going hunting.”

“What are they poaching? I would not think the crown’s deer were that important to you.”

“Direwolves.”

“Wow!” Geron knew that was a huge problem for a number of reasons. Direwolves were not numerous and as a symbol of the crown it could not be allowed to be hunted.

“Only certain packs though.” Jon said with a deliberation to his voice.

“What do you surmise?” Geron knew his friend was thinking something.

“Populations near nests.”

“Culling the guard packs for the Dragon nests?” Geron voiced Jon’s thoughts.

“That is what Wolf-boy is thinking. I have to agree.” Oli sat back suddenly serious.

“So, I am heading out to take a look, they attack in the dusk or dawn, before they are fully awake or after they have fed and are lethargic. I must protect my sigils. Both of them.”

“I will go with you.” Geron volunteered immediately.

“You are forgetting something Wolf-boy.” Oli warned his elder.

“What am I forgetting Lizard-boy?”

“Dinner.” Oli said seriously.

“I can miss dinner.”

“Maybe Geron wants to go to dinner.”

“Why would I care about dinner Olesander?” Geron did not understand the importance of dinner.

“Take advantage of all that ‘new-boy’ allure. Miss all the fawning young ladies, trying to catch the new boy’s eye.”

“Why would I want to meet girls?” Geron had little interest presently in girls, usually they just fell down.

“Wow! No wonder you are Jon’s best friend.”

“Truest friend.” Geron and Jon spoke in unison.

“Whatever, point was you both have no sense of wooing girls or letting them fawn over you.”

“We are set on a life of service. No girl wants a service man.”

“Oh, Geron how wrong you are. Anyway, should you not come tonight, Heir to the Throne?”

“Why, Heir of the Heir to the Throne?”

“Thanks, I will rule well after you die. As to why, we are dining with the southern Targaryens. Maybe Prince Aegon will want you to bear his cup.” Oli grinned to Jon’s rolled eyes and Geron’s confusion.

“Why would Aegon want you to hold his cup?” Geron asked Jon.

“When he arrived, he thought I was a stable hand and ordered me to stable his horse.” Jon shook his head. “Oli thinks it is hilarious. Grandfather is livid.”

“That was a stupid assumption, just because someone is leaving the stables. Though they must have been tired and overwhelmed, so it is understandable.”

“And forgivable.” Aegon of Winter sighed.

“He only says that because he got a lovely apology for Aegon of Dragonstone.” Oli smirked at the occurrence.

“See he swallowed his pride…” Geron started.

“No, the lovely Princess Daenerys was doing the apologising.” Oli smirked pointedly at his brother.

“They say she is quite delightful of face.” Geron said.

“Is that the word you would use brother?” Oli asked teasingly. “Or would it be divine or exquisite?”

“Get out of my head, Oli.” Aegon leaned over and growled at his twin as he rose to leave on his mission.

Prince Olesander just smirked at the back of his exiting brother. He knew because he was in Jon’s head on occasion, that Jon was impressed by the southern Dragon Princess, and not for her pretty face, Jon thought her smart and witty. Oli guessed he would see all her virtues, some tonight at the dinner and more as time went on.

Olesander did not have the delusion his brother did that Princess Daenerys was here to be his wife, no he understood firmly that King Aerys was looking to wrangle Aegon of Winter. Though Aegon was right it was unlikely his grandparents would allow any alliance to be with Aegon. This girl might be a Dragon Princess, but she was barely a blimp on his grandparent’s radar for Aegon’s queen. They had written invitations for foreign princesses to come vie for the right to be Aegon’s wife.

Aerys would find his grandfather was stone on this, mainly because his grandmother was stone on this. She had always said she must agree, and her nose was very long. Their parents would be the easiest sell on the idea. Their mother would listen to her father’s counsel and Grandfather Rickard had some reason for thinking it might work.

Oli could see it, Jon with a pretty little queen, who had a spitfire attitude. He idly wondered if she knew how to wield a sword, because Jon would just sweep her off and marry her if she was a sword-girl. Jon had a soft spot for warrior girls. Though from the time he invaded his twin’s head, Jon was developing a soft spot for the princess from the Seven Kingdoms.

Jon had thought her exquisite, and divine of face. But his dour big brother was too practical. King Aerion would never choose the daughter of a king who needed him to be the next queen, true. But if Jon really liked her, he could convince the elders of the family. _No_. Oli knew Jon was going to keep his distance to be a loyal brother. Except she wasn’t Oli’s girl, either.

Oli thought maybe he should talk to Hybri. If Hybri loved this Daenerys then Jon would have no choice but to spend long periods with her, because he and Hybri were extremely close. Yes, that was a plan, make Hybri and Daenerys friends, make Jon fall head over heels in love. See a more constant smile on his twin’s serious features. It wasn’t for himself or the realm. No, Jon needed to smile more. It was a selfless act on Oli’s part.

“Isha I have decided to meddle in Jon’s life.” Oli announced as he entered their rooms.

“Be careful, he does hate that.” Their father replied for their mother as her hands and mouth were full of hair and ribbons, hovering over squirmy little Dragon-Direwolf princess heads.

“Do you think Grandfather Rickard brought the southern Targaryens here for an alliance?” Oli asked his father.

“Most assuredly.” His father smiled. “It is going to annoy my mother to no end. How dare he think to suggest this girl for one of her little princes.” Valian mocked his mother’s reaction.

“He had to have told King Aerys he could have Aegon, because why else come all the way here?” Olesander may act the fool and get into mischief but he was as politically savvy as any of his family. He was known for his incredible insights into people. None of his family disregarded his words, unless they were said in mischief.

“Maybe Lord Rickard wanted to break my mother’s monopoly on his grandchildren’s lives.” She needed to be reminded she didn’t rule the world.

“They came for Aegon.” Oli said with finality.

“They will not get him without a fight. He is to be the King of Winter, a King of Dragons and Direwolves. Blah de blah.” Valian knew how hard his mother was on this point. “Though why would your father think it possible?” He said to his wife who glared at him, because she still couldn’t talk. “Sorry, did you need a hand?”

“Watch out Athair, she will bite yours off.” Oli laughed, then he got serious. “What do you think King Aerys’ chances are?”

“Low to nothing. Athair, will not give Aegon to Aerys. Will not allow one of theirs to get close to our throne.”

“What if she is exceptional?”

“Is she exceptional?”

“I don’t know, but she is very beautiful.”

“Queens need to be more than just beautiful, you know that Olesander.”

“I do. I think though, she is more than just beautiful.”

“Well, then convince your grandparents to let you marry her.” Valian suggested.

“I have already decided to meddle in Aegon’s life and match make him with this Daenerys.” Oli informed his father.

“Well, if anyone would be forgiven for meddling it would only be you.” Valian patted his son’s back. What harm could it do? Aegon needed to have something other than future duties in his life and his future. It would be nice for him to have a girl he loved as his wife too. It would be unfair if his father and he chose for love and Aegon was lumped with a political marriage. Afterall, they really did not need to make alliances. Which unfortunately would probably be what his father told King Aerys.

With her mouth finally free of ribbons, Lyanna turned to the scheming males. “How about we just let them meet and get to know one another without the pressure of force nuptials. After all, it is not meddling if he choses it himself. Also, we will not regret pushing a bad match on him in the future if we don’t do it.”

“You see why I married her. She is so wise.’

“Very beautiful too.” Oli complimented his mother.

“She is.” Valian smiled warmly at his wife.

“Which is of no consequence because beauty isn’t the reason to marry a girl.” Oli caught his father with his statement.

“I also have wise sons.” She grinned at her husband.

“Smart-arse little Dragons, more like.” Valian grumbled. He heard a gasp below his knee level, Lysenya had a hand over her mouth and looked shocked at him.

“Bad words.” Lyanna and Oli laughed as Valian apologised to the tiny princess, who shook her little raven head the whole time he explained himself and apologised for using bad words.

“Maybe you should go to your room and think about what you have done.” Lyanna said to her husband in her ‘Mother’ voice. Adding quietly, “Get ready, you will be required as a peacekeeper.” She then rousted up her little horde and got them going towards the dinner they had to attend.

Lysenya tried to give Oli a ribbon for his hair, following him with her hand upstretched until he took it. “This is why I had to eat you. You are too adorable.” She just smiled at her big brother and scampered away to sit with the other three toddlers.

Alys started talking his ear off about what it would be like to spend time with other ‘actual’ royals, he wished Jon was here, he at least had time for the constant noise of siblings, having had practise with Oli, himself. She had been left with Zahra too long Oli decided, she was too proper and princess-ish. He had to ask her to stop talking when she started inquiring about incestuous marriages and polygamy. When did sibling love turn into marriage love? Because Alya really loved Aegon, should they marry?

“No!” Their branch of House Targaryen had avoided incestuous marriages for centuries, they should not contemplate it now.

“I suppose that is good.” Alys replied calmly. “I mean I’d love for Aegon to sing to me, hold my hand and do all the romantic stuff but I’d hate to have to kiss him. I love him but why do Athair and Isha have to smash their faces together like they do?”

“It is fun with the right person.” Oli smirked, then his face dropped. “Which is no one you share blood with.”

“Okay.” Alys was then suddenly over the idea as she had been suddenly curious about it.

Olesander thought this was going to be one interesting evening. Daenerys Stormborn could be about to meet some of her lords and subjects before she even met her groom officially. He would put his best foot forward for his brother, talk him up. Then he thought that was of little use she had come here thinking to marry Aegon, she did not need convincing. He better just investigate her personality for Aegon.


	12. Dinner with Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dinner with both sides of House Targaryen. THe Southern Targaryens see how different their northern cousins are.  
Aerion gets to see the girl Jon has been offered and Daenerys meets some future friends she hopes.  
The tiniest Northern Dragons steal hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be shorter, but it kept flowing out. I had to stop writing so it would end. Hope it has a enough detail to show what I was going for.  
Unfortunately, means no Jon this chapter.

The southern Targaryens had not been into the rear of the main parts of the Winter Fortress, where all the royal things occurred. The Grand Ballroom and Banquet Hall, The Throne Room, access to the Royal Apartments, and the Great Library, as well as anything else they were hiding back there. Daenerys was almost dying of curiosity.

Myra, the Chancellor came to escort the southern royals through to the Grand Banquet Hall. Elia said Daenerys should give her best showing, therefore Rhaenys and Elia spent the remaining hours doing Daenerys’ makeup and hair. She felt nothing like herself by the end and she must not look it either because Myra stared at her with surprise for many minutes, before shaking her head and telling everyone to follow her.

Myra knew it was below her station to escort the guests, but one of these guests could be a royal princess of the Realms of Winter, if not queen with how well she and Jon interacted. Myra knew it was Jon’s choice and as much as Valeryia thought it hers; it was the boy’s. However, Myra had watched the girl and found her fascinating, she thought this girl had potential.

So, when the princess came out and looked like a clown, she was shocked, she did not think that was the princess’ style and by the trying to hide it pout she believed the princess didn’t think it was her either. Thankfully it would have no effect on Jon, even if he was a shallow boy and only saw appearance, Princess Daenerys could muck up tonight.

Myra led the southerners around the granite block that held the King’s Retreat and headed for the main foyer of the Fortress, beneath the two grand balconies in the next wall, they were semi-circular and on the top two levels of what appeared to be the three levels of the building. Daenerys had been looking up at them for days in awe of the seeming artistry of them, she was barely able to contain her excitement to finally be gaining entrance to what seemed like the main part of the castle.

The upper levels could be seen to be only regular height. The doors into this area were still white with red veins but they had golden inlays of again the Dragon on one side and the Wolf on the other. The doors moved smoothly and sedately as they opened, but the room beyond was magnificent, richly furnished with rich colours and fine mouldings, and it was warm inside, like even winter could not penetrate the doors.

It was a grand hall, greater than any of the guests had ever seen, even surpassing Highgarden. There were paintings on the walls, great portraits of men and women. Some wore armour, all wore crowns of one type or another. They varied in appearance and look. Some had hair of silver, like the Valyrians of old and the present Targaryens. Some the black waves of old Stark kings, some golden as the Lannisters.

At the end of the great hall was an ancient painting whose faces had faded until the features were indistinct, a king and queen; he was golden and she was dark haired; she wore a light form of metal armour, a fine sword was at her hip; his sword was bound upon his back and looked a replica of the gold sword in the courtyard, its blue orbed pommel stone was painted to shine above his head and on his chest the symbol stood that seemed spread throughout this Fortress from Daenerys’ explorations. The painting looked immaculate except for the faded faces, but their eyes remained, his bright blue and glowing, hers a light jade green.

“Who?” Daenerys asked as she was drawn to the painting, she pointed at the painting and looked askance at the Chancellor who guided them. She felt a connection with this painting.

“Our first and greatest king, his name is lost to antiquity, as is his queen’s. He raised the Winter Fortress and united the realms against the night and darkness.” Myra replied, unsurprised by Daenerys’ reaction to the portrait of the ancient couple.

The Banquet Hall was more than expected and the size was colossal. They had not arrived exactly at the start as King Aerys thought they should make an entrance. Rhaegar just sighed audibly and did as his father said. The littler Targaryens were excited. Daeron wanted to know what food these people ate. He would not believe they would eat the same food as he did.

Daenerys took a slow look around the Banquet Hall, the walls were not bare stone or even simply painted, they were lined with another material that made the walls seem smooth. And there were wood mouldings and more beautiful old furniture. Portraits of past kings and queens, and some of those portraits included Dragons and mighty wolves.

Many lords and ladies of various ages sat or loitered around what must be their seats, some seemed in deep conversation, but most conversations stopped as the southern guests entered and passed. Every boy’s eye was on the beautiful princesses and the girls were looking at Aegon with awe as well. Daeron, was Daeron, and walked forward to offer his hand to various people, to be reeled back in by Elia.

For all her father’s complaints, they were sat at the table beside the royal table as honoured guests and fellow royals. They had a brilliant view of the room and the other guests. Rhaenys looked out with a critical eye at the young men around the hall. She looked impressed. Aegon was still sulking about losing Daenerys, so was not interested in the fluttering eyelashes focused on him.

The royal family arrived fashionably late and apparently as they took their seats, some members short. The queen was a noticeable no show, Crown Prince Valian came across from his seat to explain his mother was in bed with a migraine. Rhaegar pointed at another absent chair.

“Ahh. Yes, well we have a hunting problem, and Aegon is dealing with it.” Valian said with discomfit.

“What?!” Aerys arced up and got all eyes on him. “We came for…”

“I understand, however he was not informed this dinner would be to meet with yourselves, so did not believe an annual get-together was as important as it has turned out to be.”

“He could have delegated.” Aerys snarked.

“King Aerys. I understand your annoyance, but you are acting like some deal has been broken. Act mildly your normal and my father will give you an audience to discuss why you visited us. Rant and he will send you packing.” Valian was aware that may not be the best way to deal with this Mad King, but he could not linger, or it would spell its own problem.

“Father, hold it together for one night.” Rhaegar cautioned. “You are a great enough man you can do that.”

“Are you patronising me?” Aerys leaned in to growl at his son.

“No. But these lords and ladies could be Daenerys’ subjects if this negotiating works. Do not embarrass her, give them a good impression of their future queen.” Valian smiled at Rhaegar, he did not know about their fathers, but he could probably work quite well with this man.

Valian removed himself to go to his wife’s side as she led a troupe of little children in. Most of these northern Dragons appeared jovial, and at ease. There was an elder princess, younger than Rhaenys but older than Aegon – maybe - she was lovely and silver, her eyes as she turned to smile welcome to the guests were amber, like Prince Valian’s. Then came a younger princess, another prince - who was the only one to not smile - followed by a running silver prince with a sparkle of amethyst eyes and three trailing little wobbly toddlers, one little dark-haired princess carried by a silver prince with a wide smile and storm grey eyes, like Jon’s. This was Prince Olesander, Aegon of Winter’s twin.

Aegon of Winter was not in attendance, he was dealing with a ‘problem in the Realm’. Daenerys was disappointed. She had hoped to meet the boy her father was pursuing. Then she saw the strange looks she was getting from some of the girls and remembered Elia and Rhaenys’ helpfulness in getting her ready. Suddenly she was glad Aegon of Winter was not there to see her look like a painted entertainer.

Daeron jumped out of his chair before anyone could stop him and ran up to the dour boy, presenting his hand. “Hail, I am Daeron.”

The boy stared at Daeron with surprise and cold calculation. He stared at the hand but as Daeron started to drop it in embarrassment he took it and shook it slowly.

“Hail, I am evil.” He said in quite an ominous voice for a little boy.

“Seriously your name is Evil?” Daeron asked in awe, it was obvious he thought that was amazing.

“No, my name is Aenys, I am evil.” When Daeron just looked confused, he let Daeron’s hand go and sighed audibly. “As in I am a bad person, I do bad things.”

“Like what?” Daeron asked.

“What do you mean like what?” Aenys was annoyed. Daenerys cringed that they may have their first issue.

“What evil things do you do?”

“Umm.” Aenys appeared caught. “I don’t know bad things.”

“Yeah, but like what?” Daeron was ever so curious and not judging the boy by his ways, but other than his grandfather and Lord Tywin Lannister, he had never met anyone said to be ‘evil’.

“I … I…” He hung his head. “I don’t really do anything bad. I just encourage the toddles to attack Aegon from hidden spots when he enters the room to bowl him over.”

“Oh, so you are funny.” Daeron seemed satisfied by the explanation. “Well, I am sitting just there, if you want to talk about stuff.”

“Okay.” It seemed two little princes had made friends.

As the king entered and looked like a more put together version of her father Daenerys inhaled to be prepared for whatever came at her, except nothing did. The king nodded in their direction then ignored them and sat at his place with Lord Stark beside him. As the king sat so did everyone else. The servants started to serve the first course which was a soup, serving the royals last, which itched at her father, he should be served first.

“Oup!” A little voice declared as her bowl was filled. Daenerys noted every little prince or princess was seated beside an elder royal to help feed them. What a brilliant idea.

“Do not splash me.” Prince Olesander said to the tiny girl. “I do not have Aegon’s patient demeanour for getting messy with you.”

“Oli!” The prince sighed at her happy squeals.

The soup was a warm vegetable soup thick and filling. It tasted lovely and had Daenerys wishing she could ask for seconds. It seemed strange to feel so warm and cosy in a land called Always Winter.

About halfway through the soup course a girl about her age rushed in flustered and looked desperately at the royal table. She was pretty, no great beauty, but she looked to have a sweet demeanour and her hair was strawberry blonde.

“I am so sorry, your grace.” She looked worried to the king, as she curtsied. He smiled kindly at her. “I did not mean to be late.”

“The queen is not here sweet-girl. You will not be whipped for it.” The king reassured her but shocked the guests to think she might be.

“Come, Hybri.” The Lady Lyanna, Prince Valian’s wife, called her. As the girl came to sit by the Crown Princess, she patted her arm. “The queen would never dare put a switch to one of my cubs.”

“Lest you be made a widower, Aerion.” Lord Stark laughed.

“Ah, she would not touch our little Hybri. Aegon would be wrathful. Not even my Dragoness would poke a King of Dragons and Direwolves. Might wake his Dragon up, and no one is sure we would survive that.” Aerion smiled at the girl who smiled coyly. “Aegon is very fond of his Hybri.”

It made Daenerys wonder if this girl was Aegon of Winter’s beloved, that she could be ruining a relationship, she hoped not. She did not expect this mystery prince to meet her and love her or her him, but to think she may cause someone’s heart to be broken was still worrying.

Olesander saw a concerned look on Daenerys’ very overly made-up face. He thought to start his meddling. “It is not right.” He stated loud enough for her and their families to hear but not the main assembly.

“What isn’t?” Hybri softly asked. Oli smiled, he could count on Hybri and her sweet nature to be concerned about everything being right.

“That we are not fighting off boys clambering for your hand. I and Aegon have had our swords sharpened to defend our favourite non-sister-sister, for years. I was sure someone would have stolen off with you years ago.”

“Oli, would it not be easier to say adopted?” Hybri asked sweetly, trying to make his life easier.

“No. For Athair did not officially adopt you. Which also, is not right.”

_ Athair_. Her little friend had spoken about ‘Athair’all those years ago in Winterfell, what was an Athair?

“Really?” Valian raised an eyebrow at what his son was saying and wondered why he was saying any of this.

“Why did you leave her an orphan?” As Olesander spoke to his father, Daenerys thought it maybe a term for father, then maybe her friend was from _here_. She couldn’t hope, could she?

“Why do you and Aegon not have your swords sharpened to defend me?” Zahra asked, she sounded offended, but she wasn’t.

“We love her more. Anyway, why is Hybri an orphan?”

“Oli, it is alright.” Hybri tried to supress the conversation.

“See, tiny noisy brother, you do not understand, so maybe you are not as knowledgeable as Aegon, because he knows why.” Zahra chided him.

“And that is why I will defend Hybri before you.” Oli ignored Zahra and pointed at Hybri to Lysenya. “See Hybri is a nice princess and Zahra isn’t.”

“Ooohhh.” Lysenya cooed at her big brother.

“Stop telling her lies Olesander. She believes everything you and Aegon say.”

“Me too.” Aenys said to support someone.

“It is no lie. Zahra is mean to Oli when J… Aegon is away. She is mean when I am vulnerable.” He pouted at his tiny sister to get a pout and a sloppy kiss to make him feel better; he mock sobbed and kissed her back.

“We need to marry you off to a nice Lord Hybri.” Alys said, ignoring the antics of her eldest brother in attendance and littlest sister. “To help you escape my annoying siblings.”

“Aegon is not annoying.” Hybri defended the boy who was away and could not defend himself.

“But I am?” Oli’s tone was hurt.

“Only to Aegon, when you are climbing all over him.” She giggled.

“You know once we used to suck each other’s thumbs.” Oli looked nostalgic. “Then he decided we had to be born.”

“I am extremely happy you were born.” Valian smiled at his mischievous son.

“Of course, I keep your life full of music. Well, sound.”

“How is that song coming for Grandmother’s nameday going?” Zahra asked her brother.

“Don’t know.” Oli shrugged. “Aegon hasn’t finished tweaking the melody. He keeps finding some issue with his own work. That twin of mine is a perfectionist.”

“Or he knows your Grandmother is a perfectionist.” King Aerion shook his head, sometimes his wife was a terror to her family, even if they loved her for it.

“A grumpy complaining old Dragoness.” Oli said to many shocked expressions, strangely not the King’s or his son and good-daughter.

“Gumpy Gam-mar.” Lysenya chortled. Then the other three toddlers started to chant the statement. “Gumpy Gam-mar!”

“Well, lucky she already had a migraine.” Lady Lyanna laughed low, as every eye turned to her children.

Aenys stood up on his chair. “I am evil and have corrupted my toddle minions!”

“I apologise.” Prince Valian said to the assembly, “I have fed my children too much sugar.” As he lifted Aenys off his feet and placed his bottom on his seat rather than his feet.

“Well,” said a hawknosed man down the long tables in a raised voice. “After dessert should be a riot.” The whole room burst into laughter. The visiting Targaryen were astonished by the jovial feel of the room, they had never experienced a dinner in their own realm like it, and they hadn’t even had the first course cleared yet.

After the soup was cleared away, the lords started to move around the long tables as the servants started to wheel in great roast venison still on their spits; what seemed to be troughs of roasted vegetables and gravy. The lords had taken the opportunity to mingle and have discussions of import.

Some lords walked up to their king’s table and engaged the king himself in their conversations. King Aerys would never have tolerated the practise and he was about to get it up close and personal as a beautiful young lady with dark waves of hair and piercing blue eyes approached the table the guests sat at. Rhaenys elbowed her brother to gain his attention to show him what she guessed was his latest sycophant.

Daenerys looked sadly out at the young ladies across the room who were pointing at her and laughing behind their hands. She had not liked the makeup job her good-sister and niece had done on her, now she wondered if it was deliberate as Elia patted her hand to console her. She was distracted from her comforting of Daenerys by the approaching girl, obviously attracted by her handsome son.

The lady curtsied in respect as she got to the table. “Do not take any mind, your highness. They are petty girls with no respect. I am Lady Evelyn, of House Warden.” She addressed Daenerys and totally ignored the prince. “Welcome to the Realms of Winter.”

“That would have been nice from someone else.” Aerys growled.

“I do apologise I am not elevated enough in status to welcome a king.” Evelyn said curtsying to the king. Aerys looked the girl up and down, she was obviously intelligent as well as pretty.

“Evelyn!” Olesander bound around the tables to meet her and possibly save her from the madman should she need it. “Ah, Princess Daenerys, you should arrange to have Evelyn and Hybri show you the Fortress, they know all the girls and ladies to both talk to and avoid.”

“That would be lovely.” Daenerys bent her head in agreement. “I have tried exploring on my own, but I do not know where I am trespassing.”

“I would gladly help you, your highness.” Evelyn smiled and Daenerys heard Aegon huff, not in anger for a change, he was obviously impressed by the girl’s beauty.

A gong sounded and the people started to move back to their seats as the king stood to approach the closest spit of venison. He took out his knife and looked about to cut into the carcass when he stopped and gazed around the hall.

“Today we come together to strengthen our realm. To make peace and speak of important issues. We are joined this annum by Dragons who have travelled from far below The Wall, in the Lands of Summer. We are grateful for their company and gladdened to welcome them to our hearths. May the Old Gods bless us this day as they have for many days before and may they bless our guests as well. I share the bounty of my realm with all who sit here with me, as is the way of The North and the will of the Old Gods, may they bless us all.”

“Blessed are we by the Old Gods.” The whole room said in response. Then the king placed his blade on the venison and cut off a generous slice, he then placed it on a plate, cut it in half - eating one piece himself - then walked the remaining piece on the plate over to hand it to King Aerys.

“First share to the greatest in station; second share to the highest guest in station.” Aerion said to Aerys confused look. He then turned to the rest of the room. “Eat well and be nourished!” The lords rose to cut their own portions and take their own vegetables and gravy. “Our servants can retrieve your meals for you.” Aerion walked away to instruct the servants to serve his guests.

Daenerys stood and walked over to the closest spit to her seat and cut her own slice of meat, choosing her own vegetables, as the lords of this realm were doing. She was soon holding a heavy plate, and had the company of the Crown Prince’s wife, Lady Lyanna.

“You eat heartily.” Daenerys worried she looked gluttonous. “Do not worry, I only mean most girls eat like birds pecking over seeds. It is good to see. The winters here get very cold, seed will not sustain you, if you plan to stay.”

“I do plan to stay; your lands are beautiful.” Daenerys smiled up at the lady who must have been in her own position years before.

“We would be glad to welcome you.” Lyanna said as she walked back to her seat to distribute the meat on her plate to her many tiny mouths.

As she passed her father, Lord Rickard she smiled and nodded, Lyanna was never one to need long interactions to feel the way of people, she had met the princess and was in agreement, she may well be the girl her Aegon needed for his queen. Lyanna had little to no influence over Queen Valeryia, but her sons listened to their mother and that was what Lord Stark was depending on. If Lyanna liked Princess Daenerys, she was in with a true chance.

“What is it you like about this girl?” Aerion leaned over to whisper to Rickard. The king knew his friend, he would not have brought the other Targaryens here on whim. He doubted even for Rhaella would Rickard make this massive of a journey. Rickard had come to show them this princess, and he guessed hoped they would see her value. As yet, Aerion had not seen more than a pretty face, though her venture to the spits, rather than waiting to be served did give her status a boost. Many decades and he still couldn’t get Valeryia out of her chair to cut her own slice of the bounty.

“I think Aegon may just find her suitable.” Rickard smiled. “She may just be a queen patiently awaiting her crown. Aegon may just wish to place one on her head.” Rickard had not known Daenerys when he suggested Aerys attempt this alliance. He had heard Valeryia was seeking a bride for Aegon, He had thought Jon should have a say, but he wouldn’t even look Lyanna said, so Rickard brought a girl to shove under his nose.

“He has shown little interest in finding a queen.” Aerion sighed not for the same reason his wife did about this subject.

“Well, if nothing else it might see him getting Belarion’s skull as part of the deal.”

“Please do not suggest that to him directly, he would marry a dwarf to get that skull back.”

“Noted.” Rickard nodded. “If we get to the end and Valeryia snuffs it. Tell Jon of the possibility and he will override her.”

“We have enough Dragon skulls here, we do not need more.” Aerion said to dissuade that silliness.

Rhaella did venture from her seat but appeared overwhelmed by the prospect of slicing her own portion. She turned to look at Aerys, hoping her brother would come to the meat and cut himself and her some of the delicious smelling venison. He did not move, not even for her furrowed brow, she was about to go back to her seat and look foolish for having stood, when she felt a presence beside her, and a shadow cross her light.

“Would my queen, like me to get her something to eat?” Rickard Stark was taller than Aerys and slightly broader, not as broad as Steffon Baratheon had been. Rhaella smiled up at the man who had always made her life easier with his presence. She nodded slightly and smiled up at him in gratitude, thankful he had saved her from having to slink back to her seat empty handed.

Lord Rickard carved a piece of meat equal to how hungry he thought Rhaella looked and placed it on her plate then escorted her to the roasted vegetables and gravy. Daenerys watched as her father waited until his wife was gone to huff his way to the spit to get some meat for his dinner. Why had he refused to help her mother?

Then Daenerys looked to the empty seat at the main table, Prince Aegon of Winter. She wondered if he would carve his queen a portion of the bounty or leave her to get her own. Would she be that queen? She could get her own meal, but as she watched Lord Rickard guide her mother around and then back to her chair, she thought she might like to be escorted and coddled a little if she was queen.

Rhaegar served himself and took opportunity to talk to Prince Valian, his wife and children waited to be served. Daeron wanted to go up but was stopped by his mother. Aegon was just sulking so did not move. Rhaegar happily returned to supply his wife, who smiled weakly at him. He frowned and looked quickly to Rhaenys who removed her shawl to place it around Elia’s shoulders. Elia had a weakness of heart, physically not mentally, every birth had cost her, and every birth had terrified Rhaegar that he would lose her. The cold was not doing her well.

Valian and Lyanna looked across the room with concern, it was obvious Elia was not suited for the weather in The Lands, the Fortress was not as cold as outside but the cold could sap your strength and it looked like it had done so for Elia. Valian knew this audience between the kings could be long and drawn out, Elia may not survive that. They may have to extend an olive branch, a warm olive branch. His father would not be averse to aiding the princess, but his mother would not like if it made them look too soft and compassionate.

Valian knew right now his mother was thinking of how they appeared and what strengths they showed and what weaknesses. He wasn’t sure if she really had a migraine or if this snubbing of the dinner was the first volley in her negotiations. He knew his father would be an easier sell on the princess for the southerners, than his mother.

Lyanna was proof his mother was hard to soften. Not that his wife had tried, she was too small to begin with and as she grew, she was so confident that she and Valian were in love she did not care about the queen’s opinion. Lyanna played nice, but she was more interested in her children being happy rather than her good-mother.

Apparently, his mother knew Valian would insist on marrying Lyanna after he came home from meeting her, but she still made Lyanna prove herself. Lyanna had won, she simply asked Valian to elope to Sothoryos with her and leave the crown behind, he had agreed and then his mother had agreed to let Valian marry _this_ Stark girl.

She had told them after they had Zahra, she had known the first time she heard Valian say Lyanna’s name and definitively after meeting her that Valian was fated to marry the girl. Lyanna had growled all the way back to their rooms that her good-mother sure didn’t act like that, for far too long.

Every lord, lady, king and princess ate until they were full. And then serious conversations started as the lords and ladies spoke of concerns of the realm. A young lord was speaking of raiders from across the sea paying Free Men (apparently what the Seven Kingdoms called Wildlings), to climb to the aeries of the Valkyar Mountains to steal eggs. A man who kept the Lady Evelyn close to him, spoke of Direwolf poaching, and how Prince Aegon was out there right now trying to catch them.

“I think Aegon thinks the nests are in danger.” King Aerion said with a worried tone.

“Who would even know where they were?” An old lady said to her king. “Half of us have no idea.”

“They seem to be targeting the guard packs.” The man with Lady Evelyn -obviously her father - said shaking his head. “We have thirteen motherless cubs.”

“Oh, such as shame, what are you going to do?” The elderly woman asked.

“I am taking some home to Winterfell, for my grandchildren and each of Lyanna’s elder children will have one each. Aegon thought if he doesn’t have the dams to suckle them, best to hand rear them and who better than the Starks and their blood.” Lord Rickard answered. Many lords nodded.

Daenerys learnt there was a place called Stark’s Teeth and a village of Giants – yes, she heard correctly _Giants_ – dwelled in a village below those ‘Teeth’. She also learnt they were overrun with Mammoths as their herds were over breeding. Not enough Direwolves she guessed, to the king’s appreciative gaze. She apologised to the king for daring to mis-speak, it was none of her business.

Aerion was impressed to say the least - enough Rickard saw below his poker face - by the young princess’ logic. The young princess’ only mistake was the reason for the Direwolves affecting the Mammoth numbers, she was assuming the Direwolves hunted the Mammoths. Although, they did, mostly the Dragons kept the Mammoths numbers down. As their guard packs were dwindling, they did not venture out to hunt, staying with their nests.

Still, he was impressed with her logic. She was obviously not a silly girl of court. Neither of the twins would like a silly court girl as a wife, both appreciated contemplative girls. Though if it was Olesander, he would weather a silly girl better, Aegon would just have no time for her.

Pretty, smart and by the way she looked at the ill Elia and her mother, Rhaella as they endured different troubles, he guessed this princess was blessed with a good heart too. He really wished Aerys had something, anything that Aerion needed or wanted. He would take advantage of a silly whim he could have, but Aerys had absolutely no use to him or his realm.

As much as Valeryia was inviting hordes of girls to meet Aegon, he had never taken any interest to any girl his wife had presented so far. Aerion did not assume he knew anything about his grandsons’ minds, so he relied on information. His information said Aegon had held a conversation with the princess for a ‘number’ – many - minutes and was even late to a following meeting because he spent extra time in the stables talking to her. Aegon was never late.

Aegon was no pompous prince as this grandson of Aerys’ seemed to be, the boy had insulted his Aegon by treating him as a peasant. Aerion wanted to kick the guests out for the insult to his favourite grandson, but Aegon had shrugged and said: ‘His father and Princess Daenerys seem nice enough to give them a chance.”

Aerion had stopped reading when his grandson said that. When had Aegon found out the girl’s name? He had never learned any other girl’s name unless they were his friend, like Lady Evelyn. He didn’t even bother to keep some of the ladies of the realm’s names in mind, so he always looked confused when talking to them and usually interrupted their first sentence by quoting their name as if it had suddenly been handed to him in a note.

So, even if Valeryia was reminding the southern Targaryens they had no power here, Aerion was taking an interest in this girl because if she had the power to get Aegon’s attention, Daenerys had a great lot of power and yet as he looked at her, she wielded it with decorum and elegance. She was trying to befriend Lysenya and got it when she pulled up a biscuit.

“Biccy!” Suddenly Daenerys was overrun with his tiny grandchildren, the quadruplets loved biscuits. Would follow you for days if they thought you had a crumb in your pocket.

“Oh, you have done it now.” Zahra came up to the young princess. “They are basically puppies at this age, you will have them on your heels forever.”

“I would think they would be like _cubs_.” Daenerys had taken one piece of advice from Lord Stark to heart: Never call a Direwolf a puppy, they are cubs. He told her they would test her, and if she did not rebuff the word puppy, they would think less of her.

“I see you have had business with Direwolves before.” Zahra smiled impressed at Daenerys’ response.

“I wonder if they are hatchlings or cubs.” Daenerys looked down at the excited milling silver and black-haired babes at her feet. Even little Aerion The Younger, came for biccies. Daenerys stared down into his little toddler face, he was maybe two or slightly more and he had the silver hair and amethyst eyes she was used to in Targaryens.

“Watch that one.” Olesander said conspiratorially.

“Why?” Aegon asked suddenly interested, the older Aenys had said he was evil, was this tiny boy also a trouble-maker.

“More Direwolf than Dragon right now.” Olesander pointed at his face.

“He bites?!” Aegon asked surprised.

“No.” Oli chuckled. “He licks.”

“Licks?” Aegon asked with a smile, that was a kind of adorable trait for a little kid.

“Mainly Aegon. So, you may have to run from his licky tongue, what with being an Aegon.” Oli turned to Aerion and pointed at Aegon. “Aerie, this is Aegon.”

“On?” Aerion looked up at his big brother, to get a nod.

“On.” Oli assured him.

“No, On.” He shook his curly little silver head, this boy did not look like Aegon.

“Yes, other On.” Oli nodded to confirm.

“On!” Aerion launched himself at Aegon and licked his hand. “On! On lub On!” The Northern royals looked concerned for the southern prince’s reaction to being licked, they tolerated it and Jon would usually just sit still until Aerie was dry. Aegon of Dragonstone laughed at the tickle of the little boy’s tongue.

“In case you wonder, he calls himself ‘On’ as well as Aegon.” Olesander explained.

“He calls everyone ‘On’.” Alys explained.

“It is alright!” Daeron said happily. “On would be short for Daeron too!” Then Daeron walked up to the little Dragon and held out his hand, “Hi, On, I am On too.”

“On!” Aerie then licked Daeron’s outstretched hand.

“Great.” Valian sighed. “My children act beastly in front of guests.”

“Oh, he is adorable.” Elia said smiling at the tiny children at Daenerys’ feet and the little prince who reminded her of her own sons at that age, though Aegon and Daeron never licked people.

“We say that too.” Lyanna nodded, then shook her head. “But we have to love them for their strangeness, we made them. You are kind to think that too.”

“All children have quirks.” Rhaegar said to Lyanna.

“Oh, Lyanna you remember Prince Rhaegar.” Valian said to his wife.

“No.” She gazed blankly at the prince. “Never met him.”

“We probably would have met at the Tourney of Harrenhall.” Rhaegar bowed slightly.

“Yet, we did not, because I did not attend it.” She gazed at this Dragon Prince. “Who won?”

“It was nearly twenty years ago.” He did not see how that was important.

“So, it was not very good.” Lyanna shook her head to ask if it was a waste of her time and she was lucky to have escaped it.

“Rhaegar won.” Elia supplied.

“Was your crown glorious?” The wolf maid asked the princess.

“He did not crown me.” Elia said sadly. Lyanna hit Rhaegar in the chest, making him cough.

“You ass!” Valian snorted in amusement of his wife and her antics. Rhaegar rubbed the spot she hit in pain. Elia chuckled.

“No, he crowned Ashara Dayne.” Elia smiled at her husband.

“Why?” Lyanna asked angrily, offended for Elia and not afraid of this Dragon Prince.

“Because I was told to.” He glared at the woman.

“Ashara had troubles with your brother.” Elia explained.

“My brother? The one she married?” Lyanna was confused. Ashara Dayne had arrived in Winterfell only months later, as Ned’s betrothed, what trouble was that?

“The wrong brother was paying her attention.” Elia said quietly.

“Brandon.” Lyanna huffed. “He was such a hound as a youth.” She shook her head.

“Yes.” Elia knew Lyanna had not had much involvement in the marriages of her brothers. “He was not the Stark boy Ashara had her eye on. So, Rhaegar crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty…”

“So, your quiet brother could see her.” Rhaegar continued. “When he congratulated me and her, she peeled off and used the rest of the night to bewitch him.”

“Oh, I think he was already bewitched, according to Benjen. I imagine it also stopped Sir Arthur having to gut my eldest brother.” Lyanna smiled over at the Kingsguard who had somehow grown a princess greave on his leg. He was staring down with a frown at the smiling face of the tiny ivory princess staring up at him, Visyarra had already developed a love of dark-haired boys.

Elia nodded, though she was sure Lyanna had gotten acquainted with Ashara enough to know she was capable of gutting Brandon Stark herself. She chuckled again only to have the merriment turn into a cough.

“Are you alright?” Lyanna asked as she again looked concerned to her husband.

“The cold is just hard for me.” Elia looked at her husband and his worry. “You should not be concerned for me.” She looked back at the Crown Princess.

“I should be, you could be my son’s good-sister one day.” Lyanna laid it out, though she would have been concerned anyway. Though it was strange to think Elia who was nearly a decade elder than herself could be her son’s good-sister.

Rhaegar took the opening. “Do you think that could happen? What do you think the likelihood is?”

“The queen will be a hard sell.” Lyanna said honestly.

“If it does not happen Rhaegar, Daenerys could still wed our Aegon.” Elia said to allay her husband’s fears for his sister, but the Crown Prince and Princess of Winter saw Rhaegar did not see that as a comfort.

“My father is not as hard, he just…”

“Doesn’t like my father.” Rhaegar finished the sentence to a nod.

“But…” Lyanna gazed at Rhaegar with a smile. “They are not the ones to entice.”

“Lya.” Valian gave his wife a warning tone.

“Hush, I am his mother. My sons may listen to their Grandmother, but they listen to me more and they will consider their own hearts and minds on this. She need only sell herself to the boy. He will supersede his grandparents.”

“We haven’t met Aegon, you understand that is who my father is aiming for.”

“Of course.” Valian replied, “Who would come all this way and not want to marry their sister to the next king. We know Aegon is first choice.”

“Next king? Would you not be next king?” Elia asked.

“No, my father will abdicate for Aegon. Please understand I tell you this to prepare you for some of the future negotiating.” Valian did want to aid his southern cousins, he was not interested in power plays, and he realised it may come down to Rhaegar and him making the decision on this.

“I understand that will make it much more difficult. I will not inform my father.” Rhaegar promised to the confused expression of Valian and Lyanna. “He would not do well with that information before he needed to understand it’s ramifications. My father is mad, not stupid and he did not raise his children to be stupid. I will tell him when he will not mess up Dany’s chances of freedom.” Elia looked hurt, by his inference. “Elia, Aegon is resigned, but he is no more in-love with my sister than she is with him. He needs to be allowed to marry someone who he loves and more importantly that loves him back.”

Elia nodded with a frown. “Yes. It would be nice for our children to not have to learn to love their spouses.” Rhaegar looked at her sympathetically.

“Yes, it would. We will do better to our children than was done to us.” He bent to take her hand. “They may not be as lucky as us to grow to love so deeply.” She looked up and smiled at her husband.

Valian and Lyanna had never had to experience needing to develop anything and they had always felt blessed to have been allowed to follow their hearts. They could see whatever Rhaegar and Elia started as, they were now deeply devoted to one another.

“My father, believes in love.” Valian gave Rhaegar some hope for his sister.

“Dessert will be served shortly!” A woman announced.

“Oh, my beloved!” Oli exclaimed. “Come to me my beloved ice cream!” He raced back to his chair.

“I-cream!” The babes squealed in delight and ran for their seats too, Visyarra more reluctantly than her troupe, staring a little forlornly at Sir Arthur.

Aerie grabbed Aegon’s hand and tried to drag him with him. “On, I-cream On.”

Lady Lyanna came to rescue Aegon, by lifting her son off his feet and carrying him away. “My Aegon plays Dragons with his siblings when they have ice cream. Aerie gets very excited.” Aegon gave the little boy a wave good-bye, turning back to go to his own seat with a smile.

“Have you made a friend, Aegon?” Rhaenys smiled at her brother.

“Shut up Rhaen.” Aegon blushed at how easily he had been taken in by the little prince.

“I think it was sweet.” Daenerys smiled at her nephew.

The ice cream was unlike the same dessert in the south. Taste wise it was the same, texturally it was completely different. When Daenerys had previously had ice cream in the south it was always soft and needed no mastication to slide down your throat like a thick sweet soup, here it sat in the plate in curls of solid creamy delight and due to its ability to hold form they were able to infuse it with other things and favours.

Who knew you could get a headache from eating something cold, so cold Daenerys’ teeth ached too? All her family seemed to be experiencing the same pleasure and pain as her.

The little Hatchlings of The North seemed disappointed as they stared at their spoons and their little curls. Valian rose to feed two, whirling their ice creamed spoons around in the air before planting them in their tiny mouths, he managed to make all but the little dark Lysenya happy, who pouted and crossed her arms and said. “No.” Then firmly closed her little lips in a pout.

“Oh, you love I-cream.” Valian said to his tiny Direwolf.

“No. Ly want On. On dray-dray.”

“On is out, Athair will dray-dray tonight.”

“No. On.” Then it started a tiny chorus of crying Dragons for their big brother ‘On’. Valian stood back and placed a hand on his face.

“Why did we have so many children.” He asked exhaustedly. Lyanna smiled but Olesander answered.

“Too much space on the dining table one night and you felt the passion. We had to look away.” Valian glared at his son and looked to his wife in exasperation.

“Can you believe we adored having Aegon and Olesander so much, we wanted more?”

“Not currently.” Valian answered. He turned to apologise to their subjects. When the same hawknosed man stood with a grin.

“It is understandable my prince. My daughter too wept when she realised Prince Aegon was not here.” The hall erupted in laughter and more declarations of weeping girls.

“I am still here people!” Olesander said as he stood up, with a slightly offended tone and a gesturing of his hands.

A feminine voice came from out in the hall, “It is the only reason I stopped weeping.”

“Exactly.” Oli nodded and sat down. “This is why I only love you ice cream.” He said to his spoon of dessert.

Valian knelt before his sulky daughter, shrugged and said, “Okay.” Then he took her spoon and put it in his own mouth. Her mouth opened wide in shock and insult.

“My I-cream!” Her father shrugged at her pain. Lyanna rose to go to the scene of the crime and took the spoon to play the Dragon game with her daughter.

“Isha dray-dray?” She got a nod and Valian got a scowl. He rose pointed at his daughter and smiled.

“Very proud of that scowl, little princess.” Lysenya tried to be mad at her Athair but he was smiling and none of his children could stay mad at him when he smiled at them.

The evening went on to another expansive room that was set up for dancing and socialising. The walls were moulded, and those mouldings painted gold. There were beautiful murals of the Lands of Winter across three walls and the last was made up of great glass doors that lead onto the first storey balcony.

“Why do you call this a fortress Aerion? Your home is a palace.” Rhaella said to the king.

“A palace, I almost stole you away to.” Aerion replied.

“Hells, if I had known the fortress you rabbited on about was this, I would have packed her up and sent her to you.” Aerys replied.

He would have when he was saner and younger, to save her from their marriage. He had once been a protective big brother who wanted only his little sister’s happiness. As he looked at his sister though, he knew because he was that brother, he would not have. The reason when he was sane and younger that he didn’t was Rhaella cared very much for Aerion, but her heart always lived elsewhere.

Aerys turned to look at Rickard Stark standing tall and proud, looking across the great distance as he always did. Was he looking for a world where politics freed the girl? Aerys quickly found his daughter, he had to be as sane as he could, he had to get a good marriage for her, and he hoped a chance at love too. If only he could meet this Aegon of Winter.

Many young men asked Daenerys to dance and she politely refused, they just moved on the Rhaenys and Visenya and other ladies. Daenerys noticed the girl called Hybri, did not dance and sat on a chair against the wall looking at her feet. So, she determined to make a friend.

“Hail, my name is Daenerys may I sit with you?” The girl looked up; she was quite pretty up close. She blushed and nodded. “What is your name?”

“I am sure you heard, when I embarrassed myself by arriving late.” Said a small soft voice.

“Yes. Still it is nice to ask and be given it, rather than just talk to you like you should talk to me.” Daenerys smiled.

“Oh, then it is Hybri.”

“It is unusual. Where is it from?” Show interest, and make a friend, though it was not a ploy, it could have been, as it was inferred this Hybri was close to Aegon of Winter. However, Daenerys was used to being left on the sidelines, not because no boy wished to approach, but because of her father they were too afraid. Also, if she stayed, she would need girls to talk to, as Rhaenys and Visenya would not be staying with her. She already missed her little talks with Cyrah and thought she should send her good-sister a letter, how would she do that?

“Here.” Hybri looked around as if that should be obvious.

“Of course.” Daenerys felt like an idiot. “So-o.”

“You don’t have to talk to me, few others do.”

“Why?”

“I am painfully shy.”

“Well, I don’t think many of these girls will talk to me either.”

“That is because you are here to offer yourself to Aegon.” Hybri gasped at her own words. “I mean… I did not mean to make it sound as if…”

“I was a painted whore?” Hybri nodded. “Even though I am sure that was the impression I believe my good-sister and niece were going for. Is there somewhere I could wash this off?” Again, Hybri nodded.

“How snotty are you?”

“Sorry?” Daenerys half-laughed.

“Well we could go to a servant place quickly, and chance running into servants or we could go further and go somewhere noble orientated.”

“Well, I haven’t caught any deadly or gross diseases from a servant yet, so let us go there.” Hybri smiled at Daenerys and her jest, thinking how nice this girl from below The Wall was.

They picked up Lady Evelyn on their way out because the ‘boys’ were sniffing around, and she was feeling like being a skunk. The three girls did not escape completely, they got to the door to be met by a tall and handsome young man, Daenerys thought he was the one who spoke of eggs in the mountains.

“Are we running away?”

“We are, Lord Eagleson. We do not know what you are doing.” Evelyn said quickly as both other girls shrank back.

“I am avoiding Princess Zahra, and shall I say ‘others’?”

Evelyn turned to the southern princess. “It seems to be some affliction here in our lands. All the very nice boys and young men wish to avoid girls.”

“Zahra is very bossy.” Rafe was the little boy who could not handle the pushy, demanding princess, again. He wondered why all princesses could not be like little Princess Hybri. Hybri was quiet and sweet and she still made his teeth hurt because of it.

“Would you like to runaway with us, because Aegon ran away to fight poachers without you?” Evelyn knew that was where Rafe would prefer. Rafe Eagleson was a perfectly perfect lordling, he was handsome and gallant, very well mannered and at a loss with what to do when he had nothing to do.

“He could have asked me. I would have accompanied him, instead he took that Lannister. His Lion.”

“Lannister?” Did the Lands of Always Winter have other Lannisters as well as other Targaryens? “Like from Casterly Rock, Lannisters?” Daenerys inquired.

“Exactly from Casterly Rock, Lannisters. Some Lord Geron. Passed over for a Lion.” Rafe frowned and Daenerys heard Hybri whimper softly. Daenerys looked at the other princess and saw a sadness to her eye as she watched this lord be depressed. She smiled and squeezed Hybri’s hand, it seems Lord Rafe Eagleson had an admirer.

Although she did not know this Hybri, to be interested in her life; she felt if she was to stay then Hybri would most likely be her friend one day and so she was interested. Daenerys inspected this Lord Eagleson to see if he was worthy of her future friend. He was tall and as already determined, handsome. His eyes were hazel in colour and his hair a mid-brown. His voice had sounded intelligent and cultured, though that could just be practise. As he was in fine tailor clothes, she could tell he was quite fit and was broad of shoulder and the rest looked to be proportioned properly, but she would not linger too long as it was not proper.

“Oh, Rafe I had not seen you.” A girl suddenly breathed in his ear. A girl taller than Hybri and Dany but not as tall as Evelyn; with long light brown hair and turned up little nose, that made her lips look like they were always pursed. Dany saw Hybri shrink even further back.

“I am pretty hard to miss Lady Burnell. It’s the height you see, it dwarfs people. But hail and good evening to you.” He bowed cordially to the girl as she stepped closer than Daenerys would to a boy she was not betrothed or related to. Then she thought she was probably near on that close to Jon on occasion. That was not deliberate though. Maybe a little deliberate. She definitely was not looking at Jon with the hunger this lady looked at the lord. She hoped she didn’t anyway.

“It is the gallantry.” Evelyn said as she placed a hand on Rafe’s opposite arm. “It outshines most other men. Rafe is just so delightfully gentlemanly.”

“He is.” The lady breathed softly up into his face as she inspected the young lord’s chest more closely. It made said lord start to look uncomfortable at his edges.

“How far along do you think our fathers are at our betrothal talks, Rafe?” Evelyn changed tacts. She needed to rescue her old friend from this girl, who already had too many sycophants on her strings.

“Last time I heard, they were talking about whether Eagles or Direwolves were the best predators.” Rafe answered truthfully, as he found it disturbing for Calysa Burnell to be fawning over him. It was inappropriate before the royals. He gave the clinging girl a bit of a shake from his arm, but nothing too harsh. He could not be rude.

“I will have to get my father to talk to yours before they decide on that.” Calysa smirked up at Rafe to rub a hand on his arm firmly and winked at him, which brought a second of horror to his face.

“No need to wait.” Evelyn said before leaning closer to Calysa and speaking quietly with menace. “Direwolves are definitely more vicious and dangerous, we don’t like to share.” It made Lady Burnell step back.

“Shall I escort you lovely princesses and lady on that journey?” Daenerys noted Rafe glanced at the head down Hybri when he said princess, which was perfectly alright, it wasn’t like she was one of his princesses.

“That would be good and kind of you.” The foreign princess replied. “Such hospitality for a southern princess, from a northern lord. Lead away Lord Rafe.” Then she grabbed Hybri’s hand and got them as close to the lord as the lady had been but looking totally innocent. She even pushed Hybri slightly, so she bumped into Rafe. Hybri looked up at him and blushed, he only looked down at her and smiled.

“So, I shall.” Rafe turned and headed to the door. “This way dear beauties.”

“I am not a beauty.” Hybri mumbled.

“What was that my princess?” Rafe turned as he had not heard the soft-spoken girl, she never spoke very loudly. It made you want to lean over and ask her to repeat what she said, but he learnt all she did if you did, was shake her head, blush and step back refusing to talk. Which she did again, he was sure only the southern princess’ hand wrapped around hers stopped Princess Hybri from running away.

He could be insulted because he had noticed he was the only one she ran from other than the queen. It was Hybri though and he felt he could forgive her whatever her problem with him was. She had been doing it for so long, he remembered she always had, if he didn’t let Zahra scare him off, Hybri would run away. He had learned not to let it sting anymore.

When they were outside the ballroom though Lord Rafe turned with a quizzical expression. “Why were we running away?”

“I had to wash my face.” Daenerys said to explain.

“Right so we need a …”

“Kitchen.” Daenerys said. “Or a laundry room, whichever is closer.”

“Queen Valeryia is going to hate you.” Rafe shook his head with a smile of amusement.

“Why?” Daenerys arced up slightly.

“She is very …” Hybri paused looking for a word.

“Discriminatory.” Rafe saved the princess’ desperate search for a non-insulting explanation. Hybri nodded vigorously to agree.

“She’s a terrible snob.” Evelyn was not diplomatic, she saw Daenerys’ surprise. “Her whole family says so. Except Hybri, you are such a dear sweet person Hybri. A …” Evelyn searched for a word to describe Hybri accurately.

“Precious treasure of the realm.” Rafe said to make Hybri turn crimson, though he did not even turn to check how his compliment affected the girl.

“Wow, Rafe you are just a thesaurus of complimentary terms tonight.” Evelyn smiled at her friend.

“My grandfather taught me not be stingy with the truth.” He said as he took a sharp turn. “Princess Daenerys, do your lords know your castle well enough to find a menial section?”

“Could a visiting lord find a kitchen or laundry, you mean?”

“Yes, I thought maybe our familiarity with the Fortress may appear strange.” He said still moving forward.

“It does, but then people dislike my father and King Aerion’s realm seems less …”

“Formal.” Rafe again said the correct word.

“My, he is good.” She said to Hybri, to get a blush and a nod. Dany smiled and her eyes sparkled as she thought she may have a discussion point with her new friend: Her obvious crush on Rafe Eagleson. If Dany stayed, she would help the shy girl catch his eye.

“Here we are.” He announced turning around, to see his trail of girls, and there were more than he expected as Princess Alys and Princess Visyarra were also behind him and the other girls. “Princesses.”

Evelyn turned to laugh at the line of girls and other than herself, they were all princesses. “My Rafe you do know how to attract the royal girls.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He said mystified and shaking his head in confusion.

“You took off with the guest of honour.” Alys explained her presence, she pointed at the toddling ivory princess, who had not stopped with everyone else but continued head down and determined until she hit the Lord’s leg and wrapped her arms around it. “Her, I don’t know.”

“Chicky.” Visyarra cooed as she rubbed her cheek on Rafe’s leg. Daenerys eyes went large at how adorable it was.

“She loves me.” Rafe nodded slowly. “She always does this if given the chance.”

“I may have lost him to a princess.” Evelyn mock lamented.

“Vis, come here.” Hybri bent down and outstretched her arms. Daenerys laughed to have all the teens look at her.

“I have an elder brother Viserys. I call him Vis as well. I was just imagining him cuddling a lord.”

“Wouldn’t happen, I am not that way inclined.” Rafe stated, as he reached down to unwrap the princess and tried to hand her to Hybri to find the elder princess’ hands gone, as was she, again she backed away from him. He sighed and just lifted the little princess into his arms. “At least you don’t hate me.” He whispered into her pale hair. “What lovely ribbons you are wearing.”

“Ta.” Even as small as she was, she knew to say thank you.

Rafe had led them to a small kitchen area, obviously not the main one that provided the meals that evening as it looked like a staging and clean-up area. Daenerys saw the sting in Rafe’s eyes as Hybri disappeared. She proceeded to the sink and looked around for the bucket of water.

Rafe leaned over and turned a spigot for the water to flow from. She turned her eyes to him amazed. She had seen this plumbing before but not in a side galley. “Water comes from…”

“I understand the concept, it is just not usually so readily available in my home.”

“The Fortress is huge, the servants cannot haul water around. It must be where they need it readily available.” Rafe explained.

“Amazing.” She smiled as she scooped water up and splashed her face, then scrubbed with her palms. It didn’t need to be perfect, Aegon of Winter wasn’t here to impress anyway.

After the visiting princess had finished the little group returned to the ballroom but passed straight through to the balcony. The night was cool and crisp; Daenerys watched as her brother danced ever so slowly with his wife to not exhaust her. Daenerys knew Rhaegar had to be very tender with Elia, she had always had a lessened constitution.

Prince Olesander came out to join them as Princess Alys disappeared to socialise. Princess Visyarra, refused to leave Lord Rafe. Even the offer of playing with her dark twin sister did not remove her from Rafe. She grabbed a handful of his trousers and held on.

Olesander said Aegon of Dragonstone had been enlisted to dance with Zahra, and Rhaenys was fielding the attentions of young lords. Daeron and Aenys had disappeared but Oli guessed they were hiding under a table planning evil hilarity. Aerion - the tiny one – was currently licking her mother Queen Rhaella as she conversed with Lord Rickard and he had no idea about her niece, Visenya.

As a very old song came on, Aerys asked his wife to dance then got two steps from the dance floor and seemed to hate the idea, pushing her into Lord Rickard telling him to attend to the queen. Then he fled to a chair. Daenerys felt badly for her mother’s embarrassment. Lord Rickard had shaken his head, scowling at his king and led his queen onto the floor to move her around the floor quite elegantly. It seems the Northern Lord knew this old dance and performed it well.

“Would any of you ladies like a spin around the floor?” Oli asked. “Come on Hybri.” He held out his hand. Hybri was nervous, she did not like being the centre of attention, but she rarely danced, especially if Aegon wasn’t around. She coyly smiled and reached her hand out to Oli. Oli smiled, taking her hand then handed her to Rafe. Dipped to grab Visyarra. “Be a good lord, Rafe.”

“Or course.” Rafe lightly wrapped his hand around the shocked and wide-eyed princess’ and led her inside.

“Oli.” Evelyn gave him a disappointed look.

“Someone had to do it.” Daenerys nodded in agreement. “Last year, Aegon had to take her on an extra long walk because Rafe asked her to dance and she fled. We discussed it. This was our plan. He was supposed to do it, but he is ‘protecting the realm’.” The Prince raised his fingers to indicate air quotes. Olesander leaned down to whisper in Daenerys’ ear. “Thanks for teaching me that, I have found it no end of useful.” She looked at him confused, tonight was the first time she had spent time with Prince Olesander, how could she have taught him anything?

“Chances?” Evelyn asked.

“His father would never aim so high. We may have to wait for Aegon to sit the throne and just make a decree to force them.” Olesander answered.

“That would be too late.” Daenerys thought and said. “He would be married off by then. If not to Evelyn, then that Lady Burnell or maybe.” Daenerys looked around, Rafe had a lot of female admirers. So did Olesander and she guessed due to the jests about Prince Aegon that he must too. She supposed that meant he could not be ugly.

“See even she sees it.” Olesander waved his hand at Daenerys. “Do you think Rafe knows she has a crush?”

“Unfortunately, I think Rafe sees her back too much.” Evelyn frowned. “His own extra regard for Hybri has made him a little blind to why she flees him.”

“Why would this be the problem, it obviously seems to be?” Daenerys asked confused. “Is it a status thing?” She being a princess, his House not being worthy of a princess. “Are their families having a feud?” That got a chuckle from the other two teens.

“Sorry. A feud.” Oli smiled. “Would that not be a reason to have a marriage, to fix it?”

“Usually, but sometimes they are so old and ingrained, they cannot find peace.”

“No. Rafe’s status is of a suitable height. However, Hybri’s is quite elevated. Truth is, our House Targaryen is not that much more numerous than yours. Only because Athair and Isha ‘s inability to keep their hands off each other and over breeding are we so very numerous and even that will take a few generations to bear fruit of large family base.”

“I have so many questions, but I will just stick to Hybri and Rafe. Then why? No. Go back to how Hybri is elevated.”

“It can all go in together. I will try to be simple. For a few generations, only single heirs have been produced. Now, Grandfather made two, which seemed miraculous. So Hybri’s family are the closest relatives to the throne. In the line of succession she is after my currently single little cousin, Princess Lyanna Umber, who is about an inch bigger than the quads.”

“About Aerion sized then?” Daenerys tried to determine how big that made this Princess Lyanna.

“Yeah. About his size, but a teeny bit older.”

“Point is if anything catastrophic occurred to the royal family… Hybri would be queen.” Evelyn put it simply.

“I see.” Daenerys nodded. “Does that make her untouchable for a marriage to Lord Eagleson?”

“Hells no.” Oli said quickly. “Truth is grandfather loves her greatly and would let her have any boy that got her to smile.”

“So, Lord Rafe.” Daenerys stated as she had noted only Rafe had achieved it.

“As she cannot marry either Aegon or myself, yeah.”

“You know technically she could, you aren’t that closely related.” Evelyn pointed out.

“You know she can’t because King Aerys is here to steal Aegon for this girl.” He pointed at Daenerys. “I would be a terrible husband for Hybri.”

“I don’t know you would be a good husband for any girl, your highness.” Evelyn smiled at Oli.

“She is out there, Lady Evelyn. I don’t know where, but she is. I mean who knew a madman would show up at our door and bring a bride for Aegon?”

“True.” Evelyn nodded.

“Nothing is set.” Daenerys reminded them.

“Shall I endear you to my brother and have it set?”

“I might like to meet him first.” She had been so determined and set on doing this and she still was, but something licked at her heart, and she thought it might have soft looking dark hair.

“Nah, he is just a few minutes older, less hilarious version of me.” Oli said to encourage her.

“I heard you this morning say he was dour.”

“Really?”

“He is not dour.” Evelyn said. “Oli says that because Aegon isn’t as quirky as him. I mean crazy when I say quirky.”

“I understand you think me hilarious.” Olesander grinned.

“No, I think you bounce off walls. Aegon does not bounce off walls.” Evelyn tried to paint a nicer picture of the missing prince.

“He does.” Oli replied.

“Physically, I meant… Oli you are high energy outlay. Aegon is the calmer twin, still fun, just more reserved, because he is the heir. Also, more likely to be working his gorgeous arse off for the realm. Even I can admit his has a fine perfectly shaped male …” She laughed as she saw Olesander trying to spin and see his buttocks. “What are you doing?”

“Is mine as good?”

“He works more and is a little tighter.” Evelyn said. Oli gazed at her for a moment.

“I do not feel those would be your exact words Lady Evelyn. Is this what those other ladies say behind our backs?”

“Well, that is the best vantage point Prince Olesander. To see your buttocks.”

“Fair.” He nodded, and Daenerys was amazed at how freely these people spoke.

When the dance ended Hybri rushed back to hide behind Olesander as soon as Rafe released her hand and stepped back and bowed to her. She peeked out from behind her ‘brother’ and Daenerys saw the pain behind Rafe’s eyes at the princess’ reaction. She thought, if Hybri kept hiding from Rafe, he would find a girl that showed him some attraction. She worried for her friend-to-be as she watched Rafe melt away from their company and into the ballroom to be swamped by girls.

Somehow by the end of the evening – early the next morning – it was arranged for her to spend more time with Evelyn and Hybri. Throughout the night she had met more young nobles as the girls came to talk to Prince Olesander and the boys to talk to Evelyn. Lord Rafe Eagleson never came back and Hybri barely smiled. Though Dany made enquiries to discover Lord Eagleson the elder, was leaving in two days, Rafe was to stay. Plans were changing and his length of stay had reduced dramatically over the evening, if Aegon had attended, Rafe would be leaving with his father.

Dany went to her pillows wondering about Aegon of Winter and worrying for Hybri, trying to determine a solution to her friend’s conundrum.

Rhaegar had asked Prince Valian about how his Daenerys had come off through the evening. He wasn’t sure as she had not had much to do with most of the crowd and Aerion had avoided Aerys.

“My father was not disappointed, and we like her, so she only needs to shine for my mother and she could very well be a queen in the next decade.” Valian smiled. He had heard Lyanna whisper to Aerie later, that Daenerys was that girl his eldest brother told him about. Had Aegon of Winter already met Dany? Was that why Valian said only his mother the queen needed to agree, had Aegon liked his sister and given some stamp of approval?

But he would have had to have said something previously to the dinner, Rhaegar thought Daenerys had not really met anyone. So how?

“That went as best as can be expected.” Rhaegar said as he added a fur from his side of the bed to his wife’s. This cold was terrible on her health. Though there was still a deep heat within the fortress it was not enough for Elia.

“Your father will find every fault tomorrow. He was not happy the Winter Aegon was absent.” Elia knew how Aerys would rant.

“Lucky he was not, what was with Dany’s make-up?” Rhaegar rarely found fault with his wife but she and his eldest had not been helpful to Dany tonight. “I know you hate that Aegon will not wed Daenerys, but we agreed we would prefer Aegon got to marry a girl he did not have to grow to love.”

“At the dinner. We agreed at the dinner. We did her make-up before the dinner.”

“Elia, father may sabotage this simply by being himself, but you cannot.”

“Is it fair that Daenerys must learn to love this boy?” Elia did not see why male members could marry more for their hearts then female members of a House.

“She will never grow to love our son, he deserves better. As she herself says, how do we know how she will feel about this boy?”

“She will not love him, this will be a bad match.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because she wanders off to see that boy from the stables.”

“So, she is making a friend.”

“She is becoming infatuated.” Rhaegar could not see it, Daenerys was his ‘little Dany’ and he could not see she was a teen girl with emotions and desires. Elia could not fault Rhaegar his blindness, because until Daenerys reversed into that boy and looked up, she had never held desire in her eye for a boy.

“No, Dany is focused on her duty.”

“Well, then she and this Aegon of Winter will be a good match because he is focussed on his duties first too. Will they always supercede Daenerys?”

“He was uncertain, and to be honest, if he is as great as everyone who knows him seems to think, he is probably doubtful Daenerys will be his bride at all.” Rhaegar had heard many things about how perceptive the prince could be. Though the prince’s twin, seemed to indicate he was a bit clueless when it came to girls. Should mean he would not have a bevy of past loves, even if he had a bevy of admirers.

“Still, being infatuated with this servant boy in the castle of her betrothed. It is dangerous Rhaegar.” Elia was a wise woman, he had to admit her words made sense and made him nervous. What if his stamp of approval he seemed to secretly have given faded when he discovered Dany was friends with a stable boy?

“Well, we cannot fix that tonight.” He kissed her head and went out to ensure everyone else was tucked away. Everyone seemed to be, until he caught Dany getting a glass of water. She looked sweet in her long woollen nightdress.

“Hey, old man.” Sometimes she teased him about their age difference.

“Hey, toddler girl.” He smiled at her.

“I believe here we call ourselves ‘toddles’. Oh, Rhaegar those toddles were adorable.”

“They were.” He smiled, she was still excited that had to be a good sign. “Dany you weren’t insulted Aegon did not attend?”

“No.” She looked at her concerned big brother, she knew sometimes he saw her like an adopted daughter because her father could not be present, even when in the room. “Rhaegar, I am fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to just be brave.”

“First, I _am_ brave. Second, if my future husband and king wants to put the welfare of his people before a silly dinner and dancing, I kind of respect that. A lot. I respect that a lot. One day I may need to be that priority in his life and that makes me feel secure. I don’t need a perfect prince, I could need a perfect protector. I feel this is an example of him being that. And not just for the highborns either. Maybe this will be a good match.” She smiled. Rhaegar smiled back, she really was a tiny queen.

“What if he is a jealous one?”

“Who could he possibly be jealous of? I know no one.”

“You spent much time with two young men tonight.”

“One is his twin, so no.” Except Rhaegar knew that could be a big and dangerous yes. “The other I am going to get for my new friend Hybri.”

“I see. I was actually thinking the boy from the stables.”

“Jon?” Daenerys looked shocked, how did Rhaegar even get that she was a little too interested in his life?

“His name is Jon?” Rhaegar thought that strange. Not the name but a boy who Daenerys said looked like he maybe related to the royals and his name was Jon, the name of past Stark kings and lords?

“Yes, why?”

“You said he looked very similar to Prince Olesander.”

“Except for their colouring, you saw his black hair.” She did not see how any of this mattered, Jon was just a friend. Rhaegar wondered absently however if a boy who looked similar to a known prince with a twin and had a Stark name and colouring, well Dany had only really met Jon.

Were the Old Gods truly blessing his family with a chance meeting of the very boy they had come seeking before they even got completely in the door. He could suggest it to no one, in the event he was being ‘overly romantic’, but it would be fortuitous. Rhaegar was not concerned if the Old Gods failed to bless him, so long as they blessed Dany.

“Rhaegar.” Dany snapped him out of his contemplation.

“He said his name was Jon?” He needed to know.

“He said that is what his siblings called him, so yes. Though he was having a bad day.”

“How so?”

“He found me talking about Aegon strange, as they have their own Aegon.” She giggled. “It looked like he had a fly up his nose, he kept shaking his head. Surely it will be alright for me to have a nice boy as a friend. Aegon of Winter sounded very tolerate if he plays and endures all his siblings little quirks.”

“I am sure.” Rhaegar kissed her head. “Get some sleep, because you are still bound to be up at dawn.”

“To tell it how I hate it.” She said in a cranky voice, as she left to her chambers.

Rhaegar however recalled something Prince Olesander said to Princess Lysenya at dinner.

> _Zahra is mean to Oli when J… Aegon is away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Jon and Geron, only just started so no idea what happens other than a conversation, telling Geron Dany has already made a great impression.


	13. The Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon and the Lion speak as they watch on an uneventful but informative night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, to just show some insight into Jon and Geron and their relationship.  
This story is about Jonerys and Jon's happy life, how can it be happy if he isn't kissing Dany? Just personal opinion.  
Most of this fic until reveal will be from Dany's POV in their interactions as she is entering the new world.

“Shame we missed the gala and opportunity to meet the princess. Officially.” Geron spoke quietly as not to alert their quarry if they were out tonight, but to see what was happening in his friend’s life.

“I have already met the princess.” Aegon said with little emotion. Not that he didn’t have any, he was just being a good brother. _I will be a good brother._

“Yeah, but as a prince, not a servant boy.” Geron said to try to get a smile, he also knew Daenerys may not put it together to know Jon was Aegon. Aerys had never allowed his family to not be the royals they were.

“I have already met her as a prince.”

“When?” Jon was unusually quiet; he was usually quiet but the type of quiet was unusual.

“Years ago, in Winterfell.” He recalled the night she again ran into him in the Godswood. The little girl had been fascinating, she was trying to escape. He had thought her the bravest girl he ever met.

“Was it terrible?” Geron wondered if the meeting had gone badly, but Jon was not one to hold the actions of a child against someone.

“Yes.” He had been caused to leave; he did not know her fate for _ever_. Not until, yet again he found himself staring down into her upturned and surprised face.

“Really?”

“We overlapped on a visit for like two days, she was cloistered from the cold the first day but on our last afternoon, she escaped into the Godswood.” Geron listened and realised sometimes Jon tendency to use few words was a problem. Olesander was the storyteller in the twinset.

“And?”

“Then I had to go.” Jon said as if that explained it all.

“Oh, so it was terrible. You found a friend and you had to leave them.” Geron was lucky he and Jon were true friends and kindred spirits otherwise he would be as confused about Jon as everyone else was.

“I am ashamed to admit I was quite sulky on the way home.” _I will be a good brother_. Jon felt he would have a new mantra in his life now.

“Well, you can reacquaint.” Geron was ever the optimist. He saw opportunity for his friend.

“If her father succeeds, she will be marrying my brother, I think I should keep my distance.” _I will be a good brother. _He needed to avoid the girl, whose random encounters off-balanced his day, she would show up and his routine would be put out as he spent too much time lingering where she found him. Only moments but it put his routine behind all day. People depended on him to be focussed, and Princess Daenerys moved his focus.

“King Aerys did not come here for Oli.” Geron knew Aegon had to know that. He had heard much about Princess Daenerys and her beauty, but he thought Aegon would have dismissed beauty quickly, the fact she tried to ‘escape’ that would be a hook Jon would find hard to dislodge.

“Grandmother will torture them to even have Oli.” Jon frowned, to think his grandmother would make Daenerys’ life difficult. He wasn’t too happy with the thought that as they needed nothing from their southern House, they would refuse when they could simply freely give aid.

“You will just have to see how convincing the Mad King is, he may surprise you.” Geron’s grandfather Lord Tywin said sometimes Aerys was brilliant, and that was the problem a brilliant madman was more trouble than a stupid one.

“One can only hope.” Jon said quietly. “I mean so we help them, not so I get… So, Oli can have a perfect wife.” He looked at Geron knowing of all people Geron would see through him.

“Yeah, I get it. It is about being helpful, not about getting the reward. We want that nice princess safe. Not gated there or here.” Geron was also the one to see and turn away.

_ I am a bad brother_. However, Geron was right, currently he wasn’t because currently Princess Daenerys was just a strange girl in their lands, nothing was decided so he hadn’t failed in his mission yet. Also, thinking well of her was not betraying a future marriage with his brother, it was being open to making new friends and not pre-judging people.

“So, I have never met these people. What are the Targaryens of Summer like?” Geron figured he would give Jon an opportunity to moon over the girl. Something Jon would refuse to do anywhere near anyone else.

“I have barely met them.”

“Tell me what you do know. One not so terrible day, Grandfather will no longer reign with an iron fist and half an iron heart over House Lannister and I want to know how Father and Ella will need defend themselves.” It really wasn’t about that, Geron’s father, Sir Jaime, had a better relationship with Crown Prince Rhaegar than Tywin did with Aerys. Ella, well his twin was as much of a Lioness as their Aunt Cersei, so she would make Prince Aegon of Dragonstone’s life itchy if he was a fool.

“I haven’t really met them.”

“Alright tell me about Princess Daenerys. You have met her.”

“What can I say? Dany seems really nice and funny.”

“Dany?” Geron raised a golden eyebrow.

“It is a nickname…” Jon said calmly, it wasn’t like he gave it to her.

“An affectionate?” Geron’s eyebrow did not drop it increased in height.

“Well, I suppose.”

“So, you are calling her by an affectionate?” Incredibly his eyebrow managed to go even higher on his forehead.

“Her brother Rhaegar called her that.”

“So, now you think of her as family?” The brow dropped but then Geron started to nod his head which was bad for Jon. It meant he had made a decision on how it was, even if it wasn’t.

“No.” Geron had tripped Jon up, they both saw it.

“Like sister family or wife family?” Best as Jon’s best friend that Geron knew which it was Jon was thinking.

“She will marry Oli.” _I am a terrible brother_.

“Yet, right now she is thinking she will marry Aegon…” Geron scratched his chin. “Of Winter. Which is you in the event you weren’t keeping up.”

“I was keeping up.” _A really terrible brother_.

“Sure. My question, which you do not have to answer is: Why not be the Prince who gets the Princess?”

“To-be-king, like anyone would agree.” Geron gazed thoughtfully at his friend. “I did not mean to make it sound like…” _I am a terrible brother_.

“You wanted the brave girl who wanted to take on the world as a toddler. That is not a bad dream.” Geron was not judging or pushing he was just putting it out there.

“We are made for service.” Jon said soberly.

“Yeah, but brave girls can serve right next to us.” Geron believed that, he knew Aegon did too. “Might I say, your parents would agree, everyone but you Grandmother may in fact agree. Have you asked them?”

“Why would I? I do not know this girl.”

“She is funny. How do you know that? Unless you know her just a little bit.” Geron wondered why it was his job every time to convince Jon he deserved or could have the girl. Wasn’t it Olesander’s turn this time?

“I have the perfect girl for you Geron.” Jon changed the subject girl.

“Not Dany.” Geron grinned at Jon’s grimace.

“No. Another. She is beautiful and as elegant as you are handsome.”

“I do not wish to marry Ella, she is marrying your cousin. Whom she is _totally_ smitten with, and I am not to tease her about.”

“Another.”

“It cannot be. Have you seen how very handsome I am?” Geron said with mock arrogance. He flipped his hair. “Do you see my lovely mane?”

Jon smiled, Geron could be a silly as Oli sometimes but also as serious as himself. “I do. It is all gold and shiny.”

“I know.” Geron played with his hair. “Though, a girl such as that, well… she isn’t one of your sisters is she?”

“Although I thought she was as a child, no.”

“I hope it is not Hybri.”

“Why?” Aegon got his back up and the cool of Jon was gone. Geron however did not fear the Dragon.

“She is sweet and coy and I need teeth. That is, I do not and will not have a girl who needs me to defend her.”

“You are always defending girls.”

“Yeah, because I choose to, I do not want to have to. I mean I bet Hybri could pull out a mean Dragon Princess if she was caused to, but it seems normally she walks behind, not beside.”

“Well this girl will push you out of the way if you dawdle.”

“Good, because if I was going for hold my hand constantly, I could have gone for your cousin Sansa.”

“You don’t like Sansa?”

“I don’t hate her, but really, no.”

“Why?”

“Other than the hand holding?” Jon nodded. “Her hair is red. Do you know how annoying every redhead I have met has been? Very.”

“Well, she is not a redhead and she does not need her hand held.”

“Again, not this Princess Dany of yours?” Geron gazed at his friend, to see his annoyance at the reference of Daenerys being his. “I would not think she would be a hand holder.”

“No, I think she would try not to be.” She did not seem like she needed saving, even put up with her rude nephew without complaint and with a beautiful smile. _I am a terrible brother. I will be a good brother._

“Sure, why not, lets meet her when we get back.” Geron was up for meeting girls, he usually did well with girls, they liked his smile, many fell down because of it.

The venture seemed to be a total waste of time and opportunity, the poachers were not seen; the packs and the nests were safe and Jon had failed to have the pleasure – he was sure it would have been – of getting to know the southern Targaryens. _I am a terrible brother_.

Geron could see passed Jon’s fatigue and to the disappointment he was feeling on their way back to the Fortress. He guessed there were two reasons for it. Having not caught the poachers, his symbols were still in danger and he had not gotten to spend a night of frivolity with their new guests. Not that Jon was frivolous, or he probably even cared about the guests that much in truth. Geron however saw a diversion in his friend, a diversion from his knuckled-down life of duty. That diversion was a courageous spirit hidden in a beautiful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what exactly is next but we will have a run in or two.


	14. Surprises and Kindnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys starts to think Jon may not be a servant.  
The Southern Targaryens meet Harp.  
Jon gets an insight into Daenerys as a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea where this goes it just flows out. Ride the multi-coloured Dragon with me.

Daenerys was still up at dawn telling it all its flaws and faults the next morning, she went out for her usual exploration, apparently King Aerion had agreed to give her father an audience, to ‘start all this up’. Daenerys was not needed, so she did as she had since arriving, she swung by the stables for another fruitless attempt to see Jon while she was still a free girl.

She had specified ‘free’ in her head because she knew nothing of this prince her father was pursuing, he may get jealous easily like her nephew did – damn Rhaegar for putting that thought in her head. So as fruitless as the attempt was, she was determined to make and have this friend for as long as possible before she only saw him in passing.

She wandered into the stables and straight into a person. She looked up to apologise and stopped to smile when she was met by Jon’s equally tired features.

“Oh, good morning.” Daenerys glowed up at him.

“Good morning.” He pulled out a little extra energy for the guest in his family’s realm, he managed a smile for her too.

“You look exhausted.”

“So, do you. Did the gala go that late?”

“It did, all my family is still snuggled down.”

“Not you, however?”

“Why are you looking so worn?” She did not have a right to ask but she wanted excuse to have reason to be anywhere he was presently. She was being a bad daughter and sister and princess, but as he tried to smile without fatigue at her concern she didn’t care, she just wanted a few minutes with this nice boy.

“I just arrived back to the Fortress.”

“Where have you been?” He had to smile as her brow furrowed and she looked around the stables as if she would see where he had been.

“Not in there all night.”

“There must be a lot of horses with the gala.”

“There are a lot.”

“It isn’t keeping you too busy is it?”

“What?”

“Caring for them.”

“No. I don’t care for many of the horses here, just mine and a few of my family’s. Mostly my little siblings too small to do their own caretaking.”

“I don’t have a horse of my own.” She looked down as she frowned.

“That is because it cantered wrong and now rots in a ditch.”

Daenerys looked up smiling that he recalled their joke. “Yes, well it knows now not to annoy me.”

“As do I.”

“So, you have a horse?”

“Yes, would you like to meet him.”

“Yes!” It was probably a stupid and strange idea but she did so badly wish to see his horse. Jon led her into the stable to the rear and as she approached and saw Aegon’s horse she worried.

“I had to put your nephew’s near mine so I could care for it.” To show off really, but he wasn’t admitting that to her.

Daenerys stopped in her tracks as she saw the steed next to Aegon’s. He was tall and magnificent. Much like his owner, and black as midnight.

“His name is …” She looked at him expectantly. “… Belarion, he is named after the great black Dragon. I am sure you do not need me to explain.”

“No.” She shook her head awed by the horse. _Okay, Dany. So, Jon is not a servant boy, if he owns that steed._ She looked at Jon as he rubbed the stallion’s nose. _So, he had been caring for his horse when Aegon demanded service_. She would have to investigate this boy more, what a shame.

“Jon!” Daenerys heard a masculine voice she did not recognise call. Jon’s head snapped around to the sound. “I am just going to head to the kitchens I have a hunger like a lion. See you there.” The other laughed.

“I am sorry I am also quite hungry.” Jon looked down at her guiltily. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“I am stuffed from last night. I should go make sure my father is not strangling cats.”

“You should be fine we do not have too many cats here. Our hounds tend to be wolves, so he is unlikely to harm them.”

“Still he is lovely and insane.” She made it sound as if he was just a bit grumpy. Then she smiled and bowed her head before leaving Jon alone. Strangely he did feel lonely now.

_ Such a bad brother_. He better get food to help him through his day, a night on watch did not stop the long list of jobs he had to do. His grandmother had added more, Oli said to not allow him to get distracted by new princesses. _Well that is too late. A bad, bad brother_.

* * *

“Aegon.” She was using her ‘mother’ tone.

“Isha.” He used his ‘amused at my mother’ tone but kept his face neutral.

“I need you to cajole a Hearth Dragon to give up a Hatchling.” Lyanna said all business for this endeavour.

“I do not mean to question your wisdom…” She turned to give him an expression that said, ‘then why are you?’. He smiled, “…so, may I ask to what purpose?”

“Is that not questioning my wisdom?”

“I believe I am discerning the reason for the request so I might gain understanding.”

“Valian, your son is questioning my wisdom.” Her husband shrugged. “I am his mother. He should just follow my instructions.” Again, her husband shrugged.

“Isha, why do I have to cajole a Hearth Dragon to give me a Hatchling?” It was fun to play, but it was a huge ask. Dragons, especially Hearth Dragons were stubborn creatures. Gryph would burn his toes if he wronged his Hatchlings.

"Some of us. Not you. Aegon was busy playing with his Direwolves. Met the Southern Targaryens last night. Princess Elia is not acclimatising well to the cold, she needs to be warmer. Furs are not enough. She needs a Hearth Dragon.”

“Firstly, Aegon was not playing with his Direwolves, he was protecting them. Secondly, some of us, that is me have already met some of them.”

“Some not all. Who have you met?”

“I met Princess Daenerys, and her arrogant silver nephew, Prince …” Hell, Jon found the prince’s name elude him. “Offensive and I saw Princess…Eldest Dark-haired.” He saw the amusement his mother found in his ‘names’. “You know, those ones.”

“Aegon.”

“Yes, Isha?”

“No, his name is Aegon, like your name. Aegon, the Silver. Interesting you remember the silver princess’ name but not the name of the boy who shares your own.” Lyanna sent a questioning raised brow to her husband who just smiled and shrugged, while presenting a hand to his little silver son to lick.

“She was simply nicer.” He shrugged. “You know I have trouble with names when I am busy thinking about important issues. Like Direwolf poaching. Dragon egg poaching.”

“Foul tasting, too bitter. No matter how you cook them.” Valian said to little Aerion.

“Aerion has abandoned you for Prince Aegon the Silver. He licked him all night.” Lyanna said with a smile.

“Wow, and he let him?” His mother nodded. “Maybe he isn’t so bad, this Prince… Aegon was it?” Lyanna softly cuffed her son’s head at his jest.

“She is suffering.” Valian said to clear up the conversation. “I could order Gryph to do it, but he might just do it if you asked.”

“Well, we can only ask.” Jon said. “I will need come with you when you take the Hatchling to ensure it is fine with the task.” _Say hello to Dany_. Lyanna looked suspiciously at her son, although yes, he should, why was he offering so quickly? _I am a terrible brother_. He found that was beginning to be a statement not a reprimand.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Aerys eyed everyone in his family, did they invite an assassin? They all looked curious, but not like they knew. Maybe they were just good actors. He stared at them trying to figure out who had done this.

Rhaenys got to her feet and walked to the door. “I will just get that, shall I?” As everyone stood on ceremony. Maybe they should ask for a servant to answer the door. Rhaenys was greeted by Crown Princess Lyanna and a warm friend smile, also she had an attendant. The attendant was tall and dark haired and just as handsome as he had been the day they arrived.

A tall dark curl-haired boy stood behind the Crown Princess. Daenerys nearly feinted, may have if she was the type of princess to feint, but she wasn’t so she locked her knees and leaned against a chair arm. She smiled softly and Aegon glared at her, he may accept she was going to marry some other prince but she did not have to be gooey every time this boy entered a room – by that he meant the two times she had seen him.

“Hail.” Lyanna spoke to wake the guests to the fact they had to invite her in.

“Come in, your Highness.” Rhaegar recovered to say. They were not used to people visiting.

“I am a Lady.” She said with a small bite.

“You are Crown Princess.” Jon whispered in her ear.

“Do not help him, we do not know him, to know if we like him.” She turned to growl at her son.

“I can go.” Jon threatened.

“The Lady is a firecracker.” Rhaegar said with a smile, he saw why Valian loved her, she was beholden to no one. He hoped Dany would have the freedom to be so in her future. Having thought that, he looked at the young man behind Lyanna. He was sure it was the lad from the stables as he turned to glance at Dany, he knew he must be because she was leaning heavily on a chair. He stepped back to whisper in her ear. “Feeling wobbly?” She glared at him.

“On that note, invite me in.” Lyanna demanded.

“He just did.” Jon reminded her.

“Oh, well don’t just stand there, Wolf-boy. Follow me.” Jon shook his head at his mischievous mother, he knew where Oli got it from. Lyanna walked in and when she stood before her guests, she handed the bundle she held to Jon.

“What are you holding?” Aerys took a step back.

“You do know you are the strange questionable one in this room.” Jon replied. Aerys’ family cringed ready for the explosion, the boy who was about to die did not seem concerned.

“Yes, yes we all know King Aerys is mad.” He spoke in a calm tone and pitch to their shock.

“No, I meant you are the interloper and therefore more suspicious and likely to be the hidden assassin.” Jon explained. “Do you always think people are referring to your madness?”

“Hello! Paranoia. Yes, I always think people are out to get me.”

“Well, in this case you are wrong.” Jon said as if that should fix Aerys’ problem.

“Well, alright then, but really what is in the blanket?”

“A Dragon.” Jon answered as if it was nothing.

“No, really?” Aerys was attempting to be as calm as possible, especially in front of the mother of the Crown Prince, he was angling for.

“Yes, really there is a Dragon in the blanket.” Jon answered.

“We bring you warmth for Elia and her illness, hoping that it will help her be well.” Lyanna explained the gift.

“Not to keep forever, it stays here.” Jon clarified before someone got ideas of stealing his Dragons.

“There cannot be a Dragon in that blanket.” Aegon whispered to Rhaenys, who stifled a smile at the ridiculous statement of there being a Dragon in the room.

“Dragons do not exist anymore.” Aerys said with some sadness, Aerys would have loved a Dragon when he was young. When he was sane.

Jon stared at Aerys like he was a curiosity. “Do you not brush your hair? As a king I would have thought appearance important.” It was a strange side-track, though Lyanna was not surprised, her Aegon was a curious one, always needing to know what a thing was.

Everyone froze, Aerys hated criticism. Aerys turned to the insolent boy. “You have quite a nest of hair yourself.”

“Yeah,” He ran his fingers through his curls; Daenerys knees weakened slightly. “No one will let me cut it. I would like shorter hair but apparently curls are sacred. Still I do brush mine. What’s your excuse?”

“Wobbly?” Rhaegar asked quietly again to get a light slap when Jon wasn’t focussed on her, to think her violent.

“People want to kill me. I will not let them that close.” Aerys answered.

“Yeah, but you do have hands and you could do it yourself.” Jon said calmly. “Again, I do.”

“My hands have better things to do.”

“Like what?” Lyanna smiled at how Aerys was being interrogated by his future good-son – hopefully – Aerys seemed to be answering his interview well so far. Truth was if Jon understood Aerys’ insanity, he would accept it and it would not be a stumbling block for him. Something that could not be said for Aerion. Still, just because Jon might find this a future peace maker, Aerys may not.

“Jon perhaps we could concentrate on why we are here.” Lyanna didn’t want this mercy mission to make an issue between her son and his possible future good-father.

“I am. This little fellow is only young, his scraggly appearance could terrify it. Then it would be scratching at the door to escape.”

“I would not terrify a Dragon.” Aerys said offended. _Scraggly._

“But it is a tiny little Dragon, it only hatched a few weeks ago, it is not used to ‘just struck by lightning’ appearing people.” Jon gazed at the foreign king impassively.

“Father, if your appearance scares the little Dragon you will have to brush your hair, this is a gift of kindness. For Elia’s health you must do this.” Daenerys said softly as she lightly touched his arm.

“What do I care for her health.” Though used to this, it still made his family’s hackles rise.

“Wouldn’t you need do it anyway because you have audiences with the King?” Jon asked. “You weren’t thinking to present yourself all crazy haired and saying you are reasonable.”

“As a fellow king, I can look anyway I wish.”

“Yet, still wanting to put your best foot forward.” Jon replied.

“Are you saying King Aerion will care that my hair is brushed?” Aerys did not see why he should cater to a vain king.

“No, he knows you are nuts.” Jon shrugged as if to him it was nothing. Rhaegar smiled to himself, it was interesting for someone so young to be so authoritative. Weirdly, his father was acting calm, he guessed for Lady Lyanna. “Queen Valeryia however, will put a giant-sized cross on your scoresheet if you are untidy. Why start in negative before you can speak and plunge yourself into it? Brush your hair and you might just start in positive for the effort.” Jon shrugged and walked away to the chamber that held Elia’s bed.

“Hmm, the lad makes a good point. Get me a brush.” It took a few seconds for his family to process that. Daeron ran to his grandmother’s brushes and threw the first one he could at his grandfather, lucky it fell just short of hitting him.

“Did he just try to kill me?” Aerys asked his remaining family.

“I think he was helping.” Dany grinned to her father’s rolled eyes.

Aerys looked at the lad who had no respect for his betters, what kind of a kingdom was Aerion running? Then, he bent to collect the brush his grandson had lobbed at him. He was either getting saner or he liked the boy and his insolence. It had been quite a while since anyone had seriously challenged him.

“Okay little one, this is where you will be sleeping for a little while.” He unwrapped the bundle and pulled out a tiny green ball of scales. It looked soft like a new lamb all curled up, so young its scales had not even hardened yet, and it was smooth with no nubs or horns.

“Now I will come by every day to check on you and take you to visit your mother.” He stroked its little body, it tried to crawl back into his arms. Jon heard a chorus of gasps and cooes, he turned to see all the visitors lined up behind him looking at his parcel. His mother stood at the back smiling at their reactions.

“It really is a Dragon.” Aerys said in astonishment. “Do you have more?”

Daeron ever the bravest, came to sit beside Jon and have a closer look. “Daeron come back, Dragons are dangerous.” Rhaenys called her fearless little brother.

“But it is too tiny to hurt me.” He looked back at her with a smile. “We had Dragons once, you know, real big ones.” He told the older boy.

“Belerion the Great Dread Black.” Jon said to show Daeron he did know they had once had Dragons.

“The stinking commoners killed them.”

“Your ancestors killed them, by chaining them in a Dragon Pit. Dragons don’t live in pits, if you chain them, they cannot fly; if they cannot fly, they wither and die. The Targaryens who chained them down killed them, the commoners just showed them mercy by ending their suffering.” Jon felt this deeply.

“You think?” Daeron asked, looking up at the older boy with awe to his knowledge.

Jon turned to gaze into the young prince’s eyes. “I know.”

“How big do your Dragons get?” Daeron asked.

“Yes, how big do they get and how many do you have? Where are they kept?” Aerys queried. Dragons, they could turn the tide in the south.

“They aren’t kept anywhere.” Jon snapped. “Did you not just hear me? To chain them, confine them, is to kill them.”

“Be careful of your tone.” Aegon snapped at Jon.

“Be careful of yours.” Jon glared at Aegon.

“What type of Dragon is this?” Rhaegar said to cut the tension. Also, Rhaenys was right Dragons could be dangerous, how was this creature to help his wife?

Jon relaxed as he rubbed the little green head to get a happy squeak. “This is Harp.”

“What’s a Harp Dragon?” Visenya asked coming closer to the little thing, Daeron was right it was too little to hurt them.

“No, his name is Harp, he is a Hearth Dragon. He lives in hearths and keeps them aflame, or at least he will when he is bigger. Right now, he is like a living hot water bottle that never goes cold and can heat your whole bed. He will keep your mother warm, and she can take him anywhere she needs to go. Hearth Dragons are especially good at keeping your feet warm.”

“Hello Harp.” Daeron rubbed his head as Jon had. The little creature turned to its new attention giver.

“How fragile is it?” Aegon asked. “Must we be careful in moving it?”

“They are quite robust, but they are still quite squishy at this age, so be kind and gentle with him.” Jon rubbed Harp’s little head again to get a chirp of love.

“Will he get hot enough to burn my mother?” For all the other faults Jon saw in this Prince Aegon, the Silver or of Dragonstone or Summer, the young man must love his mother and wish her safety. He had a redeeming quality at least.

“No, he is too little to burn anything right now.” Jon gave him another rub for another squeak.

“Is this the only type of Dragon you have?” Aerys had always been fascinated by Dragons and to have them so close. Rickard had said but Aerys had not truly believed him. _Dragons_.

“I am sure if there is need, we will be told father.” Daenerys leaned over the handsome boy to smile at the little hatchling. Jon was enveloped in a wonderful sweet scent.

_ Oh, my gods, she smells lovely_.

“What do we feed him? What other cares must we give him?” She gazed at Jon with enraptured attention. “We wouldn’t wish him harmed while he helps us.”

“Umm, I must come by daily to check on him.” Jon said standing up, so she was not over him. The princess however did not step back so now she was unnervingly close to all of him.

“Brilliant, I will be your shadow to learn everything.” Lyanna smiled to herself at her son’s worried expression, what a brilliant idea, Daenerys could shadow Jon everywhere.

“Um, okay.” That did not sound like an idea that would keep him being a good brother, he should say no. He didn’t. _I am a terrible brother_.

“I will allow you to blindfold me.” Daenerys smiled up into his handsome face, she would let him do just about anything he wanted.

“What?” Why would she offer that?

“So, I do not see the secret way to get to his mother and obviously the other little Dragons.” Daenerys smiled.

“Oh, I do not think that necessary you seem trustworthy.”

“I am. You however should not assume anything.”

“Okay, I will blindfold you.”

“If you must.” She answered as if it had been his suggestion not hers. Lyanna felt bad for her son, he was not the one who understood how girls’ minds worked. Poor Aegon was very confused about what Daenerys had just done to him.

Rhaegar was as curious as the rest of his family about the tiny Dragon, but he found its keeper fascinating too. Why would a servant boy, which Rhaegar even more doubted than before, be handling Dragons? Surely, they were not part of stabling in this Fortress. Also, he spoke to Aerys without fear. Dany maybe endearing herself to the correct boy after all.

Rhaegar gazed at Jon assessingly. Was this Aegon of Winter, the next king? The boy his father sought, and his sister was crushing on? Because she was more interested in this boy than she had been in anything before him.

Jon handed the Dragon to Aegon showing him how to hold it safely. He figured if he showed Dany and Aegon they could teach the other’s, he also guessed Rhaegar would be attending his father the king in negotiations so his own grandfather would not throw him off the cliff. Also Aegon did appear concerned for the Dragons effect on his mother, so if he held him he would understand he was safe.

Aegon was amazed by the little thing, it was as this Jon fellow said, squishy but it did not seem to be easily damaged. After his younger siblings had all had a pet and a touch, he walked the little Dragon to his mother and placed him on her lap. He turned to look at this boy who, had handed him this miracle to aid his mother, who the lad did not even know but was helping.

Jon was smiling at the little creature that seemed nervous to be changing hands quickly. Aegon saw Daenerys was just as interested in the little Dragon but had focused on it’s handler. Aegon felt a flash of jealousy but saw that the other boy was focused on his creature. Though when he looked to the princess interrogating him about Dragon care he did not stare at her hungrily as other boys, he smiled warmly, and listened to her and answered her questions quietly and quickly.

_ He barely knows her but treats her as if he respects her words and thoughts._ Aegon did respect her because he knew how very smart his aunt was. Sometimes though he failed to remember her beautiful face was not all she was giving the world. It was like this servant boy had looked right past her beautiful face and into her beautiful spirit. _Maybe it is what he sees_.

The effect of the little Dragons warmth was almost immediate for Princess Elia, she was amazed as was her family and loved ones. Jon gave them all the information they required, Harp would not require feeding by them, though if they wished to Harp would eat meat, cooked, and would happily consume anything sweet. He also, said he may go wandering into the fireplace, just use his name to gently call him out and he would come. If he scratched at the door, get someone to fetch him and Jon would come to take him to his mother then deliver him back as quickly as possible, though Harp seemed quite content to curl up in Princess Elia’s lap so Jon did not think they would have too much trouble with him wanting to go home.

Rhaegar and Daenerys escorted Lyanna and Jon to the door to again thank them for this kindness. Rhaegar knew from his mother that as stoic and reserved as the Starks of Winterfell were there were loyal and generous beyond measure, in another world where there was no Valian maybe he could have found this wolf-maid stealing his heart, but he was glad he was in this world as he gazed down at his sister and the softness in her eye for this young man who stood beside Lady Lyanna.

“I cannot thank you enough for this kindness, given to my wife a stranger to you.” Rhaegar spoke quietly to the dark haired woman.

“Stranger or not, you and your family have eaten of our bounty and drank of our wine, you are our guests and Northern hospitality dictates we must care for you as we would care for our own.” The young man replied. “Also, a drop of the blood that ran through our High King’s veins runs through yours. Our realms are linked, through blood, no matter the years that have passed, the blood binds us as family.”

“Feel free to use that in your negotiations with Aerion.” Lyanna told Rhaegar. “ Because.” She touched Daenerys’ cheek, “ I like her, she cuts her own, slice, she is one of us, we must make her one of us.”

“You sliced your own meat?” Jon asked with slight surprise, most girl’s sat and waited, not his mother, but most girls.

“What else was I to do? Wait for some boy? I could have starved.” She turned and stalked away trying to make an exit. Rhaegar grinned at Lyanna who shook her head in amusement.

“Come on Wolf-boy, we don’t have all day to gawk at pretty princesses who carve their own meat. I have tiny Dragons to wrangle.” Lyanna took a handful of her son’s doublet and pulled him away from the guest door that was slowly closing.

“She carved her own meat.”

“I know, on her first feast too. I even wanted to marry her and make her my queen.” Lyanna said as she pulled her son along behind her, she knew that was a definite tick on Daenerys’ scoresheet for Aegon, like the girl seemed to need more, but she was racking them up.

* * *

"I have a question.” Evelyn said as Jon sat.

“I would be honoured to answer.”

“No offense Olesander.” Evelyn glanced at Olesander.

“I am sure whatever you are about to say I have heard worse.” He looked nonplussed. “From Zahra.”

“So, Jon.” Her attention was back on Jon.

“Evelyn.” Usually he called her Lynnie, but he thought she would not appreciate it in front of the stranger, Geron.

“Have you met Princess Daenerys? That is not my question.”

“Funny, I swear it was a question.” Jon said to the others at the table.

“I would have thought it was going to be insulting to me.” Olesander said to his brother.

“It was pretty tame.” Jon nodded.

“He has met Princess Daenerys.” Geron answered the lady, joviality was fine, but it was rude not to answer the lady.

“Right. Thanks.” She nodded to the newcomer. “So, my wonderful prince.” She waited for Oli’s usual hurt look and fake arrow to his heart. “Why would anyone think she was here to marry him?”

“Hey!” Oli then faked an arrow to the head.

Jon sighed, “Have you met my grandmother?” Evelyn nodded. “King Aerys can argue with my grandfather until his tongue falls out. Grandmother will just stick her nose in the air and well, we want Oli to start to learn to be worthy of his future wife.”

“Hey!” Oli did not like the idea Jon did not think him worthy.

“Have you met her?” Jon asked his brother.

“Yes. And she is just…” He looked at his brother and saw Jon’s expression. Maybe Oli did not need to match make at all. “Alright I admit it, she is…”

“Spectacular.” Evelyn ended Oli’s answer. “Which is why …” She waited for Oli’s pantomime of offense. “Which is why, Olesander is not good enough for my friend. She is queen calibre.”

“Thanks for your input, I am sure with those words I and Oli can convince Grandmother not to be elitist.”

“Got to be better than some suggestion some of Aerys lickspittles have been whispering in his ear about how to strengthen the Seven Kingdoms, with her hand as reward.” Geron said to add to the conversation, he agreed with this Lady Evelyn. He agreed more because he had heard some of the suggested alternative the princess had and did not like them for any girl.

“I thought she was to marry Aegon.” Oli chuckled quickly at the double name and what could be thought of it. His brother’s growl stopped that immediately. “We thought, she was to marry her nephew before Grandfather Rickard offered to bring them here. What other options were out there for her?”

“Foreign warlords, there was even a Dothraki alliance named, but they would not cross the sea.” Geron informed them.

“See, Aegon of Winter needs to don his icy armour, to withstand the Queen’s fire and just lay down the law to her. Daenerys is lovely and we want her to stay.” Evelyn said.

“Grammy may not care what you want little lady.” Oli told her the truth.

“Grandfather is not Grandmother, he will eventually agree to help and to a marriage and to make Grandmother happy he will agree to Olesander.”

“As the next king, could you not choose your own bride instead of leaving it to your grandmother.” Evelyn gave him a hard stare.

“Oh, I know.” Oli said climbing on his brother. “Marry Daenerys.”

“How wise your brother is.” Evelyn smiled at the two princes. She doubted Aegon had an issue with Daenerys; he just was resigned to not having a choice in his marriage. “What I am saying is why if you have to fight all Oli’s battles do you not just threaten a sword and he will say…” She held up her hands for Oli to respond.

“Shit, if you want to draw swords, you can have her.” Olesander looked at his brother with a serious expression, he wasn’t going to fight with his brother over a girl, at least not Daenerys. She was most definitely Aegon’s girl not Olesander’s.

“Exactly.” Evelyn raised her hands to the sky.

Geron smiled a bright smile, this girl was amazing. Evelyn looked from side to side and behind her. “Who are you doing that for?”

“I smiled at your intelligence.”

“Does that usually work for you?” She thought it must floor many softer girls, she was offended he thought to make her swoon at his mere smile. She watched as the Princes who knew her tone meant trouble raised themselves up and moved away to a safe distance, but as Oli started dragging Jon away, she guessed Hybri had brought Daenerys close to Olesander.

“Sorry?” He wasn’t doing anything ‘to work for him’.

“Do girls usually fall down when you do that?” She still sounded offended.

“Yes, they do.” His words could be arrogance, but his tone said he did not like that he had that effect on girls.

“Is it a southern trait to think your smile will make a girls small clothes quiver?” Geron swallowed hard at that question. “Prince Aegon of Dragonstone does it too and he seems to think it has some magic effect.”

“Well, I cannot speak for him, but I was honestly smiling at your words and unfortunately I do usually have to spend the next few minutes picking girls off the floor. It is not my intent. I mean like I have time to be catching girls and finding couches to lay them on. I have better things to do.” He got offended himself.

Evelyn smiled, and Geron was caused to flatten his screw up features, Jon was right this girl was special. “Well, I will not waste your time with falling down.”

“Good.” He said somewhat softer in tone. “I really do not have time to source couches and chairs. Usually I am on my way somewhere.”

“It must put your whole routine out.” As he did honestly appear to be bothered by his effect on girls, which if she was honest herself, she was not as immune to as she had tried to portray.

“It does.”

“I will save you that time and save your routine.”

“Thank you.” Geron felt uncomfortable, what was he supposed to do now?

“Were you going somewhere, abiding by your routine?” As she was not immune she should probably get this boy off and away even if only to send him after Jon.

“No.” He looked around, he had lost Jon and Olesander and he had no idea where they had disappeared to.

“What is a chivalrous knight to do when there aren’t unconscious girls to rescue?” She grinned.

“I have no idea.” He got a small chuckle out of her with that response. “Maybe I could practise talking to a girl.”

“Oh, was I that girl?”

“You could be.”

“Lucky me.” Geron thought he was lucky too.

Elsewhere in the hall, Hybri was unusually dragging her new friend Daenerys towards people. Daenerys had noticed Hybri was painfully shy, especially around a certain lord who was associated with eagles, but generally everyone. However she just discover by being yanked at that there was one person Hybri was not shy around. Jon.

“Jon!” Hybri called to the dark haired lad as the silver prince and he seemed to be sneaking away from a table that held Lady Evelyn and a golden haired lad.

When they got closer, Jon smiled widely and warmly at the girls. “Hybri.” He spoke low and Daenerys shivered at his husky tone.

“This is my newest friend, Princess Daenerys.”

“Hail and Welcome, Princess Daenerys.” Jon bent his head as Hybri took Daenerys’ hand and raised it so Jon could kiss the back of it. As he raised his head having taken all the air out of Daenerys’ lungs he smiled amused and his smile tilted on his face slightly as if apologising that he had to do that.

“Shall I now kiss the Princess’ hand?” Oli asked.

“Where have your lips been of late?” Hybri asked suspiciously.

“You didn’t ask Jon where his had been.” Oli said offended.

“That is because Jon doesn’t kiss girls indiscriminately. You do. I mean what if you have been kissing someone like Lady Ivette Moran.” Oli and Jon both screwed up their faces at the name. “I said like her.”

“How could she even … Ivette… how Jon, how?” Oli shook his head and looked devastated.

“I think Hybri that insult deserves an apology. I mean, seriously Ivette? Hybri how could you?” Jon rubbed Oli’s shoulder to console him.

“Oli…” Hybri looked remorseful. “I am so sorry, I said like, I would never say you would ever kiss Ivette. Oh, Oli I am so sorry.”

“I… I can’t even look at you.” Oli said as he turned his back on her. “I love you Hybri, but that was low.”

“Who is Ivette Moran?” Daenerys did not understand how the name was so insulting to the prince.

“The dark-haired girl who laughed and giggled at you. The one who mocked you.” Hybri explained. Daenerys nodded, yes, she had seemed mean. Jon stared at Hybri, Ivette had _mocked_ Daenerys.

“A lady of our realm _mocked_ a guest princess?” He sounded offended.

Daenerys took this opportunity to touch the fine young man and patted his arm. “In her defence, my good-sister and niece had made me up to look like a clown.”

“A clown?” He raised a lovely dark brow at her.

“You missed a great party.” She nodded at him. “Lots of fun and games, there were clowns.” She pointed at herself. “Me. And witches.” She twirled her hands in the air. “This Lady Ivette girl. Oh and a handsome hero, named… Rafe Eagleson.”

“You thought Rafe was handsome?” Hybri asked softly.

“His damsel wasn’t so impressed by him though,” Daenerys leaned into Jon and secretly pointed at Hybri. “Hurt his feelings, by rejecting him. Why yes, Hybri I did think on a scale of: Ugh gruesome to struck blind by his magnificence, that Rafe was handsome.”

“What am I on that scale?” Oli asked enthusiastically.

“Oh, be still her beating heart.” Daenerys pointed at a random girl. Oli followed her finger and nodded.

“Yeah, she thinks I hung the stars.” He grinned. “What’s Jon?”

“Oli!”

“How will I ever marry you off if we don’t know how attractive you are to girls? We need to ask girls if you are ugly or pretty. Is he ugly?” Oli asked Daenerys, while pointing to Jon.

“Definitely not ugly.” She blushed slightly.

“See now we know we do not need you to wear a sack over your head at the wedding.” Oli patted Jon’s back. Jon rolled his eyes at Oli’s silliness.

“Would you marry Oli, who hung her stars?” Jon asked Daenerys. _Be a good brother_.

“If that is what my father was negotiated to.” Daenerys gave Oli a look that said she was sorry if it was insulting. “I don’t mean any insult, Prince Olesander, but my realm is on the brink of war.”

“Then little Princess, you would need your father to negotiate up to King-to-be Aegon, because he is the expert on war in this family. His mind is all strategic and stuff.”

“Again, no offense, but you do understand my father has _no_ thought of you in his head.” Daenerys was not a silly soft little princess.

“Unfortunately, my grandmother has no thought of you in her place in the future, so your father better have some trick up his sleeve.” Oli got serious. Hybri looked nervous.

“Well, if you have any suggestions, Prince Olesander.” Daenerys challenged.

“Jon?” Oli turned to the one who could turn the tide if he just stepped up.

“Truth be told, The Realm of Always Winter needs nothing from The Seven Kingdoms, it does not wish anything thing from it either.” _That is a lie_. He saw Daenerys’ frown. “It has no reason to align itself with your realm, in truth any realm in the world, so it is not like there is a better option out there than your realm, either. Your realm has no rival to best.”

“How is that helpful though?”

“The pressure of a rival cannot be used against you. There is no other bidder, no matter what the king and queen infer.” She looked up into Jon’s gaze and saw he had indeed given her something for her father’s sleeve: a defence. “Why do you want an alliance with winter anyway?” Jon thought to seek her dedication to this alliance. Oli moved Hybri a few steps to the side so the future monarchs could do their own negotiating.

“I am a girl. I cannot don armour and fight our enemies. I can only don a wedding cloak and sell my hand for an army.”

“I do not think that sounds very fair on you.”

“Yet, it is fairer than me watching my brothers die.”

“Is it?”

“Before I was set to wed Aegon, I was to marry my brother Viserys. He is about six years my senior and went off to Essos, he came back married, and said that was his gift to me. So, I was then set to wed my nephew. It is the Targaryen way. Was that fair to me?”

“No.”

“Why do others get to choose who we marry because of who we are?”

“I don’t know.”

“The girl who washes my bed linens can marry any boy she likes, I have to marry who I am told. Well, if I cannot choose love, then I will choose advantage.”

“What is the advantage here?” Jon sought her purpose.

“I may not know my groom, but I know he is not Aegon of Dragonstone, whom I only love as a nephew because I should only love him like that. Marrying this Prince of Winter, being he Aegon, Olesander or even Aenys, means my family will not go to war and people I love will not die. Thousand of innocent commonfolk also will not die in a needless war because my father who may have been a good king if he wasn’t insane, is sadly insane. Just because the lords cannot wait for Rhaegar to take the throne. This realm is new and beautiful and it saddens me that I may not get to stay here.” The emotion she spoke this with touched the king-to-be Aegon. She took a deep breath. “I have never had much hope when thinking of my future marriage, but when Lord Stark spoke of this chance, my heart burst into flames.” She gazed into the distance and Jon was enraptured by her vision.

“You deserve better, Daenerys.” Jon believed this in his heart, and he mourned for her, that his grandmother’s stubborn streak might quash this girl’s beautiful spirit, and break her wings, which she hadn’t even gotten to try yet. He was being a terrible brother, but right now all he wanted to do was make sure Daenerys got to have a beautiful story equal to what she deserved.

She turned to smile at him. “Don’t you see, just having this chance is better than what I had before it. This **is** better for me. Whatever it turns out to be.”

“You are a wonder of a girl.” He smiled at her in awe.

“Don’t ever forget it.” She smiled brightly at the boy she thought was just as wonderful.

Olesander watched on as his brother fell evermore in-love with the southern Dragoness and she with him. He hoped the old Scalies did not muck this up, because this could be a match to be sung about for the ages to follow. “We gotta make that happen, Hybri.” He said to his partner in scheming.

“They would be lovely together.” Hybri sighed. “We need to get the hatchlings in on it, if the quads and Aerie are on board, we will have a coup.”

“Prepare the troops.” Oli commanded his not-really-adopted sister.

The Prince of Winter and Princess of Summer simply stood smiling at the joy of being in the presence of someone who they felt at ease in their company, as if this was their happy place. Maybe it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not deliberate these strange placed endings I do, They just happen because of where the next ones start.  
Next is Bickerfest.  
I am not really feeling it to be honest, but I was so looking forward to it originally I will try.  
I want to get to the wooing part to be honest.


	15. Bickerfest #sorry# Debatefest – Kings Don’t Bicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main Debates between the kings with interludes of our loves.  
Jon dives deeper into being a worse brother in his own opinion as he sees Daenerys more.  
Daenerys begins to dream Jon is short for Aegon.  
Valeryia stonewalls love and confuses her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out to be a bit epic in length of a chapter. wanted to get the bickering - which lost it's bickerness - over with but I think there will be a bit more, however wanted to move on.  
Hopefully next two chapters will be shorter as third will be at least a Daenerys reveal, if not more, definitely Daenerys reveal and finally Jon/Aegon of Winter can do some romancing of his Dragon Princess when she is definitively his. < That is my hope at least.

Aerys and Rhaegar gazed around in awe of the throne room of the Winter Fortress, no wonder the Winter Dragons thought highly of themselves. The Iron Throne was impressive and intimidating, this one was also impressive and majestic as it looked as if carved of a Weirwood and the tree grew up and into the wall it sat against. Black walls contrasting with the white wood.

Prince Valian stood beside the throne on which King Aerion sat, and great horns sounded as Aerys and Rhaegar entered. Horns that droned with a resonance that was unfamiliar to their ears but sang to their blood.

The woman knowns as The Chancellor, Myra stepped to the front of the dais on which the throne sat. “Aerion, King of Always Winter, King and Keeper of the Winter Fortress; Protector of the Realm and his son Crown Prince Valian, First Fang of Flame, Heir to Flame; First Wolf, The Silver King, welcome King Aerys second of is name, of House Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm of the Iron Throne and King of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and his son Crown Prince Rhaeagr Prince of Dragonstone, Heir to the Iron Throne to discuss the possible merging of their two grand and auspicious Houses.” All four men looked at Myra as she need not have announced the reason they were here.

“Welcome, King Aerys. Our realm is honoured to meet and speak with you on such a fine day,” Aerion said hospitably. Valian bowed slightly to the two guests.

“We have been here for over a week! Waiting!” Aerys grumbled, to two unimpressed looking northern Targaryens. They had given him the reverence he had wanted and deserved as a fellow king, what was his issue?

“My father, King Aerys is thankful that you have found time to see us regarding this subject.” Prince Rhaegar said to cover his father. Rhaeagr received smiles of appreciation from their hosts.

“Your father thinks they kept us waiting rudely for too long.” Aerys said to his son. Rhaegar knew his father’s standpoint but this was not helping their cause.

Valian saw how this was going to go, it had to start as a pissing competition. Aerys feelings were hurt and he needed to have that addressed maybe he should be allowed to have the floor. “Prince Rhaegar,” He got the other prince’s attention. “I took the chance this,” he indicated their glaring fathers. “would possibly take a while, so I had a cyvasse table set up, do you play?”

“I do.”

“Sneebb,” A tiny man ran over from a desk to the side. Rhaegar was amazed people could get so little and be adults as his grey hair showed. He would be a dwarf to a dwarf. “Record everything they say, good or ill.”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Prince Rhaegar and I will just be playing cyvasse over here in the event they get to swords.” Valian turned to Rhaegar. “I have provided us with a few good drops, I think we will need it.” Rhaegar nodded his head.

“I do agree we should stay close to keep this on track. I shall start.” Rhaegar turned to King Aerion. “Your Grace, we have come to your realm to ask a boon. Take it from there, Father.”

“Why should I gift anything to your realm Aerys?” Aerys saw Rhaegar had left him adrift alone, traitor!

“I think simply because you have been so rude you owe me something.”

“Rude? How have I been rude?” Aerion asked offended, he had been hospitable, considering they had not been invited.

“I have been here a week and nothing so much as a hail and welcome.” Aerys stuck his nose in the air, he was insulted by the treatment he had received.

“I hailed and welcomed you at a gala last night.” Aerion was not taking that tripe lying down.

“One you were already having.” Aerys glared at the other king, it was no special treatment, inviting them was an afterthought.

“Did you expect me to throw some great soiree because you showed up to my door?” Aerion did not pander to arrogant men.

“I would have expected more respect than I got.”

“I would have expected more notice you were arriving. You did show up without invitation.” Aerion thought Aerys should be thankful he did not get a door in his face.

“Is that excuse for being inhospitable?”

“I gave you shelter and food and treated you to anything you could need all without having actually invited you.” He could have thrown them off the mountain.

“If you have issue with my arrival then you need speak to Rickard Stark, he brought us.” There was no reason to blame him or his family, Rickard had brought them.

“A man you are the king of, and can order about, threaten his family.” Aerion pointed out how that excuse would not fly.

“You think I threatened Stark’s family to make him bring me here?” Aerys would never. Not Rickard Stark.

“No, you are too weak to stand up to Rickard.” Aerys huffed, but he knew Aerion was right, he would not stand up to Rickard, the man did cower him.

“How dare you. I am his king he does what I say.” Still he would never admit that.

“No, he doesn’t. He just does what he doesn’t disagree with, The North might as well be independent.” Aerys also knew that was true, but again he could not admit that either.

“I am KING!”

“You wouldn’t be if Rickard Stark wasn’t standing behind you with the Northmen at his back.” The sad thing was Aerion did not even need to have any intel on the Seven Kingdoms to know that to be the truth. It was not because of Aerys being a terrible king either. It was a strange superstitious thing, if The North supported the Iron Throne it could not be toppled; if it didn’t, it could not stand.

“I am Aerys Targaryen, Blood of the Dragon!”

“You are Aerys Targaryen with a smudge of Dragon blood.”

“How dare you?”

“I dare because I am Aerion Targaryen, Blood of the Dragon, and I still have Dragons.” Aerion was not getting angry but he added it to his tone, it did not do to be too calm and rational when conversing with a madman.

“The only reason I do not have Dragons is because our commonfolk killed them.”

“The reason you don’t is because your family forgot they were not a right; they are a privilege and commonfolk were able to take them from you. Your family weakened our greatest advantage. Commonfolk should not have had the power to slay Dragons.” That stopped Aerys as he saw true sorrow and pain in Aerion. Aerion hid his wrath at this, he could ride south and burn Aerys’ family off the face of the world, many of his ancestors had similar thoughts since the southern commonfolk of King’s Landing had murdered the Targaryen Dragons in the Dragon Pit.

At that very moment Aerion did want something from Aerys, but it was a stupid petty thing and one that had nothing to do with alliances of marriage. Though Aegon would agree, he would just not ask for it, where as Aerion just might. He may need Valeryia who did not have a similar gripe to sit in and keep him from making a demand and gifting a king to Aerys. Aerion wanted the Dragon Pit destroyed. As he thought of the girl and the request and the southern queen, he remembered why he went south.

Aerion went south to possibly make peace between their branches, also to search below the Wall for a girl he could love, he found one. Two, actually. Rhaella, sweet Rhaella; he could have wed her to make peace and been happy. He learnt however, the southerners had no concept that his line existed, and no idea the bad blood of their mistreatment of the Dragons had caused. And Rhaella’s heart was elsewhere, which would not have been if he hadn’t introduced them. The second girl was a Essosi girl boarding on Dragonstone with Crown Prince Duncan, Lady Valeryia.

For his queen alone he should give them Aegon, but overnight as his mind had changed to be more generous his wife’s had closed to the idea. Aerion did not know or understand, he only knew he must not give away his internal rumblings or his heir. If it had been any boy but Aegon, he may have not cared, but Aegon was too important. It was the same reason his voice held sorrow – the loss of Dragons was crushing, their importance, monumental.

Aerion still had Dragons, and due to that he felt their loss to the Seven Kingdoms more than those that had lost them. Dragons were a part of his everyday life, he mourned at the thought of their absence, his family had always striven to keep their Dragons safe and protected. When the brothers had gone their separate way all those centuries ago, his ancestor had left the Valyrian Dragons to Dragonstone, had taken the last two Hearth Dragons and a few eggs of a different type.

Truth was Aerion did not have Dragons as Aerys and the Seven Kingdom’s remembered, Valyria had lost her last Dragons in the Dragon pits, now there were only long dead eggs remaining. Some in Essos turned to stone and a few in Winterfell turned to ice. _I should ask Rickard for the eggs in Winterfell. I should send someone to Essos for the stone eggs of Asshai._

“That is not the issue here.” It was not.

“What is the issue?” Aerion asked calmer, he would meet Aerys on whatever field he chose to be one.

“My lords are plotting against me and my House, my realm will soon in tatters, my family is in danger and war is on the horizon.”

“You want me to rescue you.” Aerion knew Aerys of Old, he needed to acquaint himself with Aerys now, see him, not the words spoken about him.

“No. I want an alliance.” Aerys was not a damsel, he wanted help not a rescue.

“No, Rickard suggested you get an alliance.” Aerion knew the score, he still wondered for the reason as Rickard had not explained his reasoning on this.

“No, I have been looking for various alliances, do not think you were my first thought, you were not.” He hadn’t been. Aerys had looked at others, had contemplated others. Some advisors had made good and strong suggestions and he had seriously considered them, for Daenerys, Aegon, Rhaenys, Viserys, even Visenya, but he had baulked, not committed and now as they had travelled and waited here he had thought on those suggestions. They were strong, they were also dangerous for the family member he would give to them. He was glad he had not blindly agreed. Aerys madness almost had his little girl marrying a Dothraki Khal. He had ‘taken time’ to think, and Rickard had arrived. This was better.

“Really?” Aerion did not sound convinced.

“In fact, you were not a thought at all.”

“Is that because you didn’t know we existed?”

There was a long pause, because they both knew Aerys hadn’t been aware. He could lie and Aerion would not trust him or tell the truth and possibly insult Aerion. Instead Aerys was not mad and he was not stupid, he was curious. “Who was the last of my line who knew your line was hiding up here?”

“Aemon the Dragonknight.” Aerion said quietly.

“Why did you hide?” Aerys was not ranting, he was speaking in a normal pitch and tone.

“We have Dragons Aerys, we have many secrets from Old Valyria and beyond, we keep many secrets from the First Men and beyond. We are the keepers of many old powerful things.”

“So, me not knowing you were here is not really something that can be seen as a fault of mine.” Aerys asked the question to free his fault.

“No.” Aerion conceded.

“That’s one point for your team.” Valian said to Rhaegar.

Aerys looked across to Rhaegar and did something he did many times in King’s Landing while he sat the Iron Throne, but not many if none, in fact would know, took strength from seeing the strength that would follow him onto the throne if Rhaegar could just survive until his own coronation. He told no one that he did gain strength to face the hard times of being king and being mad by looking to the future and knowing Rhaegar would do better.

“Aerion, The Seven Kingdoms could soon be in tatters. That is because of my dynasty and bad decisions. Mostly me of late, but I know my lords are out to get me. War is coming, and if Stark is right so is winter. Rickard said, your House is not diminishing as mine is, you have an heir that could marry my daughter and bring us the strength we need to stand against our enemies so my line may continue.”

“You travelled along way.” Aerion left the rest of the sentence to question. They travelled a long way on that chance. A chance that may have been wrong.

“I travelled a long way, to propose your grandson Aegon Targaryen take my daughter Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen as his wife.”

“You travelled a long way to go home empty handed.” Aerion dashed Aerys hopes with his words.

“One point to your team.” Rhaegar said with sorrow.

“Don’t be so sure.” Valian leaned low and whispered. “Our realm is not like yours; it is not so straight forward.”

“Why?” Aerys asked, they deserved an explanation after their effort.

“Aegon is to be king.” Aerion spoke as if that was explanation enough. Aerys understood that future was set, he was the heir, the firstborn grandson.

“Is he already betrothed?” Aerys did not see how that information changed anything, unless there was a wife already.

“He is not currently betrothed.” Aerion answered simply.

“I do not see how you so quickly say no then.”

“Unlike your branch of our house we do not involve ourselves in incestuous marriages.” Aerion spoke as if again he had explained everything.

“How would this be an incestuous marriage?” They were so distantly related he hadn’t even known they existed a year ago.

“Well, they are both Targaryens.”

“When was the last time they had a common ancestor?” Aerys was glad the air up here was better for his sanity or something because he was sure usually, he would be ranting by now, but he was keeping a level head and asking intelligent questions.

“About three centuries ago or so.” Aerion wasn’t honestly trying to dissuade Aerys argument, it was Valeryia that was against the marriage of their families, and he had been impressed by the girl, even if she could not marry Aegon, maybe Aerys could talk him to Oli. Aerion was anti-Aerys, with one dinner he had become pro-Daenerys, the girl was quite frankly intriguing – even more than her mother had been.

“How is that incestuous then?” Aerys didn’t see the problem, they could barely be seen as related now. Just because their House names were the same and both were still royalty did not make it incestuous, Aerys thought people concentrated too much on the incestuousness in his family line, it wasn’t really that bad, until his parents and his father force he and Rhaella into it. He might have made Rhaegar if there had been opportunity but there wasn’t, and it wasn’t as bad as everyone made out.

“You have a grandson by the same name, people may get confused.” It was a pathetic argument, but it was one of his queen’s concerns.

“I am sure we can explain he isn’t my grandson as he came from outside the bloody realm!” That was pathetic and Aerys expected better from Aerion.

“Still, my wife doesn’t like you.” Why not just be honest? “I am not partial to you either.”

“What does that have to do with your grandson?”

“She is complicated.” Aerion sighed. “As to me, nothing. I just don’t like you.”

“My family could be murdered.” Aerys asked in a higher pitch than he would have liked but surely the queen not liking him was no reason to let his family to be murdered. As to Aerion’s dislike of him, he was not surprised, when Rickard had quietly explained Aerion was Bonifer Tarry, Aerys had nearly just turned around in defeat. Then Rickard reminded Aerys Aerion was _Bonifer,_ which meant he may not like Aerys, but he did like Rhaella, and if nothing else Daenerys was Rhaella’s daughter.

“My wife has little care about that.”

“Is your wife a monster?” Aerys asked his fellow king.

Valian nodded to Rhaegar to answer the other prince’s question. “Sometimes.” He whispered.

“Unfortunately, sometimes she can seem a bit of one, yes.” Aerion answered.

“Why does she get a say?” Aerys would not listen to Rhaella if it meant someone died. Then Rhaella would be the caring one, so he supposed that was a non-event.

“She is my queen. Would you not listen if Rhaella said she did not like some decision you made in regard to one of your children?”

“No. She is only the queen. I am king and their father, the decision is mine.” Maybe Aerion needed lessons in how to be a king.

“Of course. Why am I not surprised you never gave a shit about anything Rhaella thought?” Aerion remembered why he hated this man. Aerys had never cared that Rhaella had cried she did not wish to do as their father said and marry him.

“Like when she thought she loved you?” Aerys was not afraid to air his wife’s dirty laundry to save his dynasty.

“Rhaella never thought she loved me.” Aerion glared at Aerys, Aerys knew very well Rhaella never loved him.

“Rhaegar get out.” Aerys turned to his son, and Rhaegar looked surprised. “I am about to scream insanely at this man.”

“I have heard you scream insanely before father.” Rhaegar did not understand why this time was any different.

“Yes, but I may speak of secrets you are not privy to and I do not wish you to hear.” Aerys would betray many things and many people, but in truth he would not betray his sister to her children.

“What secrets do you have that are more important that the safety of our House?” Rhaegar asked innocently.

“These secrets are not mine but your mother’s, so I will not reveal her secrets to you. Get out.”

“I will go with you as your father obviously thinks my father already knows these secrets. We can come back to this.” Valian rose to follow Rhaegar, as he passed the old man at the desk. “Do not record Queen Rhaella’s secrets and do not reveal them.”

“As you wish.” The tiny man nodded, he placed his quill on his desk and crossed his hands on the desk before him.

“Thank you, Sneebb.” Valian smiled at the tiny scribe, he was always ready to serve and loyal to a fault. Sneebb had served for many years and Valian was glad they had him to transcribe their secrets and knowledges.

The doors closed behind the Crown Princes and Aerys looked around the room eyes wide and wild. His bravado waning with the seconds that passed, this was old poison and it was one of Rhaella’s deepest secrets, so deep it still hurt her at times. Hurt so badly, she could not look at it. Was so garish of a wound Aerys couldn’t either, for although he had not inflicted it to begin with, he had kept it poisoned and festering.

“There are no men behind walls here Aerys, no hidden nooks,” Aerion stepped off his throne. “The room ends on a terrace that sweeps off into a chasm thousands of feet deep and a Dragon maw swallows all at its bottom. Dragonglass turns to clear glass so none can hide behind outside walls. My throne room cannot be spied upon or listened in to. The ceiling,” he pointed up as it seemed to reach to the sky. “is so high, done could hear what was said at it’s floor, if they were stuck to it. I did not choose this room to intimidate you or awe you to how much more powerful my realm is than yours. I chose this room because unless you stand on the dais, none can hear your conversation. This room would make you feel safe. Calm your paranoia.”

“You think I am paranoid?”

“You know you are.” Aerion had taken his grandson’s advice, Aegon said Aerys was paranoid, lessen his agitation give the man a chance. Aerion was proud, for he knew his grandson would reign well after himself.

“You think to use my madness against me, lull me by seeming kind to me. I will not be tricked.”

“For crying out loud Aerys, get over yourself, I couldn’t care less if your lords burnt your Keep to the earth. But Rhaella is my friend, and if I was ever as heartless as you to deny her love she could have been my queen instead of yours. I listen to you, to save not you, but her family. Just as Rickard serves you to save her.”

“I have good reason to be insane. I maybe mad but I am not stupid.”

“I have never called you stupid, neither has Rickard.”

“He does not think highly of me.”

“Why should he?” Aerion walked them into the centre of the room. “Now even Sneebb over there, cannot hear us.”

“She still runs to him for sanctuary.” Aerys said quietly, even if no one could hear, he really did not wish to betray his little sister.

“You should have fought your father on that.” Aerion said just as quietly, he also would not betray the girl he cared for, not loved, for he loved Valeryia.

“I should have let my sister escape north, to be happy and loved?” Aerys smiled.

“You should.” Aerion nodded but did not smile because Aerys did not do it, and two hearts had ached quietly for a lifetime because of Aerys’ weakness.

“I am letting my daughter do that and you are the one stopping that, this time. Congratulations King Aerion, you have just graduated to be my father, King Jaeherys.” Aerys walked out of the room as Aerion’s face fell as the wound hit home. “At least I am not inflicting that travesty on another life.” Aerys realised he could have if Rickard had not brought this suggestion to him, but miraculously he had brought the potential alliance to him at the right moment to save his daughter, his sister’s fate. As he exited the room to see the two confused princes, he said one sentence before he left.

“One point for us.”

Valian entered the throne room to check on his father. Aerion stood in the centre of the room with a devastated expression.

“Are you alright father? What happened?”

“Aerys just insulted me.”

“So, negotiations are over?”

“No, his insult was a challenge. That princess daughter of his will not be leaving Always Winter.”

“She will wed Aegon?”

“No. I will have to agree to a grandson, but I will be damned if it will be Aegon.”

“You know Athair, she is a lovely girl, she is lovely enough for Aegon.”

“I will not let him win.” Aerion strode out of the room.

Valian watched his father go and looked around the room. “I would prefer that Aegon wins to be honest, whether that means we or they win, I want my son to be the victor in this debate. If Daenerys is destined to be his queen, then let it be.” He smiled at Sneebb and left the room hoping someone heard him and was going to make it happen.

There was a peace to this place Daenerys wanted to soak in, and she was amazed by the sounds of this fortress, there was laughter, so much laughter. She watched as Jon reached down into the gathered skirts of the tiny toddling princesses to pick out flowers to stick into their hair to make tiny little tiaras of flowers. When their skirts were empty, they would run off to pick more and the next princess would present her skirt and her little head to receive her tiara. He sat and patiently waited for them to return and while they were away, he whittled little wooden swords for their little brothers who patiently waited on the grass beside him.

They waved their swords as if testing them while their sisters got their tiaras and gave the swords back when the girls ran off so Jon could perfect them more. Daenerys had seen her father return from his meeting with the king, saying they had had the first volley, she had worried for Rhaegar’s expression, but watching Jon play with the little royals was relaxing.

Daenerys was starting to daydream, about Jon. Now Jon had said his siblings called him Jon, he did not say Jon was his name, so Daenerys had decided that she could dream that his real name was Aegon of Winter and he wasn’t a stableboy, but was just a prince caring for his own magnificent horse. That if her father succeeded then she would be his queen and they could reign over this wonderful land together and forever.

They could probably have little silver and raven-haired children like the Crown Prince and Princess’ little quadruplets. Except she wanted them spaced out a little more in birth. She imagined a lovely wedding and a fabulous wedding feast and was very coyly advancing her dream towards the wedding night when a hand was on her shoulder and shaking her.

“Daenerys!”

“Erg, wrong Aegon.” She cursed low.

“Sorry?” Aegon felt burnt by her reply.

“Just noting, we still haven’t met Aegon of Winter.” Hoping secretly, she had, and he was just so down-to-earth he didn’t trot out his title every second.

“This whole realm has been insulting to our family.” Aegon growled as he sat beside her. “We should never have come. Could you even imagine having to stay here forever?” His tone said he could not.

“Too much Dornish blood in you.” She smiled sympathetically at him, because she could very much imagine staying here forever, dreamt of it.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Aegon was far grumpier here, he knew he was acting spoilt, but this place irked him.

It was like a whole realm like Dragonstone, as a little prince travelling to King’s Landing and Sunspear he had seen the different atmospheres in the realm, and had wished all the Seven Kingdoms was like Dragonstone, all this realm seemed to be, he hated it. He thought only his father could achieve this peace and contentment in a realm, and here there was a whole damn family of it, and no insane grandfather making life impossible and dangerous. Aegon understood it was mere jealousy, that he wished theirs was this content of a realm.

Jealousy, that Daenerys could be this happy in their kingdom. Strangely, to outsiders and even to some degree his own mother and elder sister, not with him. Aegon loved his aunt Daenerys, but she had really been the best pick of what he imagined his grandfather would curse him with as a wife. Daenerys at least wouldn’t be a curse; he had been sure King Aerys would have cursed him in marriage. He cursed Rhaenys by just not allowing her marriage at all, she was beginning to be seen as sour goods, which angered Aegon, his sister was beautiful and funny and intelligent and kind and she should be married and he should be playing with at least one niece or nephew by now, instead, she watched her maids in waiting disappear to be replaced by younger and younger girls, with less and less in common with her because her old ones got married.

“_Sun_ and Spear. I think I like this soft glow better.” Daenerys smiled with contentment and Aegon stifled a smile of joy for her happiness, though he understood it, he was not much older than Daenerys, this place where the sun was not so prominent would suit Daenerys, she hated the dawn and here the sun was not given so much glory when it rose.

“How?” He looked around the garden and saw the stable boy losing a mock battle with one of the toddling princes. So, he understood, Daenerys liked the view, and not the landscape. He was jealous and about to flare up when he took a breath and relaxed, it was too cold here to rage in jealousy and really, he honestly wasn’t jealous. He had already resigned himself to a life of passions outside his marriage. He was tired of lying to himself about his feelings of this topic.

He loved Daenerys, she was his blood, but he did not feel any true passion for her. She was beautiful, but she had always been one cut above other girls, so he was used to it and the beauty minstrels wrote poetry of, he was accustomed to. It was just Dany, she was just the most beautiful girl around, but she was just Dany. She had hit him with a candlestick because he stole her apple and honey pie when she was three. She had poured cordial over his head because he said her hair was cut crooked, when she had taken scissors to it herself. Quite frankly he should be glad to be rid of her.

Still that did not mean this Aegon of Winter could have her. The other prince had not had to endure growing up with her stubborn, hard-headedness. Anyway, he may accept Aegon of Winter getting her but not some servant boy, who had manure on his boots. Aegon of Dragonstone took a good hard look at this boy.

He dressed in good quality clothing for a servant, but then Aegon had noted that the servants here were very well cared for, he thought maybe he should investigate doing better for the servants in the capital, because his father kept their servants on Dragonstone very well. Not that his grandfather was overly cruel to his, just lax in maintenance. He never denied them just forgot them. Aegon thought if this trip achieved nothing else maybe he could take some reigning tips back to the Seven Kingdoms. If their lords didn’t kill them all first.

“I don’t know.” She snarked at him annoyed, another thing he would not miss if his grandfather succeeded, Daenerys had little time for pandering to him and his moods - he knew he had them and not just because Daenerys told him. Because so did his father and sisters and little brother. Never his mother, his mother always had time to stroke his head and hold his hand to make him feel special. “I find the moon far more alluring than the Sun. The moon is softer and cooler.”

“Its probably a woman.” Aegon huffed.

“Excuse me?” Why did Aegon have to come and bring down her day? She was over his sulking about losing her as a bride, it wasn’t even like he was desperately in love with her, he wasn’t. “What is your problem Aegon?”

The Winter Dragons stopped at the name. The littlest ones did not understand why the pretty girl used their brother’s name for a different boy. They just looked at Jon with a curiousness, what was this strangeness, why was the pretty girl growling at him, and not even looking at him? Lysenya placed her hand over her little gasping mouth, while she patted Jon with her other hand to comfort him. The prince had to smile at her tender care for what she had no idea of. Visyarra plucked a flower from her hair and held it out to him. Aerie looked concerned for the visiting prince.

“Go comfort your new friend.” Jon patted Aerie’s bottom in encouragement. Aerie looked up at his hero big brother and then at the other ‘On’. His On nodded and patted his bottom to set his feet to waddling.

“On!” Aerie called as he hurtled towards his new friend and ran into Aegon’s leg and knee to fall backward with a thump.

“Shit!” Aegon cursed as he felt the tiny boy’s head impact his knee hard then watched him fall back. Though his knee hurt, he was more concerned for the little guy as he was sure he had knocked his head hard as he hit Aegon’s knee. The tiny prince did not cry just got himself to his feet with a slight shake of his head and outstretched his hands to his new friend.

“On!” He headed back into the prince and tried to climb up him. Aegon picked him up and shot Daenerys a worried look.

“Is he alright?” She asked as a red mark started to appear on his forehead.

“I don’t know, he hit hard.” Aegon tried to push Prince Aerion out so he could get a look at him, but the little fellow fought to get closer. “Great, I might have broken one of their princes.”

“On.” Aerie smiled at Aegon and pushed his head and face forward so he could lick him on his right cheek.

Jon took his trail of Dragons and went to check on his licky brother. He smiled at the worried look of the other teens, obviously they were not used to how almost indestructible little Dragons could be. _Maybe their Hatchlings are not as indestructible as ours_. It had been a worry to begin with for his parents as their children ran around chaotically. After he and Oli had fallen out a few windows without too much harm, they realised somehow one of the benefits of their Dragon Blood was they were pretty hard to hurt. They were cautious with each child, but so far, all his siblings seemed to bounce pretty well.

“You have made a very loyal friend there your highness.” Jon said to Aegon, he was trying to make a peace with this prince who shared his name. They had gotten off to a bad start and although Jon could be forgiving, his grandmother would use it against the southern Targaryens. He figured if they could make peace then that would be one less strike against Daenerys and her family.

Aegon grimaced as he looked up, why did this boy think he could talk to him? The royals here may be lax with there interactions with their servants and far too familiar, but he was not one of them and this boy should know his place. Especially if Daenerys was to stay, this boy could endanger her position by being too familiar with her. He would need remind this boy he was not equal to Daenerys, and to know where he stood. Far from Daenerys, that is where he stood or should be standing.

“Are you on royal infant minding duty?” Aegon asked with a superior tone.

“I am currently playing with the toddles if that is what you are meaning.” Jon tried to not take offense at Aegon’s tone.

“Surely you have other duties and someone more qualified could be minding the heirs to this realm.” Aegon would think they would be better protected.

“I have many duties. However, I have earned a reward and that is why I get to spend time playing with these little delights.” He patted their little heads to get upturned bright smiles from his adoring audience.

“What a pretty crown you have.” Daenerys said down to Lysenya, who got shy and ran behind Jon’s leg for protection and to smile coyly at the pretty older girl.

“Ower.” She touched her hair.

“Yes, lovely flowers.” Daenerys smiled at the little dark princess, as she tapped Jon’s leg to get his attention and alert him to how she was being admired.

He smiled down at her, then squatted to her level and pulled her around to his front as Visyarra came to stand beside her and he wrapped his arms loosely around them, so they felt braver. “I know, you have enchanted another worshipper. How do you do it?” Jon said into Lysenya’s hair, the two little girls stood heads together and started to giggle. Their little brothers - the remaining of the quads - Prince Jaemon, the little ivory prince and Prince Cregan, the little raven prince; came to stand at Jon’s back and lean on him with their little wood swords dangling at his shoulders.

With a last long lick of Aegon’s right cheek, Aerie jumped off his lap and ran to Jon. To lean over and lick him right down his left cheek, and then into his left ear. Jon’s face screwed up at the sensations of his little brother’s wet little tongue in his ear. “Thanks. At least I won’t need wash that.” The little prince then deliberately softly headbutted his elder. Jon chuckled. “You win, you are king of the castle, Aerion.”

“You should be careful; he slammed his head quite badly into my knee.” Aegon warned, worried for the little prince.

“Are you broken Aerie?” Jon leaned his head back to look the tiny battler in the face, Aerie just smiled at him. “I think he is fine. Usually he runs into walls and they are far harder than your knee.”

“Walls?” Daenerys asked with confusion and slight worry for the boy’s future intellect.

“Once he got his legs working… well he runs everywhere. Hasn’t learned to stop so well, and sometimes he is stopped by walls. He bounces off and picks himself up, sets a new direction and runs off again.” Jon explained his parents’ terror of a child.

He felt sympathy for his parents, none of their children had been easy to corral. His father was constantly removing beasts from Aegon’s bed, chair, bags, rooms, basically anywhere he could stuff one, Valian had to retrieve it and return it to its own parent. Said creature’s parent was not always understanding of why the child had stole its young. He really should apologise to his father.

Oli would talk the peak off a mountain as a child, he even talked in his sleep. When they were little Oli had never stopped making noise and if they were separated, well his twin could make a banshee blush with his screams for Aegon. Usually he had to be touching Aegon for many hours after a separation of any length. Only if it was one of their own plans did Oli not scream for Jon. Definitely had to apologise to his parents.

Zahra was bossy. It was simple, she bossed everyone around always, it was why Rafe Eagleson had always run away from her. She also could argue with a stone wall until it would bend to her will. Zahra was never wrong; learn it, live it, never question it or her.

Alys had constantly disappeared, usually with Zahra. That is Zahra would sneak off with Alys, to plan a coup against her brothers. Alys was a wonderful lieutenant. She would listen closely and follow orders without question, even ridiculous ones. She was also very quiet and would just appear where she wasn’t expected. Sometimes in very dangerous situations or positions, and she had no fear of anything.

Aenys was a dark little soul, sweet as a unicorn but determined to be broody – Oli blamed Aegon, but who could not think Aenys wasn’t the cutest cranky boy? He set his little siblings on raids on his elder siblings and he had them well trained to attack from the sidelines. Usually they just ran for Jon’s feet when he entered a room. Aenys said he was evil, he wasn’t. He really wanted everyone to think he was though, being young and having no true concept of real evil. He just had a knack of making people his minions and directing them to carry out his whims. He would be a great commander one day.

Aerion, little Aerie. He licked everyone and loved everyone. The person did not even have to be clean; he did not care. He also had no stop button and raced everywhere at full throttle, into walls as he had just told the other teens. He had to be watched near windows.

The four littlest Dragons were just a handful, they ran as a pack, and they knew how to flutter their eyelashes and just the right angle to cock their heads to get another bickie. Bickies were their lives. They had just gotten their legs to work and were usually wobbling around after Aenys or their parents or another sibling. They would not go to their grandmother and would give you this look like: ‘Are you crazy? That woman is a Dragon, who gives babies to a Dragon?’ if you tried to give them to her to hold. They loved hiding in people’s cloaks and under their mother’s dress, so many of his family walked slow to accommodate their fall downs. Or if they got tired you suddenly had a greave made out of a baby, or two.

“You are all rascals.” He said to his siblings that were crowded around him, and then Lysenya turned to cock her head at that magical angle. “I am on to your tricks princess.”

“Bickie?”

“I have a biscuit if she is hungry.” Daenerys offered innocently and watched as Jon’s eyes widened and his features became dire, shaking his head at her, mouthing the word ‘no’. All the tiny Targaryens heads snapped like predators hearing the death screams of a prey animal to stare at Daenerys.

“Bickies!” They said as one, breaking from their brother and converging on Daenerys, like she was the biscuit itself. Jon dove forward to try to save the princess from his ravaging horde of siblings.

“I would suggest Prince Aegon you rescue your aunt and take her to safety.” Jon said as he got his hands around all the little toddlers and they fought to get to the girl who said biscuit. He looked down at his squirming siblings. “Kitchen. See Mavis for munchies.” He then looked at Aegon. “Go.”

Aegon did not know why he was taking orders from a servant boy, but he grabbed Daenerys and headed to their guest rooms as Jon attempted to wrangle the little Dragons.

“Honey bickies in the kitchens, thunder of Dragons?”

“Bickies!” They called loudly.

“This way.” Jon made sure none went after Daenerys, and all five were following him. His siblings were adorable, but it was embarrassing how they had just acted toward Daenerys. She wouldn’t wish to stay if they mobbed her all the time, and Daenerys had to stay.

_ I am a terrible brother_.

Day two had started early, so early that Aerys was not even ready for it to start, Daenerys had been up since just before dawn and Rhaegar just after dawn. The Chancellor had arrived only an hour or so after Rhaegar had risen, saying their audience would start in one hour. It was a dilemma – how to wake their father? Rhaegar employed their mother’s aid, she woke at his light knock on her door and she went into their father’s room to wake him ‘gently’.

While she did that Daenerys raced to the kitchens, thankful she had decided to memorise where they were, to get some breakfast for their father. Thankful that the servants had food prepared so she could appropriate some for her father.

She was back before their parents emerged from her father’s room, and with Rhaegar’s help she set out the breakfast for their father, she also, set one for Rhaegar and their mother, should she stay up.

King Aerys did not wake up happy. Rhaella explained Rhaegar had woken her because the audience started very soon and Aerys should not be late. Aerion was obviously trying to score points against him due to his win yesterday. _How petty_.

“What was the plan with starting at a god forsaken hour?” Aerys declared as he entered the throne room.

“We wake with the sun, for we are Blood of Flame.” Came the superior tones of the queen.

Rhaegar and Aerys had not expected to see the queen in these meetings, she had avoided their party as much as possible, why was she here now? Then they noted the change to the room. An ornate chair had been moved to beside the throne, it would be a magnificent throne if it wasn’t standing beside an even more magnificent one.

At the bottom of the dais that held the throne were two chairs, very fine chairs but inferior to the one beside the throne. With the queen joining the debate, they had been shown their ‘place’. Valian simply went to the still set up cyvasse table and indicated to Rhaegar to not even bother to sit at the chair his mother had set up.

“I did not know we were inviting our wives.” Aerys commented. “Should I send for Rhaella?” It might give him a few moments to collect himself.

“I did not think you put as much stock in your wife’s opinion as my husband does in mine.”

“Rhaella knows her place, and knows it is not to second guess her husband and king.” Aerys snarked at this woman.

“Her _place_?” Valeryia took offense, Aerion tried not to sigh at the way Aerys had riled his wife. She wanted to be here, if she could not bear the madman, she should not be here.

“Yes, _only_ a queen.” Aerys responded.

“Well, in our realm, the queen has a great lot of influence in the marriages of the heirs of the realm, so you should be thoughtful of that. Marriage is my _place_.”

“Still, you are right. There are two of you and only one of me. I should have someone to sit beside me.”

“We will send for your wife.” Valeryia waved her hand.

“No.” Aerys stopped her. “Send for Lord Stark.” Valeryia may think she could push his sweet sister around, but she would be more hesitant to stand before the teeth of a Direwolf Lord. _I am not stupid_.

“Lord Stark? Why would he negotiate with you? This is a matter of merging families.” Valeryia did not see why Aerys would call Rickard.

Aerion however saw Aerys intellect. Rickard was cool and calm, he would not allow insult to be given to Rhaella, even sideways. The grandsons Valeryia was guarding, were also Rickard’s, so her ground would not be as stable. Aerys had taken the advantage of ‘they are my blood’ away from Valeryia. Also, this was political, so a Lord of the Seven Kingdom was not a stretch as a supporter.

It did not take long for Rickard Stark to arrive in the throne room, and he was dressed as his title expected, Lord Paramount of the North. He looked at the situation and the seating and raised an eyebrow as if to say: are we really starting this immaturely, with posturing?

“Please sit Lord Stark.” Valeryia indicated his chair at the bottom of the stairs.

“Seriously?” Rickard rumbled. “You want me to sit at your feet?” Aerys looked at the situation and layout again, why hadn’t he seen that? “I am not your hound, Valeryia.”

“No, it seems you are Aerys’.” Rickard prickled at that, and Aerion even turned to glare at his wife’s insult to his closest friend.

“Do not insult Direwolves, Isha.” Valian spoke from the cyvasse table.

“I will stand.” Rickard declared.

“All day?” Valeryia queried.

“Why not? House Stark has stood for millennia. If you recall, it was through marriage to a Princess of Winter that House Targaryen got this stronghold, a Stark Princess.”

“This stronghold belonged to the Starks?” Rhaegar asked Valian.

“Yes, before Winterfell, this was theirs, I suppose Winterfell was their summer keep. We did not take it, they had moved to Winterfell and abandoned it before the marriage of a Stark Princess to a Targaryen Dragonlord. Our ancestor simply came with his Stark princess to live here, beyond the Wall, as the Starks lived and protected below the Wall.” Valian explained. “Oh, and one point to your side.”

“Are we going to keep score?” Rhaegar thought it would be useless as the points mattered little only who won in the end.

“It is fun. Not really it is not like they really matter.”

“Perhaps we can meet halfway, Myra, bring two chairs for I and my queen to sit on and let us start this on equal ground.” Myra did as requested.

“Except my king, we are not on equal ground. Aerys wants something and we do not.”

“We have not come begging.” Rickard spoke for his king.

“Maybe you should try begging.” Valeryia spoke to Aerys.

“I will not beg.” Aerys declared. “If you think an alliance is that critical to us, you are wrong. I have other options.”

“None as good though.” Valeryia shot back.

“Maybe not, but then how do I know you are worth anything?” Aerys bit back.

“Do you not see the greatness of our realm?” Valeryia spread her arms.

“Yeah, the Iron Throne is impressive too, and Highgarden is a beautiful castle. Winterfell surrounded by majestic frozen landscapes. You have nothing here we don’t.”

“We have Dragons.” Valeryia smiled.

“The only one I have seen is tiny and would be easy to slay. I find your Dragons unimpressive.” Aerys answered.

Valeryia redden with her anger at his insult to their Dragons. “We are true descendants of Old Valyria, and you are mongrel dogs in comparison, and you wish to mate your mutt of a daughter to the purebred of my grandson.”

“How dare you speak of my daughter in such a fashion!” They could insult him but not his family.

Aerion disagreed with his wife but he had another purpose that he needed to speak to Rickard about. So, he took this spitting fest as an opportunity, to pull his friend aside.

“Rickard, I have a question about Aerys and his insanity.”

“What question?”

“I have heard many things about it.”

“Have you spied on our realm?”

“I have, it would be terrible if it exploded, even we may be affected. Is he saner than he has been?”

Rickard turned to look at his king and assess him. “You know Aerion, you make a point. He has seemed to become saner as we travelled here. Still insane, but nowhere near as bad.”

“How can that be?”

“Some magic in your realm?” Rickard shrugged, this place was magical, it could have healed him to some degree. Aerion beckoned Myra to his side, she bowed as she got to him.

“Myra, Aerys has become saner than when he was in Kings Landing, can you hypothesise?”

“Aerys is insane.”

“Yes.” Aerion felt she did not need to repeat the known.

“Perhaps he is not as insane as he acts. Perhaps he is not as insane as he appears. Perhaps someone in the south makes him more insane. The right herbs can make you insane, or more insane. He has been free of their influence and now the effects are wearing off. He is, however, still insane. Just not as badly.” Myra gave her summation.

“Excuse me.” Aerys noticed the side conversation. “No special deals over there.”

“We were not.” Aerion rebuked his assumption.

“We cannot allow anyone descended from this man to marry any of our descendants.” Valeryia declared as she sat in her new chair.

“Perhaps we should start there.” Aerion sat down and having done so the other two men followed. “You want an alliance. Rickard suggested Aegon. You cannot have Aegon. We have other princes though. There are Jaemon and Cregan.”

“Who?” Aerys did not know these names.

“Valian and Lyanna’s youngest.” Aerion thought if they spoke civilly and rationally, they may get somewhere and not trigger Aerys insanity.

“Toddlers? Daenerys cannot marry a boy she could have birthed.”

“It is an alliance. A marriage of convenience.” Valeryia reminded him.

“What can this boy who cannot even feed himself offer? How can he help save my realm?” Aerys saw no point in this suggestion.

“By association. He is the brother of the heir; the heir will protect his brother.”

“I want your heir.” He knew it was bad tactic but right now Viserys was alone in Kings Landing, he could have already been usurped.

“You will never have our heir for your daughter.” Valeryia snapped.

“He isn’t even your son. Should I not just ask your son and if he says I can, then I can.” Aerys did not see why he was even talking to the boy’s grandparents.

“I choose my grandchildren’s spouses. I will not choose your daughter.” Valeryia said firmly. This is why she was here; she was the one who was averse to the child so she should argue against her. Aerion was against Aerys and his presumption. Aerion did not wish Aegon tied to an alliance, but he had nothing personally against the girl.

“You don’t know her.”

“I do not need to. Aegon’s spouse is currently on a ship headed for our kingdom.” There were many girls on ships headed to offer themselves to be his queen, she wasn’t technically lying.

“You said he wasn’t betrothed.” Aerys glared at Aerion.

“He isn’t.” Aerion would not lie to Aerys.

“She just said…”

Rhaegar had seen Valian’s head snap up and his angry glare at his mother’s declaration, it seems the boy’s father was not privy to that knowledge and did not like it.

“If it were your choice Valian…” Rhaegar leaned in to speak quietly.

“My choice is to give my son the freedom to follow his heart.” Valian turned to Rhaegar and his eyes slowly lost their anger and turned to sorrow. “I fear my mother has stolen him of the belief he has any choice.”

“Do you think from what you know of my sister, that your son might find her acceptable?”

“I believe he would, he is a modest lad. He is loyal, if he chose your sister, your realm would be safe, he would send as many as it took to protect those his wife loved. My mother has raised him to believe he has no choice.”

“So, truly there is little hope for us?”

“He would as said protect his siblings and their family.” Rhaegar did not think that would be enough, these Targaryens did not understand how fragile his House’s existence was.

“She said a girl was on a ship. Nothing is set.” Rhaegar said to calm himself and to keep hope for his sister. He returned to a hope he had had, _a modest boy_ Valian said, modest enough, that Rhaegar and his family could have mistaken him for a servant. Rhaegar could only hope. He would guess from how wobbly his sister was in the lad’s presence she would have no arguments if Aegon of Winter was that modest of a boy.

“I will not choose your daughter.” Valeryia would not budge.

“Back to it, the same goes for Aerion the younger. Aegon would protect his brother, the boy is very friendly.” Aerion got back on target.

“He licks people.” Aerys looked away in disgust of the idea of Daenerys marrying a toddler.

“Insane men should not throw insults. He is also a tiny little boy he will stop licking people.” Aerion reminded Aerys to remember he was the one asking for something.

“I am insane enough for any family we do not need more.” Aerys shook his head.

“Aenys.” Aerion knew Aerys wanted Aegon and would refuse his other grandsons, but he had to do this.

“The boy who calls himself evil?”

“He has no concept of what evil is. Also, he has formed a friendship with your grandson Daeron.” Aerys saw Valeryia was shaking her head she may let Aerion say these names, but she was not agreeable to Daenerys marrying any of them. _ What is her problem?_

“Daenerys does not need to marry a boy because he is her nephew’s friend.” Aerys was determined to stonewall to Aegon.

“Olesander, he is Aegon’s twin, Daenerys would not be raising her husband. He is basically Aegon in negative.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Aerys asked. In negative, as in Aegon is dour and a hermit, or in negative as in Aegon is dark of hair? Is that why Lyanna brought the boy? Why he handled Dragons? Why he spoke like an equal? Was his daughter shadowing the very boy they were seeking to learn about Dragons? Was his insanity trying to make rain out of cotton balls?

“Meaning they are two sides of the same coin.” Aerion explained, they had always been a matching pair, ebony and ivory, quiet and loud, outlandish and reserved.

“Well, Olesander seems kind, is Aegon cruel?” Aerys would not wed his daughter to a cruel boy, he may have once not cared so much, but he found now he did.

“No! Let’s get back to how Olesander is basically like almost marrying Aegon.” Aerion was tired. Already. Valeryia had kept him up half, no most of the night remonstrating about how they would not be giving Aegon to these people.

“Still, not marrying Aegon. No.” Aerys might actually accept this one, but not this early in proceedings.

“Why are you so set on Aegon?” Aerion asked to get a ‘really?’ look from his wife. He knew why politically but he wanted to see if there was more to Aerys’ reasoning. Only a fool imagined his assumptions and the blaringly obvious was the only reason for something.

“My daughter was born to be a queen. That is why I had her betrothed to his son.” He pointed at Rhaegar. “Not that he was good enough for her, but he was going to be king, so he was acceptable. If she was older and closer to Rhaegar’s age I would have not married him to the Dornish woman and have married Daenerys to Rhaegar.”

“Father.” Rhaegar’s tone was reprimanding, as dangerous as that was with his father.

“What? We aren’t even sure Rhaenys is your child. Aegon and the rest we are sure of and not because of their hair, but I still wonder about Rhaenys.”

“Sometime a child takes its mother’s colouring father.” Rhaegar huffed, he knew Rhaenys was his daughter, as much as his father questioned it. Which also made him think on the Stable boy Jon, sometimes a child takes its mother’s colouring.

“Sometimes that hides who she was fucking behind your back.” Aerys responded. “Anyway, like it matters. Point was Daenerys was born to be a queen.” The northern lord and other Targaryens were stilled by that interchange. Aerys saw everyone’s astonished expressions. “I would not have been surprised if Rhaenys came out gold, with how close she was to the kingsguard Jaime Lannister.”

“She did not, she is dark like her mother.” Rhaegar hated this insult to his wife.

“Elia is Dornish, they use all sides of their beds.” Aerys responded. “I mean, then maybe we aren’t sure about Aegon, he could be Arthur Dayne’s.”

“He isn’t!” Rhaegar spat.

“Course not. Arthur is too loyal to you, to fuck your wife.” Aerys dismissed the conversation. “That is why I seek Aegon of Winter, Daenerys is queen material.”

“That is only your opinion.” Valeryia said.

“What does your opinion matter in this Valeryia, for you can have none of the girl. You have never met her.” Rickard supported his king and his own opinion of the girl. Surely in his opinion, if Aegon as a little boy liked the little girl Daenerys was, it was a far better chance of there being a chance of love, than some foreign girl, he hadn’t search his grandfather’s castle for to gift her a rose.

“You barely know Aegon to be choosing brides for him, Rickard.”

“I am not, I simply thought it would help our realm and she is lovely, so who better for her to marry than a boy with my blood.” Rickard answered honestly.

“Then marry her to one of the Stark grandsons you have.” Valeryia did not see why he was inflicting this girl on them.

“How long do you think to keep these chains on your grandsons? An intuitive boy told me Dragons chained, wither and die.” Aerys gazed steadily at the queen.

“One point for your team.” Valian said to Rhaegar.

Daenerys had kept to her words she followed Jon everywhere, to know how to care for Harp. He found it unnerving. She smelled so sweet and she looked like an angel, and she was quick of mind and every minute had him wishing he wasn’t the heir to the throne and Oli was, so he could be the one that his grandmother made the southern Targaryen’s settle for.

_ Such a terrible, awful brother_.

The worst part was Olesander was showing Daenerys no interest, he was friendly with her, but he did not seem to notice and appreciate her thousands of virtues and perfections. He treated her like she was just another girl. Not special. Olesander was not acting grateful enough for his blessings. He would not stay to hear her words and thoughts when she was speaking.

It wasn’t that Olesander was treating her badly, it was that he wasn’t doing the myriad of things Jon would think Oli should be. What Jon would do, what Jon was deliberately attempting to stop himself from doing. He did not understand it, other girls did not incite these actions in him, or these feelings and definitely not this confusion. He feared he knew but could not admit what this was.

_ Terrible, terrible brother_.

“Can I ask a personal question?” Even her voice was delightful, he would need to banish Oli and Daenerys to the edges of the realm, so he was loyal to his brother and whatever girl his grandmother forced him to have as a queen. It would not do for the king to be gifting things to his good-sister. “Jon?”

“Sorry. Yes, of course your highness.”

“Do you think that Hybri has a crush on Lord Rafe Eagleson?” It was the question she was going to ask, but not the one she wanted to. She wished she was brave enough to just ask him if Jon was short for Aegon.

“How is that personal?”

“It is personal to Hybri.”

“I feel she does, but she is so painfully shy, and Zahra scares him away.” She noticed Jon rarely called anyone by their titles, which concreted in her mind that this could very well be the prince she was supposed to be pursuing. Even if he wasn’t it was too late, in her dreams Jon was her dream prince.

“Rafe is scared by a princess?” It sounded strange for a boy to be scared of a girl.

“Rafe is extremely well mannered. Zahra is very bossy, has always been. His manners make it difficult for him to deal with her bossy nature and when he reaches a limit of what his etiquette can save him from her, he flees.”

“Is that why he is leaving early? I would think his earlier than planned departure was due to Hybri’s rejection.”

“Well mannered, he sees he makes her uncomfortable and therefore his gallantry says he should rescue her from the way he makes her react and should leave.”

“But…”

“Hybri will lose him. There are many girls in our realm that are not shy and would jump at the chance to be Rafe’s wife. I don’t think he realises the reason she baulks is because she has difficulty expressing her feelings.”

“Maybe he should be patient.” Surely just because Hybri didn’t jump into his arms didn’t mean Rafe should just take a girl who did.

“He has been, Hybri has treated him like this since we were all very little. She has runaway from him her entire life and he is saddened to constantly see only her back. I also don’t think he is entirely sure why it hurts him so much that she does that. He just wants to get to know her.”

“Can’t…”

“She makes his teeth hurt.”

“Excuse me?” That was strange.

“He says she is so sweet she makes his teeth hurt. She is a dear sweet girl and probably the sweetest girl I know in the whole realm, has always been. She is compassion in the shape of a girl. Rafe probably would not even consider he might be worthy of a princess. Especially Hybri. He tries very hard to not be frightening to her, but all he sees is the fear she has of him and he believes he is some monster in her life. He is such a knight in shining armour he is willing to slay himself to save her from the monster he thinks she perceives him to be. It is tragic.” Jon placed Harp on the carpet and the little fellow ran into the hearth to the reassuring flames.

“What help can we give?”

“None.” Jon stood and turn to see the compassionate look in Daenerys’ eye. “It is nice you would wish to though.”

“She is my friend. I want to help her. You really think, once Rafe leaves he is gone?”

“He will return, he is one of the most powerful Houses in the realm, but he will return with a wife, and his honour will have him turn from Hybri to remain loyal.”

“That is sad.”

“It is what we must do.” Jon said sadly thinking of his own predicament. “Close our hearts and our eyes, for politics steals the ones our hearts choose, but then we can never have.”

“Jon.” His voice sounded so forlorn; Daenerys was caused to reach out a hand to comfort him.

“I have duties, I will be back tomorrow to check on Harp.” He just strode out of the room and the guest apartments. Daenerys was left standing with her hand outstretched trying to touch the boy who had disappeared. Jon strode in no particular direction, just away from the girl who had an affect on him he could not explain or explore. He must distance himself before he got too close and he couldn’t escape.

Lyanna found her eldest son sitting in his old room holding his old friend in his hands staring at him. The little toy wolf had been Aegon’s constant companion as a child, only Oli spent more time with him. Made from the pelt of a real Direwolf and sewn brilliantly that his shape was so perfect he could simply come to life.

“Are we needing the cold calm of the Direwolf?” She asked her son.

“Isha, why did Grandfather have to bring these southern Targaryens to our home?” Lyanna sat beside her son, she could probe for what was happening inside him, but she did not.

“Because their lives are in dire circumstance, and we may just be able to save them from knives in the night.” Aegon turned to look at his mother, and it was Aegon not Jon. His mother saw the subtle differences, when he stood, he stood taller, Jon might slouch occasionally, Aegon never did. Even his gaze changed, this is who Lyanna needed to talk to. She was not going to incite pity for these people, she was going to elicit mercy from her son. “I need to talk to you, Aegon.”

“About what Isha?”

“These southern Targaryens.”

“What about them?”

“Soon you will be king, your grandfather does not want to die on his throne. Your grandmother, she is not kind to them, and they are guests in our realm. We know her nature and that her heart is good, we know she is afraid of a mistake happening. They do not have time to endure the long progress of Dragons and their decisions. It is why you are both Dragon and Direwolf, so you can make wise but quick choices. House Targaryen is in dire circumstance. Valeryia may wave her hand, but knives hang above them.”

“You want me to overrule my grandparents; make them, make an alliance.” His eyes were cold and clear.

“No, I want you to help these people that bear the same blood as we. I know theirs is weakened, but we all come from that blood and petty men should not be allowed to spill it as if it was just like the blood that runs through any man’s veins. It is not.”

“I want to aid them. The queen is so set against it.”

“She will not always be queen.”

“She was given her gift for a reason.”

“So, she crows. To use her gift, she must look into a person. She has not even shared a room with this girl. I might also add, she has ever been afraid to stare into you, my son, or your brother. How could she truly know what girl is destined for either of you if she has no idea of your spirit?”

“Grandmother, has looked at us many times Isha.” Jon was slipping back in and Lyanna had to move him away, Aegon would make the decision for the realm even if it was against his grandmother.

“I have seen your grandmother gaze into someone, she did it to me and she always glances away from you and Olesander. Perhaps it is time your father, made her truly use that gift of hers.” Lyanna looked to the window.

“What has Grandmother done to anger you, Isha? You were always happy to let her have her airs.” Lyanna smiled, her Dragon, her Aegon, was wise and always sought knowledge and clarity, it was why Aerion had no fear of stepping from the throne so Aegon could sit it.

“That kingdom she is sentencing to destruction and rebellion is my homeland. My family, my friends. If the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms tear down House Targaryen, they will be attacking my father, my brothers and my kin. She forgets she disregards my blood. The Direwolves once reigned and ranged far and she in condoning the deaths of all we owe protection to. It is why your father, is against her isolationist ideals. We are part of the lands as they are part of us. The High King would be ashamed of her stance, we would be poor shadows of him if we let the Dragonstone Targaryens fall.”

“I agree.” He did, he felt his ultimate grandfather would not agree with the stance his grandparents had taken. He knew his grandfather was not as averse to aiding their distant cousins as his grandmother, but he could be kinder.

“What would you do if you were king?” Lyanna needed her son to start acting like the title he was yoked to. Currently he was crushed under the responsibility and was being blinkered from the privileges of his future status.

Lyanna knew Queen Valeryia was just being protective of her grandchildren, with a memory of a terrible match in her Dragon blood, she would never work against their destinies, but with Valian’s eldest sons she was afraid to look at what their destinies were. Lyanna was a Direwolf she smelt the fear Valeryia tried to place a masque over, she hid it well but Valian and Lyanna smelt it and they knew the great fear was at looking into the eyes of her eldest grandsons and that out there were matching destinies that she dared not see in the eyes of girls.

“I would forget what benefits we could get out of this situation. I would simply help them. We do not need anything, so why do we want them to prove they are worthy of our help.”

“So, you would throw open the stables and say take your pick of our best blooded stallions.” She knew that was not his meaning, but he would blush, and she liked her little boy when he blushed.

Except Aegon did not blush. “No. I would send a military man south to assess what they required, and I would send them what re-enforcements they required to remain safe. I wouldn’t continue with this façade of evidence of merit. I would aid freely without need for recompense.”

“Why are you in here holding your old friend?” Something was bothering her son; she knew his benevolent heart would have him wish to give aid freely.

“I do not understand why we are in discussions when we could give freely with little cost to ourselves and much benefit to them.” That did not exactly answer her question. She guessed this had something to do with the girl in the middle of it all. “If we must extract a cost of marriage then just let her marry Oli and get it over with, why torture them?”

“They are not seeking Oli and you know it. A stronger alliance would mean…” She stopped as he looked at his little stuffed friend. “People do not appreciate what they do not need to fight for. If it costs nothing, you value it little. It is why you work so hard for your people.”

“It is not fair.”

“The world is not fair. We have never allowed you or your siblings to be deluded into thinking it is.” Lyanna laid a hand on his shoulder. “I do worry though for the princess in the middle of this and for the queen.”

“Grandmother?”

“No, Queen Rhaella. She has never been able to follow her heart or have a content life in her marriage, she must be fearful that her daughter will face her life, she must have wept many nights as her daughter was set to wed her own brother as the queen had been caused to do. Then when saved she was set to have an incestuous marriage to her own nephew, and surely, she has heard the many rumours of the many diverse men her husband’s lackeys have suggested. Rhaella must be beside herself that her daughter is a piece of property and if she isn’t, she could well be murdered. No mother should face that terrible choice for her child.”

“Daenerys seems resigned to it and more stoic than I would expect.”

“I know, I like her fire.” Lyanna grinned. “I am not saying I would drag Oli and the girl to a Heart-tree and marry them behind Valeryia’s back.”

“It would stop all this bickering.”

“It would, and it would also be unfair on the girl.”

“What can we do to help her?”

“What do you want to do?” She watched his eyes go back to his old friend. She guessed he had feelings on that question that confused him. “Well, we may have to see how everything goes.” She let the stone off his back. “You have real Direwolves to care for. Your aunt and uncle have agreed to courier some to your cousins in Winterfell when they travel south to see House Mormont and House Umber, apparently everyone wishes to see tiny Lyanna again. They will find her a true bear now.” Lyanna smiled.

“She will have them in line in no time. Did they need her to pull them in line?” Jon smiled.

“What does it matter she will anyway.” Lyanna smiled, glad the niece named after her was just as stubborn as her. “Go pick yourself a Direwolf. Zahra and Alys have, Aenys wanted you and Olesander to help him choose.”

Jon got up and kissed his mother’s head, glad she was his and she always knew just how to help him. Jon wondered how he could have grown up so happy if it wasn’t for his parents, he truly felt blessed to be their son. They sometimes may be a strange pack, but they were a loyal and loving one.

“Of course, you would pick the runt, who looks about to die. He is albino you know.” Olesander critiqued his brother’s choice in Direwolf cubs. “Why?”

“Same reason I picked you.”

“I am not albino.” Olesander did not look impressed by the comparison.

“You were a runt too.” Zahra said to tease her brother.

“He is pale and little, and he cuddles up to me.” Aegon clarified. “And when we are separated, I will be able to look at him and remember you.”

“When are we going to be separated?” Olesander asked in a suspicious tone.

“When you wed and move away to your own castle.” Jon explained.

“Why would I have my own castle?” Olesander was not going anywhere.

“So, you and your wife have privacy.” _I don’t have to watch the two of you fall in love_.

“Then I will not be getting married.” Olesander stated firmly.

“Why?” Jon did not understand why Olesander was against the idea.

“Because I refuse to be separated from you.” Olesander even stamped his foot in emphasis.

“She is a lovely girl.” Jon encouraged his brother.

“Then you marry her.” Olesander set his features to maximum pout. No girl was worth losing Aegon.

“Olesander be serious.” Jon sighed.

“I think he is.” Alys said as she looked up into Olesander’s face. “Also, why can’t you?”

“Grammy would not like it.” Zahra explained.

“Okay.” Alys accepted the explanation. “I don’t see how that matters, it isn’t like she is our mother. Neither Athair or Aunt Rhaenaysa asked her permission just decided and said they would leave if she disagreed. Why don’t you do that Aegon?”

“Yeah, Aegon. Why don’t you do that?” Olesander echoed.

“I am not threatening to abandon my duties for a girl I hardly know, and I might add Athair and Aunt Aysa, were in love with Isha and Bear.”

“So, be in love with Princess Daenerys.” Aenys suggested with a shrug. “It isn’t that hard Aegon.”

“Also, not that easy.” Jon could not believe his siblings were ganging up on him.

“Still, not that hard.” Zahra agreed. “She is a pretty great girl. If I was firstborn son I would definitely jump at that chance.”

“Yet, you are a girl.” Aegon reminded her she could talk all she wanted; she was not in his position. “Might I ask why not push Olesander to marry her?”

Zahra looked between her twin brothers, then at her other two present siblings. “Well, because Oli is more Dragon in appearance.”

“Meaning?”

“When given a chance in every generation, Dragons and Direwolves. Well, you suit the tale better. Black Direwolf, to her Silver Dragon. Oli would just be like two Dragons.” Jon watched as his four siblings nodded.

“That is prophetic bull.” Aegon of Winter was not into prophecy.

“Pact of Ice and Fire.” Olesander said. Olesander of Winter was deeply into prophecy, but knowing his brother took a bent he might accept better.

“That was probably Isha and Athair.” Olesander knew Aegon would think that, and if he thought it, he would state it. Jon was over all this talk; his siblings did not understand he was the only one that their grandmother would clamped down on whom he wed. She may, and it was only a may, let his family help their long distant blood-kin by allowing Aerys’ daughter to marry Olesander. Jon found that strange little pain in his chest did not happen if he called her that rather than her name, also he was less likely to be a terrible brother if he kept mental distance as well as physical distance.

“We don’t know because all anyone knows about the pact is it’s title.” Olesander replied. Picking up a strangely coated Direwolf, which appeared to almost be a swirl of black and white. He watched as Jon gently placed his runt in his doublet, next to his heart.

“Now, we need to feed them milk regularly. Myra says she has some system to provide the milk, so go to her to get your bottles.” Aegon gave his orders, and headed to his next duty of the day, he thought he might find Geron, which meant finding Evelyn, because it seems Jon did know special girls when he saw them. He just wished he could have one.

“What’s the down low brother?” Zahra may tease Olesander, but she also respected his ability to innately know things.

“If Aegon marries Daenerys, does that mean I and Daeron will be related?” Aenys asked.

“Would you like to be?” Alys asked her dark little brother.

“I don’t know, but he is my best friend.” Aenys shrugged. “It might be nice to be related to your best friend, like Oli and Jon.”

“I am not Jon’s best friend, Geron Lannister is.” Olesander corrected him.

“But I don’t want to lose my best friend.” Aenys did not really care, he had a friend who did not judge him and was happy to help him be evil, and they had fun doing non-evil stuff too. They did more non-evil than evil. Aenys might just learn to be a hero if he got to keep Daeron as his friend, and if one of his elder brother’s married Daeron’s aunt then Aenys could visit Daeron and Daeron could visit Aenys. “One of you marrying her would be good for me.”

His older siblings laughed at the little boy and he just pouted; Jon wouldn’t laugh. No wonder he wanted to be evil. Olesander was the first to stop laughing at Aenys and he stepped forward to muss his hair.

“Then we must get Aegon onto it then, mustn’t we?”

“Yeah, she feeds my minions.” Aenys did appreciate that this princess gave the quads biscuits, she was nice.

Alys took up Zahra’s question. “What are your thoughts Olesander?”

“Well, Grammy is going to be a thorn.”

“I do think Daenerys is better suited to Aegon than you.” Zahra said to explain why she was even interested. “Nothing against you.”

“She would look divine wearing the High Queen’s crown.” Alys said.

“Because that is so a reason.” Zahra looked at her sister strangely.

“I mean, no one has worn that crown in ages, and by ages we know that means centuries. None suited it, but I think Daenerys could wear it. Maybe that is what Grammy is afraid of. She couldn’t, maybe she doesn’t want a southern Targaryen to wear what she is unable to.” Alys waved her hand as she departed the room with her little brown ball of fur.

“She actually made a good point.” Olesander turned to Zahra.

“That Grammy is a jealous creature? She wishes the best for us. What we need is to empower our parents to ignore her and choose for Aegon.”

“We need to empower Aegon to choose for himself.”

“I can do that.” Zahra said with confidence. Oli looked unsure. “You think Aegon may like this girl, but is being a good heir, right?” Oli nodded. “Then if he likes her and she is his destined girl, but Grammy won’t look at her, then we need Grammy to purposefully not look at her. When Daenerys gets upset, because Grammy is mean, we will have an angry Dragon King that his Queen has been wounded.”

“Aegon hates prophecy and all that stuff.” Olesander reminded his elder.

“Yeah, but we know more than most, that prophecy is around every corner for us. The Universe and The Old Gods have a purpose. If Aegon and Daenerys are that purpose, maybe our purpose is to push them a little.”

“How do you know Grammy won’t look at her if presented with her?” Olesander was pretty sure his grandmother wouldn’t but how was Zahra so certain?

“Well, if she does, she will accept her, and we won’t need to do this. Olesander everyone, who meets this girl thinks she is perfect for Aegon, that says something in of itself. How can we all meet her, like her and want her to be Aegon’s bride? We have met a great number of girls and tell me any made so many think as we all do.”

“Your saying Grammy may feel the pull we all are and is ignoring it.” Olesander found that very interesting and somewhat dangerous for his grandmother, there was a certain Old God who imparted that gift of hers and that Goddess as it was would be very displeased.

“Deliberately looking away. Athair has said as much to Isha. He feels Grammy is deliberately looking away from Daenerys. We all have such belief in Grammy’s gift.”

“Zahra, do you think Alys has it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she spoke of the High Queen’s crown, it is a strange place to go. Grammy will not live forever; someone must carry on the gift. I think maybe Alys will.”

“We can hope.”

“We need to set her on finding Hybri a husband.”

“Should we set her to finding if Daenerys really is destined to be Aegon’s queen first Oli?”

“No, I already know for certain she is.”

“Oh, well that is good.” Sarcasm dripped off her words. Oli just nodded and headed out of the room. “What about you Aenys?”

“Tell me how to deploy my minions and the quads will have them together in no time.” Aenys spoke with confidence.

“All you do is get them to attack people’s legs.” Zahra did not see that helped.

“Right you are Zahra. I will have them bowl Daenerys over, so Jon has to catch her. I would say at least once a day.” Then he set out with purpose.

“Aegon is right.” Zahra said to the room, even though she could have pretended to speak to any of the little Direwolves. “Our parents deserve many medals for putting up with us as a group, any one of us could send a parent insane.”

Daenerys decided today was the day, so she walked with purpose to the handsome boy in the garden. Dressed in a green coat he blended into the calm atmosphere of the garden.

“Hail and good day Lord Eagleson.” The young man turned to bow slightly to the princess.

“Your highness.”

“How does today find you?”

“Well, and almost ready to fly.” He responded with his lovely smooth voice. Jon’s voice was not smooth, it was strange they had such different accents.

“You are leaving us?” Rafe smiled at her, she could see why Hybri was so smitten with the man.

“I am sorry, ‘us’ infers you are a permanent resident.” Rafe continued to smile at the idea their lands had caught this princess’ heart so quickly and completely.

“I hope to be. I am also speaking of people who are and are not currently with us.” Daenerys said, she had to help Hybri. “By that I mean, Evelyn and Hybri.” She saw the smile fade at the mention of the princess, then he quickly put his masque back up or put one on to return to his previous.

“I am sure the loss will not be so great.”

“Oh, why?”

“Well, Evelyn was not lying when she spoke of discussion between our families.”

“You are to wed Evelyn?” Daenerys asked with some shock and it was evident.

“Most likely not, I have noticed a certain golden lion has caught her attention of late and Lord Warden would never let his little girl miss out on an opportunity of real love in marriage. However, our families are quite close, and I will be sure to see Evelyn regularly and within a short time.”

“And Hybri?” Bull by the horns, Daenerys was not afraid to ask the messy questions.

“I am sure my absence will not be strange or averse to the princess.” There was a sadness to his hazel eyes and a slight tightening around them. “She will most likely find it more to her liking. We are not friends.”

Daenerys was confident that his absence would not be to Hybri’s liking, that although too shy to be near him, that Hybri still wanted him to be around so she could see him. However, that knowledge did not give Daenerys a response to give to Lord Rafe. “When are you thinking you will leave us?”

“I still have words to have with Prince Aegon and then I will depart.”

“About raiders attacking nests. What nests?”

“I assume you have heard that my family hail from the Valkyr Mountains and we are the Keepers of the Great Eagles.”

“I have.” Though it meant very little to her.

“Our Eagle nests are being raided. What with people also attacking the Direwolf dens and Dragon nests, it seems we have a poaching problem.”

“Are there really Dragon nests out there?” Daenerys found it fantastical.

“There are. Dragons are not a numerous species and so the royal family keep their location secret but for generations men that are either brave or suicidal have crossed the seas to seek them and their bounty.”

“Would there not be more Dragons in the world if that were the case?”

“From what Aegon says, they wouldn’t be able to hatch them. You need a Dragon to hatch a Dragon.”

“Interesting.” Daenerys did find it terribly intriguing. However, she was here to help Hybri. “I understand the need to go protect your nests, but surely if Prince Aegon is trying to catch these poachers you would better serve him here.”

“If Aegon requires me later he need only send a pigeon or hawk and I will fly back.”

“Fly.” She breathed the word. “I would like to see one of your eagles before you leave, in case I do not get to stay and see one later.”

“I can arrange that if you like. I will let you know when I am to leave, and you can come see her.”

“I would love that.” Daenerys smiled. “Lord Rafe, if I am to stay though, I would like us to be friends.”

“I would like that.”

“Yet, you said you and Hybri are not friends and she is my closest friend here now. Will there be difficulties for me? How can I help you to be friends?” His face dropped, he had no answer, he had no issue.

“That your highness is not a question for me. You would need ask the princess.” It occurred to Daenerys that Rafe had not said Hybri’s name once, he referred to her as ‘the princess’, he was distancing himself. Was Jon right Rafe had been rejected too many times and his wound could bear no more? “If you will excuse me.” He bowed his head, though Daenerys wanted to hold him here, if she was being true about wanting to be his friend, which she was, then she must let him go.

“Of course.” She nodded her head to release him.

It had been half a day of petty snarks between Aerys and Valeryia, and Aerion had found he regretted having agreed to allowing her to join the deliberations. His only comfort was Rickard stopped Aerys putting his foot too far down his throat, always pulling it back out just before the other king stepped into a trap that would have Valeryia have good cause to demand he vacate the Targaryens from their castle.

He had allowed Valeryia to sit in, because he had found Aerys last stab of cursing his daughter to Rhaella’s fate poisonous and it infected his head. Already he wished to help Aerys not just for Rhaella his old friend, or to save Rickard from having to go to war with Aerys, but because why should a dynasty die just before a good king took his place to bring them to glory? Aerion had questioned Valian, Valian liked Rhaegar, said he was a beckon of hope, and Aerion had liked the man from their small interactions. Rhaegar deserved a chance to show the Seven Kingdoms the glory of the Dragons, he should not die because his father was insane.

There was also the fact Aerys was less insane than he had been. Aerion hated the inconsistence of it all. It made him think someone was ‘helping’ Aerys to be mad, for there own agenda, and sometimes Aerion saw, not King Aerys but Prince Aerys. Prince Aerys was not mad, he was full of potential, the madness had striped that from him. Aerion worried someone had helped to strip that from him. Aerion disagreed with only one thing Prince Aerys did, marry his sister against her will, for their father’s.

Could he hate a man for decades because of one mistake? Obviously, he could, but could he sentence the man’s family to possibly death and worse because of it? No. The worse plagued him. Aerion knew war could be dirty. Men in war did terrible things, and women in war suffered the blood lust turned to just lust. Aerys spoke of death, Aerion worried there would be rape for the ladies of House Targaryen before their deaths as so often happened in war. He doubted Aerys even wished to think about it.

Valeryia, his beloved wife, who was not usually so cold, knew the savagery of war the destruction, but not the end where the men were down, and the women were cowering in the face of the victors. It had never happened in their realm, but Aerion had not always been in their realm. He had seen the devastation of a Dothraki raid of a village, the corpses of the men; the dead old women, for they would not fetch a good price at the slave pens, but still they were raped before they were murdered, the babes too young to be sold or kept, lying in pools of blood.

War saw even the most restrained man turn to a beast sometimes. Men became animals, and it was not just men, the women would not rape but they would still run children of their enemies down and slit tiny throats. Aerion did not wish to imagine what could happen to Aerys daughter; good-daughters, and granddaughters. He wanted to help, he needed Valeryia’s iron-will to ignore the nightmare visions making him give too much. Aegon was too much.

Though Valian still spoke of letting Aegon simply meet the girl, and he did not mean the little run-ins they had. Officially, as Prince Aegon and Princess Daenerys. Valeryia had told Aegon that he was not to give their guests false ideas and to avoid them as much as possible, obviously not to be rude and she understood with lending them the little Hearth Dragon he must care for it, but no more. Aerion had set Kasmira to watch the boy, to report what interactions and responses he had.

“I would marry my grandson to a serving girl before I would marry him to your daughter.” His queen spat at the opposite king.

“You are not so special woman.” Aerys was riled up.

“Woman? I am the queen of these lands.”

“I think we are all getting grouchy because we are hungry, shall we call for food?” Aerion waved his hand, he was not really asking.

“He called me woman.” His queen hissed.

“Which is technically correct.” Aerion answered.

“Technically? Explain how I should not be insulted?”

“You are the _woman_ I love, the _woman_ who bore me the two beautiful children I adore. The _woman_ that keeps my heart warm in this frozen land we live in. The most important _woman_ in my life.” Aerion had taken his queen’s hand and gazed into her eyes with love.

Aerys watched amazed as this hissing spitting beast he had been arguing with meta-morphed into a soft placid creature by Aerion using the same word he had to get her to breath fire and want to incinerate him. Queen Valeryia was impossible to talk to, but Aerion had her almost purring with a few kind words. This place was almost too sweet. Then Aerys thought maybe that was good, because if this is how Aerion treated his wife and Prince Valian seemed similar to Lady Lyanna, then any prince Daenerys got would be kind to his daughter.

Aerion refused to continue the debating while they ate, bad for digestion. Rickard and Aerion reminisced about old days, and spoke of their children and their hijinks, kept the conversation far away from the current situation. Even the queen calmed enough to speak of past days with Rickard. Rickard apologised for the terror Lyanna had been to the queen, to which she reassured him, Valian and his adoration of the girl was more the problem.

“Still adore her and would give away being a prince for her.” Valian shrugged to his mother’s frown but she smiled at how happy her son was with his wolf-girl.

Aerys fumed at Rhaegar how much of a waste of time this was and was calmed by his son’s suggestion that perhaps by listening they could gain knowledge of their opponents. He found Rhaegar had given good advice as he sat fuming though, listening how Valian had loved Lady Lyanna Stark so profoundly, his wolf-girl. _Wolf-girl… Wolf-boy._ Lyanna had called that boy with her, the one with the Dragon, Wolf-boy. Aerys gazed at his Lord of The North, thinking how Rickard looked as a teen. He decided he truly did need to look into this strange boy who annoyed his grandson Aegon so much.

“Where were we?” Aerion asked as the last of the food and beverage was removed.

“I was saying my daughter, Daenerys, is the Jewel of my House and I do not appreciate the words your wife, the queen speaks as if she is a pebble a thousand men walk on every day.” Aerys spoke calmly; even his feature remained serene. Valeryia was caused to lose her voice at his words.

“I did not mean to infer she was common.” Valeryia had not meant that at all, the girl was a princess, just not worthy of her grandson. “Your daughter is simply not of a calibre to which we would see our grandson wed.”

Aerys ground his teeth to remain calm. “Who would be of a calibre?” He gazed at Valeryia.

“I beg your pardon?” The queen had not expected that.

“Aerion has said the boy is not betrothed.” Aerys established the floor.

“He isn’t.”

“You have said there are girl at sail to be his bride.” He set the walls.

“There are.” From far across the seas and the world.

“Who are they, these girls who are superior to my daughter?” He placed the ceiling.

“They are many and varied.” She knew nothing of any of these girls to be honest other than their lands or parents, nothing personal of the girls themselves.

“When they get here what will they offer your realm that is superior to my daughter?” He opened the door.

“It is unknown.” Truly they may offer nothing, may demand much.

“You are saying my daughter is not worthy, but you cannot name any girl that would be, perhaps you will never find her, as no one can offer you more than I or less. I will not compete with a shade.” Then he slammed it, thanks to a piece of knowledge a boy gave a girl to reassure her. “Daenerys has no real rival.”

“They will arrive.” Valeryia squirmed in her cage.

“Yet, Daenerys is here.”

“It is not some race where the first to the line wins the queen’s crown.”

“My daughter has fallen in love with your lands, you have no guarantee any of these others will even like this frozen realm.”

“Why would they not?” Aerion asked, though his wife seemed to take Aerys point, he should let it go, but he loved his lands, frozen or not.

“It is bleak, nothing but white.” Aerys knew Daenerys had told him there are so many different types of white and many other wonderful things she thought of this land.

“Just because you have only seen white, does not mean that is all we have.”

“You know every where else in the world it is spring don’t you, the green season.” Aerys wanted Aerion to understand his daughter would be giving up much beauty for this.

“That is not actually how the world works Aerys, much of the world is in winter, only half is spring.”

“Always Winter? How much green and warm do you get?”

“Little to none.” Valeryia answered, she herself missed warmth in the air. Aerion said if she left her pretty castle, she could see green and feel warmth, but she would have to travel through too much cold for her liking to see it so stayed in her pretty castle. “If your daughter needs warmth and sun, she should return with you.” Aerys gazed at Aerion, he knew his strike yesterday meant Daenerys would stay this was about getting Aegon.

“If she were any other of my female descendants that maybe, but not my daughter, she hasn’t stopped smiling since we hit The North and her breath caused mist. My little Dragon seems to like the cold.”

“She will fit in with all our Dragons they seem quite comfortable with it also.” Valian commented, it seemed off the cuff but Rickard and Aerion knew the Prince was making a point.

“Marry her to one of Rickard’s grandsons then.” Valeryia said with a smile.

“Oh, wasn’t that what we were discussing his grandson, Aegon?” Aerys did not miss a step. “A Dragon who apparently loves the cold as much as my daughter, and if his constant unavailability is any indication, must think this land as special as my daughter does.”

“He is dedicated to his future realm.” Aerion admitted. Nothing turned Jon’s eyes from his duties, nothing until this princess it seemed. The lad had not abandoned anything, but he was more likely to be late now than he ever was, because he never was before.

“Would that not be another reason to consider my daughter?”

“What exactly?” Valeryia asked, she saw no point here.

“I apologise you had a migraine. My daughter was discussing with your husband about this poaching problem your realm has.” Aerys smiled satisfied.

Valeryia turned to look at Aerion, her husband was smiling and nodding at a memory. Firstly, how dare this child think to give opinion on their realm, secondly, what calibre of input or discussion had she given that had Valeryia’s husband smiling and nodding as if he remembered the girl’s words with joy.

“She also cut her own slice.” Rickard said to get a larger nod and smile from Aerion, Aerys did not understand the point but he saw it had significance.

“How many of these sailing girls can you say will do that?” Aerys wasn’t sure what he was using and could only hope it was a good advantage.

Aerion turned to look at Valeryia. She saw it, the admiration in his eye. He still lamented that she would not slice her own meat, even if only before the lords of the realm, one night a year at the great gala. He did not mind providing for his wife, but she knew how important it was within their lineage.

The High Queen, the first recorded queen, the first to reign next to her husband the king as an equal, she sliced her own meat; she slayed her own monsters; she swung her own sword. She was almost worshipped for the strength she wielded within herself, and still she was said to be kind and compassionate and a queen as any king would ride home to with haste. Though from legend she was not at home but fighting back-to-back with him. Still as much as her legend spoke of her power as a queen it also spoke of her compassion and gentleness as a mother. Legends make people too perfect.

Valeryia looked within herself, she had a fear. _Daenerys_. Aegon, her little Aegon was so like the first High King of legend; his queen must equal that legendary queen. Valeryia had a gift and the trouble was, sometimes when you look into people, they are magnificent and they are overwhelming, and their majesty is terrifying. She could only look sideways at her twin grandsons, theirs were so blinding, her son Valian and his Lady Lyanna had been hard to look at too.

_ Prophecy_. Valeryia hated prophecy. What if she did look at this girl and what if she saw an equal to one of her grandsons? It was impossible, there was no way with all their incest and rotting blood that the Targaryens of the south would produce, could produce, a child of any worth to any bloodline. Valeryia must not allow this little Dragoness to get her cracked claws into Aegon or Olesander.

“We will see when they arrive and by that time you will be on your trip returning to your kingdoms with your daughter.”

“I don’t think so.”

“What makes you think she will stay here?”

“Aerion has already indicated she will stay we are only discussing as whose wife.”

“What?” She turned to her husband.

“I said nothing.”

“Daenerys will however be staying.” Aerys spoke with confidence.

“She will.” Aerion agreed. “She however will not be queen beside Aegon.”

“She can wed Aenys.” Valeryia conceded, she knew if Aerion said she was staying she was staying.

“He is a little boy.” Aerys said disgusted.

“It is a political marriage.” Valeryia reminded him.

“You expect my only daughter to marry a little boy?” Aerys gasped at her, he turned to Aerion. “To have an unfulfilling marriage?”

“There is nothing to say it will be. Young girls are forced to marry older men all the time.” Valeryia challenged him.

“I would rather take her home and let her take her chances with whatever befalls her. No offense to your grandson, he seemed very eccentric, he could really fit in with me, but my daughter deserves better.” Rhaegar had not been the only one to notice how Daenerys needed a chair to help her stand when the curl haired boy had walked in to help Elia. He would not curse her to live married to a little boy seeing another that caused her to fall every day. It was why Rhaella was only allowed to visit Rickard when she was terrified for her life or that of their children. You do not inflict what they lost on someone to torture them all their lives.

“You expect us to gift you a higher born heir because your family has reigned badly and turned your people against you?” Valeryia did not see why they should. It was her belief that if you treated your people so atrociously that they turned on you, then you deserved the destruction that came to you. Never reward those who should feel their punishment.

“I expected you to be better than this.” Aerys snapped.

“You can be mad and disregard people, but we should be better than you?” Aerion looked at Rickard as his wife asked the question. They shared a look that said, yeah that was what they were thinking otherwise how were they able to even question Aerys?

“It is kind of the point of you being sane and me not being sane.” Aerys as if he thought that was obvious.

“Aerion.” The queen turned to her husband, he needed to step in and stop this ridiculous man and his ridiculous thought that his daughter would ever be worthy of their grandsons.

“Aerys, we do not see how it is our duty to save your realm for you by marrying one of ours to one of yours. An alliance that is of no benefit to our realm, but only means our soldiers will possibly need die for your dynasty’s past stupidities. Tell me how that is a good idea for our realm?”

Aerys did not have an answer to that. He did not know what this realm really needed, Lord Stark had not said what the benefit would be to Aerion’s realm, what he had thought made this such a coup for them, only that it would save his family, maybe save Daenerys from an empty life as Aegon’s wife or a tortured one at the hands of someone else. So, he stood and walked away, they would accept him doing something strange; he was insane.

Rickard had told him how this benefited him, he had not asked why Rickard thought it benefited Aerion. Aerys had heard the promise of safety and escape from his lords’ knives and his sons’ treachery. Aerys turned to look at Rhaegar, his upstanding, hope of the realm, who his lords would murder right next to him. Thought of Viserys, taking responsibility for watching the fort in their absence. His little Dany, his baby girl who should be allowed to see the world and find a warmer life than Aegon of Dragonstone would give her.

“Maybe it isn’t a good idea for your realm.”

“Then why should we continue to talk?”

“Because I am the selfish mad king. You are not.”

“You know you just said I should because I am a better king than you.” Aerion asked unbelieving that Aerys had admitted it.

“I do. I also will admit Rhaegar would be a better king than me. Hell, Rickard would probably be better than all of us. We are not debating who is a better king. I am trying to organise an alliance.”

“Which does not benefit me, what is it you offer that I need?’

“Nothing. You need nothing I hear. I can tell you why you should choose Daenerys over all those sailing girls.”

“Why?”

“Because she is a Dragon, how else will your Dragon King ever have a Dragon Queen?”

“One or two can claim Valyrian heritage.” Valeryia replied, as Aerion knew nothing of these girls, was averse to having had them sent for.

“But are they true Dragons?” Aerys turned to stare at the queen who just seemed to be determined to blindly disregard his daughter.

“We doubt your daughter is a true Dragon, King Aerys.” Valeryia spoke words she did not believe, because she did not know.

“How would _you_ know?” Aerys spun and raced right into the queen’s face, he knew how to use his madness to terrify. The queen did not flinch and Aerys got a good look at the queen’s cold amber eyes, except they were not as cold up close, up close Valeryia’s eyes were aflame.

Valian dashed forward to pull the mad king away from his mother and shared a quick worried glance with her. “As you have seen King Aerys, I of all beings would know.”

“Mother.” Valian growled. Aerys looked up into the Crown Prince’s eyes and saw a flash of something in those eyes, something feral. Was it his madness? Most probably, Valian was a Dragon, he swore he saw a wolf.

“So, she says.” Myra tsked beside Prince Rhaegar. “She needs to eyeball the girl for that to work.”

Aerion’s attention was caught by the Chancellor’s comment. Not for what she said but that she spoke. Myra was his silent Chancellor, she commented on nothing in public unless it was very important. The voice drew him to her disapproving expression, he must talk to Myra, the woman had her fingers on the pulse of the castle goings on.

“Valian, release his grace. He was not going to harm your mother; I am sure it was just part of his affliction.” Aerion calmed the room. “Perhaps we need to break for the day.”

“Crawl back to our respective holes.” Aerys grumbled.

“Oh, was there not a dinner arranged for this evening?” Rickard turned to Valian.

Valian looked confused for a moment. “Ahh yes.” At everyone’s blank stares he glanced around wildly. “Did I not invite everyone? Oh, Lyanna has arranged a dinner for all the family.”

“We would be delighted.” Valeryia smiled.

“And the children’s’ friends.”

“The more the merrier.” His mother smiled at her eldest child.

“Oh, and how could I forget, our guests.” Valeryia’s smile disappeared.

“I beg your pardon. Surely that is a huge affair.”

“No.” Valian grinned at his mother. “We were worried you might miss it, but I will pass on you were delighted to attend. Nothing fancy, just dinner.”

“You should go get ready Aerys.” Rickard clapped his king on the back to get a scowl for touching him. “Meet the new in-laws without a hall full of people.” He said low in Aerys ear.

Aerys thought it a trick- the dinner - but when he arrived back with Rhaegar, most of his family was ready. It seems Lady Lyanna had indeed invited them for dinner. A simple dinner with too many teenagers was the explanation. Aerys was about to declare they could not go, when Daenerys came up to him and handed him his ‘good’ boots. Her eyes were sparkling, he had to go.

As he finished dressing, he heard the door quietly close, he turned to find Rhaella staring at him sadly. “How are the talks going?”

“Not well. We have nothing they want.”

“Aerys how can they not want our Daenerys? There are a hundred boys who would marry her if she wasn’t your daughter. These people don’t care that she is yours.”

“We knew it would not be simple.”

“Rickard would not steer us wrong.”

“Rhaella.” Aerys snapped, he had endured her hero worship of Lord Stark most of his life, though he agreed Lord Stark was the only Lord he did not question, it felt as if Rickard had led him astray. Was it all a scheme to leave Viserys alone in King’s Landing? “It isn’t working and your hero, isn’t able to help at all. This is a waste of time.”

“You said Aerion will not send Daenerys home.” She whimpered. She had felt powerless to save her daughter from living a similar existence to herself. Aerys agreement to pursue Lord Stark’s suggestion had surprised her and she had pinned a great deal of hope on this chance. Rhaella had not seen Daenerys as hopeful as she had been with this journey.

“He has offered Daeron’s little friend, can you believe it?” Aerys threw the brush at the mirror. “Why do I bother?”

“Because that young man made a good point, we must put our best foot forward.”

“Queen Valeryia didn’t even care.”

“We did not give her a reason to complain.”

“Right now, I could just marry her to that stable boy and tell Aerion and his nasty wife where they can stick their grandsons.” Aerys picked the brush up.

“Dany may like that.” Rhaella said quietly.

“Yes, but then House Martell would murder Rhaegar and we don’t want that. Two faced snakes.”

“Well, if you decide the boy will be at dinner tonight you could always make him the offer.” She rose from her seat and walked quietly out the door.

“Wait! He will be there?” Aerys spun to face his wife.

“Yes, Prince Olesander, said as much when he invited us. Well, he happily annoyed Aegon with the fact ‘that black curled insolent lad’ was definitely going to be there, ‘sorry Aegon of D-Stone’. I have never heard anyone call Dragonstone that. That Olesander is a very energetic lad.” Rhaella shrugged and Aerys realised as he looked at her, his sister rarely smiled, she looked like she never saw the sun, only dimness. How long had she been depressed? How had he not seen it before? “Also be warned so will Geron Lannister.”

“A Lion? Why?” Tywin Lannister’s grandson. The most traitorous of his lords.

“He is close to the Crown Prince.”

“Maybe I don’t wish to give Daenerys to a prince who is friends with a Lannister.” Could he be trusted not to stab his daughter in the night?

“Aerys, this lad is not Tywin. Remember Tywin was once your best friend. Maybe Geron has all his good traits and none of his bad. We have heard only good things of Jaime and his twins.” Joanna Lannister had been Rhaella’s friend as well and Jaime was blessed with her good heart, perhaps so was his son.

“Still, Tywin’s blood runs through his veins and we have no idea of his mother.”

“Brother, let us try for Dany.”

“Only for our daughter, but I guarantee nothing.”

This dinner was much more intimate than the gala, and even though the gala had been friendly this was family warm, something foreign to the southern Targaryens but delicious to the senses. The quads were rolling on the carpet pretending to be Direwolf cubs when the royal guests arrived. Princess Zahra was sitting on a couch with Aerie in her lap reading him a book, he squirmed off his perch and flew at Aegon with a screamed “On!” when he saw Aegon.

Geron Lannister, looking like a mirror of his father in dark cloth came into the room. Elia gasped at the sight of the lad who looked so much like his father, except for his tanned skin, the only clue that his mother had been Dornish. Beside him was Jon, the stable boy and he had a princess attached.

“Just explain it to me, Jon?” Alys pleaded.

“How hard is it? Cubs can suckle at their mother’s teat at any hour, so you have to wake up and feed your cub through the night.”

“I understand that. I don’t understand why you cannot just feed Prickle when you feed Ghost. Then I don’t have to get up.”

“If we are delegating.” Zahra looked up then. “He will feed my cub before yours, I am the eldest heir.”

“How about you all feed your own cubs?” Olesander said with a shake of his head as he entered. “It is the whole point of us raising our cubs. What about you Aenys?”

“I can feed Balrog, myself thank you.” Aenys said as he drew his black cub closer to himself.

“So, he only trusts you?” Jon stopped to gaze at the young prince, with a brow raised.

“Exactly. Only my hand.” Aenys had big plans.

“See delegation personified can care for his own cub, so can you girls.” Olesander said as he shook his head at Jon. It was Olesander’s opinion that Jon needed no extra responsibilities, he needed less so he had more time to acquaint himself with Daenerys.

“Also, I figure Isha will take him away if I don’t.” Aenys said as extra reason. Jon and Olesander nodded in agreement, their mother would most definitely take their Cubs away if they did not prove worthy.

“She wouldn’t.” Zahra told her brother.

“She would.” Lyanna said as she entered with Hybri close behind. Hybri’s eyes lit up to see Daenerys. She rushed to place her bowl of munchies on a table to rush to Daenerys.

“Watch Hybri run.” Olesander said to Geron and Jon. Jon smiled and went to the door the lady and princess had entered through. As Olesander answered the door behind the guests.

“Come find a seat and enjoy our fire.” Lyanna said. As her son opened the door, she smiled. “Evelyn, Rafe, come in.” Hybri shot a look at Rafe and headed for the door into the other parts of the apartments to find Jon standing in the way with his head cocked to the side and a half smile on his lips.

“Hey, Hybri. Where are you headed?”

“I have to get more food.” She squeaked at him. He looked over her head to Evelyn dragging the now trying to retreat Lord Eagleson further into the room.

“Let me do that, you are a princess, you should not be serving.”

“How is my serving dinner guests any different to you doing it?”

“My duty is servitude, I am a mere servant to this wonderous realm of ours, you are one of the privileged. It is very different. Go practise being a hostess, greet the latest guests, the royal family of the Seven Kingdoms and a lady and lord of our own realm.”

“I cannot.” She whispered to him.

“How will you ever reign in your own castle if you cannot face guests.” He whispered back.

“I am shy.” She reminded him.

“Be brave.” He counselled. “You are a Dragon.” He reminded her.

Daenerys listened as Jon tried to encourage Hybri to interact with Lord Rafe Eagleson, because he was the guest she was fleeing. She thought it was kind of him to attempt to give Hybri courage, though she had to admit to herself she had not liked to hear he believed his life was to serve, although he did not sound sad, he deserved to have more purpose to his life.

“Jon, I-I can’t.”

“Oh, have faith in yourself.” He smiled at her.

“Okay.” She sighed and turned back to smile at the guests as if she had no fear.

“So glad that got sorted out. Can you please set the table now, serving boy?” Valian grinned at Jon.

“As I said, it is what I do. Serve.” Jon ducked passed Valian to enter the next room. His parents liked to be hands on, so in their apartments they utilised their children to undertake some of the menial tasks.

Prince Valian walked further into the sitting room where most of their guests were congregated to welcome them personally, especially King Aerys so he felt honoured.

“Why are you sitting in here like a leper?” Jon asked his grandmother as he set the table for dinner.

“I wish to spend as little time as possible with that insane man.”

“Oh, he isn’t so bad when you get to know him. You just need to get a handle on how his madness works and then he will be easy to deal with.” Jon smiled at his grandmother.

“Why are you setting the table? Where are the servants?”

“You know quite well that Isha has us do our own tasks for small gatherings.” Jon knew she did not understand it or like it and to be honest he thought his mother did it mostly to annoy his grandmother, but Queen Valeryia was well aware Lyanna liked her children to be able to ‘carry their own water’. “Anyway, if a servant was doing this, I wouldn’t be able to talk to you and you would need talk to them instead.”

“I understand your mother wishes to help your maternal grandfather avoid going to war, but he did not have to inflict them on us.”

Jon placed the last spoon on the table and went to the chair beside his grandmother he waited as his two grandfathers entered and passed through the room to go to the sitting room and the other guests. “Why does this bother you so much? Before the gala it was Grandfather that had all the issues. You were calm. Did something happen when I was away trying to catch the poachers?”

“No.”

“Then, I do not understand.”

“Aegon,” She reached out to touch his cheek, he was such a good and obedient boy. “You are going to be a great king.”

“Thank you, but that does not answer my question.”

“I did not go to the gala. I did not go because I was thinking to show them a false disregard.”

“Is this all a false disregard?”

“No. And yes. I had hours to think that night. I thought on how great of a king you will be, how special of a queen you will need. How presumptuous it was of these Dragons to come here. Your grandfather will help them, I always knew he would, because he too is a great king.” Her features became annoyed. “I did not think he would cave so quickly.”

“Cave?” What had his grandfather caved to? What agreement had been made?

Valeryia saw her grandson’s eyes widen slightly, noted a sharp intake of his breath, he was nervous and expectant. “He has agreed she may stay, nothing more thankfully.” She watched as his shoulders slumped slightly. This was a worry, he had been told to give them no hopes of anything, but she may need to give him more instructions. “I am thinking we should perhaps negotiate a lord of the realm.” Valeryia watched her grandson’s features become confused.

“A lord...?”

“Yes, they do not like that we will not accept her for Olesander and are only offering Aenys.” Jon just looked more confused. “Perhaps we could offer a high lord’s son with a promise of the full support of the military might of the realm if they accept the offer.”

“Why not Oli?” Aegon looked hurt by the suggestion. He felt like a terrible brother still because there was a little voice asking him why he had been so happy to think that when he heard the king had caved, he had thought he must acclimatise himself to marrying the southern princess.

** _Acclimatise?_ **

** _Hush, Drai-Ery_ **

“Darling, they have been interbreeding and destroying their Blood for centuries. We finally have a chance of a good family base and our family tree sprouting, we do not want to make one branch wither due to poisoned blood.”

“She isn’t poisoned blood.” Dany was not a liability, she would be a benefit. A blessing. Oli would be so lucky. _Terrible brother_.

Valeryia sighed, _youth_. “Valyria fell and was doomed by all the poison of their corrupted blood. House Targaryen was no major House in Valyria, so they did not engage in the perversities of the others and escaped the punishments. Then they took up those habits that doomed the Empire. There is a reason your ancestor left his family and came here.”

“Because he loved his Winter Princess and would give up all his birthrights to be with her.”

“Why do you and your family adhere to this fantasy of love? It isn’t real.”

“Don’t say that.” Valian and Lyanna had instilled in their children faith in love, and as much as it bothered Valeryia she could not break the belief in them.

“Yeah, Grandmother.” Olesander had come in to see why Jon was not back to see the pretty princess who was brightening their sitting room with her presence. “It is a tad rich on your part as you have been blessed by the Goddess Love to see it, and you have been blessed to find it with Grandfather for you to deny its existence.”

“Olesander.”

“Don’t reprimand him.” Aegon stood, “I am sorry for what happened to you in Valyria, but you were warned. Just because you have one terrible experience that wasn’t even love at all, does not mean you get to …”

“…shit on the concept and everyone else’s experience of the feeling.” Oli finished his brother’s sentence. “We all felt sorry for you, we all tried to fix it, it is why you were given the Palace.”

“When it was destroyed, given the Gift.” Jon continued.

“Now, been given Father.” A feminine voice entered the conversation.

“Aysa.” Valeryia looked to her youngest, her daughter currently holding her granddaughter Lyanna. “I did not know we were being blessed…”

“Oh, save it, Mother. Stop being mean to the Targaryens of Dragonstone, you know all my husband’s family would be caused to go to war should the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms move against Aerys. Little Lyanna here, could lose her father and I, my husband. Go out and be friendly boys, I have words to speak to my mother.”

“I think she means she is going to blackmail her with that adorable little girl in her arms.” Olesander said to his brother.

“Whatever works.” Jon shrugged. He couldn’t believe his grandmother would suggest a lord of the realm instead of helping Dany.

“You know it most likely won’t.” Olesander was not as silly as he acted. “We must be prepared for our own war.” They walked into an argument and Jon turned to his twin as if asking him if he were a prophet.

“…and what is that supposed to mean?” Their grandfather said with a furrow to his brow.

“Why should I trust you to protect my daughter?” Aerys spat back. The twins just looked at each other confused. “I would prefer to give her Arthur Dayne as protection.”

“What is happening?” Jon leaned in to ask Geron who was watching the argument with interest, his head only inches from Lady Evelyn’s as they watched and listened intently.

Geron turned to speak to his friend and his lips brushed the lady’s temple their heads were so close, she turned to furrow a brow at him, and he shrugged as if to say he had no idea. Oli just smiled at Jon. After that little strangeness Geron smiled at Jon and explained what he could. “King Aerys has gifted the Kingsguard Sir Arthur Dayne, Sword of The Morning as Princess Daenerys’ protector and guard to stay here with her. King Aerion is offended that King Aerys believes she would be in danger here with their royal guards here, considering how messed up the Seven Kingdoms are, King Aerys does care, because he doesn’t trust anyone. They are arguing like Dragons spitting fire.”

“Alright.” Jon looked over at the reddening Daenerys who looked like she needed a rescue and the resigned to his king’s madness Sir Arthur. Took the few seconds to be awe struck by being in the presence of the fabled knight then nudged his brother. “Time for a princely rescue for the princess.”

“I agree.” Oli whispered back to his brother, as he nudged him back. “Go to it, heroic prince.”

Jon shook his head, then realised this was always the way it would be, because it always had been, he was the one with the sword, Olesander was the talker and Jon was the one who took action. So, as the girl’s head dropped in defeat and embarrassment, Jon sighed and cleared his throat. “My Kings, perhaps I can clear this up.” Both men stopped to look at the lad.

“See how strange our pack is.” Valian said into his wife’s ear. “The cubs, school the elders.”

“King Aerys, please understand that here, slavery is illegal.” Jon spoke with the voice not of a boy, but of a king whose voice had recently cracked and was now finding its depth.

“As it is in the Seven Kingdoms.” Aerys said with confusion, where was the boy going with this? How did the boy’s voice compel a king, two even to be stilled?

Jon however, had achieved his goal, his had deflated the situation. “People are not property. You can not gift them to others, for any reason.” There were a lot of nodding heads around the room. Jon for some reason turned to give Oli an extra-long look of, ‘remember that’ to which the prince shrugged, if he wanted to gift Daenerys to Jon he would, no matter how much it exasperated his brother – it wasn’t like she hated the idea. Aegon of Dragonstone did not like that this situation was fixed by this boy, of all people.

“Funny, one would think arranged marriages negated that point.” Aegon grumbled, loud enough to be heard. He got his opposite’s attention.

“I suppose that depends on how you look at them, doesn’t it?” Aegon of Winter said more calmly than he felt right then, he was getting a little tired of this Dragonstone boy’s attitude. Wondered how the Seven Kingdoms would endure his reign when Rhaeagr left this world. Wondered if he would need go take this Iron Throne and give it to Daeron, because he would not want the ruddy thing.

“What would be the sunny side of looking at them?” Aegon snapped back.

“You know what your problem is Aegon of Dragonstone?” Olesander took the lead, because Jon was the action prince and a dead Prince Aegon of Dragonstone would not help anything. The other Targaryens may take the princess away if his twin killed their heir. “You have only seen the result of arranged matches, low experience pool. Whereas, our experience is opposite. Take me. My grandparents chose to marry for love. My parents the same, my aunt and uncles, mostly the same. I say that because I am not sure if Uncle Brandon and Aunt Catelyn were arranged or love.”

“He is right.” Geron affirmed Olesander’s words.

“What would you know Lannister, do you even know who your mother was? For all we know she was a Dornish whore.” Aegon spat at Geron; to the shock of himself and absolutely everybody else in the room, to receive a slap from his mother Princess Elia. Everyone was shocked into silence.

“I may not know exactly who my mother was.” Geron recovered, he even swallowed his rage at the insult. “I do know she was a highborn lady and that my father loved her very much and still does. He has never; and says he will never heal from the loss of her. I, however, was not speaking of my parents. I was speaking of the arranged marriage of my Aunt Cersei and Uncle Robert. They were arranged and they are very happy.”

“Are they? That is good to know.” Lyanna had worried after Robert Baratheon’s declarations at her wedding to Valian, how his mind was.

“Well, he is very happy to beat the living shit out of any man who looks at her sideways, as if she might look favourably at him. She is his ‘golden girl’ and no one else can have her.” Geron said. “He has even given my cousin, Stefan strict instructions on how to dissuade any man from paying her too much attention.”

“Good. I am glad he got over that silly thought that I would ever have married him.” Lyanna said.

“I would have hated to have had to go through with the threat of removing his hands.” Valian kissed the back of his wife’s head.

“Like I would have given you the chance; I would have removed his hands myself if he tried to touch me again.” Lyanna glared at her father. “What was Brandon thinking?”

“Pleasing his good-father-to-be and tie us to a rebellion. Killing Aerys.” Rickard shrugged.

“Such a shame: us gaining you, cost the Seven Kingdoms that blessing.” Valeryia said as she entered the room.

The northerners turned to stare at their queen and her comment; the southern Targaryens looked insulted as they should be. Strangely the target of the insult looked the least surprised or offended.

“Ah, but if you had, the world would have not been blessed with my darling daughter.” He smiled, then he scowled, time for being a madman. “However, I will not stay here where my assassination is so easily discussed. We are leaving.” He decided as he looked at the remainder of the queen’s company and their reactions of shock at her words, he would stay calm, but insulted as he should be. His family were used to following his commands and stood to leave and filed out after him, he waited at the door to leave a final message. “Even if you do not know or believe it Queen Valeryia, my daughter is a blessing to not just my realm but any realm that would have her. So, thank you Prince Valian and Princess Lyanna for finding and following love, inadvertently stopping a rebellion and political coup that would have seen my family destroyed. For giving us a few extra decades to enjoy what you enjoy, and your queen would casually deny us: life and love.”

“Aerys…” Aerion wished to stop this, to apologise for that callous statement from his wife. She was not this cold creature she showed the southerners, she was warm, so warm she had made his Winter Fortress seem like it was in summer all year round. He did not understand this harshness in her.

“My family does not need to suffer this insult; they have committed no crimes to be hunted. We have much to discuss Aerion, early tomorrow and I believe your realm owes me something for this insult.” With that he was gone.

“I believe we do.” Aegon said coldly as he stalked out of the room.

“Athair, thank you for visiting us this evening.” Valian said calmly as he smiled at his father. “Unfortunately the evening has been ruined so if you would not mind I and my wife have to explain these events to our children, so please see yourself out and get your wife out of our apartments, before I literally throw her out on her right royal arse for her bad behaviour.”

“Valian, I am your mother.” Valeryia tone was scolding.

“So you are. That does not mean I have to condone what you just said to my guests.” He turned from his mother to his daughter. “Zahra could you and Hybri please see Evelyn and Rafe to some of the dinner they were promised? I apologise that you had to witness that.”

“It is perfectly alright.” Evelyn answered for Rafe and herself. “Are you feeding Geron as well, Princess Zahra?”

“I have to, he is Aegon’s slumber buddy.”

“Slumber buddy?” Rafe asked looking at the golden boy.

“I haven’t been given my own quarters yet, so am staying here.” Geron explained.

“Oh,” Rafe looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I have guest quarters with three bed chambers and my father has left if you wish more space.”

“How kind of an offer. Though you know Jon does not stay here anymore.” Geron was not sure if that was common knowledge.

“Yes, I am fully aware the eldest royal child to still stay here is Princess Alys. Just, I will be leaving soon, so if you take up my offer after I leave you would keep the suite.” Rafe offered.

“Would you not need it when you next visited?” Zahra asked.

“Surely by such time you would have permanent accommodations.” Rafe said to Geron.

“Which would be good as Rafe would have a wife.” Zahra continued.

“Most likely.” Rafe nodded. “I do not have plans to return for an extended time.” He quickly glanced to the strawberry blonde princess who as usual had a frown in his presence. “I plan to be leaving as soon as I can nail Aegon down for this discussion about the poachers.”

Having lead the guests into the dining area, Hybri took the opportunity to leave and return to her own apartments, Aegon had stalked off shamed by his grandmother and she had no shoulder to cry on about the plans Lord Eagleson had to leave shortly and not return until he had a Lady Eagleson at his side. She wished the queen had not insulted the foreign king, she could maybe cry on Daenerys’ shoulder, she seemed compassionate to Hybri’s dilemma. With nothing else to do the shy princess returned to her rooms and cry into her pillow until she fell asleep exhausted.

Olesander stood next to Geron on the terrace, he could have called his mount and gone after Aegon, but with the anger he felt in his brother, Olesander thought to leave the Dragon Prince to his Dragon flight and hope he blew out some of his steam. Geron stood looking skyward, and sighed.

“Wishing you had walked the lady home instead of letting Rafe romance her and do it?” Olesander knew Evelyn was safe with Rafe, and Geron would never be so presumptive.

“I thought maybe this time you were supposed to be the one to encourage your brother.” Geron sounded a might miffed.

“Oh, please. Aegon will do as he does.”

“If your grandfather is negotiated to you, what will you do?”

“Run away.” Oli jested.

“Mature.” Geron huffed.

“Zahra says if we get Grandmother to be mean Aegon will be heroic.” Oli let Geron in on the plan.

“If your grandmother is mean he will be wrathful, not heroic. You want ‘Nobility in All Things’ not ‘Warfare and Death’.”

“I have been listening in to his thoughts.”

“What is he thinking?”

“He is a terrible brother.”

“Well, she does seem to be a fantastic girl.” Olesander turned to looked at Geron appraisingly.

“Not thinking of Dragon are we Lion?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. My father wants Rhaegar on the throne as much as my grandfather wants Aerys off it. The Westerlands would be loyal if Rhaegar was king, from my understanding so would the Stormlands.”

“Good to know.” Aegon’s burred accented voice came from behind them. Both the watchers turned.

“Weren’t you coming in from out there?” Oli pointed at the sky.

“This is not the only terrace to land on Olesander.” Aegon replied. He turned to his friend. “So, are you serious, if Rhaegar was king he would not only have The North, but also The Westerlands and The Stormlands, and tentatively Dorne? That would be four of the seven.”

“He would also have The Reach, they are loyal even now, their lord is just not strong and his mother the Queen of Thorns is likely to change sides to save her family.” Geron informed his friend.

“So, really a great deal of stability would come with Aerys abdicating and Rhaegar succeeding him to the Iron Throne?” Aegon’s mind was working on the puzzle, he said for Olesander’s safety, but really it was for Daenerys’ peace of mind. Olesander shrugged, he didn’t mind if his twin decided to do something for his own happiness. “Get out of my head Oli.”

“Ignoring whatever that was.” Geron may understand his friend more than most people but the perplexing relationship and interaction between the twin brothers stumped even him sometimes. “Yes. Except Aerys won’t go and from whispers I wasn’t supposed to hear, the lords are ready to be rid of Aerys to the point they will be rid of them all.”

“Which is why we have to help them.” Olesander said what he knew Aegon was thinking. “Why is Grandmother so against this? It is not very much like her at all. She wasn’t even the one who was upset they arrived, she was calm about it and why they had probably come knocking. What changed?”

“Blood and its strength or weakness.” Aegon sighed, it was stupid.

“She thinks Daenerys has weak blood?” Olesander couldn’t believe the prejudice seeping out of his grandmother.

“Poisoned weak blood.” Aegon clarified. Geron laughed, to have two princes staring at him curiously.

“She would be wrong.” Geron said amused. Daenerys Stormborn did not have poisoned or weak blood, there was a rumour that Daenerys could walk through fire and suffer no burns. “What do they say? Fire cannot harm a Dragon.”

“They do say that, but how does that mean anything?” Olesander asked.

“Because fire cannot harm a Dragon.” Geron walked away smiling, it was not his place to give away all his princess’ secrets. If his friend’s family wanted to know if Daenerys was worthy of them, they needed to deserve to learn she was. The queen should learn some truths about the girl she was ignoring before she showed her the door.

“What did he mean?” Aegon asked Olesander.

“He is your friend, why ask me?”

“You are the knowledgeable one.” Aegon explained his query of his brother.

“Magic and mystery boy.” Olesander said to his brother with a smile.

“Knowledge and guidance.” Aegon countered with his own smile.

“I don’t know, but it does make me curious.” Olesander watched Geron as he wandered away.

“Good.” Aegon snarked at his brother. “About bloody time you got interested in the girl our grandparents will most likely make your bride.”

Oli spun on his brother. “Jon, Daenerys Targaryen is not my type of girl.” Geron was right, it was Olesander’s turn to convince Jon he was supposed to end up with Dany, build a beautiful new world for everyone and be bloody happy.

“How can she not be your type of girl?” Jon asked in frustration.

“Just because we are twins does not mean I will love the same girls you do. I like Daenerys could really love the girl, but not as a wife. I love you brother. I love you enough not to marry the miracle girl that can distract your dutybound eye. Finding her to be amazing does not make you a terrible brother. Allowing our grandparents to force me to marry her, then sending me away because you cannot live with seeing her be with another, will make you a terrible brother. I cannot go quarter of an hour without knowing where you are, how would I survive the rest of our lives without you?”

Jon stood blinking at his brother, he was right but if Jon admitted it, he would be pulling down his own walls, he could not do it. This could just be a passing infatuation, he had responsibilities. If it wasn’t and it was as serious as Olesander was speaking, then he had a bigger problem, the queen was set against the union of their families. He would NEVER have a relationship with the princess, he would lose her and … his head and heart stopped there.

“Oli…” Jon’s words stopped as his thoughts had.

“I am just asking you for once in your life to think about what you want. Want. Not need, or will suffice with, or will accept. Want.”

“I barely know Dany.”

“Yet, you know she has a nickname. Is it not wonderous enough that you have bothered to remember her name?”

“It is not enough. It does not mean it is … Athair and Isha.” They based everything on the love their parents had and exhibited, the great deep devotion.

“I will point out you are trying to avoid her, so you are not allowing it to be anyway. If we recall the story of Athair and Isha it is one of not allowing anyone to come between them, not disbelieving in what they were feeling or could be, having simple faith in their hearts pulling them together. There were no politics and no queen with a chip on her shoulder.”

"Still.” Still, Aegon was too duty bound.

“I am not saying Daenerys Stormborn is your Isha.” Except Olesander above all others believed that Daenerys was Aegon’s one and only girl. “I am saying, we have been side-by-side a long-time brother and I have seen many girls, I have come back to you and said, our girls are not out there. I cannot say that with this southern princess, I am not certain.”

“She could be yours.”

“No, Aegon. Daenerys has the gaze of a queen; she is not my princess. Daenerys would be wasted on me, she is someone’s queen, just as Evelyn has the gaze to stand beside a Lion.”

“Does not mean Dany is supposed to be the Queen of Winter, she is a Girl of Summer and a Daughter of Flame.”

“A Dragon Queen for a Dragon King.” Olesander took a breath. “You should make me your Hand, like they have in the south.”

“I don’t need a Hand like in the south.”

“Yeah, but I am wise and give great advice.”

“You also try to climb on my head.”

“See, I cannot marry a girl that would separate us.”

“I cannot marry one Grandmother refuses.” Aegon frowned and walked away.

“Worst thing about growing up, we can’t hold hands anymore.” Olesander said as he walked beside his brother as closely as possible.

“The worst.” Jon agreed.

Daenerys had returned to their apartments worried that night for the break down in courtesies and for the first time in this journey her family had seen the return of the princess pre-visit. Her shine had disappeared, and she was dull and that crushed sense had returned to her. Even her shining eyes had dulled. The change was so profound it had caused Aegon to seek his grandfather.

“Grandfather.”

“What do you want?” Aerys eyes narrowed, was the little half-Dornish prince here to stab him?

“I have not been the most accepting of this journey or the benefit of this alliance. I insisted on coming because I was opposed to Daenerys being sold off.” Aegon started to explain himself, it was probably a waste, but he had to do it for himself.

“Why are you bothering me with your problems?” Aegon was used to this, so he was not dissuaded.

“Because I have been a right royal arse of late, and my father has taught me to be a better prince than that.” He took a breath; the next sentence was going to seem strange. “Just as he says his father taught him to be a good prince.” Aerys eye balled Aegon for that comment, wondering what he was angling for, but as he looked into his grandson’s eyes, he saw no agenda. He had tried to teach Rhaegar to be the best prince he could, before he lost his mind and it seemed Rhaeagr had passed on the lessons. Aerys had seen how Rhaegar had taught Viserys as well. Maybe Aerys’ life wasn’t a total fuck-up, maybe he did some good for his family and realm after all.

“Get on with it.” Aerys growled. “Yes, you have. What is your problem?”

“Excuse me? You know you are the one making the most mess.”

“I may accept that insolent curl haired boy talking like that, but you know better.”

“Why?” Aegon asked offended. “Why is he so damn special?”

“Do not put your jealousy on me boy.” Aerys knew exactly what Aegon’s problem was with the lad.

“She is a princess. He should not be so casual with her.” Aegon spilled some of his frustration, Aerys should have this opinion more.

“She is a princess that does not see whatever she sees in him, in you, a prince, you mean. Aegon, I have no time for petty jealousy on your part. I am a madman trying to keep you alive.”

“You know what? I don’t care if Dany loves someone else, I wouldn’t care if she met this Aegon of Winter and fell madly and deeply in love. I do not want her ruining it all by falling for a servant.”

“Not how you have been acting.” Aerys was pretty impressed with how sane he was acting, how was he acting so sane?

“I come to talk to you to ask you to attempt to keep yourself as balanced as possible in these negotiations with this king.”

“Why?” What had changed the boy’s mind.

“I forgot, how badly our kingdom was crushing Daenerys, she has been so deliriously happy of late, I forgot that although she was always trying to see the bright side of situations, sometimes she could not. I had lulled myself into the delusion that this was how she always was, but seeing her tonight reminds me this is how she was. Before was how she tried to be, how she deserved to be, but in truth.” Aegon stopped and looked for a long moment at his hands. “In truth, the Seven Kingdoms was strangling her slowly.”

Aerys was caused to not have a caustic comment for he saw his grandson was in no question, his grandson, unless he questioned whether Rhaegar was his son, which he had on occasion, wondered if Rhaegar was such a good and upstanding prince because he was really a Stark in Targaryen colouring. He wasn’t, Rhaegar was definitely his son. He knew that because Rickard had too many times said he saw Aerys in Rhaegar, ‘all his good’.

“Grandfather, this is the first time an alliance has not caused my aunt to hide in terror or worry and I had forgotten what it was like to see negative emotions in her eyes. Tonight, she is feeling the Iron Throne’s noose around her neck again. Please do not muck this up for her. Find a way to get her one of these princes, either Olesander or this Aegon of Winter.”

Aerys just nodded then waved his hand to get Aegon to go away. He was worried, he had nothing to make this work for his daughter. Always Winter needed nothing, and he needed so much and from what he could tell they wanted nothing. All he had was a beautiful daughter of face and heart, who would be a magnificent queen if they accepted her, and they wouldn’t even look at her.

The southern Targaryens went to their bed with little hope and a depression in their spirits but as they settled in a commotion started, the little ball of scales was crying and scratching at the door, trying to burrow under the bottom of it and out of the apartments. Harp whimpered and waled. His little face looked devastated and scared and he even attempted to breath fire to burn the door down but got nothing and mewled more for his failure. The loss of his warmth was almost immediate to Princess Elia.

“Great now their Dragons are abandoning us.” Aerys cursed. Rhaella, the soft and gentle queen however took charge. She placed her hand on Daeron’s shoulder.

“Daeron, you are the quickest. Go to Lord Stark’s apartments.”

“Really Rhaella?” Aerys couldn’t believe she was running to Rickard.

She ignored her brother. “Tell him, we need that boy who brought the Hearth Dragon. I am sure he will know where he sleeps. Then come back here so we know the boy is being sent to us. Visenya grab the Dragon so Daeron can get out the door.” Visenya went to grab Harp, but he snapped his soft little teeth and she withdrew. Rhaella looked around her family. “Dany.”

Daenerys crawled forward as Harp eyed her warily, as she raised her hands to encircle him, he snapped to scare her. “Oh, hush.” She said sharply, but softly and he shut his little jaws. She hoisted him to her chest and stroked him, he quietened a little but when the door opened and Daeron ducked out he pulled to go, and Daenerys had to grip him with all her strength.

His eyes remained firmly on the door and he tried to lightly push to be released to attempt an exit, but he started to weaken from the effort. Daeron was back quickly saying Lord Stark said he would go and get Jon in a hurry as Jon would be eager to tend to the frightened Dragon.

Jon had woken quickly at his grandfather’s knocking on his door, he was rousing from a dream that disturbed him.

> _A Dragon was fleeing scared and although a Dragoness was giving it comfort, it felt fear, a shadow was blocking the light and they needed the Dragon to turn the darkness away._

Jon felt maybe the dream had something to do with Harp when his grandfather explained why he was at his door, the only confusing part was the comforting Dragoness, but right now his concentration must be on the little Hearth Dragon, as he rushed to dress he looked at his own hearth and saw a nonplussed Gryph watching him rush. It puzzled him, surely if one of his Hatchlings was in danger or whatever Harp was, Gryph would not be calmly dozing.

* * *

Harp was frightened, the world was dark, not just the sun isn’t here dark either. He was not very old, and he did not know very much but his mother had sung to him of Darkness and he felt it. The Darkness. But he was little he did not know if it was near or far. Big or small. He just felt it and he was scared. He wanted his mother to tell him it was far away, and they had much time and their Lord would bring the Light and send it away.

Harp was scared. He just wanted to be with his own kind, he had fled to the door, if he was older, he may have fire to burn a hole, he had not enough fire yet. The humans, crowded him, they were not Dragons, only a drop of magic was in them, none in the lady he warmed but the others had a drop, some had two drops, but none were Dragons.

Then she came, she picked him up, she had more than two drops. She was not made of magic like him, but she had a nice warm bubbly core of magic. Harp liked her. She stroked him and he felt safer, she was a Dragoness, she could keep him safe.

Harp felt the Dragon approaching, their lord, the Light Bringer. Mother had told Harp and his siblings as all Dragonesses sang to their young that the Dragon Lord would be born for he was always born in cycles to bring the Light the world needed to turn back the dark, Harp was very lucky to have been born in the age of the Dragon Lord, the Light Brighter, the King of Dragons and Direwolves.

Harp felt the bubbly globe inside the girl uncoil and stretch out to take its form. Harp gazed with liquid eyes at the beautiful Dragoness, she shimmered inside the girl, she was not just one colour but a myriad of shifting ones. Harp was mesmerised by her. So, mesmerised he did not try to get out when the Dragon came in with his Direwolf grandfather.

* * *

Lord Rickard and the lad Jon ducked quickly through the door so the little Dragon would not rush to escape. Except currently Harp was gazing almost hypnotised at Daenerys. As Jon took in the scene he could understand it, the princess held the Hearth Dragon firmly but gently stroked him and as she sat on the floor with her nightdress spread around her and her mostly free hair spread around her shoulders, a comforting smile to her features, Aegon of Winter also found himself hypnotised by her beauty.

Harp followed the outstretched neck of the glimmering Dragoness to the outstretched neck of the approaching Dragon, large and a swirl of majesty, moving through bold colours, its shimmering blue eyes never leaving the Dragoness as the auras within the human Dragons tried to touch, but could not. Harp however noted the Light Bringer was here and scrambled to go to him as Jon lowered himself onto the floor before the beautiful girl.

“Oh.” Visenya sighed quietly. Visenya was of the age to love romance and she thought the scene before her beautiful, her pale and beautiful aunt seating surrounded in soft light material; The dark handsome boy coming to sit before her, almost too entranced to be in her presence. Jon, Visenya had learnt his name too, was dressed in black trousers and boots, a black coat thrown over a white cotton shirt but not buttoned up in his rush. _Those trousers are just snug enough for any princess’ dreams_. She thought herself rude to think such things about the boy Daenerys was crushing on, she looked to her elder, Rhaenys and was disappointed she was no better than herself, eying the boy with appreciation.

Jon was focussed completely on the Dragon before him, the beautiful girl holding the little green Harp as if she was born to hold Dragons. When Harp tried to squirm, Jon held out his hands and Daenerys freed the little guy.

“He is terrified.” She said softly with so much worry for him, Jon’s heart melted a little. Oli was right. Every meeting had Jon, wanting it to never end and him further under this girl’s spell. Daenerys was different from every other girl he had ever met.

Aegon was standing over them, he could see the dangers of this situation, Daenerys could feel more bonded to this boy, and she needed to focus. She could investigate love with this boy after her marriage to what ever prince she was lumped with soured and turned to tolerance. Now, they had to be kept apart. However, that wasn’t the bulk of his reason for standing there.

“We have done nothing to harm him. We have been kind and caring of him. I do not see how we have caused this.” He was worried for the little thing and his mother without him.

Jon seemed to ignore Aegon and the prince rolled his eyes at the boy. “Do you want your mother, Harp?” Jon could ignore Aegon for his bad attitude almost always when they interacted but really, he ignored him because Harp needed him more than Jon needed to cater to the southern prince. He looked into Harp, and saw Harp was scared, but he was not wanting to run to his mother, it was something else.

“My point is, we have done nothing to frighten him.” Aegon said with more vigour.

“I do not believe Harp is frightened of any of you.” Jon alleviated Aegon’s concerns. He would not blame them for other forces. “It has been a long time since your realm and family have had to deal with Dragons and their Hatchlings, so I will explain some points.”

“Thank you.” Aegon said with earnest, he didn’t hate this boy and he had always tried to help, he deserved a thank you.

“Hatchlings, of all kinds, are little balls of emotions, they have little else to work with. Sometimes with human Dragons they can make there mothers quite… insane when they carry them. They tend to lash out without thought, working on their feelings and when you are little and helpless and everything is new and terrifying, even the joyful, well, Hatchlings can be destructive. Harp is young and he is just a little emotion sponge.” Everyone nodded, tonight had stirred up a great deal of emotions and the poor little Dragon had all their emotions soaking into him, no wonder he wanted to run.

“Yes, poor Valian. He was a saint when Lyanna was carrying Aegon and Olesander. All of them really but especially those two. I personally would have locked my daughter in a cell and come back when she was screaming in labour.”

“She couldn’t have been that bad.” Jon thought he would have been a decently calm babe to carry.

“All I can says is Olesander did not get his constant neediness from nowhere. Valian couldn’t be out of her sight some days. Which did not always mean he stayed home with her, she is independent, some days he had to accommodate a heavily pregnant princess, following him everywhere. Waiting for her to get out of the chair, her damned self, thank you. ‘Do not try to help me, I can get out of a chair, I am not broken, I am pregnant.’ Absolute saint.” Rickard shook his head at his daughter’s antics as a pregnant woman. He looked at Aerys a moment. “Though that may explain,” He turned to gaze at Jon for a second before returning to Aerys. “Where Aegon got his serene demeanour, inherited his patience from his father.”

“Was she only crazy with that one?” Aerys asked.

“No. Every child made her peculiar. Mostly they make her meddle.”

“Sorry.” Rhaegar did not understand the reference.

“My daughter, you met her, she is not really big on gossip or involving herself in politics or the court life.”

“I would think not, from meeting her.” Rhaegar would think she would be above that pettiness.

“Well, when she is pregnant, she meddles. She just dives right into the whole court gossip, let’s get Fred and Wilma together, interfering in other’s lives to improve them in her opinion.”

“She is also believed to be the reason for the quads love of biscuits.” Jon said. “Had huge cravings for any biscuit or sweet she could see or smell.”

“Valian was constantly running to the kitchens to get her something t for her sweet tooth.” Rickard smiled at the Crown Prince’s unending devotion to his little girl.

“She only ate desserts for the last two months of her pregnancy.” Jon nodded.

“Well, doesn’t that explain you.” Aerys said looking at Rhaella.

“I beg your pardon.” The queen sounded offended.

“With Rhaegar, I thought it was just because you were forced to be married to me by Father, but you were enough to send me insane, we didn’t know what emotion you would have from one minute to the next. If not that then, because you were dealing with losing the love of your life.” Rhaella and Rickard were glaring at Aerys. “What? You were emotionally insane. Viserys was slightly better, most of your pregnancies were emotional hell, for good reason.”

“Aerys, sometimes…” Rickard just shook his head, he could kill his king some days. Never for the reasons his fellow lords did, because Rickard was patient, he could wait for Rhaegar.

“I had to send her to Dragonstone with Daenerys because… She was …” His head just started bobbing and didn’t stop. “Rhaegar had to deal with her. She burnt everything.”

“I did not!” Rhaella snapped.

“Oh, I am sorry, she is correct, she did not burn everything.” Aerys recanted his last statement.

“Thank you, I would never burn everything.” Rhaella said relieved that was sorted out.

“Oh yes, just everything Pycelle ever touched. Apparently, the baby didn’t trust him.” Aerys clarified as he smiled with pride at his daughter.

Daenerys leaned in towards Jon. “I still don’t trust him. He is a creepy old man who never looks a person in the eyes.” Daenerys gave Jon a poignant look, as if he should understand what she was saying to him. “I am pretty sure he is up to something.”

“Like what?”

She shrugged casually, “Don’t know, best to be careful just in case.”

“Are you paranoid?” Jon asked her, wondering if it was the first sign, she was following her father into madness. Internally calculating how he would accommodate her insanity into the workings of the Fortress and the realm. _Terrible brother. Wait… or great brother, saving Oli from an insane wife_.

“Umm, I am the Mad King’s daughter.” She sat back a little eying him strangely as if he was acting intellectually simple. “Of course, I am. Everyone wants something or other from me. It is frankly only intelligent to be paranoid.” Then she smiled brightly at him and she pulled out her best smile to dazzle him, not because she wanted to manipulate him, but she just wanted him a little under whatever spell she could weave over him.

Her weaving worked well, for Jon was indeed dazzled by her smile and her amethyst eyes and her sweet scent and every little tiny thing about this amazing princess. She was not just endearing; she was enchanting and Aegon of Winter was most definitely enchanted by her.

Rickard took a moment to enjoy a victory he had not expected tonight after Valeryia’s bad manners. His family, his people and his friend would be safe, because his princess was every bit as wonderous as her mother and she was still able to mystify his grandson and have him wanting to see more, discover more. Make this princess his next adventure of discovery.

Aegon was still the little boy who would search his grandfather’s entire castle, to gift a rose to an escaping princess, because he thought she was ‘just the greatest’. She was. It was the reason Rickard had even suggested this to Aerys. Because he had heard tales of these two royals that said both still clung to that chance meeting and a special memory, they both cherished close, even if neither let the precious thing grow in another’s presence.

Rickard had heard and seen on rare occasion how his princess hated the dawn, because it had **stolen** something from her. Had watched his grandson gaze at roses as if he was to cut them and then let them go because _she_ was not there to gift it to. Rickard had seen it in Valian and Lyanna, he would not have allowed Valeryia to ruin that, he would not allow her to ruin this either. Rickard knew every time Valeryia lamented Aegon’s ‘mate was not in the crowd’, that it was because she was in the Red Keep, waking before dawn to tell it off, for taking her little hero away. The Gods drew them together at a Heart-tree so they could be bound at a Heart-tree, not even Valeryia had the power to oppose the God’s and their wills.

“So, Jon. The Dragon?”

“He was just overwhelmed.” Jon looked down at Harp and his large eyes. “I know, but Dany will be here to cuddle you if you get scared.”

“Most definitely. I was told once I was destined to be the Mother of Dragons.” She said rubbing Harp’s head.

“Mother of Dragons?” Jon asked with curiosity.

“A witch, but you can’t really trust witches.” She told Harp.

“That is an interesting destiny.” Jon said as he gazed at her.

“Why?” She turned her head to smile at him now.

“A witch once said Jon was to be the Father of Direwolves.” Rickard supplied for his somewhat stuck grandson who seemed frozen by the girl.

“Father of Direwolves, huh.” Daenerys would have preferred if her had been destined to be the Father of Dragons if she were honest. That or she could really go for being the Mother of Direwolves.

“All Hogwash.” Jon said to the little Dragon in his arms. “Prophecy is all wind and flickering candles.”

“Prophecy is not such thing.” Rhaegar disagreed.

“Please.” Jon placed no store in it. That might have a lot to do with how much of it was whispered about him and placed at his feet and on his head. “If half of it is real, I am Lightbringer.” Quite literally, he was in some Prophecy said to be Lightbringer, but even as a throwaway it worked.

“The sword of Azor Ahai?” Rhaegar knew the prophecy.

“The weapon of … said fictional hero.” Jon answered.

“There was a Last Hero.” Rhaegar loved his prophecy.

“I don’t debate that, I just debate whether her name was Azor Ahai, it wasn’t, her name was quite different.”

“The Last Hero was male.” Aegon had heard the many varied tales enough being his father’s son.

“Why?” Jon turned to ask.

“Only one story even postulates the hero could be female and how do you explain the last test to strengthen the sword was to plunge it through his wife Nissa Nissa’s heart?”

“Firstly, if Azor Ahai was female her spouse Nissa Nissa…” Jon realised he was arguing prophecy which he hated. “Lightbringer was a weapon which does not mean a sword necessarily. The Last Hero may not have been your Azor Ahai and was definitely female. This is why I hate prophecy, nothing is just stated simply, everyone can take their own meaning or twist it to mean what they want.”

“Also,” Daenerys interrupted, “It upsets Harp, so stop it. Elia needs him all warm and cuddly.”

“I agree.” Jon did, anything to escape debating prophecy.

Harp crawled back to Daenerys and into her arms. The King of Dragons and Direwolves and his queen were in agreement, so Harp felt safer about the world, he could wait until the Dragon King returned as usual tomorrow, for now he would be content in the protection of the Queen. He watched her curl herself back into the ball that sat at the centre of the pretty girl.

“I think he will be fine.” Jon got up and smiled down at the beautiful scene of the dragon nestled in the Dragon Princess’s arms.

“I will get you back before people realise, I stole you, and the whole place wakes up in sirens and drums and trumpets.” Rickard said to make Jon smile.

“Actually, I need to feed Ghost.” Jon had a routine to adhere to.

“That runt of yours will outgrow all his siblings if you keep treating him so well.” Rickard rubbed his grandson’s head.

“It is not a competition.”

“But is kind of is, isn’t it?” Rickard said patting Jon’s back.

“Yeah, it really kinda is.” Jon admitted.

Aerys was awaiting Aerion in the throne room, he had arranged with his daughter to wake him. He had slept little after the excitement of the night, Valeryia insult and the Little Dragon’s tantrum. Rickard had taken the boy home, and Aerys was convinced he was Aegon of Winter, else why would there be sirens?

Aerion had refused Valeryia to accompany him today, she was his beloved, but she had cost him and embarrassed him.

“What are you offering to mend your wife’s insult?” Aerys demanded before Aerion had even gotten halfway into the room.

“My wife has suggested a powerful lord…”

“A lord?” Aerys roared. “More insult?”

“Powerful lord.” Aerion said calmly. “With the promise of complete support of our forces. As if your daughter was a princess of our realm.”

“You owe me not even mentioning anyone below your heir’s twin.” Aerys wanted Aerion’s heir. Not because he would be king, but because he had decided as only a madman could, that serving boy was Aegon of Winter and he wanted **him**.

“I owe you nothing but a sincere apology for Valeryia’s bad attitude.” Aerion was not going to bend his knee to Aerys because Valeryia was acting addled. “Aerys, you offer nothing.”

“I offer Daenerys.”

“I do not need a girl.” Aerion rebuked him. “I don’t even want one.”

“She is a wonderful girl.” He wanted them to show Daenerys the respect she deserved.

“I believe you, but I am your age and I have a son who has a daughter older than her.”

“You have two grandsons her age that need wives.”

“I would wish them to marry for love as I got to do.” Aerion admitted. “Your daughter must marry for advantage my grandsons do not need to so they will not. It is my decision.”

“All those sailing girls”

“They will not marry them either if it is not love.” Aerion had made a decision.

Aerys was gutted. “Then let Daenerys at least meet the heir officially before you decide to send us home.”

“That unfortunately is not my decision, I will see if Valeryia will allow it.”

“I am not pleased Aerion.”

“I would like to stop bickering Aerys.” Aerion said tiredly. “We are adults shall we at least act like it?”

“I want at least a meeting.”

“I will try to get you one.” Their bickering was done, Aerion was not willing to sink lower and he felt Aerys family had endured enough insult. They deserved some little peace. “Maybe Olesander will fall in love.” He smiled, but Aerys did not bother.

“No.” Valian said as Rhaegar rose. “Bickerfest may be over, but these deliberations are not over. Mother will be made to apologise to our southern cousin before you can finish anything. Do not make me make you.” Valian said to his father. “They are not your children. It was my hospitality she insulted, and my children are not off the table until Mother apologises. So, say I. Their father.” Valian would stonewall as long as it took to give Aegon a chance to decide. To believe and decide. Valian believed his good-father had reason to bring Daenerys here, he had faith in Rickard Stark.


	16. Walk in a Princess, Walk Out a Queen of Her Beautiful New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets Queen Valeryia  
Daenerys meets Aegon of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merged next two chapters to get to reveal for Dany.  
Not even going to add in indents before posting, that will come later. Sorry too tired, formatting can come later.

Jon was sitiing in the garden waiting for Geron to show up, everday his friend was later that the day before and everyday jon had to listen to a longer complaint about the attention the girls of the realm were giving Geron. The girls fluttered their fans and eyes at Jon, and sometimes for fun he would approach them and ask if they needed aid with whatever was wrong with their eyes.

Thinking about girls and their eyes, Jon thought he had never seen Princess Daenerys flutter her eyes, and it would be noticeable with how large and purple they were. He took the time Geron was late to contemplate that.

“Wakey, wakey.” Geron’s voice came to him. Waking him from his contemplation of the princess from below The Wall. “I have been standing here over five minutes.”

Jon blinked, wondering how that could be? He had been only thinking about Princess Daenerys for a few seconds. “You know you are quite late.”

“You know there are many unwed, fluttery girls in your realm.” Geron spoke as if he was accusing Jon of inflicting him with the girls.

“I thought I had steered you to a stoic one.”

“Thank you, she is great. Still, I encounter others. Also, her father is in discussions with Lord Eagleson. Speaking of. Why are you avoiding Rafe?”

“Once he speaks to me, he will leave. Once he leaves, he will not return until his father gets him a bride.”

“So, he is less fearsome for Hybri.” Geron understood. Well, he both did and didn’t.

“I wish to give her as much time as I can, to grow brave enough to even stay in the room.”

“It may just be a lost cause.” Geron admitted. “So, should I steer you towards a girl?”

“No thank you. I am fine.”

“Except you aren’t. The heir needs a queen.” Geron laid it out.

“The heir is happy to wait awhile.” Jon inhaled, he seemed to do that a great lot of late, inhale.

“Until southern princess is removed from the menu?” Jon just gazed at Geron wishing he would drop the idea. “I get it I don’t even know her, and I have heard enough to make me think I could just save her a little bit.” He noticed his friend’s eyes harden at that. “I wouldn’t.”

“No, I should not act jealous.” Geron was safe to have these kinds of conversations with. Geron was Jon’s truest friend. Jon could admit he was madly in love with Evelyn and he would not tell a soul. Geron would even continue to keep the girl’s company as if courting her.

“Oh, sorry is a bit of hard eyes supposed to be too much emotion for the girl who has gotten your hard to get attention?” Geron was his truest friend and knew him far too well. Geron was also not afraid to challenge him, the difference between the Lion and his brother was Geron would not try to matchmake him.

“Not mine to be jealous about.” Jon explained.

“So, if she were?” Geron asked, knowing Jon must wish she was. The benefit of Geron however was he would not say ‘she should be’. He would think it, his eyes would say it, but his tongue rarely would, he rarely voiced stupid obvious points unless he thought Jon was being exceptionally thick, then he would kick his arse into the snow. For his own good.

“I do not know.” Jon shrugged. “You are my truest friend; I would probably be more merciful with you.”

“You would just handicap me then, instead of outright slay me?” Geron had told Evelyn he had no control about how dazzling his smile was and he did not, he also was truthful when he said he did not deploy it to make girls swoon. Many girls would be swooning as he smiled wide at his friend.

“Most probably.” Jon nodded. He hadn’t really thought about it.

“If that is not slightly worrying…” Geron let the smile darken slightly, it would be a worry if Geron had any attraction to the princess, he did not and she had none to him, that he knew of.

“Geron, it is not about what jealous acts I would do. It would more be about what acts I would undertake for her, than against those that could see what I saw in her.” Jon thought many should see what he saw, like Olesander who would be blessed with her, or his grandmother.

“So, don’t off your rivals, outdo them.” If Aegon of Winter wanted to outdo rivals for a girl’s heart he had a great potential to do so, his realm was rich and beautiful, boasting many things to gift a girl to win her heart, though as Princess Daenerys seemed to love the realm itself, Geron thought his friend would need to do little.

“Exactly. I am a Dragon Prince who will be a Dragon King, if nothing else I’ll just give her a Dragon. I win.” Jon laid out a simple plan.

“Wow, and you aren’t even competing yet.” Geron blinked amazed how quickly Jon had come up with that.

“I know. I am not even trying.” Jon laughed as he walked towards the stables, he had to look after his little siblings’ mounts, his and Aegon of Dragonstone’s.

* * *

Jon had been a brother for quite a few years now, and he could hear a weeping girl from three towns over Zahra said. He heard one now, but not a sobbing he recognised. So, as any boy who had sisters would, and loved them he headed toward the sound.

He came around the queen’s roses to find a girl sitting on a stone bench, her face in her hands, her silver hair cascading over her hands and before her buried face. He watched her shoulders shake with her sobs.

She was again as usual during her trip here dressed in pale clothing and furs, her furs had thinned as she had acclimatised to the cold in the Fortress, now she wore only a thickened woollen coat over her dress. This girl who had been so vibrant and bright last night holding Harp. The memory of that dazzling smile only made this sight a drop of greater depth.

“Princess Daenerys.” Jon called softly; he did not wish to surprise her in a state of upset but he could not leave her here in this state. He crept to the bench and tentatively sat on its edge. If it were one of his sisters, he would have wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and although the desire was there to do just that, he restrained himself.

It was Jon, the beautiful boy who made her day everyday she saw him, who made her believe life could simply be just beautiful by just being. She was not to know she gave him the same faith in the beauty of life as he did her. His dark eyes always looked compassionate to her troubles and even if she did not get to stay in this wonderous land and returned to knives over her head in Kings Landing – she could die with the memory of them. Better than the fear she would have had as she looked into a murderer’s eyes.

Jon saw a fear flash before the princess’ eyes then a peace, like she had a terrible thought then something comforting had replaced it but that was new, not what had her sobbing on this bench in his gardens. The tears only made her eyes appear larger and more gemlike. His desire to mend her hurt only intensified. Jon inhaled deeply.

It was terrible etiquette and a princess should never do it and for the first time in her time here in this realm, she hoped Jon was a nobody servant for her to do this before. Daenerys wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress.

“Jon.” The quiver to her voice made him move an inch closer to her on the bench, and for once the thought about the type of brother he was being did not go through his head.

“What has happened, why are you upset?” He wanted all the information so he could fix it perfectly for her.

“Oh, it is …” She tried to pull herself together, she could not explain how she had finally been weak.

“What?” He leaned in so she did not feel she needed to speak her upset loudly. She felt the warmth of his body, he was so very warm, was it only because she was feeling cold due to the treatment she had been receiving? Or was it that Jon was like a heat vent on the side of a volcano? Maybe it was her, maybe she was heating up due to how perfectly excoriatingly close he was to her.

“Maybe I am being over-sensitive.” Maybe she was, she just kept thinking how dangerous the situation was for her people. Thousands would die in the war. It was not just about her family, the horrors that could befall her and her kin. She had heard whispers amongst the servants before the trip, how if the Keep fell, it would be a mercy to the princess if a kingsguard was to run her through, so the soldiers did not get her. It had haunted her dreams, grasping hands and tearing pain.

“Maybe you should explain, and I can help.” He would help her anyway he could.

“It is the queen.” She thought he might not be willing to help with that problem. If he couldn’t help maybe he could … what was she thinking, he could come to King’s Landing and keep her safe from the ravages of war?

“The queen?” He did sit back slightly, but he did not leave. _What has happened?_

“I have been very nice to her - or at least I have tried - and she won’t even look at me.” Dany did not want to collapse before this boy of all boys, but Queen Valeryia had pushed Dany beyond her ability to be strong. “I was with Hybri and she greeted the Queen. I tried to follow suit and she deliberately turned her back on me and walked away without even acknowledging me. I have done nothing to offend her. She hates me.” Another great heaving sob shook her.

“She is just a snob.” Dany did not even think how Jon was free with his criticism of the queen. He knew his grandmother had been stand-offish, but the girl was crying. They may have to deal with his grandmother’s elitism, but Dany shouldn’t.

“She is just hateful of me.” Like the lords of the Seven Kingdoms were, hated her for what they thought not what she was or who she was.

“I doubt she hates you; she doesn’t know you. If she knew you, she would love you.” How could she not? How could she make Dany cry?

“Maybe, she is right maybe I am not good enough to be here. Maybe I should just go home.”

_ Hell no!_ His grandmother was not going to scare this girl away. Dany was too upset to see the change in the boy, his eyes widened and hardened in determination to a decision. Had she been watching him instead of looking inward she would have no doubt a Prince of the Realm sat beside her as a Dragon came out to think the queen would scare the girl away. Aegon thought: if the Lands of Always Winter weren’t big enough for both of them… Well, his grandmother had been here a long time, maybe she needed to go on vacation.

“Never think that.” His need for her to not leave, caused him to shoot his hands out to clasp hers, to hold her in place, in this place near him. He would not look at why, he was not stupid, he simply thought he could heal better from the wound if he did not see its true nature even if he felt its true nature. Aegon inhaled.

“Jon, she is the queen. She may just know who belongs in her realm, she has lived here for decades.” Daenerys was touched by his support, but the queen had proven granite against her staying.

“Yes, but like you she was not born here. She came here as a bride of a Winter Prince. I might add you at least come from the same continent. Queen Valeryia came here from Essos.” He had to convince Daenerys to remain strong, he knew Dany had the strength to endure the queen’s freeze, she was the Daughter of Flame, the Mother of Dragons.

“Really?” Daenerys had thought the queen had at least been born within the realm of Always Winter.

“I would not lie to a princess.” He would to his sisters if necessary, but not Daenerys because this southern princess held a special position in his… heart. He hated when both Olesander and Geron were right. Except now he was honest he didn’t hate they were right at all.

“Still,” She sniffled in the most adorable way Jon had ever heard. “She is queen, and she will not even look at me. She leaves a room if I am in it. She is determined to freeze me out. Even if my father, could find a peace with the king, the queen would make my life here painful and I may just wish to leave this beautiful place.” It was not a blackmail tactic, because Jon had no power to change anything as far as Daenerys knew. “I would really miss you.” She said before she could stop herself, and she could see her words were unexpected as his eyes widened in surprise.

_Again, leave? No!_ Jon would not let his grandmother torture Dany. It was bad enough he may be tortured to have her here and not… he couldn’t even think it, but her being here and miserable, he could not, **would not** watch that. 

“I would miss you too.” He said with more emotion than he had hoped to release. “However, we will not need to miss each other, you will not be going anywhere, and she will be kind to you once all the negotiations are done.”

“I doubt she will.”

“Trust me.” He would make her be nice to Dany. Dany smiled as best she could because she did trust Jon would try to help her to the best of his abilities. She decided to change the subject.

“Her roses are very beautiful.” She looked to the flowers around them that should not bloom here.

“Oh, they aren’t hers.” Jon said looking around at the roses.

“I thought they were the queen’s roses.” Daenerys asked confounded how the queen’s roses were not the queen’s. She could have sworn Jon and the gardener had spoken of these being hers and how she would react if they grew poorly.

“They are, and she likes them, but they are called the Queen’s Roses because the first rose bushes were planted either by or for the High Queen. The roses belong to her, the roses belong to the Queen, not specifically Queen Valeryia.” Jon looked around smiling at another peculiarity of his home.

“So, when Valian is king they will belong to Lady Lyanna.” Daenerys thought it a romantic idea, and although she was not a fluttery-headed girl, she still liked romance.

“If that is how it is, that is how it would be.” Her example was correct, except Aegon already knew his father had refused the throne so they would belong to his wife next. As he looked at Daenerys, he imagined how she might like to own all these roses. _Terrible brother_. He reprimanded himself. _I might be a great beau though_. He smiled to himself. _Give her a Dragon, I win_.

“They are all so lovely.” Daenerys rose to approach them, many here were red and one was particularly large and velvety looking. “I like this one very much.” She cupped a rose gently and gazed into it.

“Would you like me to cut one for you?” Usually he would not offer and technically he shouldn’t as they did belong to the queen, but right now he was thinking Daenerys would be a lovely queen.

“No.” She said sharply and quickly, as if it was saving a life.

“O-kay.” Jon sat back and looked worried.

“I am sorry, it is just…” What was it just? She did not want it cut, she wanted it to remain on the bush, she felt that was where she needed it to be. “I don’t know. What rose is this, I have never seen it’s like?”

“We call it the King’s Blood.”

“That sounds macabre.” It did look like blood, but it looked beautiful.

“It was planted by the High Queen for her father, in remembrance of him, nothing macabre.”

“Oh. Yes, that makes sense, I doubt she would have wanted it cut if they were to remember her father, and the love she had for him.” She stared back into the centre of the rose. As she did, she shed a tear which the rose caught. “She must have missed him greatly after he passed.”

“They say she wept into his roses.” Just as Daenerys had done. _Why am I so dutybound? I could call a Dragon and we could just fly away_.

“As he did before her.” Jon, no, truly it was Aegon that found himself gazed awed by this girl, though her comment astonished him.

“Have you read that?”

“What?” Daenerys turned to look at him.

“You said she wept into his roses as he had before her.” Daenerys nodded slowly as if to agree. “Have you read that somewhere?”

“No.” She replied with the shake of her head and another deep gaze into the flower. “I just feel he would have done the same for his lost wife as the High Queen did for her lost father. Like a tradition.” Jon was mystified that Daenerys somehow knew that, it was true they said the High Queen had this very bench moved from her father’s palace and the bush transplanted so she could sit and weep into the roses he had for her mother, for him. After the High King lost her, he had done the same for his High Queen, as had her last little warrior, their youngest daughter.

“It had become one. A tradition.” Jon felt he might just continue that tradition in his old age when no one was looking and Olesander and Daenerys were in their own castle. Maybe not his old age, he could not take his eyes off the girl.

“This must have been her favourite rose.”

“It wasn’t by tale.”

“How could there be any finer?”

“You have not seen all her roses.” Jon said with a smile.

Daenerys gazed at him then smiled. “You have intrigued me sir.”

“I am no knight.” Jon grinned at her, as her glow returned.

“Then, I would challenge you my lord, to show me a better rose.” Her tone was one of challenge.

“I am also not a lord.”

“Just show me a more beautiful rose.” She demanded in a pouty fashion to get an adoring smile out of him, which had her blush pink under his gaze. She had never seen such emotion in a boy’s eyes before and it was a little overwhelming considering his presence alone could make her knees wobble. She sat down beside him before she fell at his feet.

“I unfortunately can’t, they are in a restricted part of the castle, and they are not allowed to be cut, by any but the queen or the king, himself. It is law.” He frowned slightly, he would love to show it to her but, he was not allowed. He did have a task for when he was coronated though cut Daenerys a rose. _Terrible brother…I need to talk to Olesander_.

Words failed them right about then and they may very well have sat there turning to stone gazing at each other wondering what to say if Daenerys was not called by Rhaenys. She reluctantly rose and gave her apologises and Jon gave her, her leave saying he had other things he was sure he could go to. _Duties, banishings_. Inhale.

* * *

“… the mountains.” Aegon did not usually barge into meetings his grandfather was holding, but his fire was up.

“Lord Warden.” He bowed his head to the lord his grandfather was meeting with. “I thank you.” And he stepped out of the way of the door. The lord looked confused for a moment then rose to exit.

“Jon.” Aerion saw something was igniting his heir.

“That was rude Aegon.” The queen chastised her grandson.

“Rude?” Aegon said with disbelief at his grandmother.

“Yes.”

“Well, it seems rudeness is an epidemic currently.” She was about to question him when Aerion did the rare gesture of silencing her. “I do not know if you are aware Grandmother, but we are not in the Seven Kingdoms.”

“I am aware.”

“Here we do not allow demented people to wear a crown.” His tone was imperial, he did not speak in this tone usually. “Yet, I see yours still sits on your head.”

“I beg your pardon.” Valeryia’s own fire burst into existence.

“I assume dementia is the cause of how inhospitable and unkind you have been to our guests.”

“I do not…” Valeryia had never heard her grandson speak in this fashion to her, it was shocking to her system, especially that it was Aegon, he was the most respectful of her grandchildren.

“I have it on good authority you will not even meet Princess Daenerys and have purposefully turned _your back_ on her so she cannot speak to you.” Aegon, for there was no cool calmness of the Direwolf here, was so angry if the colour of his grey eyes were a real storm you would be sinking into the earth to escape its fury.

“I do not know where…”

“Good authority Grandmother.” He started to pace angrily, to Aerion’s surprise. “It is the height of rudeness and not very mature. If you are going to act like a child, you should be treated like one. Do not make me take your crown away.” Valeryia stared aghast at her grandson while her husband tried really hard not to laugh.

“Isha believes you should both meet her officially, so you will.”

“Your mother is Crown Princess, not Queen.” Valeryia thought Aegon should calm down and remember the hierarchy of the realm.

“My mother, is _my_ **mother**.” He stopped to glare at her insult to his beloved Isha, reminding her of the true hierarchy of the realm: him then whomever he said came next.

“I will not sit here and be spoken to in such a fashion.” She stood.

“Well, there is the door and you know where your rooms are to take some time to think about your actions.” Aerion looked across the room to his silent but extremely proud looking son. After the queen stormed out, they burst out laughing. “Wrong way Grandmother, your rooms are in the opposite direction!” Aegon called to her from the doorway.

“So, my beloved wife says your Grandmother is being mean?” Valian pulled himself almost completely together.

“She made Daenerys cry.” Aegon spun in anger. A Dragon stood before Valian, that knowledge had obviously burnt the Direwolf away.

“Your mother told you this?” Valian was surprised Lyanna would even know whether his mother had upset the princess so much.

“No, I found her crying.” From his demeanour you would think Aegon had found lash marks on the girl’s back.

“A clarifying question, Aegon.” Aerion decided to make inquiries. Kasmira had done her research and reconnaissance, made her reports to her king.

Aerion was not surprised his grandson was getting tired of his grandmother’s denial of the girl, had not expected this level of push back so soon but Kasmira had reported Aegon found the girl distracting. She had said given sufficient time she would conclude their Prince would overrule all their negotiations and simply kick King Aerion off the Weirwood Throne so he could explore how he felt about this girl from below the Wall.

Olesander would not suffice for Aegon. Aerion had questioned the woman she had simply said she had observed the boy and Princess Alys agreed with her – Aerion had no idea of the poignance of the Alys part but he trusted Kasmira to know what she spoke of; Myra had whispered similar concerns about Aegon’s patience.

> No one wants the Dragon inside the boy to get territorial before the boy realises his heart.

“Of course.” He calmed enough to sit.

“How often do you find yourself, finding Princess Daenerys?” Aerion was getting the impression it was frequently.

“She is not arranging it if that is what you are implying. She never even speaks of Oli to me.” That confused his audience, for why would Daenerys speak of Olesander.

“Never even thought it was some ploy.” Aerion admitted, unlike Valeryia, Aerion had met Daenerys and had a much higher opinion of the girl.

“We know you and can’t find you most days, that girl would have no chance, on purpose.” Valian filled his father’s answer in more. Valian wondered however if Aegon was unconsciously doing the seeking.

“Lucky happenstance is all.” Aegon said to allay any concerns Daenerys was trying to endear herself to Aegon to get his help acquiring Olesander as a husband. “I mean I try to avoid her as much as I can.” That raised two silver eyebrows; both king and prince wondering to why Aegon was avoiding Daenerys. “I am a good brother.”

“Hah.” Valian nodded. He had no brothers, but he understood the meaning: Aegon was keeping her at arms-length to avoid betraying Olesander.

“If this works…” Aegon sounded nervous suddenly. “Where would they-y be living?” Both heard the waver over the word ‘they’.

“Where would be less difficult… for you?” His father asked, without nerves.

“It has nothing to do with me, I just would not want Oli too far away.” _Just far enough to keep me a good brother_.

“I am not sure she is suited to Oli.” Aerion said with one eye on Aegon and one looking pointed elsewhere. “Because I have met her.” He clarified. “I do not know if she is your brother’s… calibre.” Aegon looked concerned at his grandfather’s words.

“Surely we cannot just say no and send her away?” Aegon realised his tone was sounding more emotional than it should and he had specified Dany, not her family. “I mean they travelled so far and endured so much. Think how ill Princess Elia got.” That should cover his reasons for wanting them to stay longer, the possible slip that he desired Dany to stay. _I am a terrible brother_.

“They have nothing we need or even want.” That irked Aerion still, somehow Aerys had produced children greater than himself and Aerion had no way of taking the opportunity he was presented with. “Maybe one of our lords has a son…”

“She is a princess. She did not travel all the way here to marry a lord.” Aegon spoke too quickly and looked like he wanted to swallow his words back down his throat.

Aerion took the opportunity to remind Aegon of the true target of Aerys plans. “No, she travelled all this way to marry your father’s firstborn son. So, in truth she travelled all this way to marry _you_, even if she didn’t know who you were.” He saw his grandson blink and rock a little at the reminder. “You knew that. You also know we could not just agree to that.”

“Of course not. They have nothing we need.” His tone said however perhaps it was getting to the point where they did.

“Or want.”

“Yeah.” Aegon stood and moved to the door before he said something that would have his grandfather disappointed in him. “I just wanted grandmother to stop upsetting her.” Then he was out the door.

“It seems Athair, maybe Aerys Targaryen does have something one of us may just want.”

“How to convince your mother, because I have heard his mother is convinced.”

“Most assuredly. Lyanna is already directing Hybri how to sew the wedding cloak. She still doesn’t sew. Hybri is excited beyond herself, she has started re-arranging the rooms that would be Daenerys’ if this succeeds. She has even decided on some pieces of her dowry she wishes to gift to Daenerys as a wedding gift.”

“Pieces from her own dowry?”

“Well, I did agree with Aegon and Olesander that Hybri should not be insulted by being sold or by paying someone to take her, so now she doesn’t need a dowry, she will marry a _worthy_ man. I should listen more closely when my children ask for my agreement.”

“Neither I or you would have sold or paid for her to marry, so it isn’t like she really needed it.” Aerion knew although Valian and Lyanna loved Hybri like their own, they were very mindful of keeping her inheritance firmly in her hands. It was substantial, and it was the only reason she had never officially been adopted.

“She even got Aegon to pick out something for Daenerys as an engagement gift.” Valian smiled.

“What did he choose?”

“An egg.” Valian said as if it were nothing.

“An egg?” That was significant.

“Actually two. One unfertilised as a bauble and one for her to hatch if she likes.”

“Was he gifting it to a betrothed or a sister-to-be?” It was a stupid question; a Dragon King never gifted a Dragon egg to a sister of any type. Perhaps Myra was right Aegon’s Dragon would push him before the boy understood his own heart, maybe already had. Would this news change Valeryia’s mind? Aegon chose an egg for Daenerys. Sometimes Valeryia’s gift was not needed, it was truly looking like it would not matter.

“He simply ‘found what she deserved’, in his opinion.” Valian smiled at his father for they were Winter Princes once and they knew what the gift of a Dragon egg meant: ‘be my mate’.

“He is trying very hard to be a good brother.” Aerion who also had never had a brother could see his grandson’s painful quest to deny what was blooming within his own breast. “I think he is failing badly.”

“Olesander wouldn’t have cared even if Aegon was right and he was the one headed to the Heart tree. Olesander maybe the reason Aegon keeps stumbling onto the girl.”

“She is too; my spies say she goes by the stables first, every time she wanders around, I suppose in case she might catch that Stable boy.”

“Lyanna tells me, Daenerys tries really hard to not go there, but always ends up going anyway.” Valian felt like an old washer woman gossiping about his son, but it was so strange for Aegon, it was adorable he was going through this.

“I hear also from my spies that you told Rhaegar, I believe in love. Undermining me, my son?”

“Don’t you?” Valian did not look chastised. Valian had always found his parents amusing, his mother who should believe in love, was wary of it except with her own husband and his father who had no magical proof or back-up that it was real, would send out armies to support it. He may understand why she baulked, but he also saw why she should let her pain go and embrace Love and how perfect it could be when it happened in their family.

“I do, but you could not tell everyone I am a softie, it makes me look bad in front of Rickard and he teases me.” Aerion looked betrayed, but not wrathful. His son was right and truth was the whole of his realm knew it, they knew their king was not the authority to go to if you needed to force a girl or boy in love to marry another for a political advantage. Instead of ratifying the alliance he was more likely to write a royal betrothal order to force the parents to allow the youth to wed the one they loved.

“Lord Rickard does not tease you. He simply smiles at you.” Valian knew his good-father and father had a close friendship and they had supported each other through some of life’s greatest tragedies. As youth’s Rickard had encouraged the dreamer Aerion to runaway ad seek a wife other than the one he was set to take, to seek a girl below the Wall, it was almost Queen Rhaella, until she was forced to wed Aerys. Aerion was angry, Rickard was broken for his broken friend who was tied to a life she felt was mostly torture. The fathers were shoulders for each other when they lost children and when Lady Lyarra died. Rickard would smile that his friend, prince or king, never changed.

“It is your good-father’s way of teasing me.” Aerion may complain but Rickard was his stoic, never changing friend, and he was glad he was able to make the sober lord still smile.

“Well, he is the one who thought Daenerys was Aegon’s girl of destiny. He carried her a long way to meet his grandson.” Valian pointed out.

“True. I shall jibe him mercilessly about it.” Aerion grinned. Valian shook his head with a smile.

“I will go get, Lord Warden back.”

“Leave your mother to sulk and think about what she has done.” Aerion loved his wife, but it did bring him joy to see her reminded she did not rule the world. He wondered when Aegon would have the realisation that he loved this southern princess, though he guessed maybe Aegon already had and was finding it an anvil around his neck.

* * *

“I don’t want a husband I have to raise or nurse. I want…” _a stable boy_. She couldn’t have him though, her father would never allow it, he would always find a way to find a fault with their love. To keep them apart. _Why must we have to fight how we feel for others_? _They should believe us_. That was a bit of a foreign thought, she hadn’t told anyone that she wanted to explore how Jon made her feel, she had determined to save House Targaryen. It was a true thought though; she did want the boy.

“I am mad not heartless. Do you not think if our realm was stable, I would not let you marry any boy you wanted, even if his mother was a whore in Flea Bottom? I would darling, but I am mad, and we are not stable, and I know that is my fault, and it is not fair to you. I would give you any that made you smile.” She looked at her father and believed him, but how did that help her? So, he would allow her to love a servant if the world was different, the world wasn’t different. It couldn’t change her life, so she walked away to cuddle a pillow and dream of a different world.

Aerys watched her go and watched as Rhaella walked after her to ensure she would be alright. “What has changed?” He asked his son. There was something different to that response, like a different girl was speaking from his daughter’s throat. It did not matter whether Daenerys or this other girl inside her, Aerys would let her have any boy her heart desired whatever he was, if only he could.

“Daenerys has been wobbly of late.” Rhaegar was sure Aerys had seen it.

“Wobbly?” The Mad King asked with derision, his daughter had been a nugget of strength, she was not wobbly. Well, only a little wobbly, and only with that mysterious Direwolf boy.

“Yes, she has been wandering around the fortress bumping into; running into and generally trying not to fall down.” Rhaegar saw his father’s confusion, he had to take the chance Aerys was in a half lucid moment, to betray Dany. “Do you remember that servant boy who told you off for ‘gifting’ Sir Arthur Dayne to The North?”

“The one with the sharp wit but smooth tongue.” Aerys nodded, he recalled. “The black curly haired Direwolf.” He had liked the lad, he had liked him the day he accompanied the Crown Princess Lyanna, with the mini Dragon that kept Elia warm. Did not appreciate his words but liked him, just like he liked Rickard but did not appreciate his treatment some days. Had half convinced himself in his insanity he was Aegon of Winter, but that was his insanity, they would not let their Heir be so accessible by Daenerys.

“Yes, that would be the one.” Rhaegar smiled it was going well so far.

“What about him?”

“Dany is wobbly around him, she tends to well, be a bit of a swooning princess. She tries really well, to cover herself but… he makes her wobbly.”

“Well, isn’t that lovely.” Aerys smiled. Which was more disturbing of a reaction than if he had raged. “Every person needs someone to make their heart stutter. If my negotiations work and she hates this Aegon of Winter, maybe she will have a lover here to keep her warm.”

“Which might make them execute him and send her packing back to us.” Or execute them both, which was a worse thought.

“Oh, Rhaegar they are too benevolent to kill someone for love.” Also, Aerys was sure Rhaegar was just as doubtful as he was that the dark curly haired Direwolf was a servant at all. He had seen his son gaze at him assessingly. Was Rhaegar thinking the same thing Daenerys was dreaming: Aegon of Winter did not have to be silver.

* * *

“I have noticed we do this a lot.” Geron said scanning the surrounding landscape.

“What?” Jon said looking out across the frozen tundra below them.

“Look for poachers.”

“We need find them.” Save his sigils.

“We are avoiding a certain princess.” Geron said, why was Jon still running from this, he knew by now he was falling for the girl, surely.

“No.” Jon answered too quickly.

“Evelyn is right.” Geron had his own falling problem, but he wasn’t denying his ailment in regard to the beautiful and opinionated girl.

“She isn’t.” She probably was.

“Aegon you are…” Geron would just have to say it if Jon would not.

“Not.” Jon denied what he knew Geron was going to say, because Geron knew him too well.

“You are.”

“I cannot.” Jon told Geron with a firm nod as if that changed anything, except to make Geron grin.

“Too bad, you already have.” Geron stopped grinning at his friend and gave him a serious expression so he could not pretend his Lion was jesting.

“Fuck!” Jon cursed loudly enough any poachers would give up for the night.

“Why is that so terrible?” Geron did not see why it was, Daenerys was a worthy girl for his friend and if she wasn’t, it did not seem like Aegon even cared.

“I love Oli, I don’t want to send him to the edges of the realm.” A sad sigh came from the prince, as it was he had not been able to spend much time with his twin due to his guilt for his growing emotions when it came to the southern princess who could always coax a smile out of him.

“Why would you have to do that?” Geron was confounded by the need for Aegon to send Olesander anywhere, it wasn’t like Olesander had any love more than platonic for the girl, Olesander was growing a major platonic love but there was no passion within miles of those two. Love between Oli and Dany would require concentrated tending to grow.

“To avoid his wife.” Jon looked so sad Geron worried he might start to cry.

“That you would…” Geron lead Jon to say it, let some of that pressure off.

“Be in love with.” Aegon looked at the back of Belarion’s head too ashamed of his words to look at his friend.

“Possibly? Or are we definitely sure?” Geron had not expected Jon to speak as if it were a forgone conclusion so quickly, he must have it really bad for Daenerys.

“We are pretty sure we are definitely headed down that ravine at breakneck speed.” Jon just sighed with disappointment in himself. _Worst type of brother ever_.

“Then tell your grandfather.” Geron advised his friend.

“My grandmother would never allow it, she has an iron fist over our marriages, and I do not believe Grandfather will abdicate soon enough for I or father to take over so I have any choice. I will marry some girl I have to learn to love after I learn to not love the girl my grandmother will ‘lower’ herself to let marry Olesander.” Jon inhaled to push his emotions down.

“Jon.” Geron felt for his friend’s dilemma.

“I even think Daenerys would not be against it.” Jon said with some hope in his voice. “Then she just wants to save her people so I suppose she would not be against any union that saved her House.” The hope left his voice, truth was Daenerys was friendly, but she did not seem any more enthusiastic about him than any other choice.

“Marrying Oli or you?” Geron was pretty sure Princess Daenerys would jump off a cliff to marry his friend.

“I am a terrible brother.”

“I think there are only two people you are being terrible to.”

“Olesander and Daenerys.” Jon huffed, too sad to be as angry at himself as he should be.

“Well, you got one right. Daenerys. The other is you. I will be honest. How is it fair on Daenerys? She came here to save her people, and she will wed a boy who doesn’t love her.”

“I will do all I can to save her people for her.”

“How it fair on you to watch the girl you - I am going to just assume you get to the bottom of the ravine - the girl you find you love, married to Olesander who doesn’t love her? You will start to hate your brother if he doesn’t adore her like you would. If I was Aerys, I would argue that Daenerys should be your queen because what he is giving your realm is peace. From war between the twin brothers.”

“Ahh, but then he would need know that I might just have a little too much regard for his daughter and we are twins, Olesander might learn to love Dany.” Jon looked at Geron as if he needed him to confirm the thought, but his Lion just shook his head in disagreement.

“Then Aerys would save you from becoming a twisted bitter king.” Geron could help King Aerys’ arguments greatly, but Aerys would not trust Tywin’s grandson.

“I will save House Targaryen for Daenerys and I will close my heart off from love and I will reign with duty and service.”

“You could do better.”

“Unlikely. I will be a tragic king.” Geron sighed at his friend’s adherence to having a broken heart. “Okay, could you fight for her for me then?”

“For you?”

“Yes, I have to spend the rest of my life by your side and if you are miserable I will have a shit time.”

“Seriously?” _More pressure?_ He needed less pressure, not more. He had never felt the weight of his future until these Targaryens had arrived and he had faced what the negotiations would end with at best, and him hating that ending. When had he ever cared about what sacrifices he had to make for his people? Never, until it was this girl with a bright smile like the sun, but when he looked at her all he thought of was the soft beauty of the moon.

“Then do it for Evelyn.”

“Evelyn?”

“Yes, imagine how dreary her life would be if she had to put up with me having had to spend the whole day with tragic Aegon.”

“I see, because you are going to marry Lady Evelyn Warden.” Aegon smiled at his friend, at least one of them could be happy.

“Why not, she is lovely, and I am not afraid to pursue the girl who fascinates me.”

“Yeah, because for me it is that simple.”

“Yeah, it could be.” Geron had told Oli it was his turn to convince Aegon to jump in with both feet, but he knew it would need to be a group act. “Tell me you haven’t thought of jumping on a Dragon and swooping off with her.”

“I will not dignify that with an answer. I am the heir to the throne, I have responsibilities, I cannot just man handle some girl and fly off with her.”

“You mean a Princess of the Seven Kingdom deserves to be wooed better than just stolen off like you were a Wilding stealing a wife. By the way, right now Princess Daenerys has never had the pleasure of being wooed. It might be nice if someone did that. I do not think Olesander is thinking of doing any wooing of the princess.”

“When my grandparents agree, Olesander will woo Daenerys brilliantly.”

“What if they don’t agree?’

“They will.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He will.”

“Is that because you will make them all do as you want?” Jon did not answer he just stared his answer of affirmation at his friend, they would comply with his wishes, or he would make his displeasure known. “I still say, it would be easier if you just made them make her yours.” Geron voiced his opinion, knowing he was one of the few people who could and do so unscathed.

_ Will it come to that?_ Aegon asked himself. His aversion to doing so was he had no idea if the concept was any more appetising to the girl. If he thought she would lean more towards him than Olesander than he would in a second, but she seemed no more favourable of him than Olesander. She was here to save her family, and all he or Oli were to her, were the way to an army, and to stay in a land she had fallen in love with. Daenerys loved Always Winter; she may not learn to love either brother.

* * *

Aerys was waiting for the last debate, discussion, meeting. He went to see his grandson’s horse, it may seem strange to do but, he was mad. It reminded him of when he was a prince and not mad and had potential. He looked at the stall beside Aegon’s gelding and was awed by the steed there. It was tall and black, and it looked back at him with intelligent eyes. He had thought horses had brown eyes, but this one’s were amber and as he stared deeper his madness took over, they were aflame like Valeryia’s. He stumbled back and fell on his arse in shock. It tossed its head and snorted; mist came from its nostrils but Aerys swore it was smoke.

“What fuss are you making Belarion?” He heard Jon’s voice speak. “I took you for a flight already today. I would also like you to behave beside Prince Aegon’s steed, we wish no extra issue with these southern Dragons.”

“We want peace.” Aerys heard Prince Olesander comment. “Why Queen Valeryia is being a right royal Dragoness we don’t know.”

“She is trying to do what she thinks is best for the realm.” Jon defended the queen, though he did not wish to.

“She has finally lost her humanity, is what she has done.” Olesander replied. “I thought Aysa was having words with her at the dinner, but she just said something worse. What the hell Jon?”

“I don’t know. Some of it is false disregard but some of it is her scars from Valyria. The world isn’t perfect.”

“Yeah, because if it were, the southern Targaryens would get their alliance for the tiny silly whims we would ask of them.”

“Whims?” Jon sounded amused.

“Come on you know, there may be nothing the Realms of Always Winter need or want of the Seven Kingdoms, but we have some silly whims we would like catered to. Aerion, like every king before him since the Dance of Dragons, wants the Dragon Pit to be destroyed and wiped from the face of existence. A certain Heir to the Realm would love to have Balerion the Great Dread Black’s skull to sing to. There may be at least one sword the family would like back, called Blackfyre… Little unimportant to survival whims.”

“House Targaryen doesn’t have Blackfyre.”

“They could destroy the Dragon Pit for Grandfather, give us Balerion’s skull for Aegon of Winter. Give us Daenerys Stormborn, also for Aegon of Winter.” Aerys heard no response but Olesander saw the narrowed eyes of his brother. “Everyone says Queen Valeryia won’t always be queen. So, let us choose the next queen. Aerys made a really good point. How do we know any of these girls, princesses or whatever, she has sailing here will even like our realm?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Jon reaction was the same as Aerion’s, he loved his realm, he saw no fault in it and could not understand why any would.

“Let us look at it like a military alliance instead.”

“You are not the best military mind Oli.” Jon said softly to not upset his brother.

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to set out a war plan.”

“Okay, military alliance.”

“I will try to show what you have taught me. All these other brides are sailing here.” Jon nodded. “So, they would be foreign and therefore divided forces, whereas the Seven Kingdoms is just the other half of our continent.”

“Good point.” Jon saw that benefit, a united army. No sea voyage necessary, should trouble arise.

“We have seen and met Daenerys and she loves our realm, so we have no worry she will just take off for her home with our future heirs in the middle of the night.”

“I don’t know about no fear.” He was still thinking she may love the land but not learn to love the husband.

“No fear. As queens go, she has already shown she will slice her own meat and has a nimble and wise mind, deducing the Direwolves poaching affects Mammoth populations and therefore the web of life must be righted, and we must fix this issue. Already she fits better into our culture than our current queen. Can we be sure any other alliance will?”

“No. We know what they are asking and what problems they will be. We also know that Rhaegar will succeed his father to the throne and start the mending process of his realm.” Jon pointed out the other good points of choosing Daenerys. Without pointing out the one he had admitted to Geron, that the next king was rapidly being seduced by her beautiful spirit – that had nothing to do with a military alliance, except if she was forced to marry outside the realm he might find himself going to war with whomever did get the alliance with the Seven Kingdoms. _I am now not just a terrible brother but a terrible heir_.

“Right, we have no idea if any of these others bring a realm in turmoil.”

“Turmoil that would divide our forces. A blind war.” It would only be momentary but Aegon could argue even momentary was dangerous.

“Appearance doesn’t matter, but let us just note Daenerys is…”

“Exquisite.”

“Okay, exquisite and she is also.” Olesander had no plan to note her virtues, just let Jon bloom forth with his admiration.

“Funny, compassionate, discerning, not prissy.”

“We could go on but let us just say we know we like what we could get with this alliance. Also, she is from a Dragon House. It would mend a centuries old rift in House Targaryen and gosh darn it, it will cost us hardly anything to help them and it will see us help our own kin and fulfil our own oaths to the Gods about protection of Westeros.”

“When we say it that way, it makes this alliance the whole package. Considering we don’t need an alliance at all.” They both knew even if they needed something from another realm, Jon would choose this alliance to keep Daenerys.

“Maybe I could just go tell Aerys, the Mad King, we want him to destroy the Dragon Pit and …” Oli would do it for his twin and so Jon stopped avoiding him. Because Olesander was fully aware because he got in Jon’s head that Jon was avoiding him due to his conflict over Daenerys, which was no conflict at all. Olesander would love her as Aegon’s bride, would hate her as his own, and not just because his brother was more important to him than even the sacred ice cream.

“No. If he is coached it will be a strike against him.” Jon knew how it would be seen.

“And Daenerys.”

“And Daenerys.” There could be not strikes against Daenerys.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“Jon, why are you hiding these three Dragon eggs in here? Also, why did you get Kasmira to fly to Asshai to get them?”

“They are the last three Valyrian Dragon Eggs in Essos, turned to stone, they would be a lovely present.” Jon walked away with his bounty.

“Yeah, but shouldn’t the boy who got them give them to the girl?” The steed snorted. “See, even the Dragon agrees with me. I know he can’t hear me. Oh, and Belarion, my girl is not your mate, stop sniffing around her or I will move her to different stables so you can’t annoy her. Find your own mate like I am trying to get Aegon to.”

* * *

Valeryia rose and left the room, and Aerys wanted to throw something after her. The Crowned Princes were not in attendance today and Valeryia had been back to apologise but still hadn’t.

“Aerys.” Aerion’s voice held a warning.

Aerys spun. “You have no idea how terrible it is to be insane.”

“How would I?” Aerion did not understand where Aerys turned.

“Do you think I want any of this? I have two good and loyal sons, but when I gaze upon them all I see are men with knives sharpened for my back. They don’t deserve that.” He paused for a long moment. “They don’t deserve that.”

“Aerys.” Aerion had nothing to comfort this fellow king.

“My little girl, she is here to save our family, sacrificing herself to a marriage she did not yearn for, because I am mad. My madness has cursed my entire family. She should be safe; she cannot be because I am mad.”

Aerion could only shake his head in response.

“I want Dany to marry a boy she loves, but she must marry this grandson of yours because my lords hate me. With good reason. Your wife thinks my little girl isn’t good enough for your Aegon. I don’t even know if he deserves her.” He thought if he was the boy, he hoped he was he did, but he was mad what if the dark boy wasn’t Aegon. His madness had led him astray before, he could not risk Daenerys. Not his little girl.

“Aerys, Aegon is the crown of our realm, I like your daughter I do. My wife is correct however, we must be thoughtful of who will be his queen. This is not meant to be an insult to your daughter.” Aerys glared at Aerion as he paced angrily. “It is not an insult from me. Your daughter is marvellous, I would be proud to welcome her into my House, but we are talking about my heir.”

“He may be your crown, but she is my jewel.” Aerys could not express how much his only daughter meant to him, he had never been able to express the love he held for his children. It ripped at him every day, what little sanity he had mourned every lost opportunity he watched pass of loving his children. Aerion gazed at this mad king and saw his pain, understood why Rickard remained loyal against all his fellow lords, Aerys was mad, not evil. Aerys was in constant pain.

“I can see why.” Aerion may hate Aerys madness, but over time he had learned the man beneath it was not so bad. His battles were greater than anyone knew, and he was stronger than people realised to stay as sane as he barely was.

“She has fallen in love with your realm. She belongs here, you know she does. She cannot go back; the Seven Kingdoms will crush her and she will go to an early grave.”

“I know. I see it too. I have tried to convince my queen; she will not be moved.”

“You are the bloody king!”

“It is her magic, she knows simply with a look, she knows if people are meant to be.”

“Does she?” Aerys spat, he doubted it.

“Rickard and Rhaella.”

Aerys spun to stare at Aerion. He shook his head as Aerion nodded his. “No.”

“We both know it Aerys.”

“How does she know? She hasn’t even looked at Daenerys.”

“Aerys I cannot help you, Valeryia is against it. You can give me nothing. You will leave my realm, there will be no alliance.” He could not give false hope any longer, it was unfair, and it was cruel.

“You arrogant…”

“I like your daughter; I wish it were different but my queen is against her.”

“She hasn’t even met her.” _If she just met my angel_.

“Rickard and Lyanna, even Valian has said the same. All I can do is have Valeryia meet her before you leave.”

“You promised she would stay.”

“I am not cruel, and it would be cruel to make your daughter endure my queen’s rejection for the rest of my wife’s life. Even Always Winter would crush her.”

“Right now. My son Viserys could be murdered. I left my second born son to protect a realm unprotected. They could have murdered him! I wish you and yours no harm, but for one moment I wish you knew what it felt to be me, to be us. To know our terror. You are no better than me if you let us fall.” Aerys left the room. All he saw was a terrible fate for his family. “Fire and Blood, our words and our curse.” He did not say the words for anyone else, but Sneebb followed Valian’s instructions and wrote them down.

“Shall I end the record with the Mad King’s last words?”

“What?” Aerion turned to the tiny man.

“Fire and Blood, our words and our curse.” Sneebb recounted them with no emotion and burnt them into Aerion’s mind.

* * *

“Well?” Daenerys asked as her father entered their guest suite.

“The king will get the queen to meet you.” Aerys faked a smiled for his little girl.

“See all you needed was faith.” Daenerys smiled brightly, she would dazzle the queen and they would all be safe. She rushed off to find the perfect outfit.

“What is happening father?” Rhaegar saw all was not well.

“Rhaegar we are to leave, there will be no alliance.” His father was not mad, his father was defeated.

“Why meet Daenerys then?” The Crown Prince did not see the point.

“Because she deserves to be rebuked to her face.” Aerys glared at Rhaegar though his son knew the anger and rage was meant for these people who rejected Daenerys.

“Aerys.” Rickard’s the thick northern accent came to Aerys as he gave his outfit one last look, he looked a king, not a hair out of place for this last meeting.

“Lord Rickard.”

“You have one shot.” Rickard could not let this end here, in rejection.

“It is over.”

“It is not.”

“Aerion said we are to leave. We have nothing to offer but Daenerys and the queen does not want even that.” He kept thinking on the conversation he heard between the two teens, cater to whims. The Skull and the Pit, he could not recover the sword.

“You have one thing.” Aerys looked at Rickard confused. “When you see the royal couple before you present your daughter, everyone except the boy in question will be there.” Aerion would know Rickard had counselled Aerys but Rickard had to jumpstart his king. He had thought Aerys would get here alone, his king had never been stupid and with his insanity lifting slightly, he had hoped it was enough. Enough for an escaping princess to be found by a searching prince with a rose.

“So?” Aerys was devastated for his little girl, she wanted this happiness so badly.

“Offer them something Aerion may not care about but maybe someone else in the family would.” Rickard could not just blurt out that Jon would want Balerion’s skull, Aerys needed to get it himself.

“No.” Aerys sulked. “That is one of my family’s greatest treasures.” Rickard was surprised Aerys had hit the item so quickly, at least he hoped they spoke of the same item.

“You won’t have a family if these negotiations fail. I might remind you Daenerys is your greatest treasure and you are offering her.”

“I asked, he wanted nothing.”

“True, but Daenerys is not wanting to marry Aerion. She wants Aegon, entice Aegon.” Rickard doubted the boy even needed that to be honest.

“He won’t even be there you said.” That dark boy with the tiny Dragon had spoken of Balerion’s skull. Aerys was mad not stupid, he had realised the boy who looked like Rickard as a youth standing behind Princess Lyanna must be a grandson of the lord.

Rickard’s only grandsons here were the princes. Now he had realised after the boy left after depositing the Dragon that a dark boy who looked like Rickard and whispered to Dragons must be the ‘King of Dragons and Direwolves.’ Partially because of the manner in which he spoke to Aerys that day, he had no fear and he had much confidence. Also, because he had met all Rickard’s grandsons the night before except Prince Aegon, and half Valian’s children were raven haired.

He had listened to the assumptions of his family that Aegon must look like his twin. Aerys did not see why. The little quads had raven and silver children, why could the twins not be similar to them and different to each other. Also, the few times he had encountered the boy, he was always showing Prince Valian and Princess Lyanna deference. Following orders and doing as Rhaegar did for him and Rhaella.

He also had noticed when Aegon was away, the ‘stable boy’ was always absent. The servants treated him differently than one of their own and he never seemed restricted from anything or anywhere. Last but not least was Geron Lannister, he walked at the boy’s side like a Lord Commander. Aerys had heard Tywin Lannister often lamented about his grandson declaring he was Aegon’s Lion. Tywin hated it, and Aerys did not understand, until Rickard said there was a second Aegon and then the Lannister lordling showed up. He was Aegon’s Lion, Aegon of Always Winter’s Lion.

He had something Aegon of Always Winter wanted, and it wasn’t just his daughter, though by their weird little reactions to one another, this prince was attracted to his daughter. And she was a little puddle in Dany form when he was around.

Mad not stupid. Rickard was suggesting he take the actions and offer the thing he had already determined he may have to. He was thankful Rickard confirmed his ace up his sleeve as a real possibility and not just a mad imagining. He was mad, he had mad imaginings.

“But Valian will, and he knows how such an offer would elevate your standing. Aerys, I have scant more influence than you, but I know when Aegon was little he dreamed of Balerion. It is the one thing that could get you an army.”

“My daughter’s hand was supposed to get me that.”

“Aegon is unaware you have not accepted a lower brother. He does not know he is still the groom you seek. He is unaware you are being sent away. As not to involve him, he is completely out of the loop.”

“Rickard I am too mad for this.” Aerys let his guard down with the only lord he knew did not hold a knife in his hand for his king’s back.

“Then Aerys be mad. Throw a twist in, scream and rant as you would. Offer them additions to get the alliance.”

“I am mad. I am not stupid.” Rickard nodded. “I can be mad as hell for my daughter.”

* * *

Daenerys waited nervously outside the throne room of the magnificent Fortress, while her father argued with the king. After days the monarchs, King Aerion and Queen Valeryia had agreed to let her present herself. She had to make a good impression. Her House and the peace of her family’s realm depended on her.

The girl looked nauseous; he should check on her. He had been keeping his distance from the visitors, for some reason he and Crown Prince Rhaegar’s son, Prince Aegon struck sparks off each other. Also, he knew these strange Dragons were here for an alliance and he was sure Oli would not like Jon getting too friendly with the bride they had brought for him.

“Do you require a bucket?” Jon asked her, as she stared between her knees at the floor.

“I require a horse and a map.” Daenerys said too quickly. “Maybe a guide, do you know the best escape route?”

“Escape? I do, but I would never wish to escape here.”

“Why?” She looked up at the delightful boy.

“It is my home and I love it.” He smiled that disarming smile she had noticed he did so often.

“So, what’s the best route?” She told herself not to get distracted. That quiet voice was saying she might be able to be distracted, after all, she had an idea this young man was not a servant and just might be a noble born, he was… she told herself to stop circling it and just admit she was hoping this strangely present boy could be the strangely absent prince. Daenerys knew it was probably just wishful thinking, right now she wanted to be wishful.

“Off the side of the mountain on Dragon back.” She was surprised by his answer, did it add credence to her wish about the lad?

“Well if that could be arranged, do you have a Dragon I can borrow.” She wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to get herself a Dragon. He smiled at her wit and shook his head. Well that dream was shot down, maybe she could just stick to one dream_. May his full name be Aegon_. Because he did not say his name was Jon, he said it is what his siblings called him, hers called her Dany. _May his parents call him Aegon_. She crossed her fingers to give it more power.

“Have you ever ridden a Dragon before?” She looked at him in surprise. Jon guessed she thought they didn’t have Dragons large enough to ride. That was not the case he just wasn’t about to lend her one so she could leave.

“No.”

“You may need a co-rider then.” She was hoping he was offering. He was surprised he was offering.

“Wait seriously you have dragons? Ridable Dragons I mean, obviously you have little fireplace Dragons.” She most definitely needed to make a great impression so she could stay, and not just to see this lad every day, even if he was just Jon.

“Wait seriously your family doesn’t?” He matched her pitch and cadence with a smile, and she smiled back at his teasing of her reaction. “And they prefer being called Hearth Dragons not Fireplace Dragons.”

Myra appeared at the door. “They are ready for you.” She stared at the boy beside the princess, she supposed it was good that they could converse if this turned out to be productive.

Daenerys rose and spun, forgetting the many layers and metres of material her dress had wrapped around her and she fell only to be caught by the boy from the stables, because looking at his clothes, she could see he was no stable boy. She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled her thanks. _Please Jon, be short for Aegon_. She went bright red for both her slip and her thoughts.

“Perhaps I could borrow that Dragon after such an embarrassing fall.”

“I think you might just be braver than that and can pull it together and walk in like a princess, with the airs of a queen.” Jon looked at her beautiful face and remembered he was avoiding this girl, to be a good brother to Oli. He also recalled he had told Geron he was heading down the ravine of falling in love with her at breakneck speed.

“Queen of Winter, got it!” She let him lift her back onto her feet and pushed her hair out of her face with determination. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” He smiled at her. He momentarily wanted to seal that wish with a kiss but that would definitely set him careening down the chasm at breakneck speed into rebellious prince, stealing his brother’s bride. Why just once in his life could he not be a bad person? _Queen of Winter_.

Myra stepped forward to rearrange the girl’s veil as she had forgotten to drop it. But Jon had one last moment before Daenerys was Olesander’s and he felt he needed to take it. He quickly caught her hand and placed a good luck kiss on her knuckles as her veil fell over her dazzling smile and her face was hidden.

So it was that the door to the throne room opened to Myra dropping a veil over the princess as all the northerner royals watched the boy they knew to be their future king take the southern princess’ hand to kiss it, release it and step back from her with a nod as if releasing her. Myra helped her turn as her head remained looking at the boy for strength, then she squared her shoulders and started her procession.

The dress was the best one she had, her mother had sewn it for her wedding gown, it was a deep red with black accents, off the shoulder, which would work far better in the south, but she was a Dragon princess and she was barely feeling the cold anymore. It swept the floor with a wide skirt and long trail, with metres of soft white tulle under the heavier red. Her veil did not hide the edges of her long silver hair, only her beautiful face.

All in the room watched her with awe at the majestic figure she cut as she walked into the room, except the queen who stared stoically down the long hall and off the cliff, she would not look at this girl. They were wrong, she was not Aegon’s queen. She was also composing a lecture for Aegon in her mind about what she and everyone else had caught him doing.

As the girl slowly walked into the room, with the poise of her station, Jon smiled, and Myra came to stand beside him. “You could help her by going in and telling your grandfather he should agree to this alliance.”

“It is none of my business, who they ally with. It will be many years until my breeches touch that throne.” Though he guessed if they had just caught him kissing her hand, they may guess he would endorse an alliance; deep inside he hoped fruitlessly they may upgrade Daenerys to Crown Princess. _Terrible brother, okay I will just accept it_.

Rickard gave the signal, he had to say this before Daenerys fully entered the room. While the door stood ajar and as Rickard thought there standing behind her was a dark prince.

“You may think little of us southern Targaryens, but we still do have something other than my daughter to offer.” Aerion was about to try to save Aerys the embarrassment when he continued. “I do not even know if you are worthy of the things we could offer. For your information, Daenerys’ dowry is the Skull of the Great Dread, Balerion!”

Rickard saw the look on Aegon’s face as he heard the announcement and the door closed. His grandson was caught and from the look on Valian’s face, he knew this was a game changer. The Crown Prince rushed to his father’s side and his ear.

“Athair, Balerion’s skull.” He said in a tone that told him, he must not only keep the girl but give her to Aegon.

“It is only a Dragon skull.” His mother said as if it was nothing. Aerion however understood what his wife did not, to him, to Valeryia, to many of his family Balerion was just a dead Dragon. To others, Aegon included, Balerion was more than a dead Dragon, and Aerys had found something The Realm of Winter would want. Because Aegon was the Realm of Winter.

Aerion placed his hand upon his chin as if thinking, really it was to hide his smile. Aerys was not stupid, even as mad as he was, he had found a hook. Aerion looked at Rickard, he may have helped, but Aerys had been courageous enough to offer the one thing no other alliance could give the Lands of Always Winter, a missing piece of its history. Though by Rickard’s obvious pride in his king, Aerion guessed Aerys had gone further than Rickard had thought.

Balerion The Great, had not always been Aegon the Conqueror’s, once he had a different rider and that rider had missed his friend when Aegon took him to war. If they got that skull, one, Aegon would be extremely happy. By the look on the Dragonstone Aegon’s features, he wasn’t. Aerys was getting his own counsel for his words.

“Get away from me!” Aerys waved his family away. “I have listened to things here and I have heard their insults. We killed our Dragons. Maybe we did.”

“We did.” Daeron said. “Jon said we did. The Dragon Pit killed them.”

“You know what we should do Rhaegar? We should rip that thing apart, it does not remind us how we had Dragons, it reminds us how we lost them. Build a … Anything! If we did not deserve them, then we should bury them!” Rhaegar did not understand but he nodded in agreement, concerned his father chose now to lose it.

Aerion sat forward in his throne as Aerys ranted about destroying the Dragon Pit. He would reconsider the alliance for that and Aegon getting the skull. Why at this last moment was Aerys pulling out his greatest cards?

“Balerion’s skull though.” Aegon questioned his grandfather.

“I am the king. The skull belongs to me, I am giving it to Daenerys to give to her husband. It is done, even if it is not this Aegon of Winter.” Daenerys looked at her eldest brother in shock, Rhaegar was only slightly more accepting than Aegon, and counselled caution with this offer.

“Well, it doesn’t matter unless we send this lovely girl away as planned.” Olesander saw Daenerys’ head snap around_. So, they didn’t tell her_. “Look at the girl and be as courageous as her, say your piece and let her, her family and this opportunity go.” Olesander said very pointedly to his grandmother.

“Yes.” Lyanna said.

“Stop torturing the girl.” Valian said from his place beside his father.

Valeryia did not feel scolded by her family, they knew it was this way. She had the knowledge, it was a gift she had not always appreciated, but knew the importance of. She wasn’t mean or hateful, she just knew things should or shouldn’t be. Sometimes people could not accept it was not true love like they thought.

“You are the only person truly against this.” Aerion said, and Valeryia was shocked. Aerion had never spoken against her gift and its results before, well in private yes, but not while he sat his throne. He had always backed her when he sat the throne.

“Aerion.” She gasped at him.

“Aegon likes her.” He leaned over to say softly. “Yes, they had nothing but a beautiful girl and heart to offer us but now, well now, they offer us a peace with the past.”

Balerion was not that important, it was just sentimentality with Aegon. How had this girl bewitched her family? She glanced at the veiled girl. “Oh, come forward and let us have this done.” Daenerys was frozen a moment then slowly walked forward.

_ Airs of a Queen. Jon believes in me, so I can believe in me too_. She had to cling to the boy’s faith in her because now she knew the plan was not to meet and get to know her but to say ‘no’ to her face she had lost her confidence.

“Careful Grandmother,” Alys said from her position beside her eldest sister. “She is quite hard to look at front on. She is a little blinding. You could find yourself mesmerised.” The queen would not have heard her granddaughter’s words but Alys’ siblings did.

“Dray-Dray.” The toddles chortled.

_ Balerion_. The Mad King had said Daenerys came with the skull of Balerion, the northern Targaryens had offered much to their southern cousins in the past for the skull always to be refused. Now all they wanted was an alliance and Balerion could be his. Added bonus, Daenerys got to stay.

_ Oh, I am a terrible brother_. Okay, it was strange but Aegon now thought Balerion was the bonus. _Such a terrible brother, but I accepted I was_.

“If your grandmother says no, you could elope with the princess and get the skull.” Geron said from his friend’s side.

“I would not take a wife to get a Dragon skull.”

“Then marry her for all the reasons you think about when you are drawn to be with her.” Geron placed a supportive hand on Aegon’s shoulder. “If your grandmother says no, then you are not stealing her from Oli, you are simply taking advantage of her freedom from a promised groom.” Geron was sure Oli would not even spend one-minute thinking about it as a betrayal.

“My grandmother might say yes.” Aegon smiled then frowned.

“Let us hope she does not give your princess to your brother.” Geron said soberly.

“Dany is not my … Can we change the subject, Geron?”

“Sure. Wow, Balerion’s skull, how would you even get it here after you marry Daenerys?”

“How is that a subject change?”

“We are talking about Balerion now, not _Dany_.” Jon shook his head and simply walked away, he had duties to perform, like always, though he felt depressed as he would not enjoy the idea of his reign as much as he had previously.

Daenerys Stormborn, the jewel of House Targaryen walked forward and curtsied low before the monarchs on their thrones. Rhaella walked forward to raise her veil, noting Daenerys had forgotten to remove it in her shock and depression to be rejected without cause.

Aerion smiled at the beautiful girl, who he knew had many other wonderous traits, she would look perfect dressed in their colours and wearing one of the many queens crowns in their treasury, in fact he thought perhaps the first High Queen’s crown may have a possible wearer after all these millennia. She looked resplendent in the red of House Targaryen, but he thought she would be Majesty itself in the deep Blue and gold of his House.

Valeryia sighed at the dramatics, she understood her family, but she could not just say yes, to the wrong girl so they were content. She glanced down at the girl and although she could barely see her face her curtsy was so deep, she blinked. Not at her appearance, but at her _aura_. It was her way of telling if a coupling would work. This girl’s aura was coiled around a bright heart and it was a shimmering Dragon curled there, it was resplendent. Valeryia was stilled by the aura she saw, something she would never expect to see within a southern Targaryen, but there it was, and she blinked twice. She had only once seen this princess’ like, and it was long ago, and it was a perfect match for …

This girl was a queen, not just any queen, she was Aegon’s, Jon’s perfect wife and she had been ignoring her the whole time she had walked these halls that were to be her realm, and her stronghold. No wonder Aegon had yelled at her for making this girl cry, his Dragon had raged that Valeryia had harmed its mate’s soul. She regretted it now, not because the girl was a true Dragon and she would be very dangerous one day, but she had not even looked to see what an exquisite Dragon soul this girl had. It was breath-taking, and it was only natural that its match had been wrathful to see it wounded.

Still she must be completely sure and that would require a closer inspection. No, she already knew, it was just the Dragoness inside this Princess Daenerys was glorious and she wanted to get closer. As the old woman came down to the princess the Dragoness uncoiled to reach her snout to the flaming Dragoness within Queen Valeryia, as the snouts almost touched Daenerys’ dropped to a dark spot on the queen’s aura’s breast.

“W-o-w.” Alys said as she watched what The Gods had gifted her to see. That wound her grandmother had always worn since Alys was very small, grew slightly smaller as Daenerys’ Dragoness aura touched it for a second. Alys did not understand exactly but she knew she would have to ask her father for an explanation.

Queen Valeryia stepped off her ‘throne’ and descended to the curtsying girl. She stood before the princess whose face was so low in reverence of her and her husband that her nose almost touched the stones of the floor. Queen Valeryia placed one hand under the princess’ chin and lifted her head, she then placed both her hands on the girl’s jaw and lifted Daenerys’ downturned face up to gaze at the girl and her breath caught in wonder. No mistake, this was Aegon’s Dragoness.

The girl’s heart-shaped face held eyes the colour of amethysts, not purple, spoken of as amethyst, true amethysts. Gemstone eyes, as all the Dragons of lore were said to have. Her lips a perfect cupid bow and her cheek bones high, beside her delightful little nose. Queen Valeryia smiled a warmth at the girl and Daenerys felt as if a warm fire had been lit before her.

“Oh, Aerion.” The queen said softly to her husband, who had also stepped off his throne to follow his wife in wonder that she had moved to the girl. “She is perfect.” She looked at Aerys and Rhaella. “We agree.” The usually unaffected queen had everyone blinking in surprise.

Aerys turned to his wife with a confused look. “Am I insane or did she just say…”

“You are insane,” Rhaella answered, “and she said yes.” Aerys just nodded and looked more confused, they were here to hear a no, he did not think this was due to his words about the Dragon Pit or the Skull, this was all Daenerys.

“My dear queen, let us not be too hasty. We have barely looked at the girl.” Aerion was quite shocked his wife who didn’t believe any girl worthy of her grandsons had folded so quickly to a pretty face. He may have folded to this girl, but he had seen many other brilliant virtues within her. He at least had reason, Daenerys was perfect, and perfect for Aegon.

“I have seen her Aerion. I say we agree.” She said slightly coldly. He knew not to question her on the brides for her grandsons. However, she could have been less enthusiastic before the guests. Aerys grinned in triumph, and Aerion internally groaned.

“Well, we will still need the groom to agree and approve her.” Aerys face dropped, Aerion had said his grandson was offended by the treatment he had received from Aerys’ family previously. Then everyone except Aerys, Queen Valeryia and Daenerys looked at Olesander. Aerys realised he had not yet roped the firstborn son; he would still need to barter hard to get Daenerys the eldest boy.

“We will need to find a crown worthy for our next queen.” Valeryia said with a warm smile as she sat back on her knees.

“So, Grandmother, we agree to her marrying Aegon.” Olesander felt they needed that set-in stone, no misconceptions. He smiled uncomfortably at everyone else, as they stared at him.

“Of course.” She got up. “Her aura is beyond your match.” She stated in with a disappointed tone that he would think he could match Daenerys. Olesander raised an unimpressed eyebrow, he was never deluded about who The Gods sent Daenerys here for; he doubted Aegon did either. Jon only doubted his grandmother would allow the Gods their way, if you asked Olesander.

“Just like that?” Aerys looked at her, realising she had turned completely around.

“Yes.” She looked at Aerys. “It is how it works. I told you I would know my grandson’s queen when I saw her.”

“You said it wasn’t Daenerys.” Aerys growled angrily.

“I was wrong, I had not seen the girl. Now I have and she is the girl meant to marry my Aegon. Your daughter will be the next Queen of Winter.”

“Wait. Next Queen of Winter? Won’t Lyanna be the next queen?” Rhaella asked.

“No. Aegon will take the throne when Aerion abdicates. Your daughter will be Queen of Always Winter within two to five years.” Valeryia informed them calmly. “Why do you think we were so averse to just gifting Aegon to her?”

“Myra arrange the princess to be moved to her new accommodations.” Aerion said to his Chancellor. The king might try to keep Aerys under control from thinking he had won, but he was going to make sure that girl was securely placed where she belonged: protected as the bride of their future king. Once Daenerys was in the Royal Wing it would be near impossible for anyone to remove her from her position. Although it could wait until after the wedding or even the betrothal, Aerion wanted to ensure not sailing princess had any chance of off-balancing the girl who had been kept off-kilter long enough.

“What about Aegon must be asked?” Rhaegar asked at the quick and phenomenal change.

“She must still be moved until he decides.” Aerion said, he knew Rhaegar was worrying for his sister, but even a concerned brother could not be allowed to give those who would oppose this alliance an inch to make a move. “She cannot be left in the guest apartments, she is part of our royal family, she must be moved to the royal wing, for her safety.”

Valian saw the flash of concern in his father’s eyes. Always there was a fear for the Brides of Winter. The Lands of Always Winter were powerful and at peace, but there was one enemy that had a personal animosity with the royal family; they always targeted the Brides and Queens of Winter. Daenerys would be especially in danger due to Aegon’s destiny and its opposition to their only true enemy. Before it had been to end the lineage to stop Aegon being born, but now it would be to wound him by taking his beloved. Daenerys of all Dragon Queens would have more to do with the Dragons of Always Winter as they would surround her to keep her safe.

It was strange to think Daenerys maybe more in danger in Always Winter than in the Seven Kingdoms, but then she would also be more protected. The armies of Always Winter were more loyal to their crown and every man woman and other would die for their Queen once she was coronated next to her king, and unlike the monarchs before them, Valian knew Aegon would insist his wife was coronated and not just gifted a crown to be some dressed up consort.

Valian turned his head to stare at one of the stone Dragons seemly engraved into the side wall of the throne room, his amber eyes met the stone grey eye and held it until it blinked its agreement to watch over the girl. Valian looked at the concerned Rhaegar and walked to the Crown Prince. He tilted his head to whisper in his contemporary’s ear.

“Your Dragon will be protected by our Dragons; your sister will be safe with us. We will consider her the Jewel of our Crown.” Rhaegar turned his head to gaze at Valian and as their eyes met he felt Daenerys was indeed going to be protected here.

“How unsafe is she with us? How unsafe are we?” Aerys screamed.

“She is to be queen, she is to be the Mother of Dragons, she is the second most important person in our realm.” Aerion explained. All his words were true, and right now until Aegon had been informed was when she was most vulnerable.

Aerion was quite sure due to his grandson’s actions of late that he would spring into action in regard to protecting the girl once he was informed, then she would be as safe as anyone could be. Aegon’s… creatures were extremely loyal as were his subjects, Aerion wondered some days why they even bothered still bowing their heads and bending their knees to him; thought one day he would wake up to find his crown missing and sitting on Aegon’s head.

“More important than your wife and yourself?” Daenerys asked. She couldn’t be.

“Dear child,” Valeryia cupped her cheek. “Your womb will produce the next king, mine will not, so yes, you and Aegon are the most important people in our realm.”

Daenerys was confounded by the change to her circumstances. Only minutes ago, she was being kicked out of the realm, and now she was the second most important person within it. She needed to sit down, and for once it was not Jon making her wobbly. Unceremoniously, the princess collapsed onto the floor with her skirts fanning out around her, she flopped to look like a red rose on the black floor, with its silver centre.

Olesander smiled and kept that image to share with his brother later, after Aegon had been informed he was to be wed to this perfect girl. He knew Aegon would not be surprised by how beautiful she was, after all he had only minutes ago kissed the girl’s hand. Olesander was thinking Aegon would find her adorable and down-to-earth in her falling down, and his twin needed a funny girl who did not take herself and her royalty too seriously. Oli thought a girl who was fine to fall on her arse in front of the King and Queen was definitely the type of girl his brother needed.

Prince Olesander walked to his good-sister-to-be and offered her his hand and a smile. Daenerys looked up into Prince Olesander’s dark grey eyes and saw his resemblance to Jon, she wondered if he had a beard and wasn’t clean shaven, was dark instead of fair would he not be an exact match for Jon? Could she dare to hope that Jon was truly short for Aegon. It never had been in the South, but then they were not in the south. Jon was an old northern name, could that be why or how Jon could be short for Aegon? If it was why was he just outside the door but did not come in?

She was just told she had succeeded, she would be queen, she would save her family, and her realm from war. She had been ready to marry a stranger to never have love only an alliance in marriage when she set out, but now she wanted love, she wanted a dark haired boy who she could not tell if he was a prince or a pauper. Yet, she was to be queen here, sooner than she thought, and she just kept praying to whatever God that would listen that Jon was short for Aegon here.

Daenerys took Olesander’s hand and let him lift her up, she smoothed her skirts ready to exit the queen she would be. _Airs of a Queen_. Jon had been so right, now if only he had the airs of a king, except he really didn’t , he was down-to-earth and just plain and simple and not the least bit arrogant and Aegons were arrogant from her experience. Admittedly she only had one Aegon to compare him to, but history said most Aegons set to inherit a throne were arrogant. It made her worry Jon could not be Aegon of Winter and she would love a man she could never have.

She set her chin. It was of no consequence. She came to save her family, she had done that. She had not expected to love this Aegon immediately, and if she must live a marriage without love so be it, it was the sacrifice she had accepted at the outset. She loved the realm and that was more than expected and that would sustain her, she could adore Jon from afar if the Gods could not see fit to answer that prayer and she would be loyal to save her people from a bloody war.

“Thank you.” She curtseyed, not as low this time as she was the second most important person in the realm, but still she showed the reigning monarchs respect. She however was still discombobulated by everything and half pulled Olesander towards the door.

“I shall escort the Princess to her guest apartments so she may prepare to move.” Olesander announced to cover her idle wander away from everyone. He could see it had been hard to take with calm aplomb, and Aegon would wish him to help her. He also, himself wished to help her, Olesander liked Daenerys.

The gathering broke up quite quickly after the princess exited as the tiniest Dragons got restless and Aerion refused to argue specifics so soon after the decision. When Rhaegar and Aerys explained time was marching away from them, Aerion waved away their concerns, saying Dragons fly quickly.

As it was by the time the guest royals returned to their apartments there were already servants waiting to move the princess and her possessions to her new rooms. Olesander had stuck around for only a few minutes after the rest of her family returned so as not to encroach on their family time. He left with a squeeze of her hands and a quick: “Welcome to our House.” Which was slightly strange as they were still House Targaryen and she wasn’t married to Aegon yet. Somehow however, the gesture and words were calming.

Aegon had walked into the royal wing to be met at his door by his serious looking parents and siblings. He checked his recent activities in his head to see if he had done something to warrant this. To his recollection he had done nothing that would be seen as overly humble, that was ‘common’ or dangerous.

“I would say it wasn’t me but… I don’t know what I am avoiding.” He said as he got to his family. Wondering quickly if it was about him kissing Daenerys’ hand, he would just explain that it was… he would just tell them he would be king soon and he could kiss the back of any damn girl’s hand he liked.

“We need to talk.” Valian had told Aerion this news should come from him. Jon was concerned this was indeed about him taking liberties with Daenerys by kissing her hand when the door opened.

“All of us?” He looked down at the tiniest of his siblings, he was sure they did not have much sense to add to it, though probably lots of noise. They were currently milling around his feet trying to hug him, which was not unusual for them but made moving difficult for him.

“Shall we go inside?” His father asked and looked at his door. Jon found it funny his parents would not walk into his room without his permission or company, but his grandmother would walk in and riffle through his things without his knowledge until he found things in the wrong place.

“I warn you it could be messy.”

“Why would it be messy?” His mother asked, Jon was one of her neatest children.

“Grandmother may have been on a fact finding mission while I was out. Or tiny Dragons may have attacked my rooms.” He looked at the said tiny Dragons as they milled around his feet and tried to push each other off so they could be touching or grasping their big brother. His mother nodded to indicate she understood.

Once inside, Valian pointed at a chair. Jon was now very nervous, had something gone terribly badly and now they were at war with the Seven Kingdoms? He hoped not then Dany would not be staying and he would feel lessened. _Dany has to stay_.

“Your Grandmother has met Princess Daenerys and she has…”

“Please tell me she wasn’t unkind. Is Daenerys alright?” Must he have words with his grandmother again?

“Good to see your concern for the princess.” Oli said in a serious tone that worried Jon more.

“She is to join the family and is being moved as we speak to the royal wing.” Valian thought not to pussy-foot around.

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” Jon sounded jubilant, which amazed him, he wasn’t the best of liars. _I will be a good brother. I will be a good… I will be … I will … hate this_.

“They are indeed.” Olesander answered. “so…”

“Congratulations.” Jon said to Oli and everyone else said to him.

“Wait what?” Jon asked confused.

“Congratulations.” Zahra said. Jon blinked at his sister. Oli might jest with him, but Zahra would not about this. “You need to go meet her. Not sure she knows you are Aegon.”

“Aegon, your Grandmother agreed to Aerys alliance and you are to take Daenerys as your wife.” Valian said to clarify the event, now was not the time for misunderstandings.

Lysenya patted his knee, she had no reason to be trying to be sympathetic, but she judged by all the serious looks sent Aegon’s way, something was happening to him. Visyarra joined her and then Jaemon and Cregan, soon he had four sad looking little Dragons trying to pat him better.

“I see.” They had expected more from him. A reaction of displeasure or hopefully pleasure. All they got was a straight face and a nod. “Was that all?” Internally there was an eruption of joy as the Dragon within him spread it’s wings and roared, but externally he looked unaffected.

“You could react more.” His father counselled. “Throw a tantrum about wanting to choose your own wife, about not knowing the girl… anything.” Alys watched the aura that was reacting as they would expect, and wondered how her brother could control that, another thing to ask her father, also why he did not look at aura’s to check things were as they appeared.

“’Cept he does know her.” Oli said low so only Jon could hear and ignore him.

“I am really not the child to throw wobblies.” Aegon calmed his father’s concerns.

“You could be excited.” Valian said with energy to try to coax some out of his son.

“Okay.” Aegon said calmly, with no excitement. Truth was he was not expecting this at all. He thought his grandparents would fob her off to Olesander or maybe choose a different pairing altogether, one of the young heirs from the two houses. He was a bit shocked his _grandmother_ decided.

“So, should we wait for that excitement or do you suggest we check in on you tomorrow?” Valian looked at his wife to get a shrug to say she wasn’t sure either.

“What were you expecting, I would run outside and sing it from the rooftops?”

“A smile, or even a frown. Warmth. A warmer reaction, less icy.” Valian couldn’t understand why his son was so nonchalant about this. It worried him.

“I am Aegon of Winter, not Aegon of Summer.”

“He is Prince Serious.” Oli said in a funny voice.

“Maybe as Aegon has not thought on this, he needs time to think on this.” Lyanna smiled at her quiet son. “None of us thought your mother would run down the steps and embrace this princess as her replacement.” She said to her husband.

“Grandmother ran down the stairs?” Aegon asked incredulously. He did not think his grandmother ran or rushed, ever.

“Well, she descended them.” Lyanna may have exaggerated, but even descending the stairs to see a girl was phenomenal.

“We know.” Olesander nodded. “Who knew she could do that?”

“Oli!” Valian reprimanded his son, with his voice but smiled amused at his words. Then he addressed Aegon. “I did not even know your grandmother could walk on the same floor as everyone else.” That managed to put a smile of his eldest son’s face.

Alys hugged her big brother. “So, excited for you, Jon. What a lovely Dragoness you have there.”

“Thanks.” Jon whispered, still a little shocked by the change in his grandmother. Wanting to be as excited as everyone wished him to be but wary that he somehow might jinx it.

“We will leave you to process this newness in your life.” Lyanna kissed Aegon’s head and started ushering her other children out, then dragged her husband and left only Oli to keep his twin company.

Olesander watched his twin quietly as Aegon stared at a spot on the carpet. He knew Aegon was happy about this, overjoyed even. He knew also there was no chance in the Great Chasm that Aegon would refuse Daenerys as his wife and nix the alliance. He felt Aegon’s worry as well, his brother was concerned the girl was being forced, even with her own statements of how she preferred this possibility to the others she had faced. If Aegon truly cared he would be ready to let her go, which Olesander figured would be the last thing the girl wanted.

Aegon had never understood how girls worked, their minds at least. He did not understand the mind games they seemed to play, and Olesander was thankful that he did not believe Daenerys was the sort of girl to involve herself in such pettiness, but it meant Aegon would also not know if this was a ploy or honest. He would wish to free the girl because she had caught his affection. Daenerys had been very proper in her interactions with Jon and Olesander had seen how difficult she had found it to not be fluttery around his brother but Aegon had not seen anything except the resilient girl, he had grown to admire.

Oli had to help his twin. He had to help Daenerys, by giving Jon a little nudge, nothing major because Jon abhorred people meddling in his life, which is why he would have just rode right out of the gates when the sailing girls arrived. Olesander also knew Aegon was itching to romance the princess like he had been secretly huffing that Oli hadn’t been doing.

“So-o-o, what are we thinking?” Olesander needed to get his bearings, or Jon’s bearings really.

“Do not get in my head Oli.” Jon warned his twin to leave him to his own thoughts.

“I would never!” Oli said offended. When Jon eye-balled him with disbelief, he changed his stance. “Rarely. I would rarely…” Jon kept staring at him. “I stop when you tell me to.”

“It might be nice to have my thoughts to myself.”

“Yeah, but not as much fun for me.” Oli said buoyantly. Jon just sighed. “If you need to talk or be heard or bounce ideas off… here I am!” The silver twin spread his arms wide.

“What ideas were you thinking?”

“Escape ideas; wooing ideas. How to talk to girls, questions?” Oli knew Aegon had no experience wooing girls, too busy learning to reign.

“Firstly, I live here, I will reign here, why would I need escape plans?”

“To escape the lovely princess and let me have her.” Jon stared at his twin.

“You aren’t even interested.” Jon caught Oli out in that lie, because if Oli were really interested he would have done something to honour the girl by wooing her.

“Who is getting in whose head now?” Oli arced up in mock offense. “Not my type. Not that I know what my type is, but I think she is more you than me.”

“I just didn’t think…”

“You would have guessed that was what Aerys would ask.” He bloody well knew it was. Why was it such a foreign idea?

“Yes, but I also thought Grandfather would say no. Grandmother would kick them out of the Realm if they pushed, I did not even take note of what they were bickering about.”

“Debating. King’s don’t bicker.”

“Yeah, Oli they were bickering. I thought they would be battered away and if the Gods smiled on their petition, she would be your bride.”

“Well, get used to it, she will be yours. Though apparently you do have veto rights. You can say no, and they will pack her up and send her off.” By how quickly Jon’s head snapped to attention Oli understood he had been correct Jon would not be taking that option.

“I am too young for this type of responsibility.” Jon shook his head slowly and looked at the floor.

“What? You are not. What responsibility? Marrying a girl. Not heavier than the responsibilities you are gearing up for already.”

“Oli, it is far more than that.” He gazed into his twin’s eyes. “If I say no, her whole family could die on the swords of their enemies, and our kin with them. She could be forced to wed someone cruel to her as a husband because she needs to help her family…”

“She could cry.” Olesander added, because he had heard his father regale his mother how angry that had made his brother.

“That is not… I doubt she would cry.”

“She does seem to really like our realm. I mean **really** like.”

“If I say yes, I must keep their family safe as per the reason for the alliance. I could be asking our people to go to war. What if we aren’t compatible as people?”

“Pretty sure with how easily you get on with each other, you aren’t going to be at separate ends of the realm, enduring Winter Festival every year.”

“She is from warmer climes, what if time sees her hate it here?”

“You will just have to work it out. Maybe be me instead of you for this deliberation.”

“How does that help?”

“You are all tactics and contemplation. I am all feelings. How do you feel? Do not think of it as a military alliance. Because we already worked it out to be a great- well good – military alliance. Think about it like a party. There is this girl, do you want to dance with her? Do you want to ask her questions and know her better? Do you think you might like her to come to the next dance? Stop thinking you are the heir to the throne and she is a princess. Think, you are a boy, she is a girl; because you are a boy and she is a girl.” Jon stared at his brother silently, Oli knew he just needed to simmer in his wisdom.

“Oli, you can be quite wise some days.”

“Don’t tell anyone, they might make me do work.”

“Olesander, you are a good brother.”

“I am. Unlike you who have been running around falling in love with my possible bride.” Olesander stared sideways at his brother.

“Ol…”

“It is alright, I saw she was doing the same with you, which of course is why you need my help, because you did not even notice the beautiful girl who was all gooey about you.” Olesander stood. “So, my work is done, see you later.”

“What work?”

“I just told you she loves you too, so don’t be shy go woo her. What more do you want?” Olesander left Jon’s rooms with a shake of his head.

The door closed softly behind Olesander. Aegon exhaled deeply. He relaxed. A Dragon the size of a medium hound exited his hearth and came to sit at his feet.

“I take it we will no longer need to usurp the throne.” Gryph asked calmly.

“I was not going to usurp the throne.”

“Kill your brother.” Gryph tilted his head to the left.

“I would never kill Oli.” Aegon would never have killed his brother for a girl.

“Feed your grandmother to Hellion.”

“I was going to banish her, not have her devoured.” Aegon clarified what the plan had been.

“How may I help you now, my king?” Gryph had shared Aegon’s rooms since before that girl arrived, he and that little white furball in his coat were the only ones that knew how difficult having this fantastic girl so close and believing she would not be his was on the prince.

“Not sure quite yet. Now I no longer have to have backup plans to steal her and destroy people who would stop me. I was going to be a terrible brother.”

“You are the King of Dragons and Direwolves, your Dragons and Direwolves would have helped you to get your Queen. We were prepared for treason.” Gryph reassured his king.

“Well, let us exhale and relax. The world made the right decision and we did not have to hurt anybody to get our way.” Jon said calmly.

“Also, who knew your brave princess would be brought to you and we would not need to go search the world for her?” Gryph had heard many times of the little silver princess who tried to escape Winterfell and who Aegon was curious how she had fared over the years of the prince’s childhood.

“It was lucky happenstance.” Jon smiled. “Also, gives me an idea for our first action. Oli says I should go woo my betrothed. I might not start with a Dragon egg. I will visit her tomorrow when she is more settled in and gift her a rose.”

“It sounds nice. I will find out what time she rises from my mate.”

“Thank you, Gryph, now I am going to go get some sleep finally. I haven’t slept well since she ran into me in the stable yards.”

Gryph was glad his king had gotten his southern princess, it had only been a day or so since Aegon had decided he could not and would not relinquish the princess to his brother for anyone and he would do anything to have the girl. Aegon had fought his heart hard every night to deny what he thought was developing within him for her.

His king had been having nightmares about what could befall the girl if the alliance talks failed. He woke screaming for blood. He had shaken in fury as he described visions of men placing hands on her and tearing at her clothes and slamming fists and other parts into her, drawing her blood and raising his wrath.

Aegon suffered no bad dreams that night, Daenerys was staying in Always Winter and no faceless soldiers would steal into the Red Keep to harm her, because she would be safe in the Winter Fortress, and he would send as many of his men as he needed so she knew her family was safe.

He may need to travel south to ascertain how many that was. A visit to the Seven Kingdoms before he became king, he needed to think how was he to do the greatest help as quickly as possible. Tonight however, he slept deep and content to know the girl was going nowhere and tomorrow he could start proving to her he deserved to win her heart.

Daenerys had her own excitement, a troop of servants arrived to move the princess and her possessions to the royal wing of the Fortress and she was over the moon, the soft glowing beautiful moon was large outside her new rooms. She had a balcony all her own and a chasmic drop below her stone balcony. There were more rooms in her new apartments than in the ones her family had been given.

She had opened her door to find an adult Hearth Dragon with a smattering of red scales across her nose and wings sitting waiting to be let in. The Dragon walked in and went straight to her hearth, to make itself at home. Daenerys was excited and gazed into the fire for an hour until it came out and sat on the carpet before her fire.

“I will need to move my Hatchlings in until they are ready to fledge.” Daenerys nearly fell backwards. “Oh, you weren’t aware we speak.” Daenerys shook her head.

“I imagine it is shocking the first time.” Hybri’s voice came from behind her.

“Hybri?”

“Hail, I am here to serve.”

“Serve?”

“You. Lesser princesses serve higher princesses as their handmaidens, in our realm. I will take up only a few of your rooms.”

“You can’t serve me.”

“It is our way. Oh, and her name is Pheon.” Hybri pointed at the Hearth Dragon.

“I am Harp’s mother.” Pheon said, then went back into the fire. “Sleep well.”

She bound towards the door when she heard the knock, she had woken early as usual and was rearranging what little she had brought with her to find the perfect position for her beloved objects. She had rearranged herself at least six times since she had woken.

She yanked the door open with all her might and it went slamming into the wall. Her face followed it with horror. “Oops!” Jon cringed as he thought how that must have hurt ‘Mother’.

**_ I am fine_ **

He was glad. He watched as the princess’ hands went to her mouth. “Shit!”

“I beg your pardon?” He raised an eyebrow. Had the princess just cursed. She looked back to the visitor at her door slowly, with a guilty look on her face and her hands now firmly clamped on her mouth.

“Manure?” She said as if trying to dig herself out of her own words.

“Pretty sure that wasn’t the word you used.”

“Well, it was.” She looked to a knot in the wood of the door and started playing with it with her fingers. She could not believe she swore in front of this delightful boy, what would he think of her? “How may I help you?” She chanced a glance in his direction. Oh no, he had a curl over his right eye, she had to will herself not to move it. _Strong queen, Dany_.

For the first time Jon looked down into the princess’ beautiful face and did not repeat: I will be a good brother. “I see you’re well into your relocation” He peeked through the door into the spartan room.

“I did not bring much, so just finding spots for stuff.” She nodded, trying to be relaxed. “Apparently there is this tradition here, that other princesses are handmaidens to higher princesses.” She would not say lower even if it had been the word Hybri had used as she moved some of her possessions into Dany’s other rooms. Dany found she had a lot of other rooms.

Daenerys was mystified though, because Lady Lyanna had no handmaiden. Did she just refuse and didn’t have to? Should Daenerys have refused? She would. Hybri couldn’t be her maid.

“No, there isn’t.” He answered her, there was no such tradition.

“Hybri moved in and said this morning…”

“Princesses of lower rank, who are unmarried act as handmaidens to the queen.”

“Hybri said.” _Wait, did he say queen? _That wasn’t to be for a couple of years, so why was Hybri here now?

“I have noticed she does that with you.” Dany looked up at him with questioning. “Hybri rarely speaks before other people, she is painfully shy. She likes talking to you.”

“Well, I told you I could really pull it all out and be endearing.” She raised her chin in pride.

He chuckled and she sighed to hear the delightful sound. “Yes, you have been it seems, even endeared yourself to the Queen. Not an easy task.”

“I seriously thought she was going to say: What an ugly child, take your sh…manure and get out.”

“I am glad she did not.” He would have had to scold her again.

“That is because I am endearing, even when not trying.” She gave him a little grin of mischief.

He smiled warmly at her. “Did you need anything?” He was determined to make this transition as painless as possible.

Daenerys tapped her chin with her finger and screwed up her lips as she tried to think how Jon thought he could aid her. What could she ask him for, so he was caused to return to her regarding it? Jon watched her with amusement, she was quite endearing with her little quirks without even trying. This arrangement might have no downside at all.

“I need a mount.”

“A mount?” Why was she asking him, shouldn’t she talk to the Stablemaster? Unless she meant a Dragon, she was nowhere near ready for a Dragon.

“Yes, a horse. You are probably the only person I know here associated with the Stables.” She looked at him and smiled with a friendly warmth.

“That is because I am associated with every part of this fortress. I can however source you a nice horse, so long as you promise not to shoot her in the head with a crossbow if you don’t like how she canters.”

“Oh, you are funny.” She smiled at him. “However, I am busy, so was there something I could do for you?” She realised as she spoke to this delightful boy and found her smile and joy increasing, she was no longer free to enjoy his company or how it made her warm deep inside.

That jolted him out of his revelry. Maybe he shouldn’t start this today, yesterday she was Olesander’s potential bride, was it right to change her outlook so quickly. “Umm, sorry, I will come back and check on you tomorrow, you have a great deal of settling to do.” He nodded and backed away. “Got to go get that horse for you anyway.”

She blinked rapidly as she felt him retracting for her. She had meant to determine his cause for visiting her, she had not meant to push him away. She had wondered if she might ever get to have a conversation him regularly again, only minutes before he arrived. Her fussing over positions was about keeping herself busy to keep him off her mind. As she watched him bow and back away, she wanted to reach out and grab him so he wouldn’t.

_ Do not make Hybri’s mistake_. Which reminded her she needed to help Hybri fix that. Right now she had to find a reason for Jon to stay. “I did not give you permission to leave.” Oh, that sounded arrogant.

Jon stopped his movement and gazed at her. “No offense, your highness but…” _I am a prince_. He did not complete the sentence because it would sound arrogant and would not start them off on a good path. Why was this difficult when previously they had interacted easily? Was he nervous?

“But?” He had stopped midsentence. She was curious to what he was going to say.

Jon took a deep breath, to try to calm his nerves, yeah they were definitely nerves. “I have something for you.” Her eyes widened slightly and she looked excited. He regretted it was such a tiny example of a gift now. _Do it quickly_. “I thought I would be more welcoming than I have been especially now circumstances have changed.” She gazed at him expectantly.

_ Please, please let my hopes be real_. She sent a small prayer into the universe. Jon pulled his right hand from behind his back and in it was a single Winter Rose. As the ramifications of the gift hit her, she told herself not to feint in front of him.

“I know it isn’t much, but well, I thought … Olesander was being remiss in his gestures of welcome, but now…”

“Aegon.” Hybri called from an internal doorway sealing the truth of the matter.

“Hmm.” Daenerys said as Hybri confirmed it and Jon looked ever so slightly annoyed to be interrupted. Then she sent another thought into the universe. _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you_.

Hybri did not linger though, she went off continuing to do whatever she was. There was a moment of silence between them. “So. What colour would you prefer for this horse?”

A smile slowly grew across her face as she took the rose from his hand. “What choices do I have?” It could be green for all she cared, she was so overjoyed at the confirmation of her prayers having been perfectly answered.

“Any you would like. What colour was the one who died?”

“Chestnut. I have always wanted a white one. Could you source a white one?” Then she realised she was asking a prince to do menial stuff. “I don’t mean you personally, it is not like you doing it would make it more magical.” She recalled a conversation he had with a gardener about manure. He raised an eyebrow at the word magical. Then he smiled and she really did have trouble standing.

“Though in this case it could, after all I am the go to person to get a Dragon.”

“Really?” Oh, she would love a Dragon, but no, she already had one. The prettiest little one ever. With green and red scales. “I actually have one now.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, her name is …” What had it been?

“Pheon.” Absently he wondered how his grandmother had taken Pheon packing herself up and moving into Dany’s room. Most likely far worse than his grandfather had when Gryph left him for Aegon when he got his own room. King Aerion had gone looking, and when he found the little Hearth Dragon, he said he supposed that settled the line of succession and insisted Aegon get him a replacement at his earliest convenience.

“Yes.” Dany smiled. “She is so, adorable and pretty. She has these little red scales across her nose like…”

“Freckles.” Aegon knew Pheon, she had served the Queens of Winter for generations. He did not correct Dany about it not being a nose but a snout.

“Yes. Then more solid red across her back and along her wings. She makes my room so warm.”

“That is her job. Thank you for the feedback, we will ensure she is given the feedback and rewarded appropriately.”

Daenerys took a deep breath. “So, what was all these days, weeks, forever and not once telling me Jon was short for Aegon?” He looked guilty.

“I thought it would be confusing, like having a fly up your nose.” She chuckled. “Really most people do call me Jon.”

“Except your siblings call you On. Not Jon.” 

“Are you disappointed?” He hoped not but would understand if she was. Targaryens are usually silver.

Dany was caused to be silent at his question, she was to be a queen, and she was sure Queen Valeryia did not just blurt out her thoughts, she probably not once mooned over King Aerion. Dany should not moon over Prince Aegon, Jon. She should be calm. Had she been calm enough had she left it long enough? Had enough time passed that she did not look like a swooning princess, was she allowed to speak yet? As she watched Jon’s brow furrow increasingly deeper with worry for her response she decided she did, or had or was or oh she just would burst.

“No.” She kept it short and hopefully sweet and not overly gushy and why was she feeling trembling in her calves? _Don’t fall down Dany you have been doing so very well so far_.

“I am glad.” He was very relieved. “I mean, up until they sorted it all you must have always been seeing yourself with a silver husband.”

“I suppose as you and Olesander are identical it will be a way to tell you apart.” _Oh honey, I have been dreaming of a dark husband since I ran into you in the courtyard_.

“Also, he never shuts up.” Jon smiled. “And he would never have aided you to escape.” Olesander was the diplomatic one, the talker, Aegon was the action prince.

“You never aided me to escape either. You love it here, it is your home.” She reminded him.

“From here, I tried to aid you to escape from Winterfell, it is not my fault Sansa wouldn’t tow the line and look away. I just don’t think she ever really liked me.” Aegon defended himself, and shrugged but in his defence he had frozen the princess.

_ Oh, by the Old Gods! He is the boy from Winterfell, he is the reason I hate dawn. I have looked excited around every corner for him since I could run._ Daenerys looked down at the rose in her hand, a Winter’s Rose, just like the one he gave her that night, she still had it in a wooden box. It was one of her few possessions she was finding a home for in her beautiful new home.

Aegon saw a change come over the princess, she looked as if she could burst into tears. _What have I done?_ He had not heard she was friends with Sansa, surely his cousin would have never stopped crowing about being friends with a princess. Aegon could face down a rampaging Mammoth or Dragon but a crying Daenerys it seems was beyond his courage. “I should get onto finding you a horse.” He turned from her door. He would give her time to get settled with the knowledge of who she was truly lumped with. She might have liked him as a person, but there is a large chasm between let’s be friends and let’s spend the rest of our lives together.

Daenerys watched with large sad eyes as he walked away, was he disappointed now he was saddled with her? A little Dragon shook her green and red head, as she came to stand at her queen’s feet.

“Aegon!” Pheon called. Aegon turned for the bossy little Dragoness. “Before you start running about for lesser mounts, bring me my Hatchlings. I want them in here with me. Gryph keeps them up telling them stories too late into the night.”

“Of course, Pheon.” Aegon smiled at the little Dragoness, she was the sweetest little thing, but she was a bossy little mate to Gryph some days, and some days that extended to Aegon. “Oh, and Pheon?”

“Yes, Aegon.”

“Remember who reigns here.” He stared at her with a lick of flame in his eyes.

“Will it be her?” Pheon looked up at Daenerys.

“Still me.” Aegon grinned at Pheon’s little jest.

“Aerion said that too.” She looked down her little snout.

“And Athair?”

“No, Valian always knew Lyanna ruled the den.”

“Ah, but I am Alpha.”

“Go get my young for me, Alpha.” Jon laughed as he walked off to do as the little Dragon had bid him. He knew his Athair was an alpha too, that Lyanna was just taking advantage of her husband being alpha and her being his alpha female.

“You can thank me later.” Pheon said retreating into Daenerys chambers. “You should learn he is very quick. Nothing about your husband-to-be is lumbering.”

“Do you think he is disappointed he has to be the prince they negotiated?” Daenerys asked the little Dragon. She may have been surprised by her ability to talk but now she needed an answer and to be honest she was too worried for the answer to ask Hybri.

In the Seven Kingdoms she had been praised for her beauty and her brothers praised her intelligence and humour and her family spoke of her generous heart. She had never questioned if she was a blessing or even an equal for any boy, even Aegon of Winter, but knowing Jon was Aegon of Winter, well it changed everything. Was she really all that much of a blessing? Would she be good enough?

“What a lovely rose.” Hybri said as she came back in, Pheon just shook her head at her queen. “I am guessing Jon brought it.”

“Why do you guess that?” Daenerys asked.

“He was just here. You didn’t have it before he came.”

“Oh, yes that does make sense.” Daenerys felt silly.

“Also, it is Jon, he would not have had time to do something spectacular so this would be the most short notice romantic thing he could have done.”

“Is he known for his spectacular romantic gestures?” Daenerys barely knew the boy really, all she knew was he made her knees weak and she wished he was exactly who he turned out to be, because he had seemed to be a boy she could fall in love with. He had been funny and smart and kind and thoughtful and she was now concerned she had made him turn away somehow, when she had spent years grumbling at the sun because it had taken him from her and that was only when she had wanted him for a friend.

“No.” Hybri shook her head as she sat next to Daenerys. “He is not known for doing anything romantic.”

“He isn’t romantic?” The rose seemed somewhat romantic. Jon did not seem the boy for ploys, she had met such boys and Jon did not seem like one.

“We wouldn’t know, he has never tried to woo or court any girl.” Hybri shrugged. “He is noble and gallant.”

“So is Rafe Eagleson, but no girl is stealing him.” Hybri’s face dropped into a great frown.

“You are wrong, many are.” Hybri gazed into the fire. “Many who tried to catch Aegon’s eye to be his queen. There is a reason the queen was so protective of him and his future marriage. One lady tried to bribe a servant to let her into Aegon’s chambers, but Aegon wasn’t there, because Visyarra had a nightmare and he was standing guard over the toddles nursery so they could sleep.”

“Really?” Daenerys would not have expected that extreme devotion to catching a prince. “Still, Hybri. Rafe is a lovely man and they are right to want him.” She couldn’t fix her own hiccup in romance right now so she would work on Hybri’s, because it was a hiccup and only a hiccup. Daenerys would make sure this went smoothly, she wasn’t joking when she said she could be very endearing when she set her mind to it, she could and Aegon of Winter was going to get the full dazzling treatment.

“They are.” The princess sighed.

“You are a princess. Stake your claim.” Daenerys took a harder tone with her friend.

“I-I can’t.”

“Then they will, and they will win.” Daenerys nodded her head as she gazed at her rose.

“Easy for the princess who was gifted her perfect prince to say.” Hybri snarked at her. “What did you even have to do to get Aegon?”

“I travelled a long way.”

“And then all you had to do was have the queen look at you.” Hybri did not see how that proved Daenerys was so brave.

“That was not easy you know.”

“Okay, that was scary.” Hybri admitted, staring Queen Valeryia down would have terrified her too. Daenerys did not understand her conundrum though.

“Why can’t you be this brave with Rafe?”

Hybri bit her lip. “Because it is him. Oh, Daenerys he is tall and handsome and good and kind and gallant and he has those beautiful hazel eyes that are so kind and he is intelligent and courteous.”

“And hurt.”

“Hurt?” Why was he hurt, had she missed him being wounded, she had noticed no bandages; when and where?

“By the way you run away every time he is within sight.” Daenerys woke her friend to how horrid she had been to the man. “He is leaving because you were mean to him. You have basically been telling him to get out of your castle every time he spends time with you, so he is leaving.”

“I have?” Hybri looked devastated.

“Why have you? I do not wish to hear how perfect he is. Why, if you think so highly of him, do you run from him?”

“Zahra would tease me.” Hybri frowned and her head drooped.

“So. Rhaegar teased me about how wobbly Jon made me incessantly.” Daenerys did not see how that was a stumbling block, own it. The only reason Daenerys hadn’t was because of circumstance, if she wasn’t here for an alliance with a prince or if she had known Jon was that prince or even a prince she would have. If Jon had been third born then she would have and told Rhaegar to set their father to roping the third born son. There were benefits to being a princess, one had to take advantage of them when you could to weigh out the disadvantages.

“She scares Rafe away by her bossiness and I am not brave enough to make her stop bossing him around.” Hybri could not stand up to Zahra, even for Rafe. She knew this because she had wanted to so many times over her life; had a desire to push Zahra over to stop her scaring the nice boy away.

“Hybri. Rafe Eagleson is a very nice young man and he is leaving your castle because he doesn’t wish to make you scared. Perhaps if you encouraged him to stay.”

“Why would he stay? He has so many girls that flutter their fans at him. Calysa Burnell breathes in his face every chance she gets, she is so brave.”

“She is brazen. He also does not like she is brazen.” Daenerys did not know lots about boys but even she could see Rafe was uncomfortable with Lady Burnell’s attentions.

“He doesn’t?”

“Oh, Hybri don’t you know anything about boys?”

“No. Only Oli and Jon and they are not normal boys. They do not chase girls and avoid them and really are more like brothers than boys to me.” Hybri sighed at her lack of experience. “Do you know about boys?”

“No.” Daenerys admitted. “Never even cared about them or their interests really. Could have left them alone until…”

“Until?”

It was Daenerys’ turn to bite her lip. “Honestly, I couldn’t rustle up any interest in any boy until I got here and kind of backed into …” Hybri was listening wide eyed and intent. “Well.” Daenerys blushed.

“Who?” Hybri only rarely gossiped with Evelyn and it wasn’t even real when they did it because Evelyn was not the kind to swoon over boys, or pay them much mind, until the Lion of the South came to serve Aegon. Geron Lannister had a strange effect on Evelyn, he caught her attention as he enjoyed her mind.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No.”

“Jon.”

“Oh, how sweet.” Then it hit Hybri all Olesander’s plans had been bound to work. “Oh, you were smitten with Jon already. I understand, he is an amazing boy. You kept it pretty well under your crown, I mean I could tell you did not hate him and liked him as a person, would be friends, but I wasn’t sure it could be love in time.”

“I thought he was a servant boy at first.” Daenerys cringed for any backlash to that admission, but Hybri just nodded, he had that façade.

“Yeah, he does like to dress down, the queen hates it. She really hates that he talks to servants like they are his equals.”

“I thought I would have to love the stableboy from afar. How silly a princess and a stable boy.” Daenerys chuckled.

“Not really. Our first High King was a stable boy when his wife the High Queen, a princess met him.” Hybri said as she looped her arm in Daenerys’.

“I thought Jon said the Fortress was his and she came from a different palace.” When they spoke of the roses.

“Oh, yes. It is complicated, but he was a Crowned Prince but he had amnesia, and thought because he remembered working with horses he was a stable boy so that is how he introduced himself. It was discovered later he was the Crown Prince.”

“Later?”

“After he became King of his own castle, the Fortress. I did say it was complicated.”

“It sounds it.”

“Oh, it is not important, what is important is they loved each other, and they married even though he was a stable boy who became a king and she was a princess who, didn’t care if he was a servant boy. It is said, she was so determined she threatened to … how does the story go?”

“Is it important?”

“Oh, Daenerys these words are very important.” Hybri’s eyes sparkled.

“Skewer.” A voice came from the hearth.

“Thank you, Pheon. Yes, she threatened to ‘skewer her father if he stopped her marrying her beloved stable boy’, even though by then he was a king.” Hybri grinned. “that was my ultimate grandmother. She was a warrior.” She said with great pride.

“Maybe Hybri, you should be a warrior, and get your eagle lord, or at least talk to him so he doesn’t leave.” Daenerys wanted to learn more about this woman Hybri spoke of.

Hybri frowned again. “Do you truly think my shyness has caused his hurt?”

“Hybri, I think he does not understand your actions, and he will leave to make whatever you are running from leave your life.”

“He is so gallant he would do that.” Hybri did not want Rafe to go away, and she really did not want him to only come back when he had a wife.

“Maybe you should ask yourself another question.” Daenerys thought to put a hope in Hybri’s mind, a hope that perhaps her feelings may possibly be reciprocated. Though Daenerys thought Rafe had not seen enough of the princess to ponder his affection for her. Still, Daenerys saw it in the hurt in his eyes and the sympathy in Evelyn’s when Hybri disappeared.

“What question?”

“Why has Rafe Eagleson always come back until now?”

“Because his House is important to the realm and they must bring intel to the king.”

“Did he need to come too?” Daenerys thought not always. “Why is he so worried about how his presence affects you? Why are your feelings so very important to him?”

“He is gallant?” Hybri did not know.

“Why don’t you tell me about the first time you remember meeting him?”

“I was very little, only a toddle. He is about two years older than I and the twins and he was with his father. I think the queen was inviting all the little lords and ladies to the Fortress to matchmake. No, it was the king, so we could all be friends. Rafe was so sweet and Zahra was bossing him around telling him to do stuff. A boy, I cannot remember who, knocked me over and Rafe picked me up, the twins were rushing to do it but Rafe was there first. He walked me to a tiny chair and sat me down, he looked me over and asked what hurt.”

“Aww, it sounds adorable.”

“I said my hand did and he kissed it better, because his ‘mummy said kisses were magic’. He then rushed off and got me a cream cake and sat next to me for what seemed like forever, it was probably only ten minutes, but he never left my side. When Lady Lyanna called me, he took my hand and lead me through all the other children to her, so I was not knocked down again. He then kissed my hand goodbye and went to his father. Lady Lyanna smiled at me and said I was a lucky little princess.”

“It sounds like you were.” Daenerys smiled at Hybri. “So why do you run away?”

“Zahra bosses him around. He is so well mannered he would stay as long as he could then run because she just stomped on his last manners. Calysa said Zahra picked on Rafe because he was looking after me.” Daenerys shook her head as if saying she did not follow. “Rafe getting bullied was my fault, because I was too weak, and silly and soft. But he makes me all soft and I don’t want to be silly and soft. Rafe’s family rides the Great Eagles.” Daenerys saw that meant something in Hybri’s mind. “I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“You think you will embarrass yourself. Your sweet soft nature will be embarrassing before a man whose family flies the Great Eagles?” She did not understand the significance of what her words meant but she guessed this was the reason Hybri was saying she ran.

“They are as glorious as the Dragons of House Targaryen. There is something just, so beautiful about seeing them soar.” Daenerys saw a far-off look in Hybri’s eye and guessed she must have a similar one at times when talking of the possibility of Dragons or this realm and its glory. “They are birds of prey.” She gazed at Daenerys.

_ Predators_. Daenerys read the look. Predators and Hybri saw herself as prey. Hybri a princess of the realm had put Lord Rafe Eagleson on a pedestal, and somehow, she could not see how she was worthy of him.

“You are a Dragon. The descendant of a warrior queen.”

“I am too soft. The Dragons let me ride them due to my blood and Aegon’s command. I doubt an eagle would let me fly.” Hybri rose and left Daenerys sitting by the fire, she was feeling overwhelmed and depressed to think she was hurting the man she had adored since childhood.

Daenerys was about to follow Hybri when there was a knock at her door. She did not know how she could have a visitor, no one knew she was even there. Maybe it was her family, no it was too early for any except Rhaeagr to even be out of bed.

She opened the door with a face set in contemplation and eyes set on the floor to find herself looking at a set of black boots.

“I do hope all this depression I have noticed in you today is not due to the change in your status and circumstance.” Jon’s burred accent came to her ears. She looked up at him, still contemplating her friend’s dilemma.

“Wow, you are right. I thought she might be just a little happier, she would be queen.” Prince Olesander’s voice came from her right.

“Give the Crown Princess a break, she is obvious contemplating a difficult conundrum.” A masculine voice she was unfamiliar with said from her left, with an accent she recognised as from the Westerlands. She looked to the voice and saw the golden features of Geron Lannister.

“May we enter, we have brought Pheon’s Hatchlings as commanded.” Jon asked of the owner of the chambers, he did not rightly know what to refer to her as. They were not officially betrothed yet, but they would be and although she was his queen, she wasn’t. It would be disrespectful to call her his mate or Dragoness, she may not be as understanding of the practise as the women of Always Winter were, not knowing the traditions and meanings behind it.

“Hence why he did not come alone, he required more hands, but we can give him some space after we deposit them.” Olesander said with a smile. Daenerys stepped aside to allow the lads in and their arms full of little dragons that looked much like Harp.

“Really?” Geron looked across at the prince. “We are over our need to climb in your brother’s pockets?”

“I do not climb in Aegon’s pockets.” Oli growled to Geron. “I do not climb in Aegon’s pockets.” Oli informed Daenerys. “I do not climb in your pockets.” He said to his twin. “On your head some days, but not in your pockets.”

“That is because my pockets aren’t big enough.” Aegon said to his twin.

“Yeah, we need to talk about that. You need bigger pockets.” Daenerys noticed the twin brothers were not smiling as if they were jesting with each other, she hoped they were joking.

“You are aware, I will not be sharing with you?” She said with cold eyes to Olesander.

He looked shocked and hurt. “I was going to share with you.” He put his head on Aegon’s shoulder. “She said she wouldn’t share.” Aegon laid his head on Oli’s and Daenerys was worried for the closeness of their relationship.

“Oli.” Jon spoke softly to his brother.

“Yes, Jon.” Oli responded softly back.

“I wasn’t going to share with you, either.” Jon’s tone returned to normal. Olesander’s head shot up with a profoundly hurt look. “It would be very weird.”

Olesander’s expression changed to one of acceptance. “Oh, yeah. It really would. No one wants that awkwardness.” He then turned to Daenerys and scanned her from top to toe. “I get him one hour a day.”

Daenerys scanned Olesander from toe to top. “You get him when I bloody well say you can.” Geron burst out laughing.

“Did you see my Dragon Princess just burn your Dragon Prince?” Geron stifled his laughter with difficulty. “So very proud of her.” He bent to deposit his hatchlings before her hearth so they could scamper into their mother.

“I am not a toy.” Aegon said with displeasure.

“No,” Olesander went to stand before Daenerys and smiled down at her. “He is a cuddly Direwolf. It is very soothing to stroke his hair.”

“Oli.” Jon sounded displeased with his brother’s statement.

“I have done it most of my life, I find it very calming, he doesn’t but I do. You too may like stroking his hair like he was a puppy.”

“Cub.” Daenerys corrected him.

“No, his hair is like patting a puppy. So smooth and soft and bouncy. Try running your fingers through it, it is great. I highly recommend it. He hates it but you will love it and he might not bite you like he does me when I do it.” Daenerys raised her silver brow at him. “Oh, he doesn’t really bite, just growls a bit. Enjoy.” He then turned and took Geron by the arm.

“What are you doing?” Geron asked.

“Giving them some alone time.” Olesander said. “Now don’t bite her, play nice. Have fun!”

“Does he realise Hybri is in another room?” Daenerys asked Aegon.

“Sometimes, I am not sure he knows there are people on the same world as him.” Jon shrugged as he released the last Hatchlings. He watched them run into cuddle under their mother, then straightened, dusted his hands on his trousers though there was nothing to dust off, he then stole a quick glance to see if the princess appeared to be alright with her settling into her new existence. He guessed she still needed time to acclimatise to all the changes. So took a deep breath and nodded his head once. “Well, I have served my purpose as Pheon asked, I wish you a good day Princess.” Jon then backed up and walked to the door.

Daenerys had not expected Jon to leave so quickly after Geron Lannister and Prince Olesander had given them ‘space’, presumably to acquaint. She recalled what Pheon had told her of him earlier that morning: _he is very quick, nothing about him is lumbering_. She turned to say something to stop him, but he was gone, and she was looking at air.

Daenerys did not know what she would do for the remainder of the day, she didn’t even know the way back to her old apartments to go talk to Rhaegar about her dilemma. What could she do? Who could she even find to help her? Hybri was hiding, she did not know where she was, let alone where anybody else was in relation to her. She hadn’t been entirely sure where anyone was in relation to the guest apartments, she had just wandered around until she discovered someone or was discovered.

How could her life feel more bleak now the queen had agreed to allow her to live the rest of her life in this wonderous place, and the morning had brought her the answer to her prayers that Jon was Aegon of Winter? Should she not be feeling euphoric? Why was she feeling smashed?

Aegon’s face hit the floor as four tiny Dragons bowled into his legs and unbalanced him, usually he would catch himself and not fall on his face, but he was too preoccupied thinking about a silver haired princess. All his siblings except the scrambling quads who were swarming over him, looked at him curiously.

“See, if you were acquainting with that lovely girl I left you with, you would not be munching carpet now.” Olesander said with no sympathy.

“Please don’t tell me, you have decided to veto the alliance. Actually, Alys get me a mace.”

“Okay Zahra.” Alys ran off to get her eldest sister’s asked for item.

“When Alys gets back you can tell me you have decided to refuse to wed Princess Daenerys for the alliance and I can knock your head in, until your brain starts working.” Zahra reprimanded her brother.

“I have not decided anything, so my brain is working just fine.” Jon said trying to move the swarming quads off him.

“Well, not fine.” Aenys said with a shrug. As Jon indicated non-verbally for him to call off his minions with a gesture. “Or you would be talking to the pretty girl. I think when I am old like you and Oli, I would much rather be talking to pretty girls than to be wrestling toddles. I think girls would be more fun to spend time with.”

“See and he doesn’t even know why girls can be fun.” Olesander said as he leaned over his prone brother, but out of reach of the squirming mass of tiny siblings.

“Why are girls fun?” Aenys asked innocently.

“Because when you grow up Aenys, you can kiss girls.” Olesander explained.

“I can now.” He walked over and kissed Zahra’s cheek then turned to shrug at his elder but got a smile from Zahra at how adorable her little brother was. “See, I have no idea why that is so hard.” Aenys then walked over to lean over Jon’s face as Aerie licked him with gusto having joined his tinier siblings in the submission of the Elder Dragon Prince. “Why is that so hard for you?”

“Maybe because I am currently inundated by tiny Dragons.” Jon said as he tried in vain to move the little children off him.

“If you wish to go practice kissing with Princess Daenerys, I will release you from their control.” Aenys bartered with his brother.

“Do you want to go practice kissing with Princess Daenerys, Aegon?” Olesander said with a strangely straight face. “Aenys can arrange your freedom.”

Aegon looked annoyed, because he was annoyed. He did not need this harassment from his siblings. He was giving Daenerys space to settle and come to terms with the massive changes in her life. Quite frankly, they did not even have a relationship to be practicing kissing. _No, I do not wish to be practicing kissing Princess Daenerys_.

It was more he wished to give her space to breath and relax, so they could work out, what happened next. He wasn’t sure if he was now supposed to be involved in the negotiations about how they would fulfil their part of the alliance deal. When would everything be organised? There was much to be done. She said she was finding places for the few things she had brought with her, surely she had more to be sent.

Then there was the military. Her second brother and his wife were vulnerable in King’s Landing, should some sort of re-enforcements be sent? Of course, they should, but Aegon was thinking, should he organise his grandfather to send a contingent of men, now. He understood the real negotiations were going to truly be a bickerfest between his grandfather and King Aerys, how much did they need to send south, what guarantee did they have, Aerys would give them the skull of Balerion.

Should they take the chance of letting Daenerys return south to organise herself before the wedding but after the soldiers were deployed? He wasn’t sure now he wasn’t silver she would be as dedicated to the alliance. If the soldiers show of might was enough to scare the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms to be loyal and not rebel, would Daenerys not return because the alliance wasn’t needed so the soldiers would return but the girl wouldn’t. It was always a possibility.

Olesander cleared his throat and glared at his twin. “Aenys get the toddles off Aegon and take them for B-I-C-K-I-E-S. I need talk time with my twin.”

Zahra nodded at the young prince and opened the door to help him muster the toddles out as Alys arrived with a mace. “Sorry Alys, Oli is going to talk him to death instead.”

“Oh, okay.” Alys hoisted the weapon over her shoulder.

“Come minions, to the kitchen for your reward of biscuits.” Aenys announced as he headed to the door.

“Bickies!” They all were off Jon in a second and stumbling for the door.

“That was not necessary.” Jon said as the door closed on their siblings.

“Isha and Athair are not here to chide your bad thoughts, so I will.” Olesander frowned at his brother.

“Are you getting in my head?”

“Are you out of it?” Oli asked incredulous that Jon had been brooding over his developing feelings for this girl and was now questioning if there was any hope for a future with her, now he finally had her.

Jon took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily. “I am just looking at all the different avenues and possibilities.”

“Do you recall, you are looking at it like me not you?” Oli reminded him of the plan. “Do we want to dance with the girl? Yes, yes we do. I don’t need to be in your head, I have seen it on your face.”

“You still went in my head though.” Jon stated it because he knew his brother.

“Sure, but that is because your head is like a cosy room for me. However, it was written on your face, so I did not need to go in your head. We want her to come back next gala, we want to know her better, more intimately. You want to know what her favourite flower is. Her favourite food. Her favourite colour.”

“Roses, Honey Cakes. Red.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t, I am guessing.”

Olesander grimaced at Aegon. “Don’t guess, spend hours talking to her to find out for sure. I say this only because when I was in your head that is what you wanted to do.”

“Oli, I am giving her time to take a breath and sink into the knowledge she has achieved her goal, her family will be safe.”

“Jon, you were just wondering if she would go south and not return.”

“It is a possibility.”

“Is it? She loves our realm almost as much as us. She would be loath to leave I think.”

“She will wish to farewell her remaining brother.”

“Isn’t that all things to be organised at a later point? What was your plan when you got up and went to see her this morning?” Oli knew Jon, it would have been to do something to make her feel welcomed and special.

“Well, you were remiss at courting her, so…”

“I wasn’t trying to court her.” Olesander stated his position.

“You should have been attempting to court her.”

“Why? She caught my brother’s eye, I figured I had no chance of trumping you in the wooing of a girl if you wished to court her, so I didn’t even try.”

“It was very unlikely grandmother would have allowed…”

“Yet, she did and now Daenerys is your betrothed-to-be without the messiness of me having attempted to court her.” Aegon could not argue with that logic.

“You were remiss.”

“Because I wasn’t trying.”

“As you were remiss, I planned to rectify the situation by starting the courting process by gifting her something small and officially introducing myself.”

“How did that go?”

“Not so well, actually. She asked me to get her a horse.”

“Stable boy.” Oli nodded.

“And Hybri sort of called me and so, I did not need to ensure she was aware I was …”

“The rare and elusive Aegon of Winter.”

“Then I mentioned how I tried to rescue her in Winterfell years ago and she looked like she would burst into tears on me, so I excused myself and went to arrange the horse. Then we took Pheon her young and well you were there for that.”

“I left you alone to bond, what happened?”

“Oli, people need more time than the amount it took to get the Hatchlings. I dropped them off and took my leave so she can deal with one change at a time. She is dealing with enough at the moment, she doesn’t need me as a complication too.”

“Jon, you are the hero type right?” Jon nodded, they both kind of were, they had inherited it from Prince Valian. “Then rescue a damsel from a strange new home, where she does not have a map to. Or at least draw her a map. Oh, I know. Give her a tour. Do what you do, shower her with attention.”

“Not sure that is what I do.”

“Remember, we are Isha’s boys. You are a boy, she is just a girl. Isha and Athair would advise you to at least go back and give her a method to ask for that help you are offering.”

“True. She doesn’t know how to get anywhere from her new rooms.” Jon nodded.

“You don’t have to kiss her, just talk to her. Though I do agree with Aenys, I do not think kissing Daenerys will be hard when you get to that stage of your relationship. However, my brother, I know you are right too, as yet that relationship does not exist. You had better go change that, it is your duty as future king to make peace with your future queen.”

“You are right Olesander.”

“I often am. Don’t tell anyone.”

“They’d make you work.”

“Exactly.” Jon smiled and headed out, he did not go to Daenerys’ apartments, he went to the kitchens and to Mavis. He would find something to take to Daenerys to feed her for midday meal, the kitchens would not be prepared to supply her yet, and it gave him excuse to blow off his usual duties to help her settle in.

Daenerys was feeling down-in-the-dumps, Hybri had headed off in the mid-morning to arrange linens and furs and other manchester for the princess, which must be a huge task because she had been gone for a long time and Dany’s stomach was starting to have conversations with her about how long it had been since she had eaten, usually she had morning tea with her mother and good-sister, but she had no idea how to get to them, so her breakfast was proving insufficient for her energy needs.

There was a knock and Daenerys jumped at the opportunity to have someone to talk to. She rushed to the door but took a deep breath as she stared at it, so she could compose herself and would open the door in a fashion befitting of her station. She also was loath to possibly hit the wall with the door as she did that morning. Though she still wondered how the doors swung so easy on their hinges that a person as small as her could open the door so quickly, the thing looked very heavy, but it had not felt it.

She was treated to a most welcome sight on the other side of her door, Prince Aegon of Winter stood in the corridor, a basket over his right arm. He was dressed in simple pair of black trousers and a black vest over a white long sleeve cotton shirt, she wasn’t sure how he made such simple clothing look so darn good. So good, a girl would want him to just turn on the spot all day so she could see him wear it. Then tear it off him.

Daenerys’ eyes dropped to the floor in case Jon could read her mind if he looked in her eyes and saw a brazen thought or two flash by. Life had been much simpler before she came north and discovered this boy who changed the way she saw boys completely. She had found boys attentions tedious and their company bland in the Seven Kingdoms. Jon was not tedious or bland, he made her heart feel like it would beat out of her chest and her head would just fly right off her shoulders while her legs turned to water and melted beneath her.

“Hail again, Princess Daenerys.” His burred accent was just a delight on her ears. She almost swore he was mispronouncing her name and saying ‘dearest’ instead of Daenerys. He lifted the basket. “I come bearing gifts of sustenance. I did not think you would have found food for your midday meal and as I have noticed Hybri running around, I figured she was not feeding you.”

“I don’t know where the kitchens are or how the food works here. I mean in the guest apartments they brought the meals and I don’t know …”

“Yes, it occurs to me there will be much you do not know. So, I am here to help you with that.”

“Oh.” She went a slight pink shade. “I am sure you have many duties, more important than…”

“I do have many duties, but you are now one of those. Also, my other duties are doing tasks that my grandfather and Athair could be doing. I do them to aid them and take some of their burdens, lighten their loads. As to importance: no, you are highest priority.”

“I am?” She had not expected to be highest priority. They barely knew each other, theirs was a political arrangement, it wasn’t like it was true love. Though on her part she was sure it would be a marriage arrangement where she did love her husband, her hope was he would do the same in time, and hopefully not too much of it.

“Of course.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone, which did not indicate whether she was just another thing on his list but that she was just on the top.

“Up until now, you have had little time to divert to me.” Daenerys realised that sounded a tad desperate like she was asking why he hadn’t looked at her before. However, he had been friendly and courteous to her, but he had not sought her out or done anything that inferred he had any extra regard for her above other girls.

“Up until now, I thought my grandparents would only agree to you being my brother’s bride. One cannot be too attentive to your twin’s wife. Now, however you are not marrying Olesander and it is not inappropriate for me to give you attention.”

“I am sure that was not suppose to sound as stiff as it did.” It had sounded stiff, but she was beginning to smell something delicious from the basket on his arm and her stomach was sending messages to her brain about priorities.

Jon looked panicked. “No, it was supposed to sound …”

“Forget that, so you bought food? I am starving.” She grabbed his left arm. “Come in.”

“I was thinking we could go have a picnic and see some of the Fortress, so you have more familiarity of it. So, you do not feel so imprisoned. Then after that we must go tend to Harp. I am sure you wish to see your family.”

“Yes!” Daenerys loved how he found the perfect plan. Also, she would get to show him off, even though they had all seen him, now they could see him as hers.

“Great.” Jon nodded and bent his elbow in an offer for her to take his arm in a more dignified fashion. “We shall start with, your rooms are in the royal wing, which is separated from the remainder of the Fortress, by some pretty hefty protections. For our safety.”

“Are we likely to need to be protected?”

“Mainly it is to protect the babies.”

“Babies?” Oh, they could have babies. Little dark curly haired babies, or Silver curly haired babies. They could have babies.

“Like the quads. Athair says, he had to lock us in so no one stole us, due not to us being royalty but due to how adorable we were.” Jon smiled down at her as she thought how delightful it must be to have a loving father. “I think he also hoped it could stop my antics.”

“Your antics?” She leaned in towards him with interest. Wondering what antics he spoke of, she had heard he was an exemplary child.

“I tended to steal as a child.”

“Steal?” She leaned back in her surprise at his admission.

“Yes, creatures. I stole creatures.”

“Creatures? What kind of creatures?”

“Anything I could get my arms around apparently. A good deal of Dragon Hatchlings, Direwolf Cubs, Great Eagle Chicks once. A Griffin egg, a few Phoenixes, basically any creature I could carry, usually young. Which had my Athair having to return them to the adult parents, which was not always the safest endeavour for him, also I did not like surrendering my bounty and had a tendency to reprimand the little creature’s parent for getting cranky and wanting it back.” Aegon looked away in embarrassment. “I may have tapped a few Dragonesses on the snout, a few times.” He spoke quietly.

“You smacked Dragons?” She asked with shock at what he had just said. “How big were they?”

“Let’s just say usually I was as big as their teeth.” He looked around furtively.

“And you smacked them?”

“In my defense, they were trying to take my newest friend away.”

“In theirs, you took their baby away. I would have eaten you if you touched my baby.”

“Athair was a tad concerned that may be the result one day.” Jon nodded, he should apologise to his father. “They would not have.”

“Oh, why not?”

“I would have taken my little sword and cut my way out of them.”

“When did you get your first sword?” How could he have as a toddler had a sword?

“I do not recall.” He stopped to think on the answer. “You know I never remember not having one.”

“Well, please do not smack Dragons. I would not know what to do if you got eaten.”

“Wait for me to cut my way out most likely.” He said as he started walking again.

“I might just cut you out myself.” She grinned up at him. “Though I do not have a sword nor am I versed in the skill, but I would try.” She watched as a great warmth came to the young man’s eye and his smile grew like a great fire, warm and radiant.

“Maybe I will give you some lessons.”

“Really?” Her eyes opened wider at the offer; she would love that. She would never have been allowed to learn swordplay if she was the wife of Aegon of Dragonstone.

“Sure, if you want to learn, I have no aversion to tutoring you or getting you a sword master.”

“Hah.” She looked amazed and looked around the hall they were walking through. “I think this realm is going to be very different to my father’s and I think it will be far more to my liking.”

“Hopefully.” He really did hope she loved the realm and their political arrangement one day saw them no longer recall that it had not started in romance.

Daenerys sighed happily and audibly, as she gripped his arm just a little tighter, making sure he was real, and no one could snatch this from her. “It has proved to be better already in so many ways.”

“Oh, how is Always Winter better than the Seven Kingdoms already?”

“Where to even start?” She turned her head to gaze at him with large excited eyes, and a smile that would equal the sun.

“Anywhere you would like.”

“The light.”

“The light, what about it?”

“The light, it is far softer here. Like the Sun has decided to equal the Moon in its contentment. Sometimes South of the Wall the Sun seems angry at the world. Especially in Dorne. I would think from visits to Dorne that the Sun wishes to burn it off the face of the world or blind every person in the land.”

“Or just the Martells and Stoney and Sandy Dornish.” Jon said with some jest.

“Why, what did they do?”

“Shot down Meraxes.”

“We are supposed to have forgiven them for that.” Daenerys said but she saw a flash in Jon’s eye that said maybe he had not.

“Some Essosi believe the Sun is a great Dragon, so he would be angry they shot down a Dragon.”

“Well, they aren’t all bad. Aegon has this cousin I like.”

“Only one?”

“He has many cousins, his uncle is Dornish and I do not want to be insulting but the Daynes are the only people I have met from Dorne that don’t seem to…”

“To?”

“Use all sides of their beds.” How strange that terminology was and apt, and intuitive she could not believe it was a quote from her father.

“Oh, well there are people like that everywhere.”

“Are there?”

“I hate to insult a lady but Calysa Burnell, knows all the sides of hers too.”

“Is she the beautiful girl who breathes in Rafe’s face?”

“No.”

“I swore her name was Calysa.” Daenerys looked down to try to squeeze her brain to recall Calysa Burnell.

“Oh, she breathes in Rafe’s face a lot when talking to him, but I would not call her beautiful.”

Daenerys blinked at him, so it was the beautiful girl, he just did not think her beautiful. “Is this a case of beauty being in the eye of the beholder?”

“Most likely.”

“Who is beautiful then?”

Aegon took a noticeable swallow at that question. He did not wish to blurt out her name and embarrass himself, but he could not deny he thought her beautiful and upset her. “Isha, that is my mother, my sisters, you are quite beautiful, Evelyn.” Hoping he had not sounded lovesick.

“What about Hybri?” She reminded herself she was no swooning princess and would not fall down just because this handsome boy said she was _quite beautiful_. So, she tried to distract herself with a question.

“I said my sisters.”

“Hybri isn’t your sister though.”

“Yet, I think of her as my sister though.”

Daenerys looked around, she had not ventured out and had no idea to where she was or where they were heading. “May I ask where are we headed?”

“I am going to sneak you into the Queen’s Garden.” Jon smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye.

“I don’t know.” She slowed making him slow to not have her break off his arm. “She only just let me stay yesterday, I don’t wish to give her reason to rescind her agreement.” She really didn’t, right now holding his arm her life was almost perfect, she did not want to take any chances of losing her blessings.

Jon’s smile left his face too, not for the same reason though. He knew Daenerys’ position and acceptance would not be rescinded, but as they were not officially betrothed, that could be used to off-balance her and her family. They needed to get the two kings down to the small talk of the negotiations of what Aerion wanted, what Aerys wanted, so it could be ratified by a huge announcement and gala. Then Daenerys would know she was secure and Aegon could throw a few foundations down on anyone who tried to topple the alliance.

“Do you think if we invade her garden she might?” Daenerys asked and Aegon heard her worry and he decided to calm her.

“Not at all. The garden is like the roses. When we say Queen’s, we mean…”

“What?” She stared at him with large worried eyes, she did not wish to mis-step and lose her place and her family’s alliance. She gripped his arm a little tighter, she only got him this morning, how could she lose him already?

“The Queen’s Garden is a generalisation, not a title of ownership, it is not Queen Valeryia’s Garden. It is the Queen’s, before it was my grandmother’s it was my Great-Grandmother’s and her good-mother’s before her and her mother’s before her.”

“Wait, did you say the last one’s mother?” Jon nodded. “So, you had a queen who was not married to a king?”

“No, she married her husband, but if you are asking if she was Queen of her own inheritance then yes, she was the heir to the throne and therefore queen and her husband became king after marrying her, he was a lord of the realm actually.”

“So why isn’t Zahra going to be queen?”

“One, Queen Sarhara was an only child and second, Zahra would not be as good of a monarch as myself.” Jon explained.

“Because she is a girl?” Daenerys asked with a touch of flame in her voice. Was he a chauvinist? She had seen nothing to indicate it previously but then she had not really had that much to do with him to really know for certain.

“No, because she is too bossy. I am far more compassionate to other people than she is. Now, Alys if she were first born, she could be queen.” Jon knew Zahra would have been a good queen if she had no siblings, but he would be a better monarch to his people than Zahra would be. “Also, I could win a thumb war against her.”

“Thumb war?” Was he serious?

“Yeah, it would be unfair to go to actual war against her for the throne, I would have an unfair advantage because she finds warfare boring and always skipped warfare lessons when she could, so I would have to fight her on a half-fair field. She refuses to pick up a sword as that is my job too. Hence thumb war.”

Daenerys laughed a delightful light laugh at his jest, even though she wasn’t sure it was entirely a jest. She had a close relationship with her brothers, yet she thought maybe Jon’s relationship with his siblings maybe a little closer due to the lack of distance in ages, except maybe Aerie and the Quadruplets, as they were closer to the age difference of herself and Rhaegar.

“My point was, the Queen’s garden belongs to whichever woman wears the queen’s crown, so even though currently that is my grandmother, it wasn’t always her and it will not always be her, so she cannot punish you. Perhaps she could attempt to scold others but she could not do anything to you Dany.” _Or I’d send her to her room, I might even take her crown away for a few days_.

“I am glad.” Daenerys exhaled with relief. “I would hate to upset her or do some terrible political faux par. I still have much to learn about your realm’s protocols.”

“You will get a handle on all our little oddities with time. The concept that there are many things that are ancestrally owned, or more title owned. The one who owns the title owns the item.”

“Wait, so when all this alliance stuff is settled and years from now you are sitting on that magnificent throne, this garden we are going to, will belong to me, because I am queen?”

“Yes, that is how it works.” He was glad she was quick of wits.

“The Queen’s Garden, is mine.” She said with joy.

“Well, not yet.”

“Still, mine right? One day, but I can say as it will be, it is.” Daenerys wore a determined expression on her face. She wanted something that was hers here, other than Aegon, who was but also wasn’t yet.

“Well…”

“Come on Aegon, give me something to stick my banner in.”

“Stick your banner in?”

“Yes, I have conquered this bit and to prove it, see my piece of material on a stick poking out of it.” She squished her eyebrows together in the centre of her forehead.

“Like a commander on a battlefield taking the victory?”

“Yeah, give me a victory.”

“Alright feel free to call it yours then.” It did not matter so longer as she did not say it before his grandmother.

“Wonderful.” She leaned to her right and rested her head on his shoulder, wondering how she could stick her banner into him and name him hers for all to see. She knew he would be, but she wanted a big sign that everyone could know he was no longer for other girls to think about in any romantic way.

They descended quite a few stairs, and Daenerys was really getting hungry by the time they approached a set of glass doors that had iron work that outlined roses and trees. Aegon touched the golden door handles and the doors opened onto a green lush garden which smelled divine and sweet with the scent of roses and other flowers. She could see the whole garden was sheltered under the canopy of a great Weirwood tree which must be further into the garden. The sky was hidden by a crimson foliage roof.

“Amazing.” Daenerys breathed.

“I am glad it is to your liking.” Jon smiled down into her upturned face as she looked at the red foliage above them.

“How far is the Weirwood?” She asked knowing in the north the trees were sacred.

“Quite a way, it is not even on this terrace.” Daenerys turned to gaze at him. “It is on the terrace below; it is just so tall it provides the canopy for this terrace as well. The Heart-tree this canopy is from is actually part of the Godswood.”

“Again, I say amazing.” She shook her head in disbelief. “May I ask, how devout is your family?”

“Very. We follow the Old Gods of The North. Do you follow The Seven? We have no sept here. If you are devout, we would need build you one.” Aegon would not like to desecrate their sacred lands with a Sept but if Daenerys wished one, he would provide one.

“No. Some of our ancestors were, but I could never quite muster the faith. The High Septon and my Septa were always clucking at me. Perhaps I should investigate your Old Gods, even if they are not to my liking, I will tow the line and pretend.”

“That will not be necessary.” Jon said with a hint of offense in his tone. “If you don’t believe do not pretend, simply abstain from practising any devotions.”

“I am sorry I did not mean to offend you.”

“I do not know how the south perform their religions and keep their faiths but here we are honest with them. I will not be offended if you do not agree with my faith, but I will if you pretend to follow when your spirit is not in it.”

“Then I will not pretend. I will however investigate this faith of yours. I promise nothing however.”

“I would not require you to do even that if you do not wish.” He was devoted, and he would find false faith a mockery of something he held close. He did not care if Daenerys was agnostic or atheist, so long as she was honest.

“I have reason for not believing in The Seven, I have no knowledge of The Old Gods to make a decision, so I will research so I can make a decision. I should anyway, as I imagine many of the realm follow them, I should know what the major religion of my people is.”

“That is true.” Jon agreed, she was wise and would be a fine queen.

She looked around the garden and took in the plants and decorations. There were some statues and benches, even an arch or two hung with crawling vines. There was a very small pavilion which held a table with two chairs, a swing was hung from a strong thick branch of the Weirwood and a small pond was off to the side with a tiny waterfall, from a spring near the wall. There was a stone bannister that prevented people wandering off the side of the terrace into the chasm. Other balconies could be seen above through the red canopy, coming from the royal apartments. Her beautiful new home was ready to bring her joy after joy.

“I have a blanket for a picnic, but we can eat at the table in the pergola.” Jon returned her head back to her rumbly tummy.

“Oh, I would love a picnic.” So, she watched as Jon took the blanket from the basket and spread it on the ground then started unpacking the food and beverage. She sat when she determined where he was leaving bare on the blanket for them to sit.

Jon pulled out crusty bread baked freshly before he had gone to collect his princess and a piece of cheese as well as some partially dried venison they could slice to go on the bread. Mavis had given him some butter churned only that morning. Also, some sweet scrolls for dessert and a little pot of honey. He pulled out a bottle of wine and two cups.

“It is a banquet.” Daenerys declared as Jon set everything out.

“Mavis our head cook, likes to fatten me up, because she thinks I do not eat enough.”

“Is she correct?’

“Probably.” Jon knew he did not eat regularly enough, he tended to get caught up in a project and forget to eat. Mavis would cluck over him when his mother wasn’t.

Daenerys smiled as Jon took a little bottle with a rubber teat on the end out and placed it on the blanket and then watched as he reached into his shirt to pull out a little white ball of fur.

“I hope you don’t mind a crasher, but I need to feed him first.” Jon gently lay the little ball in his lap as he picked up the bottle and held it in his left hand, whispering a word. Daenerys was sure he said ‘dracarys’ very slow and low, as he closed his eyes.

“Nice and warm, Ghost.” He held the teat to the little cub’s mouth, the cub opened it mouth to suckle on the teat and drink the life-giving milk. “That’s it drink it up and grow big and strong. Shall we try for the size of a warhorse.”

“Did you just speak Valyrian?”

“Yes, Grandmother insisted we know a few words in her old language. It is only fair as we speak the Old Tongue of the First Men.”

“Your grandmother speaks some Valyrian?” Daenerys was quite fluent in Valyrian, she would love to speak to someone here in the language of her ancestors.

“She is fluent in it. It is her first language in truth, so of course she is fluent in it. She speaks many Essosi languages.”

“Languages have always fascinated me, perhaps that is something I can endear myself to her with.” Daenerys smiled. She wished to make a connection with Jon’s family, knowing she could speak an old language with the queen gave her hope of endearing herself more to the Queen. She knew she should not need to , but she would worry until her wedding day that she could be sent away. If she knew why the Queen had backflipped on sending her away she may not be so concerned, but she had no idea why Queen Valeryia had completely changed her mind.

“I am sure she would love that. Athair speaks it with her and Olesander but the rest of us are not so dedicated to it. For your information Myra is fluent in it as well.”

“So I can have secret conversations with the Chancellor.” She winked as she watched him tenderly take care of his little Direwolf.

“No.” He looked up with a serious and worried expression. “Myra will not speak it. I told you she is fluent so you know she will understand if you speak it before her. She will never speak it though. I would warn you to refrain from speaking it too often before her.”

“Why?” His tone worried her.

“Daenerys, I wish you to be safe here.” She nodded but she was starting to be concerned. “No place is completely safe as long as there are two beings within it, there can never be complete peace. One day we will reign and you need to understand a few nuances of our realm.”

“Should you wait until we are wed, in case …” she paused, and he cocked his head slightly to the left wondering what she was about to say. “… in case we are not.”

“Or at least betrothed officially.” The dark shadows came as they regularly did, _all light saw was darkness_ was what his father told him. Was it possible if her family was safe she would not return if she returned to the seven Kingdoms?

“Yes.” The joy seemed to be sucked out of the day.

“I do not know.” He looked down at Ghost. “What are your plans?”

“For what?”

“Everything is hammered out and we send soldiers south to re-enforce your armies and peace comes to the Seven Kingdoms, your family is safe.”

“That sounds lovely.” _Bit naïve_.

“You would go back to say farewell to Viserys.”

“And Cyrah.” She would miss her family.

“Then?” Daenerys then stared at him curiously, what was he asking her because she would have to leave her home and return here. “If the soldiers scare your father’s lords back into line and war and rebellion are no longer on the horizon, would you return or just send the soldiers back?”

Daenerys inhaled quickly, it had not occurred to her that they could cheat their Northern branch like that. Then it came to her, that it had occurred to Jon that she might do that. “Do you think our branch of House Targaryen is so dishonourable?” she asked with offense.

“I do not know your House.” Jon said honestly. “I will be willing to help your House without any of the things my grandfather has requested or your father has offered.”

“We may not have two to five years to wait for you to be coronated.” Daenerys said calmly, though her heart was breaking with the thought he was now trying to avoid marrying her, taking his right to veto their alliance.

Jon nodded once slowly, so she was aware his father was not taking the Weirwood Throne, still he guessed from what little he knew of this girl that it was not a gamechanger for her. Daenerys would have not seen that as more reason to seek this alliance, her only interest was saving her realm from war and ruin.

“I am saying, from what little I know of you I believe you deserve a chance to have a happy ending to your tale Princess. I will demand nothing to aid your realm so you do not need to sacrifice your future to save your realm.”

Daenerys’ mind told her heart to pull itself together, he wasn't rejecting her, he was just being gallant and she need only reassure him she was not being dragged kicking and screaming. “How wonderfully gallant of you but I do not need you to rescue me from a terrible husband, thank you very much.” She smiled at him. “I do not know how good your eyesight is but I might show you that I am wearing no chains, so perhaps before you decide to rescue me, you could ask me if I need to be rescued or how you could rescue me.”

Jon blinked at the princess and her reprimand. “I-I just..”

“Oh, I do understand. You wished to say that if I wanted to go home to the Seven Kingdoms and marry some boring, fat old man I could. Well, I don’t. I would like to see more of your realm eventually though. However perhaps now is the time to discuss the basis of our future.”

“It is?”

“The old men are going to bicker over every little crumb.” She had some pity for King Aerion, her father was insane.

“So, we should be mature and take a big bite of the bread.”

“Oh, yes! I mean the one on the blanket.” She looked hungrily at the loaf. Jon laughed and put Ghost on the blanket now he had finished the bottle and was a furry blob of milk filled cub. He cut Daenerys two slices of bread as she sliced herself a slice of venison.

“You really do slice your own piece.” He said with pride at her.

“What does that mean?” She asked, everyone had congratulated her on it, but she did not understand the significance. “Also, of course I do, I could starve waiting for a boy to do it for me.”

“Firstly, not likely. I would not let you starve and I will explain the significance if you would like.” He handed her the bread.

“I would like to know.” She placed her venison on the bread with a bit of butter and took the first bite of food and her stomach and mouth sang in praise of food.

“Although our House is aligned with Dragons the Ancestry comes from Wolves, not just Direwolves. In a pack the first share of a kill goes to the Alpha, which has nothing to do with it I suppose. Life here can be harsh and sometimes a woman cannot wait to be served and protected by a man. The first High Queen was a knight, armour and all. She needed no man to carve her meat and therefore for a girl to carve her own meat is reminiscent of the legendary queen and seen as a great virtue. That is a very basic explanation.”

“Hybri said her ultimate grandmother was a warrior queen.”

“She was. She was a knight. She died on the battlefield.”

“Oh.” Daenerys was saddened to hear she died in battle. Somehow it was depressing to know she had not died old after a life with her beloved husband.

“Perhaps a change of subject, death is not what I would have chosen to teach you about.”

“Why doesn’t Myra speak Valyrian?”

“Valyria enslaved her entire people and pretty much eradicated her people. We think she is the last. She serves us as we have been kind and a Targaryen was the person to free her from the slavery and the Valyrian Empire. She hates Valyria and everything Valyrian.”

“I hate that Valyria had slavery, maybe I just hate slavery. I would wipe it off the face of the world if I could.”

“That is unlikely. As long as there are men in the world they will want something they cannot afford and they will sell themselves or others to get it.” Jon frowned. “We could try it though. “If we have a slow decade sometime.”

“It’s a plan.” She smiled. Then she laughed. “Only teens could make the decision that they would abolish slavery when they get a free minute.”

“Well, if you keep saying it is too big and never plan to try then it would never get done.” Jon agreed with her. “Maybe we could simply get to know each other a little better.”

“Okay. What deep secrets of mine do you wish to know?”

“What is your favourite colour?”

She smiled as she looked down at her red dress. “What is yours?”

“I must admit I am partial to all the colours of my coat of arms, which is my favourite depends on the day if I am honest, though I do wear black mostly. So, what is yours?”

Smile smiled coyly. “Blue.”

“Blue? That isn’t one of your House colours.”

“Should my favourite colour be one of my House colours?”

“I suppose not. However, it serves you well, because it is one of the colours of our House.”

“It is like I was born to be in the northern Targaryen House.” She chuckled.

“Alright favourite flower, what is it?”

She smiled coyly again and tried to hide her face in her own shoulder. “Snap Dragons.”

“Because they are called Dragons?” He thought not but it was an unusual favourite.

“No. Most girls like roses or posies, daisies, pansies, irises or lilies. Snap Dragons are little and under-appreciated. Do not get me wrong I am a girl and therefore I do _really_ like roses, but my favourites are Snap Dragons.”

“I do not think we have any growing here, I do not think they would survive in our climes.” He looked thoughtful and as if he had somehow failed her.

“As I said I am a girl and do like roses greatly. I am sure I will be satisfied with your grandmother’s roses. Maybe in the future I could see the one you claim is more spectacular than the King’s Blood rose.” She nudged him in a friendly manner.

“As I told you they are not my grandmother’s roses at all.”

“Yes, one of your realm’s many strange and perplexing traditions.” She eyed him sideways. “It seems there will be many I have to learn.” Daenerys was excited to think how much she was to learn about her beautiful new home and she would find it very easy to enjoy the education if her tutor was her handsome husband-to-be.

“It will become old hat in a few years.” He was sure she would be a quick study and be astonishing locals with her knowledge in no time.

“Explain to me Hybri and her higher and lower princesses.”

“Today was not about learning protocols of the realm, you will be weighed down by all the oddities of our ways soon enough.” Jon hoped she would stay so she could learn, not be weighed down.

“I would not like to make a mistake and be an embarrassment to you.” She wanted to make him proud, it was strange for she had never wished to do anything for the pride of a boy before.

“I trust you wouldn’t and even if you did muck up a bit, you are new and it would be forgivable.” He shrugged as if he could not see it being a problem.

“What if it were a terrible mistake and was unforgiveable?” She furrowed her eyebrows in concern, she did not wish to burden him with fixing her mistakes.

“Do you think I would just let you blunder into trouble?” She wondered if he thought she might ‘blunder’. “I would warn you if you were wandering too close to some protocol line or such, I would not allow you to commit a faux par because of ignorance. I will watch your back for you.” Her brow flattened as she realised he had just committed to protecting her and fighting with her, to them being a partnership.

“What if you aren’t there to catch me?”

“Dany, I have no plans to ride off anywhere.” He reassured her. Jon would not leave her until she felt confident she could handle everything without him, or he would leave her in someone else’s care, like his mother. That was not true, he would just arrange to take Daenerys with him. He had faith she could handle the nobles of the realm and with Myra’s counsel could cover him in any situation, without too much tutelage, but there were things to learn and while he could keep her close he would.

“I was more thinking of unexpected events.”

“I would either leave you an advisor or you could come with me. I think I can trust you to be good to the people.”

“What gives you that confidence?” He could, she was not a fluffy headed girl, she was a princess and she was knowledgeable on how to reign.

“Well, who could question a princess who would champion a flower because it is small and under-appreciated? I could talk to Harold, our gardener and see if he could get some growing if you like.”

“Oh, I don’t think you need trouble him.” She blushed at the thought he would have someone try for her because she said it was her favourite flower.

“You will just have to content yourself with all your roses.” Jon said with a nod and sigh as if it were a disappointment that she must go without the Snap Dragons.

“My roses? What roses?” She did not have roses.

“Well, officially not yet, but when grandfather abdicates and we are coronated then they will officially be yours, but you can still consider them yours, as they are going to be after the coronation.”

Daenerys looked at him for a moment then at the nearest roses bush for a few seconds then back at him, then again to the rose. She then pointed at the rose bush then him, then her, then the rose bush again, with an open mouth of surprise and realisation. Jon smiled and nodded.

“Why yes, Princess Daenerys that roses bush and indeed every rose in this Fortress will belong to you one day.” He watched as her face relaxed, a smile growing on her lips. She bit her lower lip in joy, as her eyes sparkled.

“Who knew I could find more reason to love this land?” Daenerys then jumped up and ran to the nearest rose bush and touched a rose softly. “I will be such a nice owner you will praise me for generations.” Jon could not help himself, he laughed at Daenerys and her beautiful nature. Daenerys stroked the rose and smiled she just loved today, it was turning out to be the best day of her life so far.

The prince and prince finished their little picnic with the scrolls and took a basic tour of the Royal wing so Daenerys knew How to get to everyone, the complete top floor was dedicated to the king and queen chambers and Jon only took Daenerys up there to show her where she would eventually be staying. The Queen Chambers had roses embossed in gold on the white wood doors and the king’s had golden swords. Daenerys had frowned slightly as she realised the Queen and king had separate rooms, because although her parents did, she would have hoped like Rhaegar and Elia, she and Jon would have shared rooms.

“I would guess, even more rooms, than now.” She said as buoyantly as she could as she looked at the great distance between the doors.

“Yes. However, there is also a large nursery in there as well connecting the two chambers.” Jon explained.

“Nursery?” She looked around. “There is no door.”

“Yes. Well, that is so only the monarchs can access the nursery.” Jon looked thoughtful. “I wonder what Grandfather and Grandmother use the room for.”

“Who knows.” Though Daenerys did find it warming to know the distance outside was not present inside and she would still internally be sharing rooms with her husband when she had one. She smiled up at him as she thought how one day she would walk these halls as queen and he would be king and they would be married.

They came to two great doors again as with everywhere else white wood with gold inlays, these were what looked like a bridge. Jon paused. “Prepare yourself.”

“For what?”

“The bridge.” Daenerys wondered why a bridge needed to be prepared for until he opened the door and she saw the stone bridge over a chasm so deep it descended into black space. The wind whipped around like a tornado. Jon opened his hand and swirled his palm around and pulled his fingers into a fist and the winds stopped.

He stepped out onto the bridge. “This is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, she is to be Queen of Always Winter. Remember and protect her, give her your loyalty and fealty.” Then he turned and reached his hand out to Daenerys so she could take his hand.

Daenerys did not know what just happened but she courageously took his hand and stepped to his side as if she was taking her position as his queen for the first time and he smiled at her and they walked across the scariest bridge Daenerys had ever walked but with her hand in Jon she felt safe.

The creatures of the Chasm watched Aegon and Daenerys Stormborn of Always Winter walk boldly across the bridge like the King and Queen they were, and they glimpsed the future. Saw what some would cower at; what would make some quake with fear; others bend with fealty; or awe; some would scream with hatred at. The world would never be the same again, the time of Dragons had come again, and it would be a long time before they wane again.

Daenerys walked without this insight of the future, just the joy of the present and hope of the future one where she would be the Queen of her beautiful new home which she would learn more about form the tutelage of her wonderful husband-to-be. This is what she had been excited to find when she left King’s Landing and she knew she must thank Lord Stark for bringing this chance to her. She made a decision in that moment that at least one of their future children must be named after the Lord of Winterfell, for how he not only saved her family but saved her, and gave her what she hoped was going to be the perfect life. Even if it was full of troubles Lord Rickard had gifted her a husband she could love as well as a homeland she would love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveal for her family will be in next chapter, because it was just getting a bit bigger to control for me currently.  
It is not written though.  
Also was so tired by the end I could have stuffed something up please let me know.


	17. An introduction to Her Beautiful New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Daenerys' tour, starting exactly where it left off.  
Daenerys sees more of her home but mainly gets to know her new betrothed.  
There are a few itchy areas but love conquers all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not ident this, it is very long and would take days, so hopefully although not as sleek as usual the story outweighs the formatting.

Daenerys looked back at the bridge she had just crossed. “I do understand that walk is not for the weak of heart but how does it make it so formidable of a protection?” As much as she was loath to disengage from holding his hand, she did and walked to look over the edge, glad when she did, she had never had a fear of heights. She loved heights but even her head spun a little when she looked down into the blackness.

Jon smiled at the girl who was obviously a match for his mind. “There is a special stone that allows the Commander of our Guards to collapse the bridge and then only via flight can the royal wing be accessed.” He came to stand beside her and looked down, he had no fear of the abyss below, Aegon had more trouble being on the ground, than at height. It was good to see Daenerys was not fazed by heights, another tick on an unimportant scorecard because he had thrown it out long ago.

“Then how was I moved here last night, because I would have remembered that bridge.” She said challenging his explanation.

"There is one other way but believe it or not, it is even more fantastical, despite your ordinary experience of it.” He saw her scepticism.

“Well, then you won’t mind if I don’t believe it.” She said with a determined set to her chin. Jon gazed at her with an expressionless face and Daenerys worried she had stepped too far. She had forgotten this was not the Aegon who was used to her ornery nature and she wanted this Aegon to fall head over heels in love with her, not tolerate her like her nephew did.

“Not at all.” He said with a shrug. He turned to head on into the main bulk of the Fortress, the more public, even though it was still quite exclusive.

She rushed after him, he wasn’t acting offended or sulky like her Aegon... Daenerys stopped walking, she stopped breathing as it occurred to her, unofficially but soon enough officially she would never have to refer to her nephew as her Aegon ever again because now, Jon was her Aegon. The thought made the blood rise to her cheeks. _Jon is **my** Aegon_.

"Did you run into an invisible wall? I swear that is not where I left it.” Jon asked as he turned to see the girl frozen as if an Ice Dragon had breathed upon her, her face was growing ever darker in a shade of pink. Had the sight of the chasm had a delayed effect on her? “Daenerys?”

She remained frozen staring into the middle distance, Jon walked back to stand before her and she still remained completely still the only movement was her mouth was slowly turning up in a smile which brightened her eyes as her teeth grabbed her bottom lip. He waved a hand before her eyes and the princess remained still; the prince looked around in his confusion for a reason for her statue metamorphosis – he saw nothing. He tried his hand before her eyes again, to still have no reaction. As he scanned the surroundings and still found no reason, he poked her in the side of her ribs.

“Hey!” She looked up as the sharp jab in her rib broke her revelry. She was no longer smiling, and looked almost like she might hit him, and she would have if he wasn’t wearing an adorable ‘ooops’ face full of innocence. “What is the deal with poking me?!” She snapped angrily, though she was melting at the adorable caught look he had.

“Sorry.” He said and he looked like Viserys did when he had poured ink over her head one day when she was five, and Rhaegar stared them down at their mischief. _Oh, wait I poured the ink on Viserys_. Still Viserys had given Rhaegar the same face, to save them from a reprimand and being sent to their father and it had worked.

“Why did you do it?” She asked calmer, with a less wrathful face, but she still looked irritated at him for poking her.

“You weren’t moving, I was just checking you weren’t frozen into a statue.” He said in the quietest boyish voice she had ever heard him speak in. He sounded like she had caught him stealing cookies, or in his world, a creature.

“That is silly, like that is even a possibility.” She used her aunt voice that she used on Daeron when he was speaking fancies. Unbeknownst to her, her eyebrows were squished together, and her face took on a delightful incredulous look she was unaware she did. 

_I will not smile at how wonderfully weird she looks currently_. Jon’s brows raised in a ‘you know nothing’ gesture which went with his expression that also said the same thing. “It is not silly.” He said in a half-miffed tone. “You would not know how possible it is for that exact thing to happen.”

“Frozen and turned to a statue? In a corridor.” She said as if he was as mad as her father.

“Frozen as an icicle. In a volcano.” He said down into her face.

“Icicles would not be frozen in a volcano.” She laughed at his example.

He stopped and turned. “I did not mean…” He took a deep breath to calm himself, he should not blame her for not believing him. It did sound strange if you were not surrounded by the peculiarities of his home growing up. He turned and continued walking on and she felt she had truly upset him. “I will not convince you; I hope you never have to experience it.”

“You see that it is silly to say…” She raced after him and came around him to see he did not see it was silly and he may not appreciate being called silly. He continued to walk but Daenerys stopped, and her head dropped to think she had succeeded at swaying the queen and now she had ostracized Jon within the day. She had forgotten with her joy that the Gods had answered her prayers making or allowing Jon to be Aegon, that King Aerion had said if Aegon said ‘no’ she would still be going back to the Seven Kingdoms. She looked around and found a seat, walking to it slowly she sat down in her depression at the realisation her people still weren’t safe, and she could have just ruined it all. Her hands fell into her lap and she played with her own fingers as she stared forlornly down.

She had been so glad she had won over Queen Valeryia, her family and people would be safe, yesterday saw the rivers of blood halted and the morning saw the Sun rise with glory as she found the one boy who had illuminated her life, was as she had wished, dreamt and prayed, to be her husband. Now, she was devastated because she had been herself, her stubborn, independent self and pushed him away. No one would be free of war and she would return to the Seven Kingdoms to be married off to someone who would always be a shadow to her in comparison. How could she ever learn to love anyone having known this Aegon of Winter?

Aegon thought how they should probably work out a few trifling things that would arise in their future, it might be a bit pre-emptive for now, but they would be married for many decades and it would set a precedence for that marriage if they communicated openly from the get-go. He turned to ask Princess Daenerys if she agreed with his idea to find the corridor behind him empty. For a moment he panicked: had she been abducted? He should not have taken her out of the security of the Royal Wing before she was secure. 

_How could She have found out so quickly?_

**_She is in the corridor around the corner behind you_** Mother answered the prince’s concerns, the entity usually would not do such menial reporting but she had seen the prince’s reaction to the girl, watched the girl’s to the prince.

Jon headed back down his corridor to the girl who he had thought had been only steps behind him. He was relieved to see her silver hair cascading over her shoulders as she sat and stared at her hands. Had he walked too fast and she had decided not to get lost? It did not matter he had found her. As he strode forward towards her, he noticed she did not look happy, and not in the ‘I have lost my guide’ fashion of unhappy. The princess looked like her world was falling to pieces.

Jon walked with more urgency, as he got to the princess, he dropped onto his left knee to look up into her sad face. “Princess Daenerys, are you in need of some aid?” He knew what to do if your sister looked like this, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for him to embrace a girl he was not yet officially betrothed to.

Her face rose so her eyes met his and Daenerys was surprised at how expressive Jon’s eyes were, they spoke volumes of his concern for her. She recalled Hybri had said Aegon was gallant, and it could and probably was simply that virtue of his. She wished it was specific to her, but it was much too early for it to be specific to her. “I don’t know.” She spoke softly without confidence. Though what girl could be terrible with this delightful boy kneeling beside them worried for them?

Jon took a huge chance and reached out his right hand to take Daenerys’ hands in his, her hands were so tiny and soft in his and oh, so very warm. He was caused to look down at them with how lovely the sensation was to hold her hands. He could not be distracted, the princess looked sad he had to discern her cause. He torn his eyes away from her warm soft hands and looked into her beautiful face, smiling into her clear amethyst eyes. “Was I too quick?”

“Quick?” He had been torturously slow. She wanted him to sweep her into his arms and kiss her. _Is that how true love happens?_ Daenerys tried to recall all the love songs she had ever heard to discern if their marriage was doomed already.

“Did I walk too rapidly? I will walk slower, match your pace.’ He said with a dip of his head to keep her eyeline as her eyes dropped. “Everyone says I rush about too much.” She shook her head, for that was not why she had stopped. “It would probably be good for me to slow down and match your pace anyway.” He gave her an encouraging smile.

“You need not restrain yourself for me. I will eventually get there. Wherever I am supposed to be.” He did not have to wait for her, if he did not wish to and he had no reason he should want to. How had she turned into a romantic princess? She had not been overly romantic before this trip; she wasn’t even sure she believed in love before this trip.

“I hate that word.” Jon snapped softly.

“Sorry?” Daenerys shrank back slightly not knowing how she had offended him again.

“Oh, no.” He said holding tightly to her hand as she tried to pull away. “Eventually. I hate the word eventually. Not you using it. Anyone using it. Me using it. I hate the word.”

“Why?”

“Because it usually means something you don’t like it going to happen to you: You will have to do it eventually. Or is happening to you: It will be over eventually. No matter what it means circumstances suck for you.”

“Oh.” She thought about that, and he had a good point.

“It is a terrible word. I mean, really it is a torture.” Jon sighed. Daenerys smiled and nodded. “So, no eventually getting anywhere. I will match your tiny steps.” Daenerys’ brows furrowed.

“Tiny?” He nodded. “I do not take tiny steps.”

“Yes, you do, because of your tiny legs.”

“I do not have tiny legs.” Daenerys arced up with indignation. “Just because yours are far too long, is no reason to call mine tiny, or short.” She glared at him, and Jon did the most annoying thing he could, he smiled with rapture at her indignation. His smile made her insides melt like butter.

“Shall I say petite then?”

“You cannot refer to my legs or their length at all.” She mustered as much flame as she could.

“Alright.” Jon nodded. “So, why are you sitting here?” He looked around the corridor they were in. “How did I lose you?” Her face became worried as she recalled why she had sat down, and Jon looked worried.

“I should not have been so…” What had she been?

“So, what?” Jon gazed at her expectantly.

“I should not have questioned you and been so… opinionated. So very…” How could she explain that she had been treated differently being the little sister, had been adored and allowed to speak her mind?

Jon chuckled low and then it grew into a full laugh. “Have you met any of the women in my family?” Daenerys stared at him and his reaction to her trying to apologise. “You do recall, my grandmother refused to even look at you and I can only guess when she found she was wrong she did not apologise just brushed her mistake and rudeness aside as if it was an errant hair.”

As Daenerys thought about it, the queen had not apologised for her terrible treatment of the princess. Jon was right, the woman was going to kick her out of the realm and then she did a backflip and told no one to question her. “She did.” Daenerys said with shock in her tone.

“My mother has never done anything she did not like, you recall when we brought Harp to help Princess Elia and she refused to be welcomed because your brother called her Princess, instead of Lady?”

“Yes.”

“My mother is officially Crowned Princess, no one, and I mean _no one_ is allowed to call her that. Lady Lyanna. Or she will give you a glare that will disembowel you. My elder sister Zahra has Rafe Eagleson, a Lord, terrified of her bossiness. Believe me Daenerys Stormborn, you will have to be much more offensive to set me on the back foot.”

“Well, my Aeg… my nephew, Aegon finds my personality very grating sometimes. Princesses should be gentle and soft and … I am a tad too …”

“It is alright you are not in The Seven Kingdoms Daenerys, you can be yourself. If you step on my toes, I will tell you and we can work through it. We are both intelligent people and in the Lands of Always Winter we do recognise that women are just as intelligent as men. Though can I ask, how were you ever going to survive being married to your nephew, if he did not respect all of you?”

“I believe we would simply have lived separately, and he would have had his _distractions_.” Daenerys had dreaded it so much she had not tried to think about the true meaning and plans for it.

“He would have his distractions and you were to have yours.” Jon said it but could not imagine it. He had watched his parents, so deeply and completely in love. Even his grandmother was a softie when it came to her husband and when no one was looking. He had not been alive the last time a marriage that had no love was arranged within his family, the concept was foreign.

“I suppose.” Daenerys looked down guiltily. She had thought about it with Aegon of Winter, if he hadn’t been Jon and she could not love him, she would love the servant from afar, let his visage distract her from her loveless marriage.

Jon saw Daenerys disappear into herself and wondered to her thoughts, but he must take a chance, ask a hard question. “You do not need to marry for advantage Daenerys.” He had her attention as her head snapped up for her to gaze at him. “Be like the girl who changes your bedsheets. Find a boy to love and marry him.”

“My father…” Her father had gotten her **him**, Jon could not take himself away from her after her father had gotten her the boy she had wished for.

“Will get his aid. Our realm needs nothing.”

“Balerion’s Skull is part of my …” Maybe if he did not want her, he might want the skull, he spoke with such reverence of the great Dragon.

“Is something that would be wonderous to have, but we do not need it. We can aid your realm with little cost to ourselves. I can arrange it so we aid the Seven Kingdoms, and it doesn’t cost you a thing.” He would free her, as much as he found he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“No marriage alliance.” That was devastating news. She was sure they had settled this over lunch, she wanted to stay.

“An alliance without there needing to be a marriage.” He smiled, an emotion he did not feel. A suggestion he wanted to stuff back his own throat. Jon had never really contemplated some bed tale romance being part of his life, it probably still wouldn’t but as he looked at this girl, he recalled the little prince in him, finding her fascinating and the teen prince found her just as so.

Daenerys felt the tearing feeling in her chest, it was worse than if he vetoed the alliance, he was rejecting _her_. She would be strong though; she would smile that dazzling smile as her world crashed. So, Daenerys smiled at this boy who was destroying her world. “How kind of you.” So soon after their little schism, she was not as centred as she had been in the garden, she should just have reassured him she still wasn’t wearing manacles, but she was feeling less strong now than only an hour ago.

With what seemed like her acceptance, Jon realised he had offered her what he was not prepared to give, but he had to. Her joy at the option cut him like a knife, it had been advantage that brought her here, and she had never lied and said it wasn’t. He should remember her brilliant smile and her amethyst eyes as they… he was going to say shone, except they were not shining, they were dull and sad. “I would like us to be friends.” His words were slow because her eyes had stopped the confidence, he had that he was freeing her.

“Oh, I don’t think that would be possible.” She could not see him ever again; she knew she would never be able to even see snow and ice again after leaving here.

“What? Why?” Jon had not expected the coldness in her tone.

“Politics.”

“Politics?”

“Yes, you may promise to give armies, and you may well keep your word. However, what will hold you to it? My father is mad, not stupid. He will accept the aid but be paranoid and wary. So, I will be wed to one of his other options. I doubt any will have me remaining in Westeros.” She thought that was probably best as she would not wish to be on the same continent with this boy, because what if she hated her husband and did as her mother so often did, ran to the place she knew the one she loved was. No, she would need leave Westeros.

“I would make it a stipulation of the agreement he couldn’t do it.” He would see no one force this amazing girl to do anything, even if he had to set a Dragon over her for the rest of his life. Who could he send?

“What would give you that right?” Daenerys asked with some fire, she would not bow to her breaking heart, she would be strong. “If you wish another girl, fine. If you could not see yourself wed to me, fine. You do not get to say no to me, and then have some say in the rest, or **any** of my life.” She started to get furious.

“I was attempting to give you a choice.” Jon did not like the implications she was thrusting his way. Maybe he should have waited longer, endeared the alliance to her more before offering her escape. She had said he should ask her if she wanted a rescue. He was and she was now angry at him. He really had no idea of girls.

“No, you weren’t. You decided, just like your grandmother, that I am not good enough for your realm.” Daenerys got to her feet. “You can tell the servants to move my stuff back to the guest apartments, if you are so ready to get rid of me, I will not stay in the same wing as you.” She strode back toward the bridge and the royal wing; she would pack herself. So, like her name she stormed off as if she was born to it.

For a moment Jon stood stunned, blindsided by her reaction. He had been gallant and was offering her an escape if she wanted one, and she had taken offense like she had not at his grandmother who had deserved it. Now he had somehow made her cry and it was the last thing he had wanted. He just needed a little reassurance that he was not an anchor around her neck because she wanted her family safe. He just needed her to tell him she thought this union would not make her miserable. As he learnt more about her, he wanted her to be happy. 

Daenerys was in the middle of the bridge when she stopped, not because she wanted to but because a hand touched her arm softly, but the strength it wielded was immense. She spun to see not Jon, but a visage that could only be Aegon Targaryen, Prince of Winter. His eyes were a clear grey and she swore he stood taller and straighter. He gazed down at her steadily, as if asking her a question, no he was demanding an answer.

“This will not be.” Aegon said to the girl. He did not like to command people, he definitely did not wish to command her, but he was not going to allow this ridiculous behaviour. He was to be king and she was to be his queen, she could not act like a spoilt child, just because… hell he did not know why she was even acting like a spoilt child.

“Excuse me?” How dare he command her, she was a princess, her father was a king, her brother and nephew would be kings.

“If I had wished a prissy histrionic queen, I had a plethora of girls I could have chosen. I didn’t.”

“Don’t you mean, your grandmother would have chosen?” She snapped back caustically.

“I may have allowed my grandmother an opinion.” Because he was ready to exile his grandmother days ago for making Daenerys cry and he felt that said something. He wanted this girl in his life, he did not know how she had done what no other had been able to do, but she had, she got his attention. He would explain it was only an offer, so she was not forced into anything, it had no reflection on his own desires about the situation. His grandparents may kill him, but he had enough creatures at his command he had no fear of anything, only Daenerys disappearing.

“This time yesterday I was being kicked out of this fortress of yours.” Tears threatened her eyes. She had been crushed when she heard, to never be able to see him again, now he had rejected her, and she wanted to go.

“You were not. At the most you would have wed Olesander.” His grandmother would never have sent Daenerys away. His grandfather knew better than to make such a decision about the realm’s future without his consultation.

“No. I was only meeting the queen so she could tell me no to my face and have me escorted out of the realm.” Daenerys saw the jolt to Aegon’s mind at that news, he hadn’t known either. When she said she thought the queen would tell her she was ugly to gather her things and leave he had not believed it a real possibility. “Surely you were aware I was being banished and my family sent packing with no aid.”

Aegon shook his head, and held his Dragon in check, because he could be shocked and weak, or he could rage and cause a tempest at the news someone had tried to remove Daenerys from his world. He was happy to rage, but not now, not before the girl who had been trotted out to be rejected. “I thought the meeting was to tell your family, you would be betrothed to Olesander. That once she saw you, my grandmother had seen you were not a match for Oli but were more a match… I am sorry Daenerys, had I known that you were to be subjected to that I would have attended the meeting so I could have reversed her decree.” 

“Would you have? Do you even care?” She did not think so.

“Why do you think I wouldn’t?”

“You are obviously trying to take advantage of your right of veto, and you think we could be friends after you send me back?” Did he not understand girls and their broken hearts at all? Maybe he was used to breaking girl’s hearts.

“What? Right of Veto. What are you even talking about?” Who the hells was stupid enough to tell her they would give him that power? Olesander had told him they said he could but he hadn’t believed it more than a tease by his brother to say he could escape if he wanted to, because Oli got in Jon’s head and knew he did not.

She just stared at him as if he was simple. “Surely you are quite aware.”

“Dany, I do not know if you have a terrible memory or a great imagination but I have had nothing to do with any of the negotiations or meetings, discussions or sit downs, involved in this alliance. I have been told your father came here seeking an alliance and was obviously seeking to marry you to one of my grandfather’s heirs. My grandmother made it quite clear at best you would be my good-sister, I was given strict instructions not to associate with your family by the queen the afternoon your family arrived.”

He was aware, he was just livid that she was aware, and now that it had not been some jibe of his brother’s, but a condition Dany had been informed of. Who would sabotage this alliance with that? They could have at least warned him they had told Daenerys it was a possibility so he had not made this mistake, he would never have asked twice to ensure she was happy to stay if he knew she could imagine his query was to say ‘get out, I do not want you’. He should have just grabbed her and runaway as planned.

“You still did.” Daenerys was now slightly confused.

“See now we are both confused.” Aegon pointed at her face. “Me about this veto thing and you about my disobedience. Also, me about your micro-tantrum.” Confused why any of his family would have tempted his wrath by giving Daenerys an escape clause to enact. Piss the prince off and he won’t wish to marry you. _Piss the prince off and take the princess away and he will incinerate you_, _people_.

“I was not throwing a tantrum.” She growled at him.

“I have seven younger siblings, an Olesander and a Zahra, I know what tantrums look like and you are definitely throwing a tantrum. You need to refrain and reduce that, I am to be king and I have two realm’s I must protect and guard, mine and your family’s. I have no time to pander to a queen who throws wobblies.” Maybe if he diverted her attention, they could go back to how they had been, jovial and curious of one another, ready to wed and bring a new dawn to their realms.

“Wobblies?!” How dare he?

“Well, at least your hearing is fine. However, let us go back to something else.” Aegon took a deep breath to keep himself calm. “You say that audience yesterday, was planned to be my grandmother rejecting you and sending you away.”

“Yes.” Was he really kept that much in the dark?

Aegon took another deep breath, as his head and vision went to the left of the bridge. “She was just going to send you away.” Perhaps he should have taken Gryph’s advice and fed his grandmother to Hellion. He felt Hellion agree to do it if he liked, the old colossal was elder than his grandmother, he could take her, God blood or not. As Daenerys had no idea of the extra conversation he had just had he did not smile at his Dragon’s agreement to eat his grandmother, because she would think the smile was for the old Dragoness’ plan not her destruction.

“Yes, our alliance was a failure, until she _saw_ me. Why?”

“I had no inkling that was the circumstance.” It did explain in more detail why the veto idea was so terrifying to Daenerys, she thought she could be treated like… He did not even wish to put that in words, because already he was wrathful enough to make Queen Valeryia a smudge on the castle wall. He doubted though she would have been the one to say he had a veto right after seeing Daenerys. Surely if her gift said Daenerys was destined to be his queen, it would be obvious to that same gift Aegon would just nod and go to the Heart-tree immediately to get the ceremony over and done with.

_Yep, just hit the bottom of that ravine with a thud_. He was fine with that; Daenerys was his now so it was no trouble how heavily he had fallen for her. He had to guess by her upset and earlier words that she was not averse to the union, and not just for the safety of her family. Maybe even if she wasn’t aware, he was Aegon, she had still liked him enough as a ‘servant’ that she could see this working.

“Well it was and now if you decide to veto it, the alliance will still be off.”

Aegon looked back at Daenerys. “Are you concerned I will do that?” He wouldn’t, this girl spun his head in a disturbing way, but he did not wish that unbalanced state to go away.

“You just did.” She furrowed her brows at him.

“Not at all, I simply said I would not force you to wed a stranger and that I was happy to aid your family even if you decided to return to the Seven Kingdoms and marry a boy you loved.”

“Who?” Daenerys asked, she had never thought love was allowed and obviously neither had Jon believed it possible for himself. “Do you have a girl you wish to marry but your grandmother has not allowed it?” She asked as if it meant nothing if he answered yes, though she was sure it would hurt forever.

“That is a difficult answer to give.” He avoided the answer because he was talking to the only girl, he might have contemplated rebelling against his grandmother for.

“Well, I have never been in love before and I do not know what it feels like to know if it happened or is happening.” She was trying to be brave enough to tell him she thought she could love him in time or possibly already had started to.

“My point was I do not wish five years in the future for you to find a boy you love and wish to give all of yourself to and be stuck with an arranged marriage to me.”

“Yes, well I can see such a boy and I doubt I would be happy to give him up.” Aegon swallowed hard at her soft smile as she thought about it, this alliance would be painful for him. “But in twenty years or so I would hope I would be more generous than your grandmother and let that girl he loves have him and welcome her as a good-daughter without too much jumping through hoops. Actually, I would hope to be like your mother, Lady Lyanna is, so accepting and supportive.” Daenerys did like Lyanna Stark, she was easy to please. Elia had always made Daenerys feel she was lacking something.

Aegon looked derailed. “Sorry, you lost me.”

“I would like to name him Aemon after my Great Uncle, and the Dragonknight.” She hoped this sideways attack would show she was not going to find another boy. “Though as he will be heir to your realm, I suppose you have your traditions when it comes to naming him.”

Realisation dawned in Aegon’s eyes, Daenerys was speaking of a son, she would love. “I will be understanding of your slip into entitled princess, because I did not understand you had been offset by some idea that you could still be sent away empty handed. I just wished you to be aware, I was not about to enforce a marriage if there was a chance it was harmful to you in anyway.”

“Thank you, but I have told you before that this is better than an alternative. I do not mean it is the best of a bad batch of choices. Of everything I know I have potentially faced; this choice does not frighten me or worry me in any way.”

“How about we make an alliance of our own.” Aegon smiled down at her.

“What alliance?”

“After we are wed, it will be us against the world. We will speak our minds, so we do not have misunderstandings. We won’t let others whisper bad thoughts into our minds about each other. Whatever comes we will face it united.”

“How very mature of us.”

“Hopefully.”

“I agree. So, you aren’t going to say, what an ugly girl, take your manure and go?” She needed him to say he wanted her to stay, to never be parted from him. It was too early as he said he had been told all his life he would never get a choice. She wasn’t happy he was told to avoid her. She was pleased he had been rebellious and still had, it gave her hope that she wasn’t the only one looking forward to the end of negotiations.

“Never. Also, I would probably call it shit. My mother is quite free thinking, if my grandmother was the type to feint, she would have knocked herself senseless with the antics my mother gets up to.”

“My it is almost like being betrothed to a servant boy.”

“Almost, but soon enough it will be official.” He smiled. “Want to continue the tour now I know you are not the kind of girl to be messed around and strung along?”

“I would love that.” She would love to go find the base of the Heart-tree and just say whatever words would see her bound to him forever.

“We must get you acquainted with your new home.”

“My beautiful new home.”

“I am glad you like it.”

“Oh, Aegon I do not just like it, I love it.” _And I love you_. Truthfully it was why the thought he may not return any affection to her hurt so much.

“We should also discuss my name. In public, I must be Aegon, but in private I prefer Jon, simply because I wish to delineate between duty and life.”

“Well, I will be unable to call you Aegon without feeling like I have a fly up my nose until my nephew leaves. I will attempt to do it though.” She recalled when he had had a fly up his nose to hear her speak his name about another boy.

“That is all I can ask, if anyone gives you trouble about it, just let me know.”

“So, I can tattle on the Queen?” Daenerys whispered mischievously.

“As much as you like.” Jon whispered back to her with a grin.

“Thank you, Jon. My life has never been very peaceful, and you have made me remember this is not the Seven Kingdoms, there are no knives trained on my back here.”

“I would not be so sure. Olesander tells me I had many admirers for your place.”

“Olesander tells you.” She looked at him curiously.

“I don’t tend to notice girls too much.” He shrugged.

“Aren’t I blessed then.” She did feel it. How close had she been to devastation and all Jon had done was reassure her he was not planning to oust her, and she was again ascending to cloud nine.

Jon showed Daenerys how to get to the kitchens and the Dining Hall, knowing once she knew the location of the Dining Hall, she could find all her old haunts. He took her to the library, and she had marvelled at it size and scope. She had heard of the library of the Citadel where the Maesters trained and she was sure this had to be the equivalent, it wasn’t just books and scrolls either, there were other items, making it more like a museum than a library but she knew she would never be bored while she had this library to sink her teeth into.

“It is time to check on Harp.” Jon said, though as he watched his betrothed (to-be) wander wide-eyed around the library, he was loath to drag her away. He was glad she had such enthusiasm for learning, she would need to learn a great deal about his home for when she reigned as queen.

Daenerys hated to go, but she was also very excited to show her family how she had hit the jackpot and won the only boy she had ever had interest in romantically. The boy she had been chasing since she could run. “After we see to Harp, maybe you can tell me about your Northern Gods.”

“I said it was not necessary.”

“I know, but we met in a Godswood all those years ago. I must also admit, I have been praying for some God to answer my prayers to see my family protected, and well. no God ever answered my prayers in the south and there are only Northern Gods here. My prayer has been answered, maybe I should give them credit, as they are the only Gods here.”

Jon smiled at her rationale. True it probably was the Northern Gods, they tended to bless his family, and he considered Daenerys to be a blessing to him, so he was quite thankful to them as well. “Well, if you wish to know I am happy to give you a quick rundown, but for the nitty-gritty you would need talk to Evelyn.”

“Evelyn? Evelyn Warden. Why would she be converse with the Northern Gods?”

“She is a priestess.”

“She is a teen.”

“Does not stop her being a Priestess.”

“So, does that mean she is off-limits to Geron Lannister, I notice he seems to find her fascinating. I hear he found no girls in the Seven Kingdoms interesting enough to seek out for conversation.”

“Why would it make her off-limits?”

“Priestess.” She tilted her head as if the word had special meaning.

“No.” He tilted his head to mirror her own, then smiled at her assumption. “Much to learn young princess.”

“Do not test me, you would not be the first Aegon I have bloodied the nose of.” She almost immediately regretted saying that as his eyes widened, and his lips went flat.

“You have bloodied Aegon’s nose?” He asked with surprise.

Daenerys gnawed on her lower lip, kicking herself, she had wanted him to see her sweet side first, she nodded with a guilty expression. “He did kind of deserve it.”

Jon laughed with a wide smile. “That is fantastic.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, I can give you a sword and tell you to cover my back for a second and you will at least know which end to stick them with.”

“The pointy one.” She nodded; it was pretty easy.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “The pointy end.”

“Soon I will be riding into battle before a vast army.” She said with pride.

“Ah, not quite. War does take a bit more than knowing to stick the enemy with the pointy end and to hold the blunt end.”

“But not much more, right?” She joked.

“No, not much more.” He joked back, delighted with the girl’s wit. Aegon had worried for his future and how he would ever find something to speak on with a wife his grandmother would choose for him. He knew she had a gift; he also knew she was stubborn enough to ignore it if she wanted something specific in a good-granddaughter. He could see him being able to have in depth discussion about how to reign over their realm with Daenerys. It helped she did not take herself too seriously but was no foolish, flighty girl.

They were almost at the guest apartments and Daenerys was feeling nervous to present her family to Aegon, he hadn’t really had to deal with how peculiar her father really was. Or the slight arrogance of her nephew or eldest niece. They were lovely people, they just tended to think they were cleverer than everyone else, mainly because everyone else was told to let them believe that.

“May I ask a question?” Jon woke her from her thoughts.

“Sure, but only one.” She grinned.

“Is there a reason your niece, Rhaenys is unwed?” She was older than Zahra by a few years and the only reason Zahra was free of a husband or a betrothed was because the Queen was almost as protective of Zahra as the twins. He thought she was more protective of his sisters than of the boys. She always had a book worth of questions a suitor must answer to court the girls, some very strange and specific questions, as if she was opening them up and pinning out their intestines to have a good look before she agreed.

Zahra never minded; she had not had any man catch her eye intensely. Aegon was sure if his elder did find a man that interested her, she would not appreciate their grandmother dissecting him. May just stomp off to go live in another castle. Initially he thought it was why she bossed Rafe Eagleson around all the time, but it wasn’t.

“That is a peculiar question to wish answered.” Daenerys stopped walking to assess him and what he might be thinking with the question. “However, it has to do with Elia’s family more than her. They seem to think they get a say and they only like their own offerings, and I do not think Rhaenys likes any of their choices. Lucky for her, she is Rhaegar’s little girl and he will not discuss it with them, just finds other things to do, rather than meet the men who her uncles think would be good matches.”

“I just found it strange she came along on this trip.” Aegon explained his curiosity.

There was an awkward moment as they stood outside the door, should they walk in or should they knock? In the end Jon knocked. The door was opened quite promptly by Princess Visenya, who looked surprised but also happy to see her aunt.

“It is time to check on Harp.” Jon said to the princess but did not step forward.

“Oh, do come in.” Visenya said, wondering if Daenerys had needed to be escorted back by the boy during his usual visit. Something about him seemed different though, it was his clothes, they were cleaner than usual, and of a higher quality. She stepped out of the way so Daenerys and the Jon boy could enter.

Daenerys turned to smile at Jon over her shoulder as she entered and walked into the centre of the room where her family were sitting. The sought-after Harp, on Elia’s lap. As she glanced around at her family, she again looked to Jon with a joyous smile, as his focus honed in on his duty of the little Dragon.

Aegon saw the bounce to his aunt’s step as she entered the room with the stableboy behind her, the adoration in her eye. She could not be so blatantly admiring of this servant lad, she had only just scraped by getting the queen’s approval, all their lives hung on her tenuous grip on this alliance while his grandfather and this king hammered out the details. If the prince she had been promised to was to witness her attitude towards this lad now, he could negate it all out of insult.

Daenerys just stood behind Jon as he pulled out the satchel, he always brought the little Dragon’s care packages in, and started rummaging through it to get Harp’s treats out. She had trailed around after Jon when he had done this previously learning everything she could about the little fellow’s care, now she just basked in his presence like she had not been allowed to before.

Aegon stepped quickly to his aunt’s side and drew her away quietly, he needed to remind her she couldn’t ruin this for the family, everyone was depending on her.

“What are you doing?” He said in as hushed tones as possible, but his tone said he was displeased with whatever he thought she was doing. She turned her face up to meet his gaze with curiosity, unsure what his issue was.

“I am visiting my family and helping Jon to care for Harp, so the little guy can continue to help your mother.” _What does he think I am doing? _Daenerys hoped he hadn’t decided to be jealous, he didn’t even want her as his wife in reality, why was he acting so pissy?

“You need to stop this.” He said with a forceful pointing at the floor. He saw her expression turn to anger but he could not back down, she had told him untold times to stop throwing tantrums about this trip, its sole purpose was to save their family and their realm and she would do whatever was required to keep her loved ones safe. She was prepared to marry some strange boy and he would support their family by not acting jealous, she wasn’t even the kind of girl he wanted as his wife. She could not destroy it with a crush on a servant boy.

“Excuse me?” Daenerys had never liked to be commanded or told what she was to act like, had Aegon forgotten how hot her anger could burn? 

“Stop all this mooning and swooning.” He said with authority. If the dynasty survived, one day he would be responsible for its safety and he was using that dutiful press now. A tint of the king he must one day be if Daenerys and her soft eyes didn’t set them back to endangered.

“It is dangerous.” Rhaenys said softer, with a kinder tone, but Daenerys was no less insulted.

The princess glared between them, and her shine disappeared as she saw they were not happy to see her joy. They were treating her like a silly little girl, she had come to this land prepared to sacrifice her chance of ever being happy to save them and they thought a pretty boy would change her. They thought her that weak or mind and will. She was braver than either of them, had always been and they were misjudging her. Her brow furrowed and her lips turned down in her disappointment of their opinion of her and how easily she might give up her duty to her family. She was not flighty! She had never even wobbled once until Jon entered her sights.

“You cannot flaunt your regard for other young men now you have the queen’s approval to be her grandson’s bride and queen.” Aegon hissed low, he could not believe Daenerys had let a boy steal her common sense away. Rhaenys gave her a condescending sympathetic look and nodded her agreement with her brother.

“Dany the power you could wield as queen to help our family would be immense. You cannot imperil that because of a quicken heartbeat and a warmth in your centre.” Rhaenys placed her hand on Daenerys’ arm in comfort.

“You two have no idea what you are talking about.” She growled back as quietly as she could. It was difficult she wanted to scream at them, but Jon had said tantrums were not appreciated and she did not want him to see her throw a full on wobbly at these two.

Rhaeagr was assessing this young man. As usual he moved with confidence and surety. He spoke low and softly to the small Dragon, Rhaeagr thought initially it was some baby speak when he had first heard Jon speak to the little Dragon, but as time passed he had realised it was a language. It wasn’t Valyrian as one might expect, it sounded slightly similar to some of the Old Tongue he had heard spoken but was different even from that. Harp seemed to understand and tried to mimic Jon’s sounds, and Jon reacted to the small creatures chirps and whistles, clicks and humming as if it were a language he understood, sometimes Rhaegar had listened believing he was hearing them converse in a language he did not comprehend.

Today, Jon was dressed in fine quality clothes, not that he usually wasn’t but he must not have been doing as many tasks today as he was tidier than usual, not that he was messy, just had never seemed this pristine before. Due to the clothes, cleanliness, it was obvious they were high quality and intricately sewn, someone spent hours sewing them and probably much gold on them. His boots, were even of a quality that made the Crown Prince envious, usually covered in dust and dirt, shined they were examples of great craftmanship.

Aerys was also watching this boy who had brought his little girl back to their rooms. He was glad she had been returned to visit them but was curious as to why this was the person to bring her. He dared not believe his might not have been mad or stupid and this boy was who he had suspected and hoped and surmised he was. He wanted this lad to be Rickard’s grandson who was also Aerion’s eldest grandson. Not just because Dany wobbled when he was around, but because he had been even tempered even faced with Aerys and his insanity. He was intelligent and he had shown he was compassionate and had a smart tongue and a discerning eye.

Not that he would admit it if asked, but Aerys would like to give the lad that had visited and spoken so reverently of Dragons, the Skull of the Great Balerion. One, the thing was gigantic and scared Aerys if he was honest, and two Jon spoke with a real tenable love for the Dragon whose flesh had wrapped around it. Who better to have it?

As to how the boy affected Daenerys, well what father could not see his little girl shine like that and not wish a mystery boy was the mystery prince she was set to wed? If he wasn’t, Aerys would make her give him up and marry this Winter Aegon, but he secretly wanted him to be, just for Daenerys. His brave daughter who had come north to save her family. Daenerys deserved a few blessings for her willingness to do her duty without any complaint.

Elia looked on concerned for Daenerys’ obvious attraction and regard for the dark-haired lad, hoping as her husband had theorised, that this lad was more important than he seemed and that he would not distract Daenerys from her purpose and her duty. As she gazed at the top of his head, she worried more; he was a very handsome boy, even Visenya had blushed when she mentioned him having spoken to her about some trivial thing. Rhaenys had given him an assessing perusal when they had first met.

Rhaella, was not worried for the affection Daenerys had for the lad, even as obvious as it were to her, she knew her daughter would do as she was required, she would marry to save their family. She had not been surprised by Daenerys’ fascination with the lad, for there was just something undeniably magnetic about Direwolf lads. She had found one just as fascinating when she was Daenerys’ age and that secure feeling, they engendered had never left her.

Rhaella was also aware that Daenerys had her own encounter at an early age with a Direwolf boy that had left a lasting impression on the young princess. Such an impression it had stopped her running little feet. Daenerys’ first Direwolf boy had stop her manic movement and stilled her in a way nothing else ever did, until she walked into a stable boy outside this fortress. Even now, Daenerys was calmer and content when this Jon was in attendance.

Jon smiled at Harp and scratched his little chin to get a happy chirp of ‘I love you’. Hatchling Hearth Dragons loved anybody who was nice to them so he did not think himself overly special, however the thought of being loved made him look over his shoulder to see the princess that may one day learn to love him. She was not shining as she had been and was in a quiet and intense looking conversation with her elder niece and nephew. Jon did not like how she looked dulled by whatever they were saying to her.

Rhaeagr smiled to himself. He was glad Daenerys had gotten to be betrothed to the only boy who he had ever seen her stumble around. Daenerys, his little Dany had never missed a beat when it came to boys, they were non-events in her existence, she barely cared they breathed. Jon had taken her breath away. Now, Daenerys Stormborn could spend the remainder of her days with Aegon of Winter and wobble as much as she wanted, because her brother was sure that Jon would happily catch her.

“Boy.” Aerys had to make sure though that he was not being mad or stupid.

Jon’s attention went to the King, though he did not look pleased at whatever was happening to Daenerys. “Your grace.” Jon gave his attention to the king, somewhat to allow himself time to not punch Aegon of Dragonstone for whatever he was upsetting Daenerys with.

“I have noticed that the water coming out of that tap thing in my bath chamber is not crystal clear, I need that fixed.”

“That is strange.” All the water came from the same place so why was only his water dirty? “No one else has made complaint.”

“Well, their standards may not be similar, I am a king.”

“Alright, I will get someone specialised it that to check it for you.”

“Can’t you do it?”

“I am not specialised in the knowledge, so probably best I get a professional.”

“Also,” He needed something Jon could not shift to someone else. “Our horses, are seeming to be having trouble with the cold, we need them given more hay and blankets, more oats too.” Something for the boy to do.

“I will inform the grooms for you that your horses need more concentrated care.” Jon did not see why Aerys could not have asked a groom himself or gotten Rhaeagr to. As he thought about it probably Rhaegar as Aerys did have an issue with people, so it was understandable he could not ask himself.

“I trust you. You do it.” This was the test. Aerys kept a very close eye on the boy.

Jon did not look offended, but he looked amused. “I must apologise your grace, but I have far too many more important tasks to the realm than mucking out your horses’ stalls. I may not mind doing menial tasks, but I do have as I said, much more realm crucial ones to perform.”

“I see.” Aerys did, this was Aegon of Winter and he was not about to bend to Aerys whims, even if it did amuse him. Aerys also saw there was great hope for his family and his realm with this alliance. He did not doubt that the Lands of Always Winter had an honourable king now, but he could see it would one day, when this lad sat the throne, and he would have a just queen beside him with Aerys daughter Daenerys as his wife.

Aegon of Dragonstone finished his lecture of his aunt with a heavy sigh and a hard look at the girl to tell her to stay in line and do not let her libido cost them their lives. His family could not afford her fancies to cost them this alliance. Not even love was worth it.

“Prince Aegon of Dragonstone.” Jon was going to be nice; this was weirdly his nephew-to-be, however, whatever attitude this Aegon had been giving Dany could not be tolerated. Dany was now his to defend and no one would be treating her badly, he still needed to have words with _everyone_ about sending her packing.

“What?” Aegon asked with some irritation.

“Aegon.” Rhaegar ‘s tone told his son to back off. Rhaegar had his realisation proved as his tone also had the young man turn to him in answer to the name.

“What?” Aegon, his son, gave his father a similar tone as he gave the servant boy. He would not be reprimanded by a peasant for thinking of Dany’s safety and reminding her to be mindful of her actions and affections.

“You should be more respectful.” Jon said with a glance down, not wishing to give the other young man a reprimanding glare.

“My father understands as a Dragon I can be volatile.” Aegon scoffed back at the lad.

“Well, I suppose, yes, to your father as well, but I meant to Daenerys.” It was time people realised this betrothal meant Daenerys was now Jon’s to protect and they would be showing her reverence.

“Maybe you should step outside the room while we discuss this.” Aegon thought him leaving would be best right now.

“Maybe you should step outside the Fortress.” Jon stepped up to stare the silver prince in the eye and found he was actually slightly taller than Aegon of Dragonstone and had to look down the centimetre or so into Aegon’s eyes. He had thought Aegon taller, but then usually he might have been, because Jon was not one to step up and be a prince at his full height. Never needed to be, most people knew who he was and did not step on his toes, so he or his creatures did not decimate them.

“I beg your pardon. I am a guest here.” Aegon knew the North held its guest rights sacred.

“Only so long as I do not kick you out on your royal entitled arse.” Winter Aegon glared cold indifference to this southern prince, it was getting hard to mistake this lad was not a highborn with authority as his fury rose.

“Please, Jon.” Daenerys placed a hand on his left arm and felt a great heat through his sleeve. With how hot it was she was surprised he wasn’t sweating. “Forgive Aegon his snappishness, this cold is hard on us southern Dragons.” Jon did not back off, but he did not escalate, waiting to see Aegon’s move. Then little Harp jumped from Elia’s lap and ran to stand between the princes to hiss and try his darnedest to spit fire at Aegon for his threatening posture towards his DragonLord.

Harp in an adorably defensive fashion defused the situation as both princes stopped glaring at each other and moved their attention to the tiny Dragon trying to breath fire to incinerate his once friend in loyalty to his king.

“Harp what are you doing?” Jon asked with a half-smile. Harp looked up and saw his king was alright, but he had done nothing, and he dropped his little head and tried to cuddle around Jon’s foot, with whimpering squeaks.

“Look what you did.” Aerys ranted, “You upset the little Dragon. I do not remember being such a stupid hothead as a teenage boy.”

“Yet, you were worse.” Rhaella said softly to her husband. Everyone watched as Aegon tried to apologise to the Dragon and got his fingers snapped at.

Jon saw this had affected Harp badly as he was torn with loyalty to friends or sovereign. “It is alright, Harp. Aegon of Dragonstone just needs to apologise for whatever words accompanied his look that took the shine off the princess’ smile and all will be forgiven.”

“Because you said so?” Aegon asked, with a snort.

Jon stood up tall to gaze impassively at his elder Aegon. “Exactly, because I said so.”

“What power do you have here?”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Jon turned to Daenerys, “Perhaps it is time I was formally introduced, as I should have been soon after you arrived.” He was giving Daenerys the chance to do the introductions if she wanted, but it was time Aegon learnt he was not the important Aegon in this room. His words niggled at Aegon as he thought they sounded ominous. And now he stepped back and looked this Jon up and down, he noted, he was not dressed as a servant, his clothes were of fine production and the type of details sewn into his vest, though uncrested, meant this lad was highborn.

“Oh.” Daenerys suddenly looked excited to have the opportunity to explain the handsome boy was hers. She had never thought the idea of having a boy that belonged to her would be this wonderful. “Aegon.” For some strange reason she pointed at her nephew, like he did not know she was talking to him.

Aegon of Dragonstone however was not ready to see the Dragon before him. “I get you are all noble and gallant, it seems a trait of the males here, but it is none of your business what I say to my aunt, I am only expressing concern for her and making sure she is not in danger here.” Jon being highborn might be even more dangerous for Dany.

“Why would she be in danger here?” Jon was confounded by the thought; she was to be his queen, no one would dare touch her. Well, only one and Jon would never let _her_ near Dany.

“Queen Valeryia has been very transparent until yesterday about what she believes my aunt is worth, and she does not need any demerit points placed against her. I do not know if you are aware, but our realm is in true danger and if your queen doesn’t like my aunt and sends her back, she will be in real danger in the Seven Kingdoms. All my family will be. I, however, am thinking more of my sisters and aunt right now, as men become beasts in war.” All fury and dislike left Jon’s eyes; he could appreciate that point.

“The queen will not be rescinding her agreement.” Jon informed the other prince with a small shake of his head to discredit the idea.

“Oh, and you can guarantee that can you?” Aegon scoffed again, people in peaceful kingdoms did not understand.

“I can.” Jon said with confidence.

“How?”

“Because Aegon of Dragonstone, I am Aegon of Winter and this is **my** realm not hers.” Jon stood taller and gazed steadily at the widening eyes of the other prince. “The Dragons and armies are mine not hers; your aunt and your sisters, your family, your entire realm will be as safe as I can make it.”

If it wasn’t bad form and a sign of weakness, Aegon would have fallen down as his blood pressure dropped at the other lad’s words. Aegon of Winter. Rhaenys was caused to drop into a seat and Rhaegar, his wife and parents could not miss how Daenerys started to glow at his declaration. Aegon was caused to recall how appallingly he had treated this boy. _Fuck!_

“Are you regretting some of your previous attitudes and words toward me now?” Jon asked with amusement.

“Why if you are Aegon does everyone call you Jon?” Rhaenys asked, it was a strange thing. Also, she couldn’t quite believe it, a Dragon Crown Prince who wasn’t silver.

“Jon, short for Aegon.” Jon said as if it was only natural. “Like my uncle’s name is Eddard but everyone calls him Ned.”

“The shortening for Aegon is Egg.” Rhaenys said, it was as it had always been.

“Only for Aemon the Maester to his brother Aegon the Unlikely.” Jon enlightened them.

“You know it does make more sense.” Aerys said, now he thought about it. ‘Jon’ was right there at the end of the name; Egg was stuck somewhere in the middle without really being ‘egg’. “I maybe mad, but as I am not stupid. Jon makes far more sense, and I believe Great Uncle was also referring to him shaving his head, like an egg.”

“No.” Aegon said, he was Aegon and ‘Egg’ was the shortening of Aegon. “Jon is not the shortening of Aegon. Egg is, it is what everyone calls me.”

“Wow.” Daeron came forward, he had another reason to be fascinated by this boy. “Why is your hair not silver? You know, if you are a Targaryen.”

“Your sister isn’t silver.” Jon pointed to Rhaenys.

“Yeah, but she is a stinkin’ Dornish girl.” Daeron said to explain. “They killed Meraxes.” He had learnt a lot thanks to Aenys.

“Daeron!” His sister and mother gasped.

“That they did.” Jon agreed, though he was a bit concerned that opinion was influenced by his family.

“We don’t like the stinkin’ Dornish, because they killed a Dragon.” Daeron continued unabashed by the betrayed looks on his family’s faces.

“And they put the Dragonknight in a cage for a year.” Jon added the other crime of the Dornish.

“Wow. I forgot and killed me, well not me, but The Young Dragon.” Daeron had developed a dislike for the past Dornishmen.

“Still, your sister is a very nice girl, and your mother is a lovely princess, I think we can forgive some Dornish people, for what ancient Dornish people did.” Jon said to the boy.

“Hmm, maybe only those I love. I am a little boy, I am not big enough to forgive everyone and I do really love Rhaenys and mother, and cousin Nymeria and Trystane.”

“None of your uncles.” Elia was surprised.

“Nah.” Daeron said to his mother.

“You said Uncle Doran was your favourite uncle.”

“His chair has wheels mother, of course he would be my favourite. I am a little boy.” He looked at Jon. “I think maybe I will have a new favourite uncle and one who isn’t old and boring in his talking. As my uncle,” Daeron walked to Jon. “Can I have a Dragon for my nameday? He can be little and broken if that is the only type you will give away. Even need a chair with wheels, we know how to build them. I am not fussy.”

“We tend to heal our broken Dragons, so I could not find you a broken one.” Jon said to the boy and his bartering, maybe they should have gotten Daeron to debate with his grandfather, he may have done better than King Aerys.

“If necessary, it can be a girl.” He sighed as if it would be terrible.

“Why would that be worse than a boy?” Jon asked.

“I will have to wait for her to get pretty every day before we can do anything.” The little boy got laughter from his family. “They laugh but it is true, girls are time wasters. So, you aren’t Dornish why are you not silver?”

“Because my mother is a Stark, and they are not silver.”

“Prince Olesander is silver.”

“I am more rebellious than him in somethings.”

“Fair.” Daeron shrugged, it did make a little sense as a reason so it was fine by Daeron. “Hey,” he turned. “Can Aenys come visit me on Dragonstone, we have evil acts to do?”

“Like what?” Aenys wasn’t really evil but he did pride himself on being ‘evil’, even if it was just childish mischief.

“Firstly, we are going to determine whose pies are better, your chef or ours. Then we were thinking of painting a whole rose bush a funny colour and telling people it was a new rose.” So, nothing truly evil.

Aegon was glad his brother had given him some breathing space to recover himself. He felt such shame for his earlier behaviour, he would have to apologise to this other Aegon, but his pride was making it difficult for him to suck up his attitude and do the mature thing.

“Why were you hiding?” Aerys asked Jon.

“Hiding? I came here every day to care for Harp, how is that hiding?” Jon liked this man’s insanity, he even guessed that as much as everyone said his grandfather Rickard was only loyal due to his friendship with Queen Rhaella, it wasn’t completely true. Jon thought Rickard had compassion for his king. He, himself was young and could not even fathom how difficult it must be to be mad.

“Not once did you say you were Aegon, you never told us who you were.”

“I might remind you, not one of you asked either.”

“Why would we? You said your name was Jon.”

“You know my family calls Olesander, Oli, why would you assume I go around with Aegon on my head all the time?”

“You never wore it.” Aerys snapped irritated to get a ‘what are you doing father?’ look from his daughter.

“Not true, sometimes my grandmother is blessed, and I don it for her.”

“Sometimes?” Rhaella asked, how long had this boy been retaliating against the formidable woman?

“Sometimes, most times she just has to deal with me being Jon.” Jon turned to speak softly to his good-mother to be, not just because of that, but because he wasn’t sure if he was rude to her that his Stark grandfather would not still put him over his knee and spank him.

“You do not wear your crown.” Aerys was not giving up, and Aegon - Dragonstone Aegon nodded in agreement.

“I don’t like to wear it. It can be cumbersome when you have things to do and it takes forever to walk down a hallway as everyone makes you stop as they bow to you.” Jon shook his head in annoyance. “I seriously do not have the time.”

“How do you plan to deal with that issue when you sit the throne and are king?” Elia asked with some little tint of amusement.

“I figure I can make a royal decree that no one is to bow to me. Pretty sure, that will free up scads of time.” Jon answered honestly.

“I meant wearing the crown.” Elia smiled lightly, as she talked to this lad, she found she was content with the change in events. Daenerys, who was brighter than Elia had ever seen her was already more in love with her betrothed than she had been anything else. Rhaegar was right Daenerys being happy was important and now the lad Elia was concerned would ruin Daenerys’ life was saving it, saving all their lives, she was more at ease. Maybe it meant her Aegon could find a girl whom he adored as his queen, something his mother wished for him.

“I won’t be wearing that one either unless I am doing something official. It would also slow me down.”

“What if your people still waste your time with their reverence?” Rhaegar shared a smile with his wife. Not just his sister had a chance of love but now so could their son.

“I do not know, I do not think I will be getting my Lion, Geron Lannister to chop their heads off for it. It would seem harsh and insane.”

“I wear my crown everywhere.” Aerys announced and touched it.

“But not everywhere.” Jon countered him.

“Everywhere.” Aerys nodded, _Everywhere_.

“Not in the bath.”

“Even in the bath.” Aerys confirmed.

“Why?” Jon asked flabbergasted.

“Because I am always the king.”

“On the privy?” Jon’s face said of all the things Aerys did, this was the maddest. “I apologise to the ladies in the room for the crudeness of my question.” He should not ask about the privy. His family removed their crowns in their private quarters.

His mother only wore hers for official engagements. It was a shame, Lyanna’s was a beautiful crown, rose gold moulded to look like vines bearing blue Winter Roses, most made up of thousands of sapphires and blue diamonds, one large sapphire carved and cut to be a single rose. Valian had had it made and presented to her for the gala of a wedding his mother had forced on them when they arrived back wed from Winterfell. Jon believed she wore it in their rooms more than she did outside of them. He usually got a sibling about nine months after any night she donned it and put on her fancy Crown Princess dresses.

Jon turned to quickly glance at Daenerys. He wondered if her clothing style would change with this change in her life. There was this seamstress that Zahra would make her see, as the woman did miracles with fabric. She was able to make Lady Lyanna look like an ice Dragon in her formal dresses. She could make cotton look like scale; it was impressive and usually only her husband and children ever saw it.

“Yes.” Aerys answered and woke Jon out of his musings.

“Do you believe you would forget your title, if you took it off?”

“People must know whom I am.” Aerys declared.

“In the privy and the bath?” Jon seemed to disbelieve the necessity. “I heard you hated people touching you or getting too close.”

“I do.”

“But you hold counsels in your bath and on your other throne?” Jon was not smiling, as always with him if he could understand the strangeness, he would accept it. “When you have your britches down or none on at all.”

“A king is always a king, no matter where he is.” Aerys was always a king. Mad, yes. However, to be honest he thought the pressure it put on his head reminded him he had to try to not abandon all attempts to be sane. Sometimes, it was his sanity. “It reminds me, a king must be mindful of who he is responsible for.”

“Seriously?” Aegon said to his grandfather in his surprise, to be glared at. His grandfather just pushed everyone around, he wasn’t mindful of anyone else, even this trip was fantastical because Aerys had done something to protect his family.

“Do not backchat me!” Aerys screamed.

“Now, who is scaring the little Dragon?” Jon saw Harp run under the chair and Elia’s skirts to hide. “I believe my grandfather says at least you are not stupid. Surely considering how you treat your family in your ailment, you understand sometimes that they do not see how this or that weird action is to benefit them.” Aerys’ glare turned to Jon, who was not one of his family and was not cowered by the mad look in his eye.

“You come into my rooms…”

“My Fortress, so really they are still my rooms.” Jon disagreed calmly. “I, however, feel I do understand that it is important to you to wear it as many places as possible.” With a nod Jon turned and clicked his fingers to have Harp crawl out to get his daily caress, and as he did not actually eat his piece of chocolate, the caress was extra important.

Rhaella touched her daughter’s hand as the girl stared entranced by the boy. “Sweetling, you might still wish to officially introduce him to us.” She said very quietly.

“I am glad you understand.” Aerys said as if that was how it had ended, as him seen as the intelligent one. “Your Grandfather, Lord Stark told me once if you can’t pull it together, then just take strength from your crown. It is hard to break, and a circle that has no end, like the responsibly of a king for his people.”

“He must be as hard as the metal of his crown; he must be eternal without end in his service to his people. A leftover belief from when the Starks were Kings of Winter. It is still told to heirs to our throne today. The difference is we are to be our crowns, never ending in our service and strong and unbroken, shining with a precious hope for our people.” Jon said the old tenant his family lived by, well one of them. “To be king is a sacred and heavy privilege. We do not like to say it is a burden, even when it is.” Jon understood, Aerys wore his crown to keep a lid on his insanity, he could appreciate it. 

Jon must speak to the father of his future bride, because Aerys could not continue to be king, like his own grandfather, Aerys must abdicate for Rhaegar, it would be the largest step to save their House. It was not good enough to set Dragons over his lords’ heads to cower them, the southern Targaryens must prove themselves as willing to sacrifice a little to keep their people safe. Even if the Lords are disbelieving the smallfolk would see, their safety and saving them from war was a priority for their reigning royal family. Jon glanced at Rhaegar, he would need to be king, very soon and to give Aerys one last glory, the king must volunteer his crown to save his dynasty.

“Shall we get back to what I was doing?” Daenerys took charge. “My beloved family, may I introduce Prince Aegon Targaryen of Always Winter and its lands. Aegon of Winter this is my family. My parents, Aerys and Rhaella. My brother Rhaegar and his wife Princess Elia, my nephews and nieces, Rhaenys Aegon, Visenya and Daeron.”

“Aunt Daenerys, we know who he is, we have met before.” Daeron told her.

“I was doing it to make it official, that you met.” Daenerys smiled at the little boy she would miss.

“About time.” Aerys huffed.

“See, I would feel special.” Jon said to Aerys. “You got a private and personal introduction; how many people get that? Usually people get titles yelled across a throne room at each other.” Jon was trying to make it as smooth as possible, because they were right, he should have done this earlier.

“Why didn’t you say who you were earlier? I do not mean declaring you were the prince.” It was Visenya’s turn to interrogate the handsome boy. “I mean you are correct; you have been around and never hidden from us, but you have never been centre stage either. I mean, we did travel here for an alliance, did you not wish to meet us formally?”

Jon looked thoughtful but decided to be honest. “There are a few reasons.” Visenya nodded and sat to hear them. “You know how stubborn the queen has been about how things would be?” He got a nod. “You have only endured that attitude since your arrival, I have endured it all my life. She has told me every day of my life, to not get close to any girl or their parents, she would decide, and tell me who would be my wife. I would not get a choice. I had no reason to meet anyone.

“It does not pay to talk to people outside the allowed ones, I as I have said am very busy, I do not have time for lengthy lectures about how I am not to give false hope or get too close, and I was absolutely not to develop any regard for any girl, on any level. There are girls from our great Houses I have been restricted from even saying hello to since we hit marriageable age.

“To be honest, that I have any females other than blood relatives, I am allowed to talk to is thanks entirely to my parents standing firm that I would need to be able to hold a conversation with a woman, sometime in my life.” Jon shrugged.

“Surely it is not that bad.” Visenya thought that extreme. The elders of her family, basically Aegon and older, had expressions of surprise, so even in this idyllic place there were restrictions.

“At Oli and my seventh nameday, my grandmother saw a girl kiss my cheek as a congratulations and sent every girl home and out of the fortress immediately, I mean the servants took the food out of their hands and they were marched out. It took my father and grandfather two months to apologise to all the lords she offended. Worst thing was, it was my cousin Hybri that she caught kissing my cheek but was not at the right angle to see exactly who the girl was.”

Visenya blinked dumbfounded. “When did she let them come back?”

“Oh, I have never had a nameday celebration outside the family since.” Jon said with no hard feelings. “Oli has, but I am not even allowed to go to his parties. So, she is very strict.”

“As extreme as that is…”

“Also, I was hauled into her sitting room the day you arrived, after having met your convoy at the stables, to be told I was to avoid your company, to give you no ideas or avenues, at best she might allow the king to help you by gifting you Oli for whichever girl you were trying to sell us, for whatever you desired. She did not even know which princess you had come here to marry in an alliance.”

“I see your point.” Visenya nodded, but he saw she was not sated by this.

“Also, I have duties, which do not stop because someone has knocked on my gates. Currently poachers are attempting to steal Dragon eggs and cut the ears off my Direwolves to sell in Essos. Beautiful princesses do not outrank my symbols being in danger.” Although Jon did not look at the girl, he was to marry she did visually melt a little to be referred to as a ‘beautiful princess’. She had been many times before but not by Jon, it was very different when he said it.

“Going back.” Visenya wanted to make sure of something, it might be good for her aunt to hear it too. “You never believed you would be the one standing here right now being decided to be my future uncle?”

“Never.”

“Did you want to be?” Visenya was still of an age to love, love.

_Ooh, that is dangerous to answer_. “I was not even to contemplate it. I do not know what pressures are on you, compared to your brother Aegon, but I am sure he understands.” Aegon of Summer nodded slowly. “You try to stick to what you are allowed to think about. I can no longer think how it would have been nice to eat cake with my twin on our nameday, and not unwrap my presents alone in comparison. I wager, your brother before this trip never even thought about if he would like to wed any other girl than who he was told to.”

Aegon shook his head with a frown. “Everyone is off-limits when you are the heir, so why even see them really.” The silver Aegon got sympathetic looks from his family, except Aerys, who shrugged - it was the way.

Aerys did not know why they were lamenting, he had to marry Rhaella, his own sister. Did people really think that was his wished marriage? That he wouldn’t have liked to look at some of the other ladies in the realm to see how pretty they were. The only other girl he saw was Joanna Lannister and there were some bullshit rumours he had been in love with her and jealous of Tywin getting to marry her. There had even been some bullshit about him having fulfilled his desire with her, he had never touched her. She left because of something Tywin did, not something Aerys did. It had been the start of the end of his friendship with Tywin.

Point was Crown Princes, do not get to fall in love, look at how much trouble his Uncle Duncan got in because he married Jenny of Oldstones. His grandfather ranted long about his heirs marrying whom they wanted not who was good for the realm. You married who you were told, even if you hated it. It was why even though it was obvious Rhaegar did not want to marry Elia, he still had to, it was not his choice.

Even Daenerys, his little princess could not be allowed to marry for love. Viserys the little shit just did what he wanted anyway. Rhaegar had learned to love his wife, but it did not always happen, sometimes it stung your entire life. Aerys looked at his sister. _Your entire life_.

It was partially why he let her flee when she had to. He could not change the past, he could sooth her present. As king, he could not allow her to head off with his heirs, which is why she could never go north with Rhaegar. But after Lady Lyarra died, and King’s Landing got really dangerous – two different events, not related at all – a brother allowed what a king couldn’t, some salve to her brokenness. He knew Rickard was honourable enough he would never allow anything to occur between them. Knew Rhaella was so wounded by that time she just needed to be in the same room with the man. _We don’t get to choose_. 

Visenya looked around and saw the expression those older than her wore, so they all felt this restriction this Aegon was speaking of, this pressure. “Alright, then answer me this.”

“I will try.”

“Do you hate it now it is you?” She saw confusion flash across his eyes and knew he didn’t.

“Hate it? I doubt I could hate any possible marriage, what kind of evil would a girl have to be to _hate_ marrying her?” Hells, no! Aegon was more than happy he hadn’t had to take matters into his own hands in regard to this princess. He was very happy with the idea, but he would not be telling her niece before he told Daenerys that.

“So, you would call yourself resigned?”” Daenerys asked with a tinge of hurt in her eye but not in her voice.

_Amazing_. Jon tried not to smile at how marvellous she was and how lucky he had been. “You might recall we only officially met this morning, and I was not allowed to have an opinion of yourself before last evening, I would call myself optimistic.”

“Optimistic.” She raised an eyebrow and many of her family moved back unconsciously, Little Dany was a force when she had her ire up.

Jon put Harp on the floor to go back to Elia. “Yeah, optimistic.” He gave her a slight smile and did not even mind her tone which had gained some fire.

“Interesting term.” Her eyes narrowed slightly. Aegon of Summer moved an object out of her reach, he knew how volatile she could be when displeased, probably best they do not let her kill the prince in their apartments.

“We can discuss it more if you find it so interesting during the rest of your tour.” He indicated the door with his hand.

“I would like a few minutes with my family.”

He heard the flame but did not know how he had incited it, so shrugged and headed to the door. “We will do something official. Have some small family dinner.”

“Small family dinner?” Aerys wondered if he was ashamed of Daenerys and wished to keep it quiet.

“Well, we can’t have the giant Betrothal Gala until you and Grandfather are finished tapping out all the details and they do take time to organise. I do not think we should wait for that bickerfest to finish, because I am sure Grandmother will try to brow beat Queen Rhaella over the details.” Rhaella looked worried, she did not wish to face off against Valeryia alone, Elia was too ill to help, maybe she could get Rhaenys to back her up. “I am sure my mother would be happy to aid you in your discussions, you’re still her father’s queen after all. She also loves getting under her good-mother’s skin.” Oli would have said Lyanna loved dropping itching powder in the queen’s small clothes.

Jon then opened the door and walked out to await Daenerys as she took the time she required with her family. She had sounded displeased, but Jon wasn’t worried, they had agreed to their own alliance and they would discuss what had bothered her in his words when she was done inside. He had been concerned she would not appreciate he was who she was stuck with this morning, but she had taken the revelation with aplomb. Everything would be fine, he just had to show her this could be a great match and they would do great things together.

Inside the room, Daenerys’ eyes followed him out hard as gemstones. _Optimistic? He could not say ecstatic, or some other overjoyed emotion?_ She supposed it was better than resigned but she was flying high, why wasn’t he?

“So, Wobbly Girl, how do you like this revelation?” Rhaegar saw she was not happy about ‘optimistic’, but she was being over-sensitive about it. He also knew from her earlier smiles she was over the moon, and maybe she could remember that before she went out there and smacked him.

Daenerys turned to look at her expectant family. “Why are you holding that candlestick, Aegon?”

“Making sure we didn’t have an incident.” He admitted.

“Did you seriously think I would smack him with it?” She couldn’t believe he thought that about her.

“You would have smacked me with it.” Aegon informed her that he knew her temper.

“Yes, but he is not you and I would never.” She would never, not Jon, he was forgivable, her nephew wasn’t.

“Dany dear, how are you feeling?” Rhaella asked softly.

“About?”

“About, being about to be betrothed to a handsome boy who will save our realm and our family and has already proven to have a good heart and fine mind from when we did not know he was a prince.” Rhaenys elaborated. “Aegon leave the room so Dany can gush about how happy she is to have escaped you and found him.” Aegon rolled his eyes and trudged out of the room.

“And think about what you have done.” Aerys growled, with rage in his eyes.

“What have I done?” He looked at his grandfather’s insane outburst.

“I don’t know. Just think about it.” Aerys shrugged and said calmly, with no malice. Aegon just shook his head at the insanity of all of it.

Rhaenys smiled at her aunt. “Let us start. Aunt Daenerys, did you see that? That handsome boy you thought was dreamy in the stables that first day is a prince.”

Daenerys lost her fire and coyly smiled. “I did indeed see that niece.”

“Can you even imagine marrying that boy?” Rhaegar asked with a teasing tone.

“This is wonderful.” Elia said which surprised her husband a little. “The boy who could have ruined it all because you were smitten and most likely in love with him, is now the one who will solve everything, because you are smitten and most likely in love with him.”

“I do not know if I would say in love.” She blinked, but she was in love with him, she was pretty sure.

“It is alright, Mother said it for you.” Rhaenys grinned at her blushing aunt, who was caused to sit down, she was so happy.

“I better not screw up these betrothal negotiations then.” Aerys said slightly worried he would. “Rhaegar I may need your help.”

“You have it.” He answered his father. “I won’t let anything from our side lose you that lad.” Rhaegar reassured his sister.

“As he was just saying he hadn’t considered he would be your groom how is he reacting?” Rhaella asked. She was picturing her daughter’s future life. Would Daenerys have the blissful life Rhaella could have had if they had allowed her a Direwolf, because although Aegon of Winter was a Targaryen, he looked like a Direwolf; he looked so much like Rickard.

“I may have arced up a bit about him saying he was optimistic, but he has been nothing but… Optimistic.” She saw Rhaegar’s grin, _bloody brothers_, she could only be thankful Viserys wasn’t here to tease her too, but she wished he was here to see she had found her Cyrah. “We had one fight already because he said he was willing to give us the protection we needed without us having to marry.”

“Oh.” Elia sounded worried, because her thoughts were similar to how Daenerys’ had been.

“I told him I did not want his help if I wasn’t good enough.” She saw her father’s eyes ignite and her brother’s shut in disappointment for her. “He got all Crown Princeish and informed me I was over-reacting and he meant he would not force me to do something I needn’t do. Truthfully he has seemed to accept it pretty easily.”

“They did say he was dutiful.” Aerys said, but hated himself after the words came out, he did not mean to say the boy would endure his daughter because he was told to.

“I am sure he is, but I believe or want to, that he is cautious but is content with the idea. Not resigned. In fact, he seems to have readily accepted we will be married and need to work together.”

“And you?” Her mother asked, as a mother not the queen.

“I am happy, very happy. He introduced himself with a rose.” All the ladies smiled and sighed. Rhaegar smiled at his little sister finally meeting a boy that did make her knees wobble and that she got to keep the boy. “A Winter’s Rose…” She turned to gaze at her mother. “Like the one he gave me in Winterfell.” The reference was lost to all but had Rhaella’s eyes widened with astonishment.

That little boy in Winterfell. Rhaella had watched how Daenerys had trundled out to see the little boy, remembered watching them staring at their little feet, so adorable. Daenerys had treasured that rose bud, she still had it somewhere. The girl had gotten up the next morning hoping to beat the sun to say goodbye and just see that little boy but had missed him. She had a ritual of cursing the sun for taking him away, she had searched around every corner for years for him. How sweet to think their love story started so long ago.

“How lovely.” Her mother smiled. “Maybe now you can get up at a decent hour and stop running to every corner to catch him.” That confused everyone else, except Rhaegar, because Daenerys had recently told him the story. He smiled wider to think Daenerys had found the friend she had searched for. Hopefully that would mean good chances for this to work out happily for them.

“Well, I would love to stay.” Daenerys jumped up.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Rhaegar challenged her.

“Your right, I wouldn’t, I have a prince giving me a tour of my new home and I cannot think of anything better to be doing. After all, now, I am a priority and he can and will be, he says, dedicating more time to me. I am off to soak up as much of his time and attention as I can.” She headed to the door and gave them one last glorious smile before she left to be with her prince.

“This is good tidings for our negotiations.” Rhaegar said to his father. “We can go in with a solid foundation to our requests.”

“We aren’t going to demand anything extra.” Aerys stated.

“We are in a better position to demand more though now, good-father.” Elia told him, was he mad? Of course, he was, but this meant they had more leverage. If it were her brothers, they would be wringing water from the stones.

“Also, I said request, not demand.” Rhaegar clarified.

“No, we wish aid to keep the Seven Kingdoms out of all out war. Protection for our family and that is all we are asking for, the aid we came for.” Aerys was not taking any chances with his daughter’s heart. 

If she had not been so enamoured by the boy, if this was purely political, he would go for broke. It wasn’t anymore. He heard the Winter boy’s words, we don’t get a choice, love is not guaranteed or even part of the selection process. But there was affection, even love. Aerys had to marry his daughter for advantage, if that advantage could see Dany get what the rest of them couldn’t have had, she would have it and Aerys would take no chances on her losing it. _Let me be a better father than mine was. I will let Daenerys have her Direwolf boy, I will gift her happiness_. He knew Aegon was no Direwolf, but he was as good as you get without the name Stark stuck to your arse.

Jon was casually leaning up against a doorframe when she exited, and he laughed without warning. She was confused, until she heard a voice she had before.

“It is not funny your grace, they are finicky things, and those ones are even worse. I have no issue transplanting one of the Queen’s Roses, but they do not like being moved, they get all pouty.”

“Well, do call on me if they start pouting on you and I will come have words with them about duty and responsibility.” Jon said to the old gardener.

“Does she even like them?”

“As she has yet to see one, I do not know.” Jon answered with only a little reservation about the idea now. “I think she will like them, so we will try. It would be useless if I showed her one, she loved it and then had to get permission to see a bush because of where they are.”

“Alright, if you think this girl is that important, I will green thumb the pout out of them.”

“She will be our queen; she is very important.”

“You mean she will be _your_ queen.” Daenerys was worried for the man’s emphasis; would she not be accepted as queen because she was a Southerner?

“So, begins the teasing.” Jon sighed.

“Well, take some advice from an old man, my prince.” Jon nodded. “Cherish her, wives are the greatest blessings we get in this life. So, what if you would do things for your wife you would never do for others, it is part of the privilege of being a spouse and having one.” 

“I will endeavour to honour your advice my good man.”

“I would have thought you had already started. When was the last day you took off your duties? I have seen her; she is well worth the investment.”

Jon chuckled. “Noted. I do not expect the whole garden, just one bush for her.”

“I understand.” Then Daenerys came forward to see the old gardener walking away. She took Jon’s arm and looked up at him silently.

“All crowed out?” He asked gazing down at her.

“I was not crowing.”

“Did you wish to discuss your aversion to the word optimistic?”

“It was just un-committal.”

“Was it? See, I thought it was, _optimistic_.” He grinned at her and her rolling of her eyes. “And before you ask, Oli has been my brother my whole life, sometimes I just let his crazy out.”

“Alright.” She would let it go. “What were you just discussing with, Harold was it?” She saw him smile that she knew the man’s name. She had heard a number of conversations between the prince and the gardener.

“Roses.”

“What could the Prince of the realm want with roses?”

“He just got unofficially betrothed to a foreign princess and has to make up for the deplorable attitudes of his grandmother, so he should probably be nice and try courting the girl.” He realised that might not sound the best or was one of those times Oli told him he was too practical and too honest.

“What if she doesn’t like roses?”

“You were happy with the one earlier.” He had assumed. “Then you did say your favourite flower was a Snap Dragon. Maybe I went really wrong on this one.” He started walking into the central garden with a contemplative expression.

“I did say I still liked roses though.”

“You did.” He nodded. “I should have asked Harold about Snap Dragons.”

Daenerys was amazed by this young man. He had not believed she would ever be chosen to be his bride but now he was throwing himself fully into planning a courtship. Was it all duty? She looked down at her feet, and saw her little tuft of grass, sending it a message: _He is not boorish or fat or ugly, and thank you for being my rock_.

“What would you like to see next?” He turned to look at the beautiful girl, he would take her anywhere and show her anything.

“Everything.” She looked up from her grassy friend and across the small distance between them. She wanted Jon to show her every little stone and clump of dirt, so he was caused to spend hours with her. Did she have the right to monopolise on his time? He had said she was a priority, but he was known to be dutiful and did tell her father, he had many tasks for the realm to do.

“That will take many years. Anything more specific?” He smiled at her enthusiasm.

“What would you be doing if I wasn’t here?”

_Having a dull life_. Worst thing was he would not have understood how dull it even was. That was not true, he would have gotten to the anniversary of their meeting in Winterfell and thought as he always did about where that little girl was now, if she had finally escaped. “Some princely duty.”

“Have I held you up for too long?” She looked concerned that her tour had taken too much of his time.

“I am not disappointed.” He took deliberate steps towards her, closing the gap between them. He thought to tell her what he would not tell Visenya. “I must say I feel I am quite happy with the circumstance.”

“That is nice, but have I kept you from your tasks? I do not wish to be a …” She would understand if he needed to go do something else. Jon came forward and took her hands in his and stared down at her quietly, the intensity of his gaze stopped her voice. _Oh_.

“So, now you can tell your niece Visenya that, and answer her question.” He said in a voice that felt like velvet.

“Visenya?” What question?

“Not resigned. Don’t hate it at all. Optimistic and amazed at how the Northern Gods who answered your family safety prayers, also answered mine that I would not be stuck with some wife my Grandmother liked and I didn’t.” He smiled at her stunned features. “Happy with my circumstance. It is quite lucky it ended as it did.”

“It is?” His look just melted her insides.

“I would have hated my grandmother to have settled to Olesander and then me having to smack him around constantly for not treating you correctly.” His smile changed from what Daenerys could only call loving to jovial. “It is far easier if I just show him how he was supposed to cherish you.”

“Oh.” She nodded because she had no other recourse the prince had done what he so often had, frozen her with the joy at the perfection of her blessing to have him. He had been doing this to her since the Godswood in Winterfell. Stopping her world.

“So, optimistic isn’t so bad now is it?” The joke was gone, and the soft adoration returned to his gaze.

“I do find it quite acceptable as an outlook, now you mention it.” She smiled with bright eyes of amazement that only one day ago, she had been walking into the throne room, to be sent packing and now Jon was gazing at her with adoration and she could stay here with _him_ forever. “Though because your grandmother was so mean to me yesterday, I might require you to reassure me in future about why you _avoided_ me, all this time.”

“As much as you need.” He smiled letting go of one of her hands and pulled on the other to lead her into the centre of the garden and gazed up at the King’s Retreat, or Holdfast or whatever they said it was called.

“Okay, this I might need explained.” She stared up at the mystery.

“This is the King’s Hold, his Retreat, his Bunker.” He looked up with awe.

“Myra told us you needed magic to get in.”

“It does have a door.” He said walking her around the great granite (?) plinth, the tower sat on.

“That is not what we were told.” Also, she had walked around it and found none.

“It is hidden. You also do not have the key.”

“I looked, there is no keyhole.” She told him but was still happy to be lead around the mammoth block by her hand. He stopped and gazed at her curious to why she would. “I like my father am not stupid, also I am not mad and would not have stuck my hand in anything to lose it.”

“The key, as it happens is…” He held up his free hand, to see her brows knot in confusion. “Blood.”

“Macabre.”

“Not really. So, only the royal blood will open it. There is another way, but that is more fantastical.”

“Fantastic!” She exclaimed.

“You are funny.” He already adored her personality, more than at first because now she was not restrained by fear of her future.

“I am many things, young prince.”

“I will enjoy finding every facet.”

“So, shall I. I imagine you have quite a number of them yourself.” She looked at the block of stone. “Are you going to spray your blood everywhere to open the door?”

“No.” He looked shocked she would suggest it. “I too, am not mad or stupid.”

“Then what are we doing?” She asked. “Where next on the tour?”

“I thought after all our excitement I might escort you back to your rooms.”

“But I have already seen them.”

“They also have many facets. For example, did you know you have a private little balcony?” She shook her head. “I can also give you a quick tour of exactly where to find everything, and everyone.”

“Did we not do that earlier?” He had given her a basic tour.

“I meant I would show you specific doors, like my parents in the event you wish to speak with my mother, or Zahra’s and Olesander’s in case I am busy exactly when you seek me.”

“And which door is yours in the event I have a Night Terror and I have to run somewhere for a comforting hug.” She wanted to walk that path a few times to commit it to her memory.

“Maybe show you the Royal Dining room and the Music room. Do you play anything?”

“No, Father would not let instructors in and Rhaegar can play a harp beautifully, but he was not always around to show me. Do you?”

“Yes.”

“What do you play?”

“The Harp. The Lute. The organ, and violin, the pan pipes, the flute and I have started to learn something called the bagpipes, really they sound like I am killing a cat right now.”

“A real cat?” She had told him a tale of her father’s insanity and it included a cat.

“Yes, and not because it changed colour to get more food.” He smiled at her. He did listen to her, even if earlier he had been a little deaf about her not feeling forced to marry him.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. “For allaying my fears, you may be mad.”

His features dropped to serious which surprised her, she had not thought that would offend him. “Daenerys what was your nephew saying to upset you earlier?”

“It was nothing. A misunderstanding. It is alright.” She felt fine now, but she did recall how hurt she had been by Aegon’s assumption she would ruin everything for a boy. It was fair if Jon had not been Aegon of Winter, in future she may have but the assumption was _insulting_.

“Except Daenerys it is not alright.” His voice was solemn, and his gaze said there was no jest or gallantry now, this was important.

“Sometimes he tells me how it should be.” He always had because he was older and to be king and she would be his or Viserys’ bride, so that gave him power even when it looked like she was to wed Viserys.

“He cannot do that.” Jon spoke soberly.

“Are you being gallant?” She smiled at him. Daenerys wondered if she had ever smiled this much in her life before today.

“No.” His tone said he was deadly serious.

“No?” His tone and expression worried her, he was not jesting at all.

“Daenerys, everything has changed.” As Daenerys gazed at Jon she realised it was not him, this was most assuredly Aegon speaking.

“It has?” Was it a good change, she wondered.

“I know everything is up in the air and still letting the sun harden its wings, but the metamorphosis has happened.”

“What do you mean?” Daenerys had lived a life of drama and she wanted respite, she felt this was dramatic, and although she could handle more she wanted less drama. Jon showing up at her door and being Aegon had made her feel like something, everything was finally going right for her.

“Maybe I should explain why I was to avoid you.”

“To not give us false hope.”

“Life may seem idyllic here, but it isn’t. Mostly it is. We have one real problem. We have an enemy. More I have an enemy.” He probably should leave this until later but they had decided to be open with each other and if she knew they could work on the problem together. He could keep her safer. Right now for Jon keeping this astonishing girl safe was more important than any other task or goal.

“Jon, you are only what sixteen? How could you have an enemy?” He was talking like it was some ominous thing, they could not have ominous things, even hers had been due to events before her.

“I was born with her.” Daenerys needed to know what the future could hold, so she could decide if he was worth the trouble.

“Sorry, _her_?” A girl? Daenerys felt a jealousy for the knowledge there was a girl in Jon’s life, but as she had never been a flighty girl she recalled this other, was and enemy. _Not going to steal him from me_.

“It is a long story. Needless to say, she is a danger for anyone close to me. So that is now you.”

“I am still in danger?” Had she even a day of respite?

“Well, no, because I will protect you and we will teach you how to protect yourself. But if I did not avoid you and she got an inkling, she may have attacked you simply by the potential.”

“Why did Lord Rickard not warn my family?” She thought he was loyal.

“He is not aware, it is not something we advertise. Why, as soon as Grandmother agreed you were moved. To keep you safe.”

“Unless I get bumped off in the middle of the night.”

“She cannot harm you or get close within the Royal Wing. I will explain later in more detail. My point was that whether it was her or your nephew Aegon coming for you, as you are now my … mine to protect, any attack will not be tolerated. He cannot speak badly to you. I will not allow it.”

“Second most important person in the realm.” She recalled how she was told it was her new position.

“Not to me.”

“Not to you?” She sounded slightly hurt.

“Most important person in the realm to me.” Again his eyes softened and she was caused to feel all melted by him.

“Am I now as important as your Dragons and Direwolves?”

“More.” She gazed into his eyes and saw he meant that. He meant he would keep her safe.

“I will take that as yes, just as important.” She said with a short nod.

“I said more.” Had she missed the word he used? He had meant it, she was more important, only by a little bit, but still half a step is ahead.

“I should not be more. Not yet.” Aegon of Winter was caused to smile amazed at the girl he had somehow lucked into as a wife-to-be, she was astounding and he was delighted.

“Alright Princess Daenerys, you are as important as my Dragons and Direwolves.”

“That had better change.” She commanded him. “I expect to be more important than them.” She turned and his face fell into confusion, he had just said she was more important and she had denied it, now she was scolding him because he agreed with her that she should not be more important yet.

He stood exactly where she left him staring at his feet trying to work it out. Daenerys realised she had lost him and retraced her path to find him looking again like he had a fly up his nose and he shook his head and seemed to mutter quietly to himself.

“Did my tiny legs get too far ahead of you?” When his face turned to her she could see he was truly flummoxed.

“What the hells?” He swore, brow furrowed in his perplexation.

“Should I walk slower and match your pace?” Though she was completely aware her backflip on her importance was what had snared him.

Aegon just stared at her, feeling like he knew nothing about girls. Worried she might outsmart him, not that she was smarter, he was fine if she was. He worried she had learned to play people in the south and he would fall for manipulations he would not expect. He had avoided other ladies for that exact trait.

“Oh my, I did not mean to confuse you so. I completely believe that status should not come immediately. I was just saying although I do not believe I deserve it so soon, I would like it at an appropriate time. You really are exactly what you seem aren’t you? No hidden anything.”

“Why yes, I am apparently painfully honest.” He did not seem happy with that fact about himself currently though usually he would pride himself on it.

Daenerys walked forward and took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. “That is wonderful, I would be loath to wed a dishonest man, even if he was just a little dishonest. I thought Olesander teased you all the time.”

“He does, and I expect it from him, but not you.” He looked hurt by her teasing. “I suppose it is part of the getting to know each other. There were bound to be irritations in our makeup.” He found he was painfully hurt by her manipulation. Anyone else and he would not care if they played with him, but he had hit the bottom of the ravine, he needed her not to play with him.

Daenerys was rocked by that, previously she had thought she had stepped over a line and ostracized him, but it seems with a jest she truly had. “I am sorry.”

“You do not need to apologise for who you are. I will acclimatise to it.” He shook his hand a little to dislodge hers and walked toward the royal wing where they had been headed, still looking hurt.

“Jon.” She called to him but other than a slight shift to the degree of his head he did not stop. She knew he had said there would be no veto of the union from him, she wondered if that had just changed.

Jon was stung by Daenerys trying to manipulate him, he had thought better of her. Then he had not been allowed to truly acquaint with her, so did he really know her at all. He had some romantic ideal, which was not like him and it seem it was not her either. Had he been gazing at her with a soft lens? Jon reached into his vest and touched Ghost’s head taking comfort from a affection he was certain of.

T_his is what comes of restricting me from interacting with girls all my life_. _I am clueless and easily tricked_. He did not believe it a deliberate thing on Daenerys’ part, but he was disturbed by the natural way it had come to her. He could usually see through people’s facades but had missed Daenerys’. Ghost licked at his fingers, but it helped little.

Daenerys rushed forward to grasp at his shirt. He shook her off and strode on determined. “Aegon Targaryen stop right there!”

He spun at her command. “No offense your highness, but I am a prince, I do not need your leave to do anything.”

“I only wished to apologise.” Daenerys was stunned, Jon had never spoken harshly to her or anyone to her knowledge, even with Aegon he had only spoken firmly. She could feel she had wounded him and she had no idea how to render him aid for her injury to him. She did not even know why this one had hit so hard or deep.

“I have no wish to hear it.” Jon just wanted to be alone or see Geron or Oli. Be away from his pain. He could not even speak to why it was so painful. He needed to think. Perhaps he should never have felt at all.

“Excuse me?” She was not some flighty girl to be fobbed off.

“I think the tour is over. I have many things I can do instead of have my head played with by you.” His enemy did this shit to him, had always. Words with multiple meanings; changing the perspective to suit themselves. There was only one thing he truly hated about the ways people treated each other, the way they gorged themselves on weakening others with words.

“Playing with your head. How was that playing with your head?” In the Seven Kingdoms it was a survival technique.

He closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly, and Daenerys saw she had hit a soft spot. They did not know each other well enough to be sticking needles in sensitive spots.

“I am not just painfully honest, I expect honesty in those around me too. You had questions about our realm and its founders. Our first High Queen was a truthful woman, and she did not play the mind games girls seem to now, and my ultimate grandfather loved her fiercely because of it.” Jon had not raised his voice, but his displeasure was evident. “Again, if I wanted a manipulative queen I could have picked from a plethora of girls. I don’t need a lady or a princess, I need a queen.” He turned and strode further into the Fortress.

“What happened to me being the most important person in the realm?” She called after him.

“Your status hasn’t changed.” He said over his shoulder, it hadn’t, he had hit the bottom of the ravine, he had wanted a wife like his Isha and not like his grandmother had been acting lately. He saw how some women played and manipulated their husbands, some ladies were very good at it, some had taught their daughters, Calysa and Ivette, for example. “There is just some tarnish on your trustworthiness.” By his tone, that was very bad news for Daenerys. She ran to catch up with him but he was gone.

Daenerys did not know how he could have disappeared so quickly, but then this was his home and not hers yet. She wanted to fix this, go back to when he said he was happy to be the one she was arranged to marry, to see him gaze at her like he had. She was at a loss. She had no idea how to deal with this, because she was sure Jon was not like any other boy in the world.

Daenerys decided to seek help, she went and knocked on Olesander’s door. A silver version of Jon answered the door with a great grin on his face which faded as he saw Daenerys’. “Where is Jon?” He sounded concerned but lead her inside to sit.

“He has stormed off?” She said annoyed, she would never show this cranky attitude to Jon, But Olesander was not the boy she cared for.

“What happened?” It was bad something had gone south already. Oli was amused by the thought that south was bad, and north was good, but Daenerys did not need him to speak on concepts of thought, she looked to need a friend. Now Daenerys was Aegon’s, Oli felt he could throw himself wholeheartedly into adoring her as a friend. 

“I was making a jest and he didn’t take it well.”

“What jest?” Jon was usually good for jests, after all he put up with loads of crap from his twin. So, Daenerys explained and Olesander nodded to her story and did not seem surprised it had gone south on her. _Again, south_.

“What?” She asked when it appeared he understood and did not see Jon at fault. Thankfully though he did not appear to see her as a villain either.

“You don’t know my brother, but he has a lot of weight on his shoulders, and now will have more. I mean by protecting your family.”

“Surely that will not be his task to fulfil.”

“It in fact will be. The protection you want, the Dragons and the Giants, they answer to three people. The King, the Crown Prince, and the real sovereign of Always Winter, Jon.”

“Real sovereign?”

“We are different here than other realms and other monarchies. It is Jon’s destiny to reign, and I do not mean, as the first-born son so shall he inherit. Superstitious destiny, supernatural, paranormal, magical destiny. It was evident the first time he stole a creature and wasn’t eaten.”

“He says he was born with an enemy.” She needed information and though she would prefer Jon as her instructor he was not here.

“He did?” Oli looked surprised Jon had revealed that to her.

“Said it meant I was in danger.” Daenerys did not seem frightened by that knowledge, because she wasn’t her life had always been lived on a fulcrum.

“It could mean that. We have some hefty protections against her seeing such things. She has some pretty nasty soldiers loyal to her.”

“How nasty?”

“The stuff of your nightmare and spooky stories. Grumpkins and snarks. An almost impossible to kill commander.”

“Why?” Why would anyone hate Jon?

“Because she is insane, and I do not mean the adorable way your father is. I mean, malicious and vile insanity.”

“Why is she after me?”

Olesander was impressed Daenerys was taking this with stoicism. “Because she wants the King of Winter; she wants Aegon, his power, his majesty, his life. She wishes to possess him. However, if he weds you, she cannot. You will possess him and that makes you a problem for her.”

“What does that have to do with Aegon storming off?”

“I just told you there is a being out there with nightmare creatures who wants you dead.”

“Yes, but it is not like my life has not been endangered before. A wonderful man has not strode away because I did not understand how my words hurt him before however.”

“Wow.” Oli just sat back and raised his hands. “No wonder Jon wanted to steal off with you, you are amazing.” Daenerys was a bit surprised to hear Jon had wanted to steal off with her, that would have had to be prior to her audience yesterday.

“I would also like to fix this, so I can kick snow in this ‘hers’ face because I won’t let her have him.”

“Wow.” Olesander was amazed, this girl was astonishing.

“If I would not let you have him one hour a day, I will not give another woman even a second with him.” She suddenly felt very possessive of her betrothed and she felt she could pick up a sword and go after this ‘her’. “I am guessing you are fully aware how dedicated I am to this alliance.”

“Yes, but please reassure me to your reasons.”

“I came here prepared to wed someone I care nothing for to save my family.” Oli nodded, she had always seemed determined. “I have spent most of the time I am here trying to not surrender to how wobbly I am around a certain young man.”

“Who would that be?” Oli asked like he didn’t know.

“Really?” She knew he could tell who she spoke of.

“I need you to say it.”

Daenerys took a deep breath. “Your twin, Aegon.” Then he just nodded. “I have not been able to get him out of my head since I ran into him. Which is strange, boys do not get stuck in my head.”

“Alright, new scenario. Seven Kingdoms is safe, idyllic even. You can wed any boy you like. Who do you choose?”

“If it is idyllic how would I ever have met him?” That question alone answered Olesander’s question, she would want to meet Jon and marry him.

“You are happy that Jon is Aegon.” Olesander had never doubted she would be, but he needed this information, not for himself but for Jon. Jon did not go mining around in Oli’s head but if this was just lying out there where his twin could see it when he brushed by, then Daenerys would be better off.

“Ecstatic.” The smile that brightened on her face spoke of how truly happy she was. She almost glowed with her joy.

“I am glad.”

“So, why did he storm off?” Bonding with Olesander was fine but she wanted to bond with Jon, so she needed the facts so she could combat whatever happened.

“My brother, has no time or forgiveness for psychological manipulations. I do not know if he can even do it himself.”

“He can, he worried my nephew with the unspoken threat of who he was. As if Aegon, that is southern Aegon could be in real danger from him.”

Olesander gave a short chuckle. “That was no bluff. My brother does not do false bravado, if you think he is threatening to disembowel you, then he is warning you he is about to draw steel and end you.”

Daenerys was a little shocked, Jon always seemed so benevolent and peaceful. “He is that volatile?”

“He can be. He is a Dragon. His patience is extremely long because he knows once he steps up someone may be down forever. He is also an awesome swordsman.”

“He joked about cutting his way out of a Dragon’s gut.” Maybe that wasn’t a joke after all.

“He wasn’t joking. He used to smack the giant creatures when he was a toddle if they displeased them.”

“He said that, but surely they would not have had to fear a toddle.”

“No.” Olesander smiled and shook his head. “They were concerned they might anger Athair though. Prince Valian would have gutted both the one who touched his favourite child and all their clutch mates and offspring. We appear calm and jovial, we are as dangerous as the Dragons we ride. I do not doubt you, Princess would be of a similar kind. Kind, compassionate but a terror if crossed.”

“I do have a bit of a temper.” She admitted. “But I am harmless.”

“For now.” Olesander grinned. “Not for long. As Queen of Winter you will wield great power.”

“I doubt it.”

“Your greatest power would be to simply ask Aegon to make something happen. You may not be a master swordswoman, but you need only ask your husband to end someone and my brother will do it for you.” He saw her concern at that knowledge. “He would make sure it was just.”

“Hmm.” She was worried.

“We may not be near being at war but some of us are made for it.” He looked at her, thinking she may have changed her mind about how great it would be to wed his twin. “Not me, I am a thinker, not an action hero. I sometimes forget to stick them with the pointy end.” He watched her smile. “Seriously though, you need to decide now if you cannot grow into being a queen, can only ever be a princess.”

“You think me weak and too soft?” She may not have whacked Jon for angering her but Olesander was not safer than her nephew.

“What I think does not matter, only what Aegon thinks and he thinks you will grow into a magnificent queen. However, now is the time to decide you don’t wish to.” Olesander thought, no he knew Daenerys was up for the challenge, but if she didn’t believe in herself, she needed to face her limitations now. Jon may not play mind games, but Oli did. “I believe Jon would still rescue your family even if you bowed out. You are not tied to it. Queen Valeryia can find Aegon another girl to be his queen.”

“She agreed to me, said I was perfect.” She had fought so hard to stay near Jon, she was not going to relinquish him now he was to be her husband.

“Aegon is quite accepting, he would accept a non-perfect queen, if his perfect queen didn’t want him.” Oli saw Daenerys did not like that idea at all. “Just go to him and say you don’t want to be his wife and he will bend his head and let you flee him.”

“I did not say that.” There was no way she was going to go reject that wonderous boy.

“He is not the only one with veto rights in this. Tell my grandparents now you are certain who Jon is exactly you could not be his queen; you do not wish to be.” He disbelieved that but she should be aware she was free to go. “It would give his enemy the chance to get her way, she may just not kill him if she got to be queen and torture the rest of his days.” Olesander spoke like he was musing to himself, but he was directing this to solidify the girl. He did worry though, he understood why Jon had not appreciated Daenerys’ game, it did seem strange that Jon reacted as he did. “Can I ask where you were when he stormed off?”

“Does it matter?” Daenerys thought a storm off and tantrum, was a tantrum.

“It actually might.” Olesander thought maybe they were concerned for the wrong person’s safety. They kept saying if the enemy knew Aegon was to have a wife, she would attack the wife, but what if she had learnt from past mistakes. Always before she attacked the girl directly, what if she had changed her tactics?

“We had not made the bridge before he stormed off into the royal wing. If he hadn’t pointed out your door on the first half of my tour, I would have only known one of this group of doors would lead to someone who might help.” Olesander smiled at her intelligence, she had sought people who knew Aegon to fix what was happening.

Olesander’s smile faded as he thought on her words, other side of the bridge. There was a reason Daenerys had been moved, why she must be on this side of the bridge. Oli’s mind worried for this brother, maybe the next conversation should be had this side of the bridge so a certain ‘her’ did not influence things.

Prince Valian, had a daily ritual, many of them, but today he was using one of them to check on a disturbance he felt within his family. He would have sent Lyanna, because sometimes boys need their mother’s, and though his wife was granite to people she was a marshmallow for her boys. Everyday he took a walk with his mother, today they would be running into his son.

Son?” Valeryia adored the walks she took with her son, it gave them a way to stay close and with everything worked out with their guests, she could start enjoying her world again.

“Yes, Mother.”

“We are walking the parapets.” They usually walked in gardens, usually the Queen’s garden. If Valian had headed for the heights there was a reason.

“How wise our queen is.”

“Why are we walking the parapets?” He should just tell her, he was obviously up to something.

“Because of that.” Valian pointed ahead of them to where a dark haired boy was staring off into the horizon. Valeryia gazed at her grandson, he was not happy, he seemed forlorn. Had someone finally gotten to a nest? Had he lost more Direwolves? “Hail, Aegon my son.” Valian reached out with his voice.

Jon turned at his father’s voice, thankful to hear it. Jon was thankful in many different ways for his father. Valian made his son feel secure and had ensured with determination that Jon had a joyful childhood. It had been Valian who stayed home from Oli’s nameday celebrations so Jon was not alone. Valian who would face the angry parents of his little friends after he stole them. His father had stared down Dragons the size of castles for his son. Jon was glad to have had such a wonderous father.

“Hail Athair.” Jon smiled, and nodded to his grandmother who walked on his father’s arm. “Grandmother.”

“Aegon.” Valeryia nodded back, she looked at his face and worried for him.

“Why are we surveying our realm?” Valian asked.

“I am contemplating.” He saw his father’s curiosity. “Thinking on the future.” He looked back over the distance, missing the glance shared by his father and grandmother.

“Is my weapon feeling lost?”

“I feel I am naïve of the world and its workings.”

“You know the workings of the world very well, so I take it you are wondering to the workings of the people within it.”

“Yes.” Jon exhaled heavily.

“This seems to be a long conversation, Valian go get me something to sit on.” Valeryia commanded her son, when she saw the spark in his eye she groaned lightly. “A chair, do not come back with a crate or a barrel or anything else you unroyal acting members of my family might sit on.” Animals, her descendants were animals.

“AS you wish Mother. Do not go anywhere Aegon, I will be back for a long conversation.

“You may not wish to leave us alone.” Jon gazed at his unconcerned grandmother.

“Just throw her off quickly then when she flies back up, do it again. Unless you aim her for a hard spot she should be fine. Aim for air.” Valian grinned at his son. “Try not to kill her, your grandfather does love her terribly. She also gives hidden biscuits to the quads and Aerion, saves me having to spoil them.” He then left to get the queen her chair.

“Do you feel safe Grandmother?” Aegon asked with fire in his tone when his father was beyond hearing.

“Should I feel endangered?” His voice said yes, but she knew the boys soul, he would not hurt her. Jon turned with a fury.

“Yes, you should.” He growled and she was slightly frightened by his wrath but she had endured worse men than Aegon.

“I would have thought you would be romancing that southern princess, not sitting up here.” She was a queen, she could obfuscate her terror.

“She has a name.” Valeryia nodded and raised a brow as if to say she hadn’t bothered to learn it. “It is Daenerys. You might wish to start treating her with more respect.”

“I let her stay, didn’t I?”

_Let her stay?_ She could not be serious. “You weren’t going to though, were you? You were meeting her just so you could tick a box before sending her away.”

“We had no use for her.” Valeryia explained her thinking. “You should not have kissed her hand.” She spoke with authority. “You were told to stay away from her.”

She could see his fury, and she did understand it now, he was so furious at her that he was caused to clench his teeth and shake his head violently. “You had not right to even think to send her away.”

“Because you liked kissing her hand?”

“We needed nothing from them. We could help them without any payment. Why did you torture her, and **do not** say it is political?”

“How am I to answer that you said I couldn’t say my reason?” She gazed at him steadily.

“You were going to send her away. With no aid.”

“Negotiations are not always successful, somethings they fail and no one gets anything.”

“They could have killed her in the Seven Kingdoms.” Jon glared at her, he knew she knew terror, had been saved from it by her husband’s love of her, why did she not wish to help another it that situation. “She could have been hurt.” He could not bear that thought.

“Terrible things happen to people every day Aegon. You cannot save everyone, no matter how much you want to.” She understood that was a hard lesson that none of the men in her family wished to learn. Still, she spoke softly to make it hurt less.

“I could save her!” He did want to save everyone but if it was only one he could save, it would be Daenerys.

“And we will. Princess Daenerys and her entire family and realm.”

“Do not act like you did not commit the crime you did.” She was not getting away with it, not this time, not for this crime.

“I committed no crime. It is not a crime Aegon for me to not worship the girl, she does not get elevated to Goddess status just because you love her.”

Jon’s eyes narrowed at her words. “Because I love her?”

“Oh, of course I was completely aware of how she was affecting you, it is why she had to go.”

“She did not have to go, because I held her in high regard.”

“High regard? You are a teen boy. You did not hold her in high regard, you were or have fallen in love with her, there was no high regard for her, there was adoration and devotion and it could not be allowed.”

“What makes you think…” If she had known then why did she try to take Daenerys away from him.

“You stormed into a council and sent me to my room.” She stated it simply. “Because she frowned.”

“Frowned?!” He glared at her again. “She was crying. Not frowning. Crying. You made her cry.”

“The world does not stop because that princess cries, even if your does.” Valeryia was now glad she had looked at the girl and found her to be as she was. If they had sent her south, Aegon’s heart would never have recovered.

“If you were aware I loved her, what right did you have to send her away? If you believed I felt that deeply for her then it was the reason she had to stay.”

“We have great power, it should not be wasted on a House that is dying for no reason other than a sentimental feeling of helping out distant relatives.”

“If you were aware, you should have told Grandfather to give them this and find a way not to look like we were just blindly agreeing, make the arguments be over anything but that she was going to stay and be my wife.”

“As much as you hate it, royal life is politics. You know it, you accepted it. You hated it, you would have let her go, however. You were resigned to having to not have her as your bride.” 

“You had no right to send her out of my world.”

“Aegon had we agreed and made her marry Oli, you would have both, no all been miserable. If we did not agree to her being queen, it would have been an act of pure evil to make any of you live that. As you feel now, it was your wife or nothing.”

“I would have survived.” He would have tried. Valeryia took his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I would have tried to.”

“You are my grandson, and I did not wish to curse you with surviving. We are Dragons we should soar. Also,” Valeryia turned to gaze across the world. “I would curse no princess to marry someone that would not make her happy, bad marriages can wound for a very long time.”

“I understand your pain…”

“No. No, Aegon you do not. I married wrong, I thought it was love, it was not. I lost everything because I thought he loved me and I him, thought we were meant to be. If the Lord of Light had not given me another chance, another life.” She sighed at her old pain. She turned to gazed into his eyes. “I feared love, as much as it is my gift to see it, I feared it, until the day again grown to a marriageable age, I found it in the eyes and smile of a delightful man. Even then I was not ready or willing to surrender to how your grandfather made my life bright. Certain I would be burned again. That like my last life - which I still do not know why I recall it – I would see my children destroyed because I could not tell an evil creature wearing a mask from a good one.”

“Surely Grandfather showed you that love was real, and it was good.”

“He has, so many times in so many ways. He told me whatever I was thinking about your father and his future marriage prospects I could just pack that way, he had found the little girl and Aerion was letting her have him, no matter what anyone said.”

“He is a good old Dragon.” Jon smiled, Aerion truly was a great man.

“He told me that same thing when Aysa chose Lord Mormont. Do you know how shaggy that man was?”

“I imagine about as shaggy as he is now.” Mormont did not care to look like a lord, he only cared to be himself.

“Exactly, my daughter is a princess and she wanted to wed a wild man, he is only one step up from a bear.” She shook her head. “How is little Lyanna going to grow to be a princess, even a lady with him as her father?”

“I imagine quite easily, she will just be a fearsome lady, even as a teen.”

“I cannot even fathom.” Again, the queen looked exasperated. Her family were animals, but they were adorable so what could she do?

“Still,” He could not let her get away with trying to take Daenerys from his world. “You had no right to send Daenerys away. You were planning to take her away from me. The world does not get to show me such a magnificent girl then have her stolen from me.”

“Are you going to spank the world now?”

“I don’t know.” He sounded defeated and Valeryia realised there was another reason Aegon wasn’t with the girl.

“What happened?” Valian asked before she could as he returned with her chair and a crate for himself.

“I was disappointed to discover she plays mind games.”

“The blindfold thing?” Valian had agreed with Lyanna, when she told him, Jon would find the girl confounding.

Jon looked surprised and then more devastated. “Damn, I forgot that. Seems I should have expected it.”

“What are you speaking of?” Valeryia asked. _Blindfolds?_

“Maybe today’s example of her confound words.” Valian thought to get to why he was here, his son was hurt and he was sure it was nowhere as dire as Jon thought.

“She asked if she was as important as my Dragons and Direwolves and I said more.” His observers looked surprised by the admission but said nothing. “She said the same and I repeated more. Then she said she should be more yet and seeing her wisdom I said the same then. It was then she scolded me saying she expected that to change and that she wanted to be more important, Except I had just said she was more important and she had told me no. Why?”

Valian smiled at his son’s thorn of a wound, as did Valeryia. “Aegon, my son. She was joking, but reminding both of you that although you are not that close now, you will be inseparable soon enough.”

“I hate mind games. She should respect our future enough to not try to play with my head.”

“She was not playing with your head.” Valeryia told him straight. “Your father is right she was obviously jesting. You should be more understanding.”

“Of mind games?”

“Aegon, you know we are blessed here.” Valeryia waited for his nodded of acknowledgement. “Daenerys is not from here. Believe me you would not have wanted to meet me with how I played mind games before I settled into this peaceful realm. Daenerys is just in jest doing what she has been trained to do for her own safety. In the Seven Kingdoms, when you play the game of thrones you win or you die. Half the people she sees every day are probably holding a knife behind their backs for hers. There it is a survival mechanism. Give her time to settle into a realm where there are no cloak and dagger games being played.”

“No cloak and dagger games?” Valian seemed to disbelieve that.

“In comparison.” She clarified. “Ours are quite tame. Mainly because Aerion will not tolerate them. As averse as I have seemed, I have noticed she is a moral and honest girl. She never pretended she was here to find love, always said she was here for advantage.”

“Yes.” Jon was not sure that was good for him though.

“She came for advantage, but does not mean that is why she wishes to stay. I went to King’s Landing to kill House Targaryen and ended up being one of them.”

“Sorry Mother did you say you were going to kill House Targaryen?” Valian was not sure he could have heard that right.

“Oh, son.” She stroked his cheek. “The southern Targaryens were insults to their progenitor and I was not willing to abide it. The only decent DragonLord in Old Valyria in the end. He escaped the doom because he was not part of their shit that made them deserve to be slaughtered for. The Conqueror’s descendants were beginning to be more anti-Targaryen than pro-Targaryen. I did not wish him to be ashamed of what they had let themselves devolve into.”

“You planned to just wholesale slaughter them?”

“I knew there were Targaryens in the north and the blood would not be lost.” Her tone said it made the idea acceptable even required.

“Why didn’t you?” Jon was overjoyed she hadn’t so Daenerys could be born but still he knew Queen Valeryia, she was not easy to dissuade.

“Aegon the Unlikely wasn’t really so bad, and Crown Prince Duncan and his wife were fresh air, they proved there was a real chance for the House to escape their incest and polygamy. I did not like Aerys father much but then he did marry his sister, though they did love each other. I think like Aerion and Rickard it was that he disregarded how Aerys and Rhaella felt , making them marry that enraged me. However luck or the Gods had it that I arrived as Aerion had his heart broken at losing Rhaella.”

“Did he though?” Valian asked.

“No, but he would have loved her more than the girl he was set to. It was a long time ago, back when Aerys was sane.”

“What would that be like?” Valian asked.

“As Jaeherys married him to his sister, breaking her heart and his head, we will never now. I would guess Rhaella married elsewhere for love and Aerys married to another girl, so his princely duty did not include having to rape his beloved sister. His insanity annoys me at times but I am not shocked that he has it. We might be having an alliance of peace and unity with this matching of Aegon and Daenerys if they had allowed Aerys to marry a different wife, and stay sane. He could have been a wise king if he wasn’t so terribly broken, he is right he is mad, not stupid, he was never stupid.”

“Always Winter seems to help that.” Valian said thinking how changed the man had been over his stay in their realm.

“Maybe someone was helping him to be insane and now they aren’t near him so the effects are reducing.” Jon hypothesised.

“If they have been doing it long enough, he may improve but will never be cured.” Valeryia knew of such poisons.

“You seriously think it could be a reason?” Aegon did not know much of such things but knew his grandmother may.

“I know it could be a possibility.” She affirmed.

“Once he returns they would start again.” Valian exhaled disappointed.

“They might have less reason.” Valian gazed at his son, wondering to his meaning. “I was thinking of ways to help the Seven Kingdoms quicker and one of my ideas may see Aerys relieved of the interference.”

“As I said you cannot save everyone.” Valeryia stood. “Now, go apologise to that princess and explain she cannot play minds games with you. I am sure if you explain she will stop.”

“You should apologise.” For all her terrible treatment of Daenerys.

“Oh, I think she might enjoy a few weeks of overprotective beaux comforting her because of the mean Dragoness queen.”

“I wouldn’t. I want you to be nice to her and have you apologise.”

“Alright.” She sighed.

“Do not take that victory.” Valian advised. “ She will not be doing it immediately probably will wait until it is official. She will be nice though.”

“Of course I will be nice.”

“This is not over grandmother.”

“I would not expect it to be. However, the second most important person in the realm. Princess Daenerys needs her husband-to-be more than my apology.”

** _I can eat her right now_ **

Jon smiled but sent a ‘no’ to Hellion’s offer. He had better things to do, he would roast his grandmother later, right now he had to go find his betrothed and apologise for throwing his own tantrum.

“Would you like to go somewhere to clear your head?” Olesander knew Jon would be on the fortress walls, his brother always went high when he needed to think. It was a knowledge which would aid Daenerys no end in her life to know where to find Jon when he disappeared.

“No.” Daenerys stated with emphasis.

“No?”

“No offense, but I am more interested in going somewhere to find Jon. I don’t need a clear head, it is quite clear as to my current wishes.” She huffed in frustration.

“Still want to go somewhere with fresh air?” Olesander asked buoyantly. Daenerys just stared at him , did he not understand she only wanted to clear the air with Jon. “Jon does like his fresh air when he wishes to clear his head. He does like to listen to the world and its whispers from his high places.” Olesander explained his plan.

“Oh.” She understood, Olesander was offering to take her where he thought Jon was. She nodded. “I would like to go somewhere to clear everything up.” She answered and rose to indicate now he had said he would take her to Jon he had better hop to it.

“Oh, now. You want to go now?”

“Why put off to tomorrow what we can do today.”

“True.” He agreed but did not rise. “Today.” Daenerys stared at his non-moving form.

“Yes, Oli! Now!”

“Oh, so now, today.” He grinned at her demanding and impatient tone.

“Well, I am already standing.” She gestured herself. He looked her up and down, including he guessed her unconsciously tapping foot.

“Wow, you are short. I thought you were still sitting. I suppose Jon did always like his girls petite.”

“I heard he had no girls.” Daenerys sat with a thud.

“Six.”

“Six?” He had six ladies he had courted? It did not seem right.

“Yes, we do have five sisters and then he is a close friend of Evelyn’s.”

“Olesander.” She gazed at him disappointed and he felt like she was reprimanding him for his jest.

“Yes, Daenerys?”

“Take me to wherever your twin is.”

“You are almost as bossy as Zahra.” He said as he got to his feet.

“Does she smack you?”

“No, she has lines she doesn’t cross.” He admitted.

“See that is where we are different, I will smack you if you don’t get to taking me to your twin.” He turned to look at her and saw she was serious.

“Where is Jon when you need him to defend you?” He asked himself.

“Now if I could answer that I would not need to smack you up to get the information would I?”

“Would you smack Jon up if he angered you?”

“Never.” She planned to be bandaging his hurts not making them.

“Alright follow me, I will guide you to the war twin.”

“About bloody time.” She swore as he led her out of the room and towards some stairs. She should note the path, but all she could think was she had to apologise for her game. It wasn’t even a game she had ever liked, had in truth hated playing it and it being necessary for her to do so.

“They crested the roof of the fortress and Daenerys would swear they were on the roof of the world, the feeling of how immense everything was, was like a pressure on her mind while also lifting a weight from her. The physics of the situation dawned on her, the mountain had been immense, reaching into the clouds before you could even see the Fortress could be seen upon it summit. Then the towering Fortress reached higher into the heavens still, the air was notably thinner yet she felt enlivened.

There standing with his face lifted to the sky and his eyes closed was Aegon with snow swirling in the wind around him, here Jon could not be mistaken for anyone but Aegon of Winter, and now Daenerys wondered if he was not just a King of Winter but of the entire world. She knew it was ridiculous but it was how she was thinking. If they could work out their misconceptions she would be the Queen of that world right beside him.

“Aegon. What are you doing up here.” Olesander exclaimed as if he were surprised to find his twin. Jon did not immediately respond and stood silent and still a moment longer before he turned his vision from the Universe and focused on the here. Jon’s head dipped and turned to behold his twin and the southern princess. “Look Daenerys, it seems we have stumbled on Aegon. Did you imagine that would happen?” Jon smiled at Oli’s dramatics, he knew Olesander had planned to bump into him. It was not a case of being in each others heads either, he just knew how Olesander worked.

“Imagine that.” Daenerys was less convincing as a person who had no plans to run into him. She watched as Jon smiled with amusement at their antics. All the fury of his tantrum gone, she was gladdened to see he was not angry at her. She cleared her throat and cocked her head quickly to behind her.

“What?” Oli looked confounded by her.

“I believe that is the princess giving you the signal to walk away.”

“Are you telling me to walk away?” Olesander knew he was only supposed to lead her here but he wanted to make sure one of them did not toss the other off the walls.

“No.” Daenerys touched his arm lightly. “I am telling you to bugger off.” Olesander had to grin at that clarification.

“Okay, well play nice.” Oli said as he turned to leave them. “Careful with this one she is a firecracker.” She watched him go and as he disappeared she mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him, to receive a nod of ‘you are welcome’.

Jon gazed at her without a word, wondering how he would start his apology. Daenerys looked back towards the lad she was here for. Here for in so many ways.

“So…” She said nervously, Jon had gained a thick dark furred cloak and she understood why, it was freezing up here.

“I apologise for throwing my own tantrum, I should have been more mature.” He started off.

“Well, as long as you know you did wrong.” She said before she could stop herself. “I am sorry, I was not completely in the right either.”

“Lucky for us we made our alliance before it all went south.”

“South? I believe that will be a barely gone in direction in my life soon enough.” Daenerys smiled.

“Has the north caught you so greatly?”

“It has indeed.”

“Still I should not have gotten enraged.” He took a step toward her.

“I should have recalled where I was.” She took her own step forward.

“I said you need not change I will accept you for who you truly are.” Another step to close the gap/

“Well, painfully honest boy, I must admit that is not entirely me. To be honest, I maybe trained and conditioned to employ such tactics for my own survival, but I have always abhorred them.” Another step to get closer.

“So you are saying the Seven Kingdoms made you do it?” He smiled at her.

“It is a terrible defence mechanism. You must never reveal all, lest it be used against you.” She frowned at how she had to act to simply not be stabbed in the back physically or emotionally.

“Do not bare your throat to an enemy.” He nodded and took another step to be only a metre from her almost in touching distance and the warmth she was starting to feel from him was increasing her heartbeat.

“I did not mean to mess with your head, well not in a hurtful way, but I must show I am no push over girl.”

“I will attempt to see the humour and will warn you next time I find it difficult to find the funny side.” He stepped closer still, so now they only had to reach their hands out a small effort to touch one another.

“It was only meant as a jest, I need to keep you on your toes so you don’t find me boring.”

“Boring? I doubt that would ever be a descriptive word I would use for you.”

“Good, and you need to maybe ask Oli what a sense of humour is.” She teased him.

“I have a sense of humour.”

“Now, you say that, but you did throw a widdle wobbly.” She said with an adorable expression. “I mean you didn’t even catch me teasing you about your pace length.”

“I was told I could not speak about the size of your legs at all, I was respecting your rule, even if you did agree they are tiny.”

“They are not tiny.” She growled.

“You said it princess not me.” She playfully slapped his chest. “Now you just think of what you did to deserve that.”

“Was flummoxed by you. I do not recall you acting out this way before yesterday.”

“That is because yesterday I was terrified of my future and today I am happy and relaxed and ready to embrace it with both hands.”

“You teased me because you are happy?”

“You do not understand how tenuous my life and future has been. King’s Landing is riddled with people playing games with each other. Lords and courtiers who say this to one person and the opposite to their rival; sitting on the fence, stirring the pot and making trouble. They would slit each other’s throats for a step higher in elevation.”

“You must be a player or a pawn.”

“Exactly. Princesses are powerful pawns, and not necessarily powerful players. However, I was employing the skill in affectionate play, not to truly mess with your mind. I think I appreciate you mind, and would like it just as it is.”

“You do not have to worry so much here, this is not the Seven Kingdoms, you do not have to play games, you can just live your life.”

“I doubt it really is that simple, but I can try to relax and enjoy the respite from the mind traps I experienced in my birth place.”

“You mean your home.”

“No, this is now my home.” She smiled at him full of joy.

“Aren’t I going to make all those people’s lives itchy.”

“How?”

“I do not play games. I will simply do as I say. If I say be nice to Rhaeagr or I will have a Dragon land on your castle and make a nest out of it, well…”

“Well?”

“I will have a Dragon land on their castle, squash it and make a nest out of it. I do not make false threats. I try not to threaten at all, but when I say this is how I will deal with this, then that is exactly how I deal with it.”

“Can I suggest castles to make nests out of?”

“Sure, I will investigate to see if they deserve it. Who do you suggest?”

Daenerys looked thoughtful for some minutes then threw her hands in the air. “I cannot think of one castle that deserves to be destroyed.”

“No lord has annoyed you enough?”

“No, I would destroy Sunspear, but the problem is as it always will be. The Lords may deserve it, but they are not the only ones who reside in their castle, so you can’t punish everyone because one person is a pain.”

“How merciful and compassionate.” He was again amazed by this girl.

“I try. I must warn you, I was speaking to your brother and he explained a few things.”

“Like what?” What had Oli said?

“Your enemy. Seems she wants to be queen.”

“Yeah, about that.” They must discuss this.

“About that, it will not be happening, and if she thinks she can come in here or go anywhere really and take my hard earned treasure, she is very wrong. I will be needing that sword master to learn to smack her with my pointy end.” Aegon was sure the ravine that symbolised his falling in love with her to, just went subterranean. He had said he wasn’t a toy to be possessed but Daenerys made it sound like a joyful experience to be possessed by her.

“I can show you some moves, but I and Geron practise early.”

“Well, now I no longer have to curse the dawn I find my sunrises freed up.”

“It is a date.”

“So do I get to finish you tour now?”

“No.”

“No?”

“We will save it for tomorrow, have reason to blow off another day of duties to dedicate to making you feel welcome.”

“Then what now?”

“Enjoy the world’s whispers.” When she looked confused, he pointed up. “If you listen very closely you can almost make out the words.”

Daenerys went quiet and listened very closely and after thirty minutes she would agree, you could almost hear and understand the words the wind was saying or was bringing to you from afar. How wonderous, in the Seven Kingdoms she would never have just stopped and listened to the world.

“Amazing.” She breathed as she turned to look at the lad who had introduced her to this experience.

“Yes.” He replied softly. Daenerys noticed however he was not looking at the horizon but at her, the thought of him even contemplating her as amazing brought a blush to her cheeks. His experience firmed as he made a decision. “Well, we cannot not stand around here all day. It maybe time for a visit to the kitchens.”

Daenerys turned to check the sun, as she thought it was dim as she had noted it was much of the day, but it was not evening. Why would they need to go to the kitchens? “It is not evening meal.”

“No, but if you noticed there is a lot of sugar in our diets.”

She hadn’t really, no more than usual, she noticed more that they ate more vegetables and protein than the south and less fruit. Considering the climes they were in she understood why. Fruit may not grow well and you needed bulk for the cold. Daenerys looked herself over assessingly, would she need get fat to survive.

Jon watched as Daenerys looked over herself as if she was looking for something and then she just started to poke herself in the stomach and abdomen. She then proceeded to squeeze her arm with her other hand and poke her thighs. He was mystified to her actions, but she seemed very intent on whatever she was doing as she returned to the start and restarted poking her stomach.

“Dany.” If they had learnt nothing today it was sometimes it was better to just ask and not think you know anything about the other person that you in fact know nothing about. “Have you slipped into madness?”

Daenerys stopped poking herself and looked at him with questioning. _Why would he think I had suddenly slipped into madness?_ Then she looked around them at the vista. _Do people go loopy up here because of height or thin air or something?_ So now she too looked mystified. “No, why? That question came out of nowhere.”

“You just started assaulting yourself.”

“Assaulting myself?” The hand she had been poking herself with went flat on her abdomen. “I was not assaulting myself.”

“Except people in my experience do not poke themselves and squeeze bits of themselves. Is it some southern practice?” His expression was inquisitive, and he did not look to be jesting.

Her eyes widened a little as she realised she must have looked funny testing how fat she was now and wondering how fat she would get later. She gave a small smile of embarrassment. “No, we do not assault ourselves in the south, I was just testing.”

“Testing?” He looked more perplexed. “Testing what?”

“You just said there is a lot of sugar in your diets, I was getting a base line for how fat I am now and how fat I might get if I eat loads of sugar every day. Wondering if I will turn into a lard ball, or should it be a sugar ball?”

Jon laughed and Daenerys loved the sound, she could not place what it sounded like but it was warm and comforting. “I meant that it is time for afternoon tea time. When I said ‘we’, I was more speaking of the quads and Aerie and their biscuit obsession. I do not know how much sweets you eat in King’s Landing, but Mavis is a marvellous cook and she makes sweets you would sell your…” He stopped speaking and smiled.

“Your… What for?”

“Olesander sold Mavis Alys when we were little for a cream cake.” Jon took Daenerys’ arm to walk her back down and into the castle.

“Did she refuse?” Surely a servant would not be silly enough to take payment for food and payment in the form of a princess.

“No, Olesander missed Alys by the time he finished his cream cake and mine and got Father to buy her back.”

“A cook bought your little sister?”

“I know, we had to explain to Oli that people were not possession and you cannot own them.” Daenerys understood the look Jon had given Oli at the failed dinner. “Alys never actually left the nursery - his turn around was so quick - but he made Father pay Mavis to be sure Alys would remain ours.”

“_Made_ your father pay her.”

“Watched as he gave Mavis gold to ensure it was all legitimate. He even told Father that _wasn’t_ _enough_ and made him give her more gold. Father did explain that cream cakes don’t cost that much, and Oli said ‘that might be true but Alys cost that much. She is a princess’. Oli is hilarious, life is never dull with him in it.”

“We may have to make him the Court Jester.” Daenerys nodded with a smile.

“He would do it, especially if he got to wear a funny hat.”

Daenerys could only imagine how much fun Olesander would have with the idea. She was glad that they had at least sorted out their first relationship hiccups, She was already falling in love with her new family and after her talk with Olesander she felt even if she was having issue with something – Jon – she had someone in their corner, ready to help them get back to blissful. Daenerys was sure there was going to be a lot of blissfulness in her future. A strange concept considering before Lord Stark showed up with his suggestion, she would have disbelieved even one second of it was ahead of her.

When they got to the kitchens they met Mavis and Daenerys was not expecting Jon to introduce a servant with such reverence. He made it feel like she was being introduced to a lady of the realm and the mid-aged woman smiled proud of her importance to her prince. She actually hugged Daenerys hello and told her if she had any favourite meals she wanted specially made to just tell her and if she did not know how to make it she would send a hawk south to get the recipe from the cook in the Red Keep.

Jon explained he was looking to bolster Daenerys’ sweets so the could make it to dinner and the woman frowned. “You know the drill, Jon. Ravenous Dragons and Direwolves wait for no one. Your grandfather has taken all the sweets and headed off with them.” Jon took the news with aplomb and turned them around to head back to the royal wing.

“We will just have to get there earlier tomorrow.” Daenerys said. “Beat the King to the treasure.”

“I don’t think so, we will just go get some from him.” Jon said then smiled he took Daenerys to the bottom level of the royal wing and to a set of great white wood doors inlaid with wolf cubs, little balls - maybe they were eggs – and little dragons.

He lightly pushed on the doors which Daenerys would imagine weighed a tonne and they glided open. Inside was a mighty playroom and sitting at a little table custom built for children were all Jon’s little siblings having tea with their grandfather who was also curled up to sit on a child’s chair. There was also an extra little girl, with dark hair and a serious crinkle to her brow.

“Ah, look at that children, Jon is here to eat sweeties with us, and he brought his lovely girl with him.” King Aerion said to all the little heads.

“On!” They cried in unison and joy, all except Aenys who just shook his silver head.

“Are you not excited to see me brother?” Jon asked the cranky face of his younger.

“Why can’t Daeron and Visenya join us for sweets?” He grumbled. Daenerys thought it precious he was thinking of his friend, but wondered why they couldn’t be here. She was not insulted just curious.

“Because a medium sized prince did not invite them.” Aerion said gently to his grandson. “You should invite them for tomorrow.”

“You are probably going to be talking tomorrow.” Aenys sulked at his grandfather.

“I will stop talking to King Aerys and come have sweets with you and your friends.” Aerion may like the distraction.

“You can invite your friends too grandfather.” Aenys said with more life.

“Your grandfather Rickard?” If Aenys meant all his lords … Aerion would not be doing that this was his time with the children.

“Yes, and King Aerys.” Aenys explained.

“I am not sure he is my friend.” Though he wasn’t his enemy. Still, what would Aerys do at a children’s tea.

“Would your father like to eat sweets with us, Daenerys?” Aenys asked.

“I do not know.” She could not even imagine it. “He is mad, he could love it.” Who knew with her father?

“Please Grandfather, ask King Aerys if he can come and bring my friend and his sister.” To Daenerys’ pleasant surprise Aerion nodded his agreement.

“Pull up some chairs and sit down.” Aerion said to the teens. Jon held out a tiny chair for Daenerys which she was only slightly annoyed was not too tiny for her and more annoyed to see Jon’s smile as he noticed her revelation of how little she was. After pushing her chair in for her he took his own and folded himself up in at least two to be sitting at the table. Lysenya, gave him a plate with a tiny cake filled with cream and a cup.

The little silver prince, Dany though his name very similar to Aemon, then remembered it was Jaemon. “Thank you Jaemon.” He nodded and stared at Jon.

“Thank you Lysenya and Jaemon,” As Aerie gave Daenerys a cup, Jon thanked him too. Aerion the elder poured everyone their drinks into their tiny cups. Jon explained later, Grandfather was the only one allowed to pour the drinks, it was a rule.

By the end of the delicious and it was delicious, Daenerys felt she would be a ball by her middle age tea everyone had cream or chocolate smeared on them somewhere, thanks to sticky little hands. The king had a jam handprint in his beard, and Jon’s face was covered in various sticky kisses from his siblings. 

Aenys and Jon had to pike out at one point to feed their Direwolf cubs and Daenerys watched as Aenys copied his brother and asked questions quietly to learn more about his charge. Again Jon did the strange action of holding the bottle in his left hand and speaking the word ‘Dracarys’. He even took Aenys’ milk bottle and did it for him, and for the first time Daenerys saw true delight on the sombre boy’s face.

“I am proud of how brilliant of a father, my son has been.” Aerion said as he also watched the brothers ,and the small children were trying to much food in each other’s mouths.

“I wish…” She did not finish the statement, she knew her father was just not capable of this.

“He told me how much he hates that he could not do this type of thing for you and your brothers.” Daenerys turned at Aerion’s words to stare at him. “Your father maybe mad but deep down where the real Aerys is, is a good man. He was once more Aerys, than mad. I have to admit I was shocked he had fallen so far. I am disappointed his children could not have seen him in his glory days. He was not so different from Rhaegar.”

“He does try to be better for us, but he … he does fall and every time he seems more injured.” She did not want to pity her father and he would hate to think anyone did, but she had seen his pain some days, it was immense.

“He carries a heavy burden, and few could have done as well as he has carrying the same. Rickard sees it, has always seen it. It is not just his friendship with your mother that keeps him loyal. He respects how dedicated Aerys is to not collapsing completely. I hope it helps Aerys knowing he is not totally alone.”

“I think it does. I have heard him mutter: at least Stark is loyal. I think my father truly appreciates the support of The North.”

“Your father is smart enough to know even The North would cut him down if they too were not afraid of their Direwolf lord. When Rickard passes so does the stability The North gives. Brandon will rebel; Eddard will honour his father, and his blood.”

“I am not quite sure what you mean.”

“Eddard is married to Ashara Dayne, Sir Arthur’s sister.” Daenerys nodded. “She will encourage Eddard to be loyal to the old pacts. Why I would guess she has married her sons to loyal Houses.”

“House Lannister is not loyal, even if House Tyrell is.” Daenerys knew Tywin Lannister screamed for her father’s blood.

“House Tyrell is to join with the heir to Winterfell. House Lannister. Have you met Lady Ella?” Daenerys shook her head, they were not allowed to meet. “You have met Geron, I hear his twin is of a similar mind, Tywin can hate House Targaryen all he wishes Jaime has raised his children to honour your brother and they will. If nothing else, Geron is loyal to Jon and he will not allow his family to fail in their fealty.”

“How can you be sure?”

Aerion smiled. “Jon, how do you think House Lannister will vote regarding the Iron Throne?”

Jon turned to look at his grandfather. “If Tywin lives, against. If Jaime rules, Positively but not totally for, but never totally against. If they are both dead, definitely for.”

“How can you say that?” Daenerys heard his confidence.

“Because my cousin Nicholas will rule beside his wife Ella and he will be loyal.”

“And that princess is how you gain a House because Ashara Dayne married her sons intelligently.”

“Lady Ella may not rule House Lannister after Sir Jaime.” Aerion watched Jon return with Ghost safely stowed.

“Then Geron will go south and take Casterly Rock back for his sister and then there would be less Houses to oppose House Targaryen after he destroyed them for the insult to his twin.” Jon smiled at his bride-to-be.

“I know you think Geron is great because he is your friend.”

“My truest friend.”

“Okay, truest friend. However, one swordsman.” Not even Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning was that mighty.

“For Nicholas, Robb would take the northmen south for war, then I would presume Rhaegar would mobilise the crown forces to aid the return of a loyal vassal.”

“And…” Aerion knew his grandson would not let his friend go to war alone.”

“I might take a few forces south.” Jon shrugged. “Because Geron is my truest friend.” There was a long pause as Aerion and Daenerys looked at Jon, both knowing he had more to say by the look on his face. “I will take a whole army because If Robb joins and Rhaegar joins, well that is all the family committed and I would **have to** fly a few Dragons down to check on their safety.”

“Dragons?” Daenerys did not expect that.

“Why draw it out? Make it quick and decisive, saves more common folk lives that way and really they are the ones who suffer in war.”

“Well, if you put it that way, it does make total sense.” Daenerys recalled Olesander’s words that some of them were made for war, she saw he had meant Jon.

“Glad we agree.” Jon then looked at his grandfather who was smiling in a strange never before seen way to Jon’s knowledge. “Daenerys and I are in agreement.”

“I hear.” Aerion said with a nod. Internally he was feeling great joy at how these two complimented each other so much. Valeryia must be absolutely kicking herself for almost exiling the girl. From previous interactions with his grandson, he was not surprised Aegon had jumped in with both feet with the idea of wedding this girl. 

He was pleased to see she was just as eager. She had always appeared full of life but the old romantic in him thought as bright as she had gleamed before now she shone brighter still. This was how he was sure he and Valeryia had been and knew this was how Valian and Lyanna had been, joyous and complete now they were able to love the person they were meant for. It was hard to miss the adoration in her eye as she gazed at his grandson. He was no longer worried Aegon’s life would be heavy with his responsibilities, Daenerys would negate all the hard days.

“Will we be having a family dinner this evening?” Aerion thought they should be more welcoming of the girl now she was to be part of them.

“No.” Aegon answered quickly. “Grandmother has not apologised for her terrible behaviour and attitudes towards Daenerys and until she does, she will not be getting any intimate surroundings to just ignore her elitism.”

“So, I get punished because she was naughty?” Aerion asked with a smile.

“Well, you are her husband, if you don’t like it encourage her to apologise.

“Jon, she is your grandmother.” Daenerys thought she could be forgiving. “And the queen.”

“Yes, and as both of those things she knows better. So until she starts acting accordingly she gets nothing. It is called discipline.”

“she is your grandmother.”

“No, he is right, she needs to learn she is not the most important person in the world. Just to me.” Aerion agreed with his grandson. “We must be disciplined must we not.” He said to the tiny Dragons, which is where Cregan gave the king the jam handprint for his beard. “Well, some of us. Other just get to run riot. Yes, you.” He answered Cregan’s burbling.

The teens excused themselves and Jon escorted Daenerys back to her rooms to clean up. “Does your grandfather do that often?”

“As much as he can since Zahra was little, it was a poor showing today.” Jon replied.

“Poor showing?” What did he mean?

“Usually there are far more of the family in attendance. Sometimes everyone except the queen.”

“Your parents too.”

“Yes, he used to do it for my father and aunt and then just rolled it over to us.”

“Your Grandmother doesn’t attend?” That seemed sad.

“If he got some decent chairs, she might.” Daenerys felt that was a quote from the queen’s own lips. “I mean how is she supposed to sit at those tiny chairs? He does really expect her to squat on the floor, does he? She is a queen, for crying out loud, Aerion. You are all animals. Sorry, we are all animals.” Daenerys laughed at his rendition of his grandmother’s gripes.

“Well, I for one would love a second invite it was fun.”

“Even all the stickiness?”

“Oh, especially. I mean I might not even wash this off, I could keep it as a snack for later.” She grinned at him and he grinned back. When they entered her rooms they were lovely and warm and felt like home.

“That is why we keep Hearth Dragons.” Jon said as he saw her shoulders relax and her face light up.

Hybri entered from a side room and was stilled by Daenerys’ state. “Oh, dear. Did we go to the King’s Tea?”

“Yes, we did.” Jon smiled proud of their messy state.

“I was so busy arranging everything, I missed it.” Hybri frowned.

“We were very disappointed by your absence.” Jon shook his head mocking her.

“I will go tomorrow, unless I am too busy.’

“Doing what?” Daenerys asked.

“Helping you.”

“Hybri, if I really am your mistress and you serve me then I decree you will never work through those events.”

“Okay.” Hybri smiled happy to have a friend.

“Tomorrow we get to take friends.” Jon informed her. “Who will you take?”

“I am taking Daenerys.”

“No, Daenerys has her own invite you have to chose another.”

“I could take Evelyn.” Hybri did not get on well enough with anyone else to invite them.

“Oh, I thought Oli was asking Evelyn.” Daenerys would need arrange that with her good-brother. “We are trying to matchmake Geron and Evelyn and as Geron is Aegon’s truest friend, he will invite him and Oli will invite Evelyn and they will fall in love and get married.”

“They will?” Jon whispered down into her ear. She nodded to say she was right.

“Oh, I know. Hybri you could invite Rafe Eagleson. He is trying desperately to catch up with Aegon about some nest thing and Jon is so busy this might be his only opportunity in days.”

“I-I-I can’t invite Rafe.”

“Why?” Jon asked but saw his betrothed’s brilliance. “Do you not want us to speak? I mean the longer I avoid seeing him the longer he will stay. Did you want Rafe to stay longer Hybri?” Her eyes were wide with the horror that Jon knew about her little crush. “I could still avoid him talking about his issue even if you did take him. I will just stick Visyarra on his leg and distract him. I would do anything for my favourite non-sister.”

“You speak Aegon as if I have some kind of a …”

“What?” Jon was not helping her anxiety about this.

“Why are you being mean to me?” She pleaded at him. She looked betrayed at Daenerys. “Did you tell him something?”

“No.”

“Hybri probably one of the few people in this fortress who hasn’t seen how Rafe Eagleson affects you is Rafe himself, mainly because he doesn’t get to see you.” Jon explained Daenerys didn’t have to tell him anything, it was obvious.

“How mortifying.” Hybri sank into a chair.

Daenerys saw Hybri needed a friend and as loath as she was to send Jon away, she had a responsibility to Hybri. “It was lovely to spend the day being introduced to my lovely new home and look forward to day two of my tour, but I feel I have kept you from too many duties and I would rather miss a few hours each day than an entire day in the future. Thank you and please remember I wake at dawn so, I will be ready for my rose then.”

“Well, goodnight Princess Daenerys, it has been an enlightening day. Until tomorrow.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it, before heading out the door.

After the door closed behind him, Daenerys turned to Hybri with a pensive look. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” Hybri was not sure what she was supposed to have seen.

“He missed my lips by miles.” Hybri smiled at her friend. “Shall we work on your boy troubles, mine must wait until tomorrow when I teach Jon navigation.”

“So, he can navigate his lips to yours?” Hybri smiled at Daenerys’ bright personality.

“Exactly, it is a skill I was sure they would have taught their future king. Navigation it is quite an important skill.”

“It is.” Hybri agreed, she guessed today had gone well and Daenerys would be a permanent feature of the Fortress.

“So, Rafe.” Daenerys got serious.

“I-I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Daenerys sat down and took Hybri’s hands in hers. “Rafe is a nice young man and he will be patient I am sure, if you just show him you aren’t scared of him and maybe talk to him.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say?”

“I would suggest something along the lines of: I am sorry I run away but I am just so dreadfully shy and I would hate to do something silly and be laughed at.”

“What if he laughs at me for that?”

“I will punch him for missing the giant clue he wasn’t to laugh at you.”

“You would stay with me?”

“I can’t have you run away again, so I will be your anchor.”

“This Daenerys is why I am happy to be your handmaiden.”

“Yeah, about that. Jon said no rules exist about higher and lower princesses; it is lower princesses who serve the queen.” Hybri nodded. “I am not the queen, should you not serve the queen?”

“Lady Lyanna would never allow it, she considers me one of her little pack or clutch and she would not allow me to serve Queen Valeryia in case she was inadvertently mean.”

“She is mean a lot?” Daenerys had found her so, but was it just Daenerys she did not like?

“She isn’t so bad, you just got her at a bad moment. She was probably afraid what has happened would happen.”

“Please explain.” Daenerys wanted to see a nicer side of the Queen, wanted to know she had just gotten her at a bad time, but the woman had been downright cruel.

“The Queen has always spoken of Aegon like he was her own little plaything. Her little prince, she has been fearing for years he would grow up marry and she would lose him. She was anti every girl not just you. Now here you are and Jon has focused all of his attention on you, she was jealous of you before you were even the one to be jealous of.”

“She thought I’d steal Aegon form her?’ That was ridiculous. “I would never.”

Hybri laughed. “Have you not already?”

“He has been quite lovely and attentive but we do not know what the future holds. It has only been a day.”

“Don’t worry she will forgive you when we get to all the little adorable babies you and Aegon produce in the future, are around for her to shower with attention. How are you feeling Dany, now you know who Aegon is and have gotten to know him a little better.”

“So, it turns out I was smitten, but am sure I am over that now.”

“Oh,” Hybri wasn’t sure it sounded good, but she had seen them getting on well.

“Yeah, pretty sure I have sunk into total adoration and devotion. I am trying really hard not to go all gooey eyed.”

“Forget that, be all gooey, show the girls who wanted him he is yours.” Hybri advised. “Zahra has a seamstress she wants you to see tomorrow.”

“I am busy tomorrow. I have a tour and King’s Tea to attend. Not to mention holding your hand while you invite Rafe to the tea.” Hybri sighed and Daenerys hugged her. “Don’t worry Hybri, now I have my perfect boy we will get you one.” She would need talk to Jon about how to do that.

“I have called you here because you deserve to know my plans.” Aegon addressed his father and grandfather.

“Alright.” Valian sat with an interest for what his son had to say.

“I assume this will be interesting.” Aerion also took a seat.

“It is short and simple. I don’t care what you negotiate with King Aerys. This is what will happen and you can add whatever you want to it.”

“Well, let us hear it.” Aerion had never thought Aegon would overtly usurp his position, seems Daenerys was a motivator.

“We will provide a sizable naval force, to keep the Ironborn in line as well as the rest. I will send one Dragon per kingdom to watch over each Lord Paramount, one Dragon rider for said Dragon, so the southerners are not clued into how intelligent the Dragons truly are.”

“So we are sending the riders on vacation really.” Valian asked.

“Not at all they will be there to affix the barding should any one be stupid enough to attack my Dragons and to shoot the ballistae.”

“Ballistae?” Aerion turned to his son with questions.

“Two Dragon mounted ballistae per Dragon and enough bolts to slay an army for each Dragon.” Jon outlined. “An extra Dragon for Dragonstone and King’s Landing.”

“We don’t trust Rhaegar?” Valian asked.

“I will get to that, but it is more as protection in their cases.”

“Will we be fielding a Dragon for Winterfell?” Aerion wondered if Jon would tempt angering Rickard.

“Yes. It cannot look like anyone gets special treatment. The other lords are not to know I am also his grandson, so they would not understand if Winterfell was exempt.”

“Wise and also keeps his lords in line.” Aerion nodded his approval.

“We will also supply a standing army of a size I will determine after surveying the Seven Kingdoms. This is the least of what we are doing.”

“Anything else?”

“After everything is agreed and set to stone I will announce my last condition.”

“So when Aerys feels most secure, when he thinks everything is set.”

“Yes.”

“What will that be?” Valian asked.

“Aerys will abdicate or the whole deal is off.”

Aerion coughed in shock. “You are going to force Aerys to abdicate?”

“Rhaeagr must be king as soon as possible. If Aerys wants his family safe he will give up the throne, and advise it’s next king. It will be my final demand. Aerys abdicates and Rhaegar takes the throne.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Valian thought his son expected a lot from a madman.

“Then they go home and get none of whatever else you agree to and what I just outlined.”

“Right.” Aerion was not expecting this, he did not think Aegon would surrender the girl.

“Daenerys however will still be staying.”

“How do you figure she would agree to that?” Valian thought that was huge.

“Because I am going to tell her that is what she will be doing.” Valian did not think Princess Daenerys would just bend her head and let her family suffer, even if she loved his son. “I won’t need to force her. Aerys will give up his crown, he will choose to abandon his throne for his family, he will free himself of the madness it inflicts him with. He is mad, not stupid, and he is only mad, not evil.”

There was silence until Jon said his last piece. “This is how I will save the Seven Kingdoms and House Targaryen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what we thought.


	18. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Little Princess Daenerys stuff as we had Little Aegon Stuff.  
Perhaps a clue to why Aegon was not so upset he did not get big Nameday celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half finished the actual next chapter that followed on from last and only had to write the King's Tea (which was probably sure to be long and sticky) part but found myself adding in trouble and angst so stopped and inserted fluff chapter, also I write in rotation and I have decided to change rotation of stories so some of my fictions might be getting little chapters to get the new rotation on track.

Daenerys was tiny but she was mighty when she wanted to be, and she was the absolute delight of Aerys heart. Aerys Targaryen’s heart was full of love for his wife and Sister Rhaella and his three beautiful children, but his mind would not let his heart show them that love. It gave him more freedom with little Daenerys because she was a girl and unlike her brothers, she could not usurp his throne. He must still be careful should someone use her against him, but he could be kinder to her than Rhaegar and Viserys. He did hope that would not drive a wedge between the siblings.

Rhaella had finally returned from Winterfell and Lord Rickard. She was not gaining any excess weight, so obvious she was too old or as Aerys expected Rickard was too honourable to have bedded his wife and queen during the visit. Not that it would have been terrible if she had brought home a trustable child he could hide as his own that was Stark’s. Then as it was Stark’s it would probably have bloody dark hair to honourably out itself.

Unfortunately, tiny Daenerys had returned from Winterfell with her own insanity. She now woke up before Dawn and sometimes Aerys in his own insane wanderings to check the security of his perimeters found her on the Castle walls talking to herself in angry tones. She had also developed this weird compulsion to run to corners hallways and peer around them as if playing some game, she never looked happy when she had turned back from the peering.

One evening as he sat his little silver haired daughter on his knee and told her a story, glad this was something the monster of his insanity had allowed the knight he considered his sanity to be to do with all his children when they were little, he decided to ask her what she thought of Winterfell.

“Daenerys.” Aerys stroked her silver hair.

“Daddy.” She stroked his other hand.

“Do you remember Winterfell?”

“Oh yes, Daddy.” She smiled brightly. “I ‘member Wintfell.”

“Did you like Winterfell?”

“Yes!” He watched her eyes light up and her smile get bigger.

“What did you like?”

“Nice peoples. Big tree, red leaves. All white.”

“You liked the snow?”

“White is pretty. Like my hair.”

“Your hair is prettier than snow.” He stroked his daughter’s hair and thought how beautiful she would be and how many young men would come to his castle to steal her and he would not let them have her, he would burn them all for wanting to steal her. He would burn them all for wanting to touch her and taint her.

“Daddy sad?” Her little hand touched his face and he saw a frown on her little heart shaped face for the emotion he wore.

“Just thinking when you grow up you will go away with the boy you love.”

“I kiss you goodnight before I go.”

“Goodnight? Why goodnight, sweet princess?”

“Athair says all good things happen at dawn. So, I would marry and go with him at dawn.”

“Who is Athair?”

“I no know, he not say. But he was not there after dawn.” She frowned and looked at her lap. “Daddy.”

“Yes, Daenerys.”

“I don’t like dawn.”

“Why?”

“Dawn stole my friend.”

“Well, that is a good reason not to like dawn.” Maybe his little girl wasn’t insane after all she was just angry for someone dawn stole from her and expressing her anger. “Did you like the cold?”

“It is hard to walk. Mamma put so many clothes on me I was a ball. I so little some big boys said they would kick me around.”

“They did not.” Aerys had a father’s indignation at that, and he was sure he was not insanely overreacting.

“They did.” Daenerys nodded at him. “Lord Stark said they should try it.”

“He said what?” He would kill Rickard Stark.

“Yep. He said they should try it, because his toes had been not been … his toes were cold, and he would … like how warm it would be when you came and smacked them.”

“Smacked them?”

“He said something else I did not understand but as they was big, they did and he told me it was like saying you would smack them and he should not explain such smackings to little princesses because I was so nice I would have night terrors. Bad smacking.”

“I would punish them terribly.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “They went white as the ground and one fell over, he was so scared of what Lord Rickard whispered you would do to them. They never said they would use me as a ball again. We like Lord Rickard.”

“Your mother sure does.”

“You too, Daddy?”

“Tell no one, but yes, me too.”

“He likes you too.”

“Does he?”

“Yes, everyone loves you, I love you.” If only everyone was Daenerys who loved her Daddy. “I love snow.”

Daenerys was disappointed in her life. She was too young to understand what that concept was, but she found since Winterfell, her escape and her rose - which her mother had very kindly preserved for her - she was disappointed. Currently she was staring at Aegon wanting his hair to change colour and his features to change.

“What?” He asked annoyed. Aegon was trying to read and Daenerys was glaring at him, she had never given him much attention, Daenerys had never really given anything much attention to his knowledge she preferred to live in her own world. Her own world where he was not needed thank you very much please step to the side.

“I didn’t say anything.” She frowned at the disappointing boy.

“You are staring at me.”

“Why would I want to be looking at you?” She didn’t, she wanted him to morph into the boy she had met once in Winterfell. She couldn’t even return to Winterfell to see him again because he wasn’t there as one or two subsequent visits had shown, though she still loved the landscape.

“Maybe you think I am handsome.”

“You look exactly like everyone else I see. That makes you ordinary.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You look like your father, who looks like his father. Your father who also looks like his brother. Mostly I see my father and my brothers, you are not attractive Aegon, you look like my father and brothers, ordinary.”

“Valyrians are beautiful.” Other girls gasped to see him, and Daenerys just shrugged, he did not care he was not of a age to care about how attractive he was to girls and Daenerys was not of an age to find boys of any interest but she could be kind enough to not say he was bland, he was not bland.

“Yes, but to me Valyrians are ordinary. Ugly would be interesting. You are not interesting, just the same.”

“Well, at least I will never develop a giant ego with you around.” Daenerys obviously was not just a pretty face; her mind was going to be her husband’s curse for pursing a beautiful face. Aegon thought Viserys had a long hard life ahead of him with Daenerys as his wife.

“Be thankful I will not be around you forever.”

“Believe me I am. I will pray for Viserys.”

“I don’t like you some days Aegon.” As much as she loved her brother, she did not wish to marry him, and she was still too young to think of how to escape that trap.

“I thought you didn’t like me any days.” Aegon thought Daenerys didn’t like her life most days, thought she wished for the days when their family had Dragons so she could mount her Dragon and fly off. He caught her more often than not staring at the northern horizon.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She turned to stare out a window north. After a few minutes she rose and left the room.

Viserys found his little sister on the parapets staring northward. “Tire of our nephew so quickly.” He tried to lighten her mood. Daenerys was a bright little thing, but whenever she looked north, she became quiet, it was strange for a six year old girl to immediately become sober when her eyes took a particular direction. She shrugged in answer. “What is it Dany?”

“What is what Visy?”

“What is it you see when you look north?”

“Nothing, just the sky.” She sounded sad, almost heartbroken.

“You know the only time you look north and look happy is when we are headed that way, and specifically to Winterfell. Did you develop a crush on Lord Robb Stark?” He doubted it although she seemed to interact easily with Lord Eddard Stark’s twin sons Robb and Nicholas, it was not romantic, it was strangely solidly platonic.

Daenerys turned to give her brother an eyebrow raise that ask if he were nonsensical. “Robb?”

“Believe it or not when you add ten years boys will be useful to you as romantic interests. I for example notice girls’ hips move differently to boys hips.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Girls of course!”

“I was just checking.”

“What is north little sister?”

“I am only six and twenty-six, twenty-eighths, I am too young to know.”

“Twenty-six, twenty-eighths? You are almost seven and way too smart for your age obviously by that calculation of your exact age. Which you should have made thirteen, fourteenths.”

“See too young.”

“What draws my little sister north?”

“I do not know.” Daenerys closed her eyes and lifted her chin. “Can you hear it Visy? There is a song on the breeze.” Viserys tried but he could hear nothing on the north wind.

* * *

“I am sorry your grandmother threw such a huff. She will calm by your next nameday, you will not miss having a party with Olesander.” Valian rubbed Aegon’s shoulder.

“It is alright Athair.” Aegon was calm despite the tantrum his grandmother, the queen had thrown about a little girl kissing his cheek and throwing every child out of the Fortress. Aegon could have explained it was only Hybri, but his grandmother had been on the ceiling with her anger about how Aegon was to be king and girls could not just get their claws into him, he needed a special girl to be his queen. Of course, she was right.

“Are you sure you are alright son?”

“Perfectly. I just wish to take solace up here is the winds above the world.” Few knew how to get here the highest place in the fortress but of course Valian did and he knew his son would need this after his mother’s performance. Height and wind as if in flight gave Aegon peace. Aegon stood facing south, he closed his eyes.

“If she sticks to it, this can be our nameday ritual, Jon.” Valian watched Jon smile.

_The perfect girl._ Jon started to hum. The resonance was felt deep in his chest. It was an ancient melody, never heard by the ears of the boy who hummed it, but it had been played in this fortress for time beyond measure. Every generation the kings and queens would take to the floor of the Grand Ballroom and dance the Waltz of Dragons and Direwolves as their first dance as husbands and wives, binding their spirits forever.

The north wind took the song across the tundra through the Weirwood forests, over the Frostfangs and through the Haunted Forest. Over the Wall where the Night Watch stood vigil across The North, past the Neck over the Trident and down the Riverlands past the Blackwater and to the Red Keep to brush gently in the ears of a silver haired princess.


End file.
